One Night in Vegas
by Kim Ginsberg
Summary: Bella was a co-owner of the well established bar called The Jungle. A little shy and afraid to show that she could be the naughty girl of any guy's fantasy. That is until that one night with an upcoming band playing in llab with LunarEclipse24
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came to me, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

**Word Count: 1.5k**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Summary: Bella was a co-owner of the well established bar called The Jungle. A little shy and afraid to show that she could be the naughty girl of any guy's fantasy. That is until that one night with an upcoming band playing in The Jungle. But Bella can't seem to stop thinking about their friend they brought along. Can he calm the cyclone of emotions that are stirring inside her or will he alight her deepest desires?**

* * *

><p><strong>One Night in Vegas<strong>

The concert was coming to a end. It was the last song of the night and the crowd was swooning as the singer's smooth voice crooned to the group of ladies up front. None of that mattered to Bella, no what mattered was the sexy guy who stood in the shadows just off the stage while the band played song after song throughout the night.

The man was beautiful, his long lithe form leaned against the wall with perfect ease. The low lighting made his blond hair glow as he bobbed his head to the beat of the drums. She had been watching him since the band walked through the door of The Jungle.

He trailed behind the band members as they joked around before setting up. Now Bella had never let herself get caught up in fawning all over a rock band that was almost every teenage girl's equivalent of a wet dream come true.

But this band had the most beautiful men she had ever laid eyes on. Their lean bodies covered up with t-shirts and button ups, and their legs covered in jeans that should have been sinful the way they caressed every muscle in their thighs and calves.

She was sure she was drooling as she took in the very sight of sex in human form. The charming smiles they gave the waitress was more than a little innocent. She couldn't help but watch from the shadows of the hallway that led to her office.

She wasn't suppose to be here today, but the other co-owner was running late due to car trouble. So Bella had no choice but to come in and open the bar and wait for Kate's arrival. Kate had briefly went over the information she had on the upcoming band that was playing at the bar for the evening.

What Kate forgot to mention was how delicious looking the band members looked, and Bella was sure that Kate told her that there was only five members of the band. So who was this mysterious person that was lurking behind the band? Was he their manger?

He looked awfully young to be a manger but then again she looked awfully young to be a owner of a bar. She was twenty-five but was told with her small stature that she looked like a high school girl. Even with her womanly curves she still got hit on by boys from high school; or guys who were around her age believing that they were dating a younger woman.

She knew that she was suppose to greet the band like a respectable owner should do, but she still didn't handle speaking with anyone that was conducting business within The Jungle well. She was good with numbers that's why she handled the finances and Kate did all the talking and bookings of bands.

But Kate wasn't here now, so she had no choice; she'd have to introduce herself to the band, make sure they were comfortable and that they had everything they needed for the night. Just as she steeled herself to make a move forward, she caught the eye of the guy who was standing off to the side as the band joked around.

Those beautiful blue-green eyes shone with deep intensity as they raked up and down her body slowly. His gaze sent a wildfire racing through her veins making her body heat up, she took the opportunity to give his body a once over before settling on his face again.

His full lips turned up into a lazy smirk as he winked at her. She had never been so turned on by just a single look before, but there was something about him that had her body screaming for his touch.

Shaking her head she smiled as the band finished their last set with a thank you to the fans that came to see the show. They were an amazing band who had Bella hooked from the first song they played.

She could remember laid back personalities with a hint of mischief, when she introduced herself to band she quickly learned that they were natural flirts as well. Even though she remembered all their names only their friends name lingered in her mind at the moment.

Her eyes wandered back to the shadows to the left of the stage to see if the band's friend was still there, only to find him gone from the darkened corner. Looking around she couldn't find his face in the crowd of people. Sighing she turned around to leave through the back exit of the bar. She could have left earlier in the night but the band convinced her to stay and listen to them play, since she had never heard their music.

Giving Kate a wave she headed out to her car, searching through her purse for her keys. She ran into what she thought was the wall with a yelp. Her eyes traveled up the solid mass that she now noticed was a well defined chest. Not knowing what to say she continued to gape as she looked into the face of the man she had been fantasizing about all night. He gave her a panty dropping smile that made her gasp as the heat began to pool in her stomach once more. This man had to be heaven sent or he was a temptation from the devil himself.

"Sorry Darlin'. I didn't mean to knock you over." She just gaped at him not knowing what to say. He said as he held out his hand for her to help her up off of the ground.

"Uhhhh..." She replied. He laughed at how adorable she was trying to speak. "It's OK. I was just going home since I'm off tonight." She said blushing, she couldn't believe she just told him what her plans were. She didn't know this guy all she knew was that he was friends of rock band. Who knew if he made the habit of picking up random women but at the moment she didn't care. She kept looking at his eyes. She was mesmerized. She noticed his eyes went between her eyes and her lips. She knew what he wanted but she held back, it wasn't like her to kiss random strangers. She kept licking her lips unknowingly. For once in her life she wanted to do something that was considered reckless. He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. He had placed his hands on both sides of her head and leaned in. Panicking at first she didn't know if she wanted to duck under his arms or grab him and kiss senseless.

"You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I want nothing more than to kiss you right here, right now." Glancing at his full lips once more she let go of her rational side and pushed off the wall slightly to crash her lips into his. They both moaned at the contact. This kiss set them on fire. Her mind was all over the place as she tried to mold her body to his, his taste alone was enough to make her whimper against his lips. He pulled her closer and grabbed her behind the knees and picked her up. He slid her legs around his waist and pushed her against the wall. She moaned at the closeness of his rock hard body to her now drenched center. She bucked against him as she slid her hands down his chest before grabbing at the first button. He groaned as she continued to move her hips in a circular motion while she fumbled with his shirt. He started to lick the column of her neck to her collarbone. Finally getting the last button undone she looked back up into his eyes before crashing her mouth against his again.

"Oh God yes. That feels amazing." She breathily said. "If you keep this up I won't last much longer. You feel so good up against me." He started to put more pressure on her center and was grinding into her with so much pressure and passion it set her body alight and she flew over that edge within seconds of him biting down on her neck. Just then the back door flew open and the talking just stopped when their jaws hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Should we keep going with this? Let me know. remember- Reviews = Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Oh God yes. That feels amazing." She breathily said. "If you keep this up I won't last much longer. You feel so good up against me." He started to put more pressure on her center and was grinding into her with so much pressure and passion it set her body alight and she flew over that edge within seconds of him biting down on her neck. Just then the back door flew open and the talking just stopped when their jaws hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I could feel the blush creeping across my face as I watched Jasper's friends stared at us. Damn I had never allowed myself to get into such a compromising position before. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Oh please don't stop on our account. We are enjoying the show."

I spoke too soon. If I hadn't already had an amazing orgasm I think this would be horrible, but since I had, then I will just have to go with the flow. Then again it's better it was them instead of Kate.

"What are you two up to out here?" Someone asked him.

"Uh, nothin'." Jasper replied blushing.

"We were gonna head back to the hotel and hit the bar. Are you coming?" I snickered at that comment. He hadn't yet, but that was soon to be rectified. I grabbed his hand and led him to my truck calling over my shoulder that he was otherwise engaged. I handed him the keys and hopped into the passenger seat. He just gave me a confused look.

"Uh, I don't know where I'm going Darlin'." He said.

"Just drive and I will tell you how to get there."

"You got it boss." Boss huh? This could be very interesting.

"OK go out here on Paradise and take a right. We are going to go to the next light which will be Tropicana and make a left."

"You got it." He was following my directions and I was having some interesting thoughts of what we could be doing on this ride. I know exactly what to do with this fine piece of man. Now to just get him to get on the back street so I can have my fun.

"Turn right here on Koval and go straight til it ends." He turned and as he did I started to stroke his cock through his jeans. He moaned and started to buck his hips into my hand. I licked my lips in anticipation of what I was about to do. I leaned over and unzipped his jeans to free his beast. He gave me this look like he didn't know how to feel about what I was doing to him. He didn't know if he should be happy or freaked out that we were driving through the middle of Vegas doing this in plain sight. I didn't give him the choice to decide. I just stuck him in my mouth and licked him like a lollypop. I went slowly around his head licking the sweet cum up like it was water in a desert full of sand.

"Oh God. Don't stop. This feeling is amazing." I took him deep down my throat and moaned at the taste. He moaned in return from the vibrations he felt around his cock. I peeked at where we were so I knew when to tell him to turn. Just then we got cut off by a crazy cab driver. He laid on the horn. "Damn these cabbies are even more psychotic than in New York."

"Yeah they are. They are very dangerous so please be careful. You don't want to have an accident and have me accidentally bite you."

"I will. I'm kind of attached to it so thanks for the warning." He chuckled at his joke.

"Turn left up at the end of this street and you will find The Palms on your left hand side. Go to Valet and we will have us some fun." I said going back to my oh so tasty treat. I licked him from base to tip swirling my tongue around the head and licking the slit. I sucked all the air out of my mouth and throat and he screamed with his release.

"Holy Hell Darlin', that was amazing. I have never felt someones throat squeeze me like that before." He said as he pulled into the Valet line I tucked him back in his jeans. He handed the Valet the keys and gave his last name. _Whitlock._ Now where have I heard that. I will have to think about that. _Oh well._ Time to have me some fun. The poor boy won't know what hit him by the time I'm done with him. I laughed to myself. We walked in and headed over to the front desk. We stepped up the the counter.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, we'd like the Erotic Suite." I said confidently. "Is it available?" She hit some key on her computer.

"It is, but you do realize that it's $7,000 a night right?"

"Did I just blink at the price?" I smirked at her. Jasper pulled out his credit card and handed it to her. She took one look at it and called for the manager. "Is something wrong miss?" I asked.

"No, hold on one minute please. I need to check on something." She said and went over to her manager with his card. He looked at it and came over to us.

"Welcome to The Palms Mr. Whitlock, the suite is on us. Enjoy your stay." He handed him 2 key cards and we walked over to the elevators. We slid the card and got onto a private elevator.

"Uh, Jasper, what the hell just happened?" I asked confused.

"Well Darlin' the manager recognized my last name and was kissing some major butt. He wants repeat business. And word of mouth talks." The elevator dinged on the penthouse level and we exited to find the suite number. He slid the card into the slot and opened the door. When I saw the sight in front of me my jaw dropped. The living room was huge and it even had a full bar in the corner. I had always wanted to check out this place. Little did he know the secret in the shower.

"I have always wanted to come here. This place is so awesome!" I said stepping into the living room to check it out. I ran my hand along the back of the couch and across the bar top. Hmmmmmm maybe we will make use of this later. I walked over to the window and just gazed at the stars. Jasper came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. He started to kiss my neck. I moaned at the contact. His lips set my body on fire. I want him, and I want him now! I spun in his arms and attacked his lips with vigor. We kissed all the way to the bedroom. He laughed when he saw the bed.

"A round bed? Really? This is so cheesy!" We laughed.

"I think it's awesome and different. Have you ever been on one?" I asked.

"Cant' say that I have Darlin'."

"Then this is something new and different. Just roll with it Cowboy." We literally were grabbing each others clothes and ripped them off of each other. Oh well, I'm sure we can find some new ones later. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top kissing me like no tomorrow. I looked up at him and saw our reflections in the ceiling. Oh God this was so hot. He slowly and deliberately slid into me inch by inch.

"Oh God Darlin', so wet, so tight." He got to my barrier and broke through it. I winced. He noticed and asked me about it. I blushed tomato red at this.

"Uh, well... I was kind of a Virgin." I said as tears rolled down my face. "Please don't stop and leave me." I whispered the last part. He brushed his thumbs across my cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"I'm your first? Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yes." I squeaked in reply. He kissed me with a passion I had not even imagined existed.

"That is by far the best gift you could have given me." He said between kisses. He slowly moved in and out of me kissing little kisses wherever he could reach. I started to moan and groan with his movements but it was still too slow. I needed more, and I needed it now. I started to buck my hips against his trying to encourage him to go faster.

"Oh God Jasper. Harder. Faster. I need more." I said between moans. He started to go harder and faster. I grabbed at his back and I just about lost it when he hit that spot that makes your toes curl. I started to dig my nails into him trying to hold on for dear life.

"Oh God Bella. You feel amazing wrapped around me. Cum with me Darlin'." He said as he thrusted me over the edge. We came screaming each others names. "Holy shit woman! Are you sure you've never done this before? This is by far the best I have ever had."

"Me too Cowboy, me too." We both laughed. "Yes I am sure."

"Why me?" He whispered.

"I just felt like I could trust you to take care of me. That's why. And look, you did. You treated me like this meant something to you. Cause it sure as hell did mean something to me."

"It meant something to me too." He said looking me in the eye. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He cocked his eyebrow at me in question.

"Shower Cowboy. I have something to show you." I laughed an evil laugh and winked at him as I dragged him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Did you like the lemonade I made from scratch? LOL Remember- Reviews = Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

**Kim A/N: Please check out my other stories for more Jasper/Bella fun. My story One Stormy Night has a very sexy Jasper with a Jackson and Monkey twist!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Shower Cowboy. I have something to show you." I laughed an evil laugh and winked at him as I dragged him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Shower Cowboy. I have something to show you." she laughed an evil laugh and winked at me as she dragged me into the bathroom.

_Holy Hell._ What did I get myself into this time. This little tiny firecracker is giving me a run for my money. When I saw where she was taking me my jaw hit the floor. There's a stripper pole _in _the shower? _WTF? _This is _AWESOME_! She started the water and led me in and sat me down on the bench. She grabbed the pole and twirled on it. That has to be the hottest thing ever. A hot, wet, naked girl spinning on a pole just for me. Every man's wet dream, and it's all mine.

"Do you like what you see Cowboy?" She batted her eyelashes at me acting all sweet and innocent.

"Oh Yeah." Was all I could get out of my mouth for the moment. She grabbed the pole and somehow slid up it. My jaw hit the floor when she got to the top and turned upside down and let go of the pole. I freaked out and tried to get up to catch her.

"Sit down Cowboy. I am fine." She said as she slid down the pole only using her legs. "See?" How in the hell did she do that? Where did this tiny, wet, hot, beautiful, virgin til a few minutes ago learn to do that?

"Yes I do see. That is by far one of the hottest things I have ever seen. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Pole dancing class. Where else?" She looked me dead in the eye as she said this.

"A-whatta-whatta-huh?" I mumbled. She busted up laughing.

"What? It's fun." She said laughing. "We learn all kinds of fun moves and it made me really strong. It takes a lot of strength and balance to do some of those moves. I was really clumsy and awkward so I took the classes to help me. Then I stayed cause it was so much fun."

"Looks like it. I'm sure as hell enjoying you doing it. It's like my own private show."

"You want a show Cowboy? I'll give you a show." She winked at me and started to do a routine. My jaw hit the floor and took residence there. She was sliding up and down the pole on her back dipping down to the ground. On the way up she would wiggle her hips and boobs right in my face. I think I've died and gone to heaven. This woman was gonna be the death of me.

"Oh hell yes. Just like that." I got up and walked over to her and grabbed her into a searing kiss. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and I slid into her again. She grabbed the pole behind her head for leverage. We both groaned and moaned at the contact. I started to pound into her going as fast and hard as I dared trying to not hurt her. I had her pinned to the pole and was using it as leverage for her body weight. Her hands moved into my hair pulling it trying to make me get closer to her.

I got as close to her as our bodies would allow. Her moans and groans were getting louder. She was close. I put my mouth to her neck and started sucking. She screamed my name as I bit down on her neck. She pulled my hair as I screamed hers. I sat down on the bench with her still attached to me. We started to make out again. What is it about this tiny woman that has me going all goo-goo for her? I will have to ponder that later. Right now I am still deep inside her and I want to take full advantage of that fact. I was already hard again. She must have noticed and started to grind into my lap seeking the friction she so obviously wanted. She leaned back and started to circle her hips. _Holy Jesus_ this was hot. She was moaning really hard every time she moved like that. Just the sounds she was making was turning me on all kinds of ways. I thrusted up into her. She gasped before it turned into a guttural moan. I could feel her clenching around me as her orgasm hit with an intensity I had never seen or felt before. That sound alone sent me right over the edge with her screaming her name. We put our foreheads together and panted til we could catch our breath.

"Damn that was hot!" I said panting.

"Yeah it was. That was amazing." I slowly slid out of her and we both groaned at the loss of contact. I helped her stand up and I grabbed the soap and a washcloth. I proceeded to wash her body and then her hair. She turned and repaid the favor. We wrapped up in towels and headed back out to the bedroom. We dried off and crawled into bed exhausted. She put her head on my chest and snuggled into me. "Goodnight Jasper." she said as she yawned. "Or should I say good morning." She chuckled. I kissed her nose.

"Good morning to you too Darlin." I said in reply. With that she was out like a light. I kept replaying the evenings events in my head. Did all that just happen? I looked down at this beautiful, amazing woman in my arms and knew I didn't deserve her. My life was too fucked up and I didn't want to ruin hers. There was no way I was dragging her into this mess. She would resent me for all she would have to give up to be with me. I was having a panic attack just thinking about her back in Texas being smothered by my parents and their lifestyle. Why the hell didn't I stay away from her? I take her virginity, which at her age is no small feat to still have and now I am gonna run from her. I am beyond fucked up. I need to get out of here like now! I can't take her down with me. I got away from Texas to be free from everything. If I dragged her into this life she would resent me and I couldn't have that happen. I was going to lay here with her in my arms til sun up then I would disappear as if I was never here in the first place. I looked down at her beautiful face and memorized it so I would never forget her. As soon as the sun started to creep into the sky I slid out from underneath her and got dressed. I was debating on writing her a note telling her goodbye, but decided to give her a clean break. She deserved better than me. Someone without a fucked up family who's past didn't follow them. She was the first one in a long time I felt something for and I refused to take her down with me. I kissed her nose and walked out of her life for good. She sighed and rolled over mumbling my name. _Jasper. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** So what did you think of how he left? Why did he leave like that? Was the lemonade sweet? Let me know!**

**Remember- reviews = love!**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Good morning to you too Darlin." I said in reply. With that she was out like a light. I kept replaying the evenings events in my head. Did all that just happen? I looked down at this beautiful, amazing woman in my arms and knew I didn't deserve her. My life was too fucked up and I didn't want to ruin hers. There was no way I was dragging her into this mess. She would resent me for all she would have to give up to be with me. I was having a panic attack just thinking about her back in Texas being smothered by my parents and their lifestyle. Why the hell didn't I stay away from her? I take her virginity, which at her age is no small feat to still have and now I am gonna run from her. I am beyond fucked up. I need to get out of here like now! I can't take her down with me. I got away from Texas to be free from everything. If I dragged her into this life she would resent me and I couldn't have that happen. I was going to lay here with her in my arms til sun up then I would disappear as if I was never here in the first place. I looked down at her beautiful face and memorized it so I would never forget her. As soon as the sun started to creep into the sky I slid out from underneath her and got dressed. I was debating on writing her a note telling her goodbye, but decided to give her a clean break. She deserved better than me. Someone without a fucked up family who's past didn't follow them. She was the first one in a long time I felt something for and I refused to take her down with me. I kissed her nose and walked out of her life for good. She sighed and rolled over mumbling my name. _Jasper. _

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes. I smiled as I stretched my sore muscles, last night was amazing. I can't believe how comfortable I felt with Jasper, he just made me want to lose control. I reached my hand out to place on his rock hard body, but there was nothing there. Rolling over I looked at the empty spot that held Jasper's body only hours before housed him last night, or should I say this morning. I wonder if he's in the other room? I got up and searched the entire suite looking for him. He's gone? Did I do something wrong? I need to talk to someone. I grabbed my cell and dialed my best friend. She also happened to be my employee. Rose.

'_What happened?'_

"What do you mean what happened?" I retorted crying.

'_Em and I saw you leave last night with some guy. You have never done that before. So I repeat myself, what happened?'_

"He left me Rose. I don't know what I did, but I woke up alone and he's nowhere to be found. . Oh God Rose tell me what I did wrong. Was I just not good in bed or something? Did I disappoint him so badly he had to leave without saying goodbye? I just don't understand, help me understand."

'_Woah, did you just say you slept with him? I know for a fact you have never done this so what gives? What was so different about this guy? Did he treat you well? Did he know what you were when you did this?'_ Rose asked.

"Yes, I mean yes I told him I was a virgin but kinda during the actual act. He didn't know beforehand. Oh God Rose I fucked up. I just don't know I thought he liked me."

'_Where are you? Where did he leave you?_' Rose asked concerned.

"I'm in the erotic suite at the Palms."I squeaked.

'_You're where? How the hell did you afford that?' _She yelled.

"Uhhh... we came to check in and the manager comped the suite. He recognized his name on his credit card."

'_I'm on my way to come to you. Stay put. What's your room number?' _She asked frantic.

"I will call the front desk and give them your name to get a key. You need a key to even use the elevator to get up here." I started to have a panic attack. I couldn't breathe.

'_Breathe baby. I will be there in 10.'_ With that she hung up and I called the front desk.

"Bella? Where are you?" I heard Rose yell not even 10 minutes later. I grabbed a robe and went to find her. She was in the living room with her mouth hanging open.

"I'm right here. You OK Rose? You look like you are in shock."

"I am. I have dreamed of coming in here. How is the hell did you end up here anyways?" Rose asked me sitting down. Both of our stomachs growled. I picked up the phone and dialed the front desk.

'_Yes Mrs. Whitlock? Can I help you?'_ She asked.

"Uh...I was just wondering when the manager comped the room what does that all include?" I asked her.

'_Whatever you want or need just charge it to the room ma'am._'

"I know checkout is in a few hours, is there any way we can have late checkout?" I asked with a smile.

'_Sure, checkout is at 4pm for you. It's all set. Anything else?'_

"No, thanks." With that I hung up and smiled at Rose. "We have whatever we want. Just charge the room!" We both squealed. I picked the phone back up and called room service.

'_How may I help you Mrs. Whitlock?'_ he asked.

"Yes, I'd like to order two mimosas and one of each breakfast on the menu. Thank you." Rose stuck her eyebrow up at me. I mouthed_ 'what?_' and shrugged my shoulders.

'_Anything else?'_

"No thank you."

'_It will be there in 20 minutes.'_

"Thank you, just charge it to the room."

'_Already done ma'am.'_

I called the spa next. Rose just watched me amused.

'_May I help you Mrs. Whitlock?'_

"Yes, I'd like to set up for a double massage here in my room."

'_We can be there in 30 minutes.'_

"See you then." I made my last phone call.

'_How may I help you Mrs. Whitlock?'_

"Yes I need 2 sets of sweats and underwear in a small and medium sent up please. Mr. Whitlock went a little nuts and ripped my clothes last night and I have nothing to put on." I giggled at the look on Rose's face.

'_I will send them right up.' _She replied. I hung up and busted up laughing.

"Well Rose we will be having a good morning. Breakfast is on its way, the masseuses are gonna be here soon and I will have clothes to put on later cause he really did rip my clothes off." She busted up laughing.

"My sweet innocent Bella had her clothes ripped off by some guy? What the hell came over you last night?"

"Uh...I have no idea. I was watching this guy who came with the band and I just lost my mind apparently. I ran into him literally when I tried to leave the bar and he pinned me to the wall and I lost my mind after that." I said sheepishly.

"You did what? And where? Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" She asked as there was a knock on the door. I answered it and it was the Playboy clothes. Oh thank God.

"Thank you." I took the bag and closed the door. A few minutes later there was another knock. I let in the room service guy with all the food on a cart. "Thank you." I said as I led him out.

I took all the lids off of the food. "Come on Rose and pick something to eat. Let's drink and eat til they come to pamper us. I don't wanna talk about Jasper anymore today. Today is about having fun."

"OK Bells, but I am here when your ready." She replied while grabbing food. We sat and ate in peace and were rubbed down for a whole 90 minutes of bliss. After the massages I wanted to shower. I'm sure I looked like a mess.

"I'm gonna go shower Rose. I will be back soon."

"OK Bells. I will be here." She said she she laid back on the couch and put her feet up. I walked into the bedroom and grabbed the clothes and went to take a nice, long, hot shower.

**Rose POV**

I picked up the the phone and dialed the front desk as soon as she was in the shower. I had to know what she was hiding.

'_Can I help you Mrs. Whitlock?'_

"Uh... no thanks. I forgot why I was calling." With that I hung up. _Oh shit!_ Her mystery man was none other than Jasper Whitlock. One of the most eligible bachelors out there! He is the heir to the Whitlock oil fortune. No wonder the manager comped this room. I will have to keep this to myself for now. Poor Bella has no clue who he is. I will have to watch her and make sure she will be OK.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Rose found out who the guy was and they had a nice day of relaxation that was well deserved after what happened. So where does Bella go from here? Stay tuned to find out Jasper's side of what happened. Remember- Reviews= Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

'_Can I help you Mrs. Whitlock?'_

"Uh... no thanks. I forgot why I was calling." With that I hung up. _Oh shit!_ Her mystery man was none other than Jasper Whitlock. One of the most eligible bachelors out there! He is the heir to the Whitlock oil fortune. No wonder the manager comped this room. I will have to keep this to myself for now. Poor Bella has no clue who he is. I will have to watch her and make sure she will be OK.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Good morning to you too Darlin." I said in reply. With that she was out like a light. I kept replaying the evenings events in my head. Did all that just happen? I looked down at this beautiful, amazing woman in my arms and knew I didn't deserve her. My life was too fucked up and I didn't want to ruin hers. There was no way I was dragging her into this mess. She would resent me for all she would have to give up to be with me. I was having a panic attack just thinking about her back in Texas being smothered by my parents and their lifestyle. Why the hell didn't I stay away from her? I take her virginity, which at her age is no small feat to still have and now I am gonna run from her. I am beyond fucked up. I need to get out of here like now! I can't take her down with me. I got away from Texas to be free from everything. If I dragged her into this life she would resent me and I couldn't have that happen. I was going to lay here with her in my arms til sun up then I would disappear as if I was never here in the first place. I looked down at her beautiful face and memorized it so I would never forget her. As soon as the sun started to creep into the sky I slid out from underneath her and got dressed. I was debating on writing her a note telling her goodbye, but decided to give her a clean break. She deserved better than me. Someone without a fucked up family who's past didn't follow them. She was the first one in a long time I felt something for and I refused to take her down with me. I kissed her nose and walked out of her life for good. She sighed and rolled over mumbling my name. _Jasper. _

I went down to the lobby and had them call me a cab. I had to get out of there and fast. Her beautiful face flashed in my mind again. I wanted to turn back around to the room and wrap my arms around that tight little body of hers. No, I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't bring her into my life. She was too pure for that and I would not be the one to taint her life. She deserved better than this, better than me. She was a virgin? How the hell did I not notice that? She gave me all of herself and this is how I repay her. I leave. Fuck I'm a dick. I have this playboy status in the world and I am far from it.

All I want in this world it to be happy and with a girl I love. But I can't have that. I have a fucked up family and all that entails. It's why I didn't say goodbye. She deserves someone who can treat her the way she deserves to be treated. Not some broken person who doesn't deserve love and happiness. Not someone who's shadowed by his past. Who's considered an outcast in his family._The black sheep._

"_The Venetian sir. We're here."_ The cab driver said.

"Oh. Thanks." I handed him a $20. "Keep the change." With that I got out and headed up to our suite. I walked into the suite.

"What the fuck Jasper?" Peter yelled. "Where the hell have you been?"

"With Bella." I replied.

"You mean the hot little brunette that was wrapped around you last night?" Edward asked.

"Yeah man." I replied.

"How the hell did you score that one?" Peter asked. "Seriously man, she was one of the fucking owners of the bar and well, you're you." Peter said while shaking his head at me.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" I growled.

"It means asshole, that she doesn't deserve to have a brooding, pity party man that can't stand up to his family for himself. She deserves someone who will take care of her, and treat her with respect. How can you treat someone with respect when you have none for yourself? She seems like a good woman. She owns half the bar and looked like she cares about the people who work for her. Until you become the man I know you can be you need to leave her the hell alone. You don't deserve her." With that he walked away and I looked around the room. All the guys were shaking their heads yes in agreement with what Peter said.

Aw fuck! He's right. I don't deserve her. But maybe I can in the future. If she will forgive me for running out on her that is. From this day forward I will work to become the man she deserves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now you have some of the reasons why he ran. Up next- BPOV with a surprise! Remember- review = Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

Aw fuck! He's right. I don't deserve her. But maybe I can in the future. If she will forgive me for running out on her that is. From this day forward I will work to become the man she deserves.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

2 Months later...

I feel like shit. Every day for the last week I have woken up and puked til I couldn't puke no more. I just wanna curl up and die by this point. The stomach flu sucks in the worst way. I am sitting on the floor looking through the cabinets for some more Pepto when I came across a box I hadn't seen in a while._ Tampons_. How long has it been? _Aw fuck! _I crawl over to my cell and dial.

'_Hello?'_

"Rosie? I need you right now." I said crying.

'_What's wrong sweetie? What can I do?' _She asked.

"Go to the store and get a pregnancy test. I'm still sick and I haven't had my period. So that's the next logical answer."

'_Aw fuck! I will be right there. Wait for me.' _I sat there on the bathroom floor waiting for her to get here. Luckily she lived less than 5 minutes from me and there was a Walgreens at the corner. I heard her come in and open my bedroom door.

"Bells?"

"In here Rosie." I called from the bathroom. She came in and looked at me.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks. That makes me feel real special." She handed me a bag with like 10 tests in it. "Did you buy out the store?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope. I just got one of each kind. I didn't know which one was the best so I got them all." I dumped out the bag and search through them. I pulled out 2 digital ones. They now make them idiot proof. No more reading lines, it just straight out tells you now.

"You staying in here while I do this?"

"Do you want me to? Or should I wait in your room til your done peeing?"

"Whatever, I don't care." Rose came in all the way and shut the door. I pulled out the tests and peed on them. After I was done I put them on the counter and we waited. "I can't look. You do it."

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Bad."

"You're pregnant. And the good news is I get to be an Aunt!" She squealed and started to jump up and down. I groaned. "So who's the dad?" _Aw fuck!_

"Uh... considering I have only been with one man I'd say I'm 100% positive I know who it is." I said quietly.

"One man? Are you telling me you gave your virginity to Jasper Whitlock?" Rose asked sounding shocked.

"Yes one man. And yes it was Jasper. What am I going to do Rose? How do I tell him this?"

"Well first you will have to go to the doctor and make sure cause these home tests aren't 100%. Then you will call him and tell him. He has a right to know. Even if he walked out on you that night."

"I don't have his number."

"Well you do have the one for the band. Leave him a message with them. They will get it to him." Rose said confidently.

"OK Rose. That sounds like it could work. Let's just go to one of the 24 hr clinics and go take a test. They will tell me immediately what is up." With that we headed out. I didn't care at this point how I looked. I was miserable and felt like shit. We got to the clinic and signed in to wait.

"Ms. Swan. The doctor will see you now." The nurse called me into the back. She put me in a plain white room. God this place is boring. I sat there and waited for the doctor. The door opened and a good looking man came in.

"Ms. Swan what can I do for you?"

"I have thrown up all week and feel like shit. I took 2 home pregnancy tests and they came up positive so I came here to get it confirmed."

"OK, go pee in this cup and we will check for you. I will be back in a few minutes with the results." I went to the bathroom and peed in his cup. I left it for the nurse and went back to my boring room to wait. He came back in.

"Well it looks like the home ones were right. You are pregnant. Shall we take a look and see if we can find a heartbeat?" He pulled over an ultrasound machine and put a gel on my belly. All of a sudden we heard a fast beating. "Well it looks like you are about 8 weeks. That puts your due date right before Christmas." He hit some keys on the machine and a few pictures printed. He wiped off my belly and helped me up. "Do you have a regular doctor you see?"

"No."

"I have a friend who is an OB/GYN and she will be glad to take you on a patient." He pulled out a card. "Just call and tell her I referred you. She will take good care of you both."

"Thanks doctor." With that he left and I walked out to Rose. I handed her the pictures and she squealed with excitement.

"The baby is due before Christmas." I said.

"Yay! I get a new person to shop for now." I groaned. I knew Rose and her shopping. This was going to be a painful 7 months. "So you going to call him and tell him?"

"I will, but I need time to process all this."

"Don't take too much time Bells. He deserves to know."

"Yeah, yeah Rose. I will." I said as we got in the car and headed home. Rose dropped me off and I went inside and collapsed on the couch. How in the hell am I going to explain this to him. What am I going to say... _Uh hi Jasper, this is Bella the girl you slept with in Vegas, by the way I'm having your baby, you are now stuck with me for the next 18 years_. Uh, I think not! I picked up my cell and dialed the bar.

'_The Jungle.'_

"Kate?"

'_Speaking.'_

"It's Bella."

'_Hey Bella. What can I do for you?'_

"I need that bands number. You know the one that played here 2 months ago and I was here cause you had a problem?"

'_OK, let me find it. Are you OK? Why do you need it?'_

"Uh. I had something come up and I need to talk to one of them about something. I will explain to you soon."

'_OK Bella, here it is...'_

"Thanks Kate. I will talk to you later."

'_Bye Bella'_

I sat there looking at the number. Can I do this? Can I just call them an hope they know where he is? No I can't do this. I will call when I'm ready to face this. Until then I will go on like always. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Bella is now pregnant. How should she handle it? Should she even call him to let him know? Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Remember- reviews = Love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

I sat there looking at the number. Can I do this? Can I just call them an hope they know where he is? No I can't do this. I will call when I'm ready to face this. Until then I will go on like always. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Here I sit over 2 months later and I can't get her out of my mind. I am still on tour with my best friends and all I can think about is her. Bella. She was beautiful just like her name means. She gave me all of herself and what did I do, I ran. I have been going over my life the last few months and figured out how fucked up I really am. So I made some mistakes in my past, big deal. I really need to deal with it and get it our of my life for good.

"Hey fucker! Get your head out of your ass and help us!" Peter yelled from the stage.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I muttered.

"Hey asshat. Move faster." Edward said.

"I am, I am. Fuck! Can't you all leave me the hell alone and get off my back?"

"No we can't. You have been moping ever since we left Vegas. What the fuck happened there? You never did explain." Peter said.

"You're right, I didn't. And I don't plan to now either." I said as I grabbed a bass case and brought it to the stage.

"Do you miss her?" Edward asked.

"Who?"

"Bella." He replied. I let out a deep breath.

"Yes." I whispered.

"You left her remember? How can you miss someone you left behind?" Peter cut in.

"I just do alright? She was different."

"Different how?" Edward asked.

"Well she had no clue who I was for one thing."

"How do you know she didn't know?" Peter asked.

"The way she reacted when the manager of The Palms came over to me. She looked confused when he comped me the room. She asked about my last name and why he did that."

"She really didn't know?" Peter asked shocked.

"Nope. I think she might be the only person who doesn't know who I am. I kind of liked that fact. That, and she was a virgin." I whispered the last word.

"She was a WHAT?" Edward screeched.

"Yep. She was. She gave me her all and I left her without a goodbye. I don't deserve her. She deserves better than a fucked up man with a fucked up family."

"You my friend are a dumb ass. You can fix the fucked up man part for yourself with just a little time and work." Emmett said coming up and putting his hand on my shoulder. "From the little we talked with her I could see she was a smart, beautiful woman. I bet if you fixed yourself she would take you back."

"Thanks Em. I will do my best to fix this and not fuck up again. Now let's get this gear up and ready for the show. You all can play Dr. Phil with me later." They all laughed.

We all set up the rest of the stuff and I headed back to the hotel to think. I sat there and replayed the event of that fateful night. She looked so delicious on that pole all wet and upside down sliding down it. I groaned at the thought._ Fuck!_ What was it about this woman that just the thought of her makes me hard? Damn! I need to stop doing that.

I need to get my shit straight so I can go back and see if she will forgive me for leaving her. Where to start, where to start. Ah, I know. When I get back to Texas I need to confront my parents and deal with that fucking mess. They can't keep blaming me for the accident. It was just that, an accident. I know that it was horrific and everything but they need to blame the other driver, not me. They need to realize that yes they lost a daughter, son-in-law and a soon-to-be-grandchild, but they are blaming their last surviving child for an accident I couldn't prevent. I already feel like shit that I couldn't do anything to prevent it, but now I feel worse about it cause they blame me. I miss her too. I miss them all. I was going to be an Uncle and now I won't ever have that chance. I was so looking forward to having a baby in my life and see it grow up. I miss my sister's laughter when my brother-in-law did something she deemed hilarious. The two of them had something special. A love I have never seen exist.

I would kill to have a love like theirs someday. A love that will stand the test of time. Someone to grow old with. Someone who will be there no matter what. Someone who will love you til your dying breath and beyond. Someone to have kids with and watch them grow up. Then have grandkids you can spoil and enjoy sending them back to their parents happy and full of sugar. If only I was lucky enough to find someone like that. I was broken out of my musings when the door busted open.

"You here asshole?" Peter shouted.

"Yes, in here." I yelled back.

"I thought you were coming back to watch us play?"

"I was but got stuck in my thoughts." I replied.

"Bella again?"

"Yes, partially. I was thinking of the past and how to fix it."

"Welcome back asshole. I'm glad you see what was wrong and how to fix it now. Now you can fix it and go get your girl. I hope she will take your sorry ass back cause I sure as hell don't wanna be within 1,000 miles of you if she doesn't." Peter said.

"Asshole." I muttered. "What makes you think she won't take me back?"

"Well you left her in a hotel room naked and alone without so much as a bye. So I'd say you have your work cut out for you. She is a good woman and deserves better than you did to her. You have a lot to make up for to her. You will have to kiss some serious ass. And what a fine ass she had too." He smiled at the memory.

"Back off of my girl asshole."

"Or what?"

"You'll see what."

"Well I can picture her anytime I want considering she's not your girl. Not anymore anyways. You left her alone without so much as a fuck you and yet you say she's your girl. If that's how you treat someone you obviously care about, I sure as hell don't want to be your enemy."

"Watch it asshole or you will be. Stop picturing my girl and stop being a dick. I get it. I fucked up. And when we get back to Texas I will be fixing my shit. I will go back after her when I'm all fixed and no longer fucked up."

"Good. That's the Jasper I know and love. The one I grew up with. The guy who goes after what and who he wants. I don't remember you ever obsessing about a girl before. Not like this anyways. What is it about this one that has made you take your head out of your ass and come back to the real world?"

"I don't know. But I plan on spending every waking minute trying to find out." I replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have Jasper trying to fix his shit. What do you think will happen next? Up next BPOV! Remember- Reviews = Love!**

**Please go check out my other story One Stormy Night!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"I don't know. But I plan on spending every waking minute trying to find out." I replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Over the last 2 _**½**_ months a lot has happened. I called the doctor that the clinic guy suggested and started to see her. Dr. Brandon was wonderful. She was very helpful to a first time mom like myself. Every time I had a question it was answered. She was a bundle of energy and always made me dizzy when I saw her. She was anywhere and everywhere at the same time. She was always good for a laugh too.

Today was the day. I have been waiting for this since the day I found out I was pregnant. Today was my ultrasound and I was going to find out what the baby is. Luckily Rose is coming with me so I won't be alone. I'm sitting here in the room in a gown bouncing like I just ate 5 lbs of sugar. I was that excited.

"Geez Bells. Take a chill pill." Rose said.

"I am just too excited to see what I am having. I know you feel the same way Rose so knock it off. I know you can't wait to go start buying all those clothes that you keep threatening me with." She busted up laughing. "You know me too well Bells. On a more serious note have you called him yet?"

"No. I keep picking up the phone but I can't convince my fingers to dial. I keep thinking he's going to hate me. It's not like we planned this. I don't want to ruin his life."

"You won't be. You need to call him and at least give him the chance to turn you down flat. Even though I think he won't do that. I have seen you look off into space ever since that night. I know you are thinking of him. You need to grow some balls and just make the call. You can tell him that he can or not be involved. He has a right to know and make that choice for himself."

"Yeah I know. I will call, soon." I said as Alice walked in.

"Morning Bella. How you feeling today?" Alice asked.

"Excited. I wanna know if my feeling about this baby is correct."

"A feeling huh? What is it then? What's your gut telling you?" She asked curious.

"I think it's a boy."

"Well let's just see if you are right." She helped me lay down and set up the machine. She put the gel on and started to take measurements and pictures. "OK Bella, guess what it is by this picture." She froze the screen and showed it to me.

"Yes! I was right!" I screamed in victory.

"Yes you were. Are you happy?" Alice asked.

"I am." I beamed. Rose started to squeal.

"I'm having a nephew. I'm having a nephew." I started to crack up.

"Yes you are Rose, yes you are."

"I am so happy Bells. I get a nephew."

"You are all good Bella. See you in 4 weeks." Alice said as I got up and walked out.

"See you Alice. And thank you."

"You're welcome Bella. See you soon." Alice said as we walked out. Rose and I got in her car and we headed home. She dropped me off and I went inside to figure out what happens next. I walked into my place and sat down on the couch to think. A son? I'm having a son. Jasper's son. I picked up the phone number that Kate gave me all those months ago and kept flipping it over in my hand. Can I make the call I need to? Do I have the guts to tell him his life was going to change forever? _Fuck it!_ I picked up the phone and dialed. I felt like I was going to puke when it started to ring.

'Thank you for calling the band A Love Song. We are currently out on tour and will be back in September. Please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as possible. _Beep._'

"Uh...Hi... this is Bella. I am trying to find Jasper. It's urgent he calls me back. My number is..." I quickly hung up the phone and freaked out. I just left a message. _Oh fuck!_ What happens if he doesn't get it? This sucks! Oh well, I tried.

**JPOV**

"Uh, Jasper."

"Yeah Peter?" I asked.

"Uh, you need to hear this. This sounds important." He hit play and a voice I longed to hear played out. _'Uh...Hi... this is Bella. I am trying to find Jasper. It's urgent he calls me back. My number is...' _

"What could she be calling me for that's urgent? I better go see her and find out. This sounds serious." I hopped on my laptop and bought a ticket for Vegas._ Bella, I'm on my way__. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They are having a boy! So Bella made the call. What do you think will happen next?**** Let me know what you think! Remember- reviews = Love!**_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**SURPRISE! A second chapter today! I had to post cause I am anxious for ch 10 tomorrow!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"What could she be calling me for that's urgent? I better go see her and find out. This sounds serious." I hopped on my laptop and bought a ticket for Vegas._ Bella, I'm on my way. _

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I got the first flight out and would be landing at 7pm at McCarren Airport. I hope that since it's a Friday night she will be at the bar. I have no clue where she lives. I land right on time and hop a cab to the bar. The music is pumping loud when I get there. There is another live band and the parking lot is packed. I walked into the bar and looked around. I stood off in the back taking in my surroundings and seeing if she's here. I see her across the bar near the band handing someone their drinks. Her back is to me but I know it's her. She looks amazing. Her hair is loose flowing down her back all the way down to her perfect ass. _Woah! What the hell am I thinking?_ She called saying it was urgent and here I am fantasizing about her. Well she is one fine woman. She turns around and my jaw hits the floor and I want to cry. She must have found someone else. She's pregnant and glowing. She looks amazing and happy. She's moved on. I go to turn around and leave when someone grabs my shoulder.

"Don't even think about running now asshole." I turn and see a tall blonde woman glaring at me.

"And who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?"

"See that woman over there?" She pointed at Bella.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well that is my best friend and boss and you owe her an explanation of why you ran in the first place. And you aren't leaving until you do. Why are you running again?"

"She left me a message saying it was urgent she needed me so I came. But seeing her has made me see that she just called to tell me she's moved on." She laughed.

"You really are dense aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are if you don't go over there and talk to her yourself and see why she called you in the first place. It's your mess, now you have to go fix it."

"OK, OK you win, I will go talk to her." She laughed.

"Just so you know, I always win." With that she walked back behind the bar and I looked for Bella. She was walking down the back hallway so I followed her. She turned into a doorway and closed the door. I walked right into what I now see is an office. I looked around for her and saw her laying on the couch.

"This is a private office." I hear from her.

"Well I was kind of invited Darlin'. I just got a message saying that it was urgent so I flew right here to see you." She sat up quickly and looked at me in shock like she couldn't believe I was there.

"Jasper?" She whispered.

"Yes." With those 3 letters said, she launched herself at me and started to cry. "Woah Darlin'. What's wrong? What's so urgent? Did you call me to tell me you moved on?"

"No." She sniffed. "I called to tell you about our son." _What. The. Fuck?_

"Our son?" I squeaked. She smiled.

"Yes our son." She said as she put my hand on her stomach. I felt a kick.

"What the hell was that?" I freaked out.

"He was saying hi to his dad." She beamed.

"A dad? I'm gonna be a dad? What? How?" I was freaking out.

"Yes, yes, I'm pregnant, and you know how that happened. You were there, and we definitely enjoyed ourselves. Well I did anyways. I can't speak for you." She said as she laughed at my expression.

"I just can't believe this."

"You can't believe what? That you got me pregnant. Or that you're the dad? Well let me tell you something Jasper Whitlock, I was a virgin that night and I gave it to you! And since you are the only man I have ever slept with I'm pretty sure that he's yours!" By the end she was shouting at me. "You don't have to be his dad. I just thought you deserved to know you had a son out there! I will be there for him and that's all he needs! You know what, get out and don't come back! We don't want nor need you here!" She shoved me to the door. Before she could push me out I grabbed her arms and pulled her into me. I kissed her with as much passion as I could. She wrapped herself around me and kissed me back. I knew I needed to explain myself to her now but I needed to calm her down first and this was the only way I could think of. It felt so good to have her back in arms after so long. I pulled away after she started to moan into the kiss. Damn I missed her. I slowly pulled away.

"Now can I talk Bella Darlin'? I have a few things to say to you before you go kicking me out. First of all I wasn't saying I didn't believe you, just that I never thought this would happen for me. I think I need to explain some things to you and then if you really want me to leave I will go with no questions asked. Just know that if you do that I will be heartbroken cause I really don't want to go."

"Go ahead. I'm listening." She said and she pulled me over to the couch and we sat down. She took my hand and placed it on her stomach with hers on top of mine. The baby kicked again so I leaned down and put my mouth to her stomach.

"OK, little guy. You need to calm down so I can talk to mommy. Let me tell her what I have to say and then you can kick me all you'd like. OK baby?" With that he kicked me again. I leaned down and kissed her stomach. "I love you too baby." I looked up to see Bella with tears in her eyes. I wiped them with my thumbs and kissed her cheek. "Don't cry Darlin'. I meant every word I just said. I do love him, and I love you too. I have thought about you every minute of every day since I ran out that door. I thought I was protecting you by running away, when I just see that it made me miss out on knowing about our baby sooner. There is some fucked up things going on in my life and I didn't want to involve you in them. My family is a mess. I tried to stay away and forget you, but I just couldn't do it. I drove everyone nuts. The guys were yelling at me to get my shit together and come back for you. They saw how miserable I was when I left you. I was headed home to do just that when I got your message. I came here instead to see what you needed. You will always come first to me. And now our little one will as well. When I got here and saw you I thought you moved on. You looked so happy that I turned to leave and some bossy blonde stopped me and yelled at me." I laughed at the memory.

"Rose."

"Well if she is blonde and bossy then yes it was her. She sure did give me a piece of her mind too."

"Yep that's her. She's my best bartender and my best friend."

"Well that explains that." I laughed. "She was trying to make me talk to you when I was gonna leave cause you looked too happy and I didn't want to ruin that. I just wanted you to be happy and decided you would be better off without me and all my shit." The baby kicked me again. "Sorry baby. I just wanted you both to be happy. I thought you'd be better off without me. Now I see that I can't be happy without you and your mommy." I looked up at Bella. "Please forgive me for running out on you the way I did. I will never do that to you again. If something is up I will tell you about it. I promise. No more running. I meant what I said before, I love you both. Please give me another chance. I can't live without either of you." I said getting on my knees in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have Rose confronting a running Jasper. How do you feel he took it? What do you think? What is about to happen? Find out tomorrow morning!**

**Remember- reviews = Love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Well that explains that." I laughed. "She was trying to make me talk to you when I was gonna leave cause you looked too happy and I didn't want to ruin that. I just wanted you to be happy and decided you would be better off without me and all my shit." The baby kicked me again. "Sorry baby. I just wanted you both to be happy. I thought you'd be better off without me. Now I see that I can't be happy without you and your mommy." I looked up at Bella. "Please forgive me for running out on you the way I did. I will never do that to you again. If something is up I will tell you about it. I promise. No more running. I meant what I said before, I love you both. Please give me another chance. I can't live without either of you." I said getting on my knees in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Please forgive me for running out on you the way I did. I will never do that to you again. If something is up I will tell you about it. I promise. No more running. I meant what I said before, I love you both. Please give me another chance. I can't live without either of you." He said getting on his knees in front of me. "Marry me?" He whispered. I just sat there gaping like a fish. Did I just hear him correctly? This man, this beautiful man just asked me to marry him. I didn't know what to say. We barely know each other. How did I know whether he would be around after a few months. Well marrying him would fix that right up. We were already having a baby together. And he seems sincere.

"Do you mean it?" I asked quietly.

"I have never meant anything more in my life. You and our son are my world. Please say yes."

"I hope I don't regret this, but, yes."

"Yes? Did you just say yes?" He screamed with a giant smile and grabbed me into a searing kiss. "Rose is going to kill me for this isn't she. She told me to talk to you, not marry you." I busted up laughing.

"Let me deal with her. I will take care of all of it. She will be happy when I ask her to be my maid of honor. Just be warned, she'll have your balls if she thinks you pushed me into this marriage. I will set her straight so don't worry." I laughed when he grabbed to protect himself. "Oh and by the way, I love you too." He grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. He kissed me til we couldn't breathe. We only broke apart cause the baby decided he wanted some attention and kicked us. We both laughed. He leaned down and kissed my belly.

"I love you too baby, I love you too. Now how about we go get your parents hitched? What do you say little man? Do you like that idea?" He kicked again and we both laughed. "I take that as a yes." He pulled out his phone and dialed. I could only hear his side of the conversation.

"Hey fucker. Use the emergency credit card I gave you and fly all of you to Vegas. I need you on the next flight. You can be here in a few hours. I know you have the next few days off so just do it. I will explain when you get here. See you then." With that he hung up and grinned.

"Who the hell did you just call?" I asked.

"The guys. They are my best friends. They are on their way. Now let's go get Rose and get out of here. We have some things to do." I just stood there with my mouth open. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. "Come on Darlin'. Let's get a move on." He dragged me over to the bar to see a smiling Rose.

"Well?" She asked her hands on her hips looking me dead in the eye.

"Uh..." I looked down at the floor.

"Rose?"

"Yes Jasper?" She snapped.

"Thank you." She looked confused.

"For?"

"Everything. For making me talk to Bella. For taking care of her and our son when I wasn't here to. Just, thank you. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Jasper said looking her in the eye with tears.

"Just don't fuck up again. I won't be so understanding again."

"I won't. I promise. I love them both. I will do everything in my power to make them as happy as they have made me. Now grab your stuff so we can go." She looked confused.

"And where are we going?" She asked him.

"Shopping. We have stuff to get. Now hurry. I will explain in the car." Rose looked at me.

"Go on Rose. Let's go. All will be explained. I promise. Hey Mandy! Call Chelle to come in right now. I need Rose. It's an emergency." I called.

"OK boss. Will do." She replied. With that we headed out.

"We'll take my car." Rose said as we got in. "Where am I going?"

"Forum shops." Jasper replied. "They should have everything we need." Jasper pulled out his cell phone and dialed someone.

"Mr. Williams. Yes, it's Jasper Whitlock. I would like for you to call the Forum shops and have them stay open for me for an extra 2 hours. I have some shopping to do and I wish to do it in private. I will be there in 5 minutes. Thanks. See you then."

"Do you think 2 hours will be enough ladies?" He asked us.

"We'll make it work Jasper." I replied. Rose still looked confused as she pulled into the parking structure.

"I still don't know what the fuck is going on here." Rose said.

"The first store will explain it all." Jasper said. "Come on girls, we have 2 hours to do it all." He dragged us inside and he headed straight for..._Tiffany's?_ Rose's eyes got huge when she saw where we were headed. She kept looking back and forth between me and the store. She finally snapped out of it once we were inside. A man walked up to us.

"Mr. Whitlock. Thank you for coming. How may we help you?"

"She gets whatever she wants. End of story." He replied to the man.

"Whatever you say sir." He turned to me. "And what would you like?"

"I have no idea. Let's see some and I will pick I guess." I walked with him over to the counters to look.

"Rose can you come here please?" I heard Jasper call from the counter next to me.

"Uh...sure." She looked confused still. She walked over to him and he pointed to something in the case. The lady pulled it out and handed it to him. He opened it up and put it around her neck. She gasped when she saw it. It was a double heart pendant with diamonds.

"This is for you. You protected my 2 hearts over there." He pointed to me. "So I am giving you two back in return." I was crying by the time he was done talking. I walked over to them and hugged them both. "Thank you for being here for them when I wasn't. Will you please be her maid of honor? We both would like for you to stand up for us." He said sincerely. She got the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face.

"Yes I will. Just make and keep her happy." Rose said.

"I will." He replied. He turned to me. "Did you pick one Darlin'?"

"No. I have no clue how to pick one." I said. Rose laughed.

"It's the 3 C's Bells, cut, clarity and color. Do you know what shape you want? That will narrow the rest down." Rose said.

"Heart."

"Heart it is. Now size?"

"Not too big, not too small." I said.

"OK Under 5 carats. Now we're talking." She turned to the man. "Show her everything under 5 carats in a heats shape." He turned to the ladies behind the cases.

"You heard the lady, hearts under 5 carats." They pulled them out and laid them out for me to see. Rose turned to me and grinned.

"You tamed the playboy." She said to me.

"You knew who I was?" Jasper asked her.

"Yep. But she didn't." She pointed at me when she said it.

"I figured as much when she kept looking confused when someone said my name. But just so you know Rose, I really am not that guy you think I am." He said to her.

"And that's why I gave you the chance to fix it with her and not kick you out before you hurt her again." Rose replied. I looked down at the trays of rings. I saw the perfect one. I pointed to it.

"Can I try on that one?" She handed it to me. It was a 2 **½** carat D flawless. I slid it on. A perfect fit. "This one!" I squealed.

"It's yours Darlin'. Now I have the band all picked out for you already so I just have to tell them. I want one to match yours so all we have to do is tell them and get out of here to finish shopping." He pointed to 2 bands with diamonds all the way around. His was skinny with small diamonds and mine was fatter with bigger diamonds. Jasper handed the man his card and we walked out with a little blue bag. I don't think I even want to know how much he just spent. Now off to the other stores. Jasper pulled Rose and I over to a bench. "OK ladies I have to go get some clothes as I just came here in what I'm wearing. You also need to go get something to wear for this wedding. Here's my card. Go get whatever your hearts desire. That goes for you too Rose. Have fun. I will be back here at this bench in an hour. Gimme your phone Bella." I handed it to him and he typed his number in. "OK, now you can call me if you need help carrying anything or if you need more time. I will arrange it if you need anything, just call me." With that he kissed me and headed off.

"Did he just leave us with a whole mall at our disposal and a credit card with no limit?" Rose asked.

"Yes, yes he did." I said stunned.

"I love him!" Rose shrieked.

"I do too, Rose. I do too." We both burst into giggles.

"Come on soon-to-be-Mrs. Whitlock. Let's go find you a wedding dress." She pulled me up off of the bench and we headed to look around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. He proposed! Up next shopping fun and a shocking airport pick up! Remember- reviews = Love!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Did he just leave us with a whole mall at our disposal and a credit card with no limit?" Rose asked.

"Yes, yes he did." I said stunned.

"I love him!" Rose shrieked.

"I do too, Rose. I do too." We both burst into giggles.

"Come on soon-to-be-Mrs. Whitlock. Let's go find you a wedding dress." She pulled me up off of the bench and we headed to look around.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

I left the girls on the bench and walked around for a bit seeing what stores there were. I decided to sit down on a bench and make a few phone calls. Up first, Mr. Williams the best concierge in Vegas.

'_What can I do for you Mr. Whitlock?'_

"Well Mr. Williams, I need your help to set up a wedding ceremony for me. I want you to rent the Eiffel Tower for a sunrise Ceremony on the Observation Deck. Find us a minister and a photographer to meet us there. I need you to rent us a few suites there to change our clothes and our friends to have somewhere to stay. I'm still at the Forum shops and will be doing the clothes. I need you to call the manager and have them extend the time another 2 hours since I have only been to the one store. I came here with nothing and I can't get married naked." We both laughed.

'_You should save that for the honeymoon.'_ He said.

"Very funny. Now can you do this?"

'_Oh yeah. Give me an hour and it will all be set. I will call you back when it's done.'_

"Thanks, I look forward to that call." With that we hung up and I called to see if the guys found a plane.

"Hey asshole." I said.

'_Hey fucker. We have the next flight and we will be there in 2 hours.'_

"Good. Did you guys have time to pack clothes or did you just go straight to the airport?"

'_We came straight to the airport why?'_

"I'm buying myself clothes cause I didn't pack and wanted to see if you guys needed some too while I was at it."

'If you are buying go for it. I will text you all our sizes.'

"You got it. I will get you guys a few days worth cause you will be here til your next show." I said.

'_You still won't tell me what's going on will you?'_

"Nope. You will find out when you get here. I will meet you at the airport."

'_See you then.' _OK time to go see what clothes I can find. _'Ding'_ Damn he's fast. Now to find a men's store. I find a laid back kinda store with Jeans and t-shirts, but they also carried polo, button-ups and dress pants. Perfect! _Shit!_ I didn't ask Bella how formal she wants this wedding. I pulled out my cell and dialed.

'_Hello. Soon-to-be-Mrs. Whitlock speaking.' _She giggled.

"Well hello soon-to-be-Mrs. Whitlock, this is Mr. Whitlock speaking and I was wondering how fancy you want this wedding. I am about to buy some clothes and needed to know if I needed a suit or just some dress pants."

'_Jazz, it's summer in Vegas, you'd have to be smoking crack to want to wear anything resembling a suit in this heat.' _I laughed.

"Point taken Darlin'. So what are you going to wear?"

'_You'll see Cowboy.'_

"Oh I hope I will see, more of you naked that is." I drawled.

'_I'm naked right now as a matter of fact.'_ She giggled.

"Where are you? I will be right there." We both laughed.

'_Hate to disappoint you, but the groom can not see the bride before the wedding in her dress.' _

"Awwwwwww. Come on you can't tease me like that Darlin'. You know how much I like you naked!"

'_I seem to recall that was mutual.'_ She purred. _'After the ceremony you may see me naked all you wish.' _

"If I had my way, you'd never get dressed. I can't wait to lick you from head to toe. And maybe pin you to another wall." I said grinning at the memory.

'_Dammit Jasper, you just had to say say shit like that to me! Now I want to come track you down and attack you myself. Just thinking about you naked in a changing room has me dripping with desire. Oh God. We need to get off of the phone before I get off on myself.'_

"Oh God, that's so hot. I can't wait til the honeymoon. Are you and Rose done shopping, cause I got us another 2 hours here. I had to make some calls and I haven't started to shop yet. I just got the guys' sizes and headed to my first store. That's why I called, to find out if what they had here would work. I see now that it will so I will go and get this done so we can get to the airport to get the guys."

'_No we have barely found dresses, let alone anything else. What else do you want us to pick up? Poor Rose is eyeballing everything she has ever wished to own in here and gets sad when she sees that she doesn't have enough money to buy it.'_

"Tell her I was serious. Let her have at it with the card. Buy her everything she wants. She took care of you for me, I want to take care of her. Do you know what? Put her on the phone." I waited for her.

'_Yes Jasper? What can I do for you?' _Rose asked.

"What you can do for me is to take the card Bella has and use it til you can't find anything else you want to buy. I mean it. I will be mad if you don't go get the stuff you have always wanted. That is an order! Since I am marrying Bella and she is your boss that makes me your boss too. So that means I can order you to do something and you have to do it." I said with a smug smile.

'_You wouldn't dare Playboy.'_

"Wanna bet? Try me! Now go get that card and have some fun with my woman. Make sure she gets everything she wants as well. If she doesn't buy what she wants then you make her or call me and I will make her. Now go have fun spending my money."

'_OK, OK. You win Playboy.'_

"Rose honey. I am no Playboy. The media says shit that just isn't true. Trust me. I am just a simple man who happens to have a wealthy family."

'_Bella honey, you look absolutely perfect in that dress. Jasper is going to have a heart attack when he sees you in that. This is the one you will marry that man in. And look, there's a red one that matches for me. I guess we just found our wedding dresses.'_ I heard Rose say. _'Uh, sorry Jasper. I was helping Bells.'_

"That's OK Rose. I guess our colors are red and white then?" I said fishing for the color of Bella's dress.

'_Those work Jasper. I'm gonna go help Bells pick out some goodies. Maybe I will have her get you a surprise for the wedding night.'' _I suddenly needed to adjust myself in my pants just thinking of Bella in something sexy just for me.

"You're killing me Rose. Buy out Victoria's Secret please! You have my permission to do whatever you can to get her into something skimpy. Now please go spend my money." She burst out laughing.

'_You're serious, aren't you?'_

"Yes I am. Go have fun with my future wife. And feel free to spend as much money as you want."

'_OK, you win.' _I laughed.

"I always win Darlin'. Learn that now." We both laughed at that.

'_Sir, yes sir.'_ I have a feeling she mock saluted me cause of their laughter.

"Funny, Very funny. See you ladies soon. Bye."

'_Bye'_ I heard both their voices say. Now that all that was taken care of it was time to get mine and the guys' clothes and get them from the airport. I spent an hour with all the employees in the store trying to get outfits for all the guys in their sizes. I found the perfect wedding clothes in there. Even mine was awesome. I found these cool button-ups with what looked like graffiti sprayed on them in different colors and different themes. Just wait til Bella sees them. When I was done I went back out to the benches and called Mr. Williams back.

'_Mr. Whitlock, everything has been arranged_.'

"Thank you Mr. Williams. Can you have the Paris' limo waiting when we get over there so we can pick everyone up at the airport?"

'_I will arrange that right now. Anything else?_'

"Oh, yes. I want 2 bouquets of red and white flowers for the girls for the ceremony. Thanks again."

'_No problem. Feel free to call me back if you need anything else.'_

"I will. Thank you. Bye." I turned when I heard giggling and found the girls grinning ear-to-ear loaded down with bags. "Well I see you did as you were told."

"Yep." Rose said. "I hope you don't mind but we spent $20,000 on crap."

"I don't care about the money." I said smiling.

"Oh. My. God. You were serious when you said that. I was kidding on what we spent. Bella and I got what we wanted without spending a ton of money. I can't believe how nice you have been to me. I appreciate it more than you know. Bella is the only family that I have. And now she has you. I was afraid I was going to lose her too. I now see that I'm not losing her, but gaining you." She sniffed. I walked over to them. God I hope she doesn't hit me for this. I grabbed her and hugged her. She may not be Charlotte, but she would become like a sister to me too.

"It's OK Rose. I know what you mean. I lost my sister recently and I would like to consider you my sister now. You are a good, kind, amazing woman and I would be proud to call you that." Bella walked over to get in on the hug with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Jasper. I love you." Bella whispered to me I leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you too Darlin'. And I would do anything for you."

"I believe you would." I looked at the time.

"Let's pack up the bags and head over to the hotel ladies. We need to get to the airport and pick up the guys." I said as I helped them get all the bags. We walked out to Rose's car and loaded it down with our loot and headed over to the Paris. We went to the Valet line and called over a bellman to take all the bags up while we got into the limo.

We pulled into McCarren airport and parked where the busses and limos wait by the exit and Bella and I got out. I stood with her in front of me with my head on top of hers and my arms around her waist. I had my hands lightly caressing her small baby bump. I heard their loud voices coming closer, when I looked up the talking just stopped when their jaws hit the floor when they saw what my hands were resting on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I'm evil for ending it there but you will forgive me when you see the update tomorrow. LOL So Rose and Bella shopped til they couldn't anymore and the guys finally showed up and got the shock of their lives. Let me know what you think. Up next a night out! Remember- reviews = Love!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

We pulled into McCaren airport and parked where the busses and limos wait by the exit and Bella and I got out. I stood with her in front of me with my head on top of hers and my arms around her waist. I had my hands lightly caressing her small baby bump. I heard their loud voices coming closer, when I looked up the talking just stopped when their jaws hit the floor when they saw what my hands were resting on.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I looked between the guys and up at Jasper. They all looked up at him then down at his hands. They didn't know what was going on. Well, well, well. I guess he didn't tell them anything about what was going on. By the looks on their faces as they kept looking at Jasper's hands, I guess he really didn't tell them much about that night a few months ago either.

"Peter, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jake this is Bella my fiance and this.." He rubbed my belly again. "is our son. Bella this is Peter, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Jake. "He said as he pointed to each of them.

"You got to be fucking kidding, right? Jasper you didn't say anything about having a kid on the way, or a fiance. Some best fucking friend you are." Peter growled.

"Hey! I wanted to tell you in person. That's why I asked you all to fly here. Bella and I are getting married and we wanted you all here with us."

"Marriage? Dude don't you think this is all a little too soon?"

"Well, you know how miserable I was when I was away from her? Well add to that being pregnant and feeling like that and that's how she felt. I honestly do love her and the baby. You should have seen it when he kicked me for the first time. There is no feeling like it in the world." He said rubbing my belly again. The baby decided to kick him again. "See? He did it again right now."

"That's all good Jasper, but fuck I said talk to her not go off and marry her. You said you would get yourself together first. Well, this ain't exactly getting yourself together."

"Actually it is. I have realized what I want from this life, and these were on my list of things I wanted to do with Bella. They just happened sooner than expected. But I don't care. I love them and that's all that matters to me. I plan on after a few days taking her for a small honeymoon back home. I will deal with my family then."

"Alright I can see that. I just hope you know what you're doing. If this is truly what you want then I'm behind you 100 percent." There was a chorus of 'me too' behind him.

"Come on guys. Let's get back to the hotel and change to go out." We climbed into the limo and I saw that Rose ended up next to Emmett. They were having a quiet conversation back to the hotel. They were both grinning by the time we got there. A woman walked up to us as we got out of the limo.

**JPOV**

"Good evening Mr. Whitlock. I am the hotel manager Lisa Harris. We have got your rooms ready and will send up your packages when you are ready. I have reserved you a VIP table with bottle service at our club, Masquerade, for tonight if you want to go out and celebrate your engagement. Everything is also set up for tomorrow too."

"Well thank you for all you have done Miss Harris. We will head up to the rooms and get changed."

"Just call if you want or need anything else Mr. Whitlock. Anything at all. And it's Lisa. Thank you for staying with us." She handed us key cards. With that we all went inside to find out rooms. It seems that she gave the girls a suite on a different floor than us guys. Rose and Bella got off on the 20th floor while we rode to the top. We all went into the penthouse. Once we were inside all the guys gave me the look.

"What?" I asked.

"Explain." Peter said. I took a deep breath. "How do you even know that baby is yours?"

"Well I was uh... kindoftheonlymanshesbeenwith." I said quickly.

"What did you just say?" Emmett asked stunned.

"I told you before, she was a virgin that night. And just so you know, no I had no idea in the beginning. I am the only man she's been with." I looked around the room at all the stunned faces.

"No wonder you are so attached to her." Edward said. "She gave you all of her that night."

"And then some." Peter replied. "She gave you a son too." I smiled at the thought of a little Bella and me running around. "You really do love her don't you Jasper?"

"I do. I love her and that baby more than myself. I would die for them."

"She has changed you. In a good way." Peter replied. "I like this side of you. I missed seeing you all loving like this, instead of being selfish and brooding."

"She fixed me. She showed me that I was still able to be loved. I feel whole again with her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you** **see what the guys are thinking. What do you think? Up next- the party at Masquerade! Remember- reviews = love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"She has changed you. In a good way." Peter repiled. "I like this side of you. I missed seeing you all loving like this, instead of being selfish and brooding."

"She fixed me. She showed me that I was still able to be loved. I feel whole again with her."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When Rose and I opened the door to the suite our jaws dropped. This place was beautiful. We had a living room, small fridge, huge bedroom with 2 beds and then the piece de resistance a huge bathroom with jacuzzi tub. I am so going in there right now!

"Hey Rose."

"Yeah Bells?"

"I'm gonna hit the tub, will you call for the bags?"

"Will do." Rose replied.

"Thanks. I need a good soak." With that, I walked into the bathroom and stripped while the tub was filling up. I added bubble bath and climbed in. I grabbed my cell. I think I will have some fun with my fiance. I opened his number with a blank text.

'Whatcha wearing?'

'_You saw what I was wearing. What are you wearing?'_

'Absolutely nothing.'

'_You are just playing with me.'_

'Nope' The phone starts ringing. God I need to find a better ring for him than this.

"Hello." I moaned.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked with a strain in his voice.

"Oh God. Right there. Oh yes." I moaned. "I told you I was naked. What do you think I'm doing? Oh God this feels amazing." He started breathing heavy.

"I don't know what you are doing, but it sounds like I want to be there with you to do it too. You are driving me crazy with those sounds you are making right now Darlin'. I want you, and I want you now!" I moaned again at his words. God I haven't had any since he left and I was horny as fuck!

"I want you too Cowboy. But you will have to wait patiently for our wedding night. I'm sitting here all soapy and wet and so very alone."

"Oh God. I can just picture that Darlin'. You have no idea what you are doing to me right now." He moaned.

"Oh I think I do." I snickered quietly.

"I am so hard right now for you. I want to come down there and show you. The sounds you are making are driving me wild. I keep thinking back to that night and can hear them in my head. Oh God I want you right now." He moaned again. I just kept picturing him moaning while pounding into me. I couldn't help the moan that came out of my mouth.

"I think I need to get off," I moaned "the phone." He groaned at the last 2 words.

"I can help you with the first part of that sentence Darlin'." He whispered. "Oh God do I want to help you with that."

"Well you know what they say Cowboy, patience is a virtue. I think since you made me wait for you, I will make you wait for me." And with that I hung up and burst out laughing. Serves him right. He gets a little taste of his own medicine. I washed myself and got out of the tub. I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and headed out to find Rose.

"Rosie?" I called.

"In the bedroom Bells." I walked in and found her sitting on the bed going through the bags.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to find something to wear to the club."

"I see. I know what I want to wear."

"What? Then maybe I will find mine too if I know what you will be wearing."

"How about that little black strapless dress. I'm gonna put it with those fuckhot stilettos I got."

"Trying to make Playboy drool?"

"Yep." I popped the p "In more ways than one. I call it phase two of payback for what he did to me."

"What was phase one?"

"Oh well that was right now when I was in the bath. I sent him text messages teasing him and then he called. I was moaning into the phone and driving him crazy." Rose burst out laughing.

"You so did not!" I flipped open my phone and showed her the texts.

"I so did." We both were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe.

"Serves him right for leaving you like that. If I were you I'd make him make it up to you for years to come."

"Oh have no doubt that I will. He left me alone after a fuckhot night with no explanation. He has a lot to make up for. I won't let him off that easy. He has already missed half this pregnancy. He missed hearing our son's heartbeat for the first time and his first ultrasound. I think he's a good guy, just misunderstood. You should have seen him when he came into the office. He got down on his knees and apologized. And when the baby kicked him, his face was priceless. He had a look of awe and wonder on it. He was so happy it was radiating off of him. I felt his sincerity when he said he loved us. It's why I said yes when he asked me to marry him."

"I'm happy for you Bells. I wish I had someone like that."

"Don't worry Rose. You will find him. I saw they way Emmett was looking at you in the limo. Maybe you should give him a chance." I said.

"He's cute. I will see how he is tonight. Now let's go get dressed and make the kiddies drool."

"Nice Rose. A line from Coyote Ugly." We both laughed and started to grab our clothes. We got out brushes and make-up from our purses and set to work on each other in the bathroom. When we were done we got on our dresses and called the guys to come down. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. I answered it and then all talking stopped on the other side of the door when I opened it. Then their jaws hit the floor as soon as they saw us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So theres a little teasing fun for Jasper. Payback will be a bitch for many years to come. Up next- Masquerade and the accident explaination. So what did you think of the tub fun? Remember- reviews = love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Nice Rose. A line from Coyote Ugly." We both laughed and started to grab our clothes. We got out brushes and make-up from our purses and set to work on each other in the bathroom. When we were done we got on our dresses and called the guys to come down. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. I answered it and then all talking stopped on the other side of the door when I opened it. Then their jaws hit the floor as soon as they saw us.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING- If you are a crier, GET TISSUES NOW!<strong> **This chapter is SAD!**

**JPOV**

"What?" She asked. I just stood there dumbfounded. She looked amazing.

"Uhhh...ummmmm." I stuttered.

"Do I look that bad? I look fat don't I?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"No! You look amazing. We are speechless Darlin'. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are glowing and I can't take my eyes off of you." I grabbed her hand and spun her. "I think we need to cover you up a bit though. The guys will be hitting on you all night if you look this good. I won't be leaving your side." I whispered.

"Really? You like it? I look OK?" I laughed.

"Really. You look so good I don't want to let you out of this room. I'm a very jealous and possessive asshole. And you are Mine! My beautiful Darlin'. And my son." I leaned down and kissed her belly then kissed her. I heard a ton of 'awwwwww' coming from around me.

"You are such a pussy now." Peter said.

"I am not! I'm just a man in love." I look at Bella and she has tears in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed me.

"I love you too Jas." She said.

"Jas?"

"Yeah. Short for Jasper. Do you not like it?" She asked.

"No I love it. Jas it is Darlin'." She smiled. "Come on girls let's go celebrate." I grabbed Bella's hand and we headed downstairs to the club. We were greeted when we got to the door.

'_Welcome to Masquerade.'_

"We are on the list under Whitlock."

'_Ah yes. You have a VIP table set up with bottle service. Right this way.'_ She led us to a table near the dance floor and a waitress brought us over a bottle of Champagne.

'_Compliments of Masquerade and Miss Harris.'_

"Thank you." I said as she poured glasses full.

'_Let me know when you need anything else. My name is Michaela, but you can call me Mich.'_

"Thanks Mich. We will." With that she walked off to the bar. Peter held up his glass.

"To Bella and Jas. May they be this happy always."

'_To Bella and Jas.'_ Everyone repeated. I leaned over and kissed Bella.

"I love you Baby." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Jas." She whispered back.

"My turn" Rose said. "Jasper I'm glad you came back. Otherwise I would have hunted you down and castrated you." I gulped and she burst out laughing. "Just kidding." Everyone laughed. "No really, I am glad you came back and manned up. I can see just from the time we spent together today how much you really do care about Bella and the baby. I have seen you do a complete 180 and I am glad. If you hurt her Playboy I will have no choice but to do bodily harm to you."

"Rose, I promise you I am done fucking up. I left her that morning with not even a note. Let me tell you I felt like shit til I came back to fix this. I will not fuck up like that ever again. I love them both too much for me to even think about hurting her again." I grabbed Bella's hand "I really am sorry I left you like that Darlin'. I was just so fucked in the head I didn't want to drag you down with me. My family is so fucked up cause of a stupid accident that it caused me to leave you alone with no excuse as to why. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you Bella. I promise you." I kissed her to show her I meant every word.

"I will hold you to that promise you just made her Playboy. Keep it and we will get along just fine." Rose said to me. "To Bella and Jasper."

'_To Bella and Jasper' _Was repeated. The guys got up.

"We're gonna go scout out the talent in this place." Peter said as they walked away.

"Rose, wanna dance?" Emmett asked her shyly.

"Sure. Let's go." She held out her hand and they went to dance. It was just Bella and I left at the table.

"Tell me about it?" She asked quietly. I took a deep breath.

"Its not a happy story Darlin'." She grabbed my hand and held on for dear life.

"I guessed it wasn't. But I need to know why you ran from me, from us." She patted her belly.

"OK Darlin', here we go. It was last New Year's. We were at a party and my brother-in-law Nick got drunk. My sister Charlotte was too tired to drive home. You see she was pregnant with my nephew at the time. Well Nick was too drunk to drive so I offered to take them home since I was sober. We were 1 mile from the house when a drunk driver ran a red light and hit the passenger side of the car going about 70 in a 25. We were hit so hard that they died on impact. The car was sent sideways into a light pole on my side and I was badly injured too. My parents blame me since I was driving. They said I should have been more careful with them in the car. I can't help that someone drove drunk and hit us. I was the only person to survive the crash. The paramedics worked on them til we arrived at the hospital but they couldn't get them to come back to us. My parents only came to see me once in the hospital, and that was to blame me for the crash. I tried to explain what happened and they wouldn't hear of it. The day I was released from the hospital was the funerals. My parent's didn't say one word to me. They didn't even acknowledge I was even there. After the funerals I left with the guys. I needed to get away from it all. I couldn't take all the hurt, and blame they gave to me." I was crying. "But you saved me that night. After I left you alone in that room I had an epiphany. You showed me what love was by giving me all of yourself. I have been working every day to fix myself to make me worthy of you. You are an amazing woman and you deserve nothing but the best of me. I owe you my life and in a few hours you will have it. You own me body and soul. I love you and our son with all that I am. I don't know how to thank you for all you have given me." I looked over at her and she had tears streaming down her face. I brushed the tears away with my lips. I kissed her all over her face showing her how much she means to me.

"I now know what I want to name the baby." She said.

"You do?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

"What Baby?" I asked.

"Charlie Nicholas Whitlock." I just sat there with my mouth open gaping like a fish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have Masquerade. You got the extremely sad story why he doesn't talk to his parents and they named the baby! Up next- Getting ready for the wedding! So did you like it? If so, let me know. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Charlie Nicholas Whitlock." I just sat there with my mouth open gaping like a fish.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Charlie Nicholas Whitlock." He just sat there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"How...how did you know?" He whispered.

"How did I know what Cowboy?"

"That that's what we called Charlotte?"

"I guessed, but it was also my dad's name so I figured we could honor them both. The Nicholas is for your brother-in-law."

"It was also going to be my nephew's name." He had tears streaming down his face at the mention of his lost nephew.

"I'm so sorry Jas. I didn't mean to make you cry like this. I just wanted them to be remembered." I started to cry harder.

"These are now happy tears Baby. I am so happy that you would do that for me to remember those that I loved and lost." We held onto each other for dear life.

"Why are you both crying like babies? We are supposed to be celebrating." Peter said looking concerned.

"Well just so you know fucker, first I told Bella why I left her that night, then we picked out a name for the baby. These tears are now happy tears." I started to laugh at Jas' term of endearment for Peter.

"You so have to tell me why you two keep using those names for each other. They are quite funny." I said.

"That's another story for another time Darlin'." He said to me.

"Well then how about you tell us my nephew's name!" Rose said excited while bouncing in place.

"Tell them Darlin'." Jasper smiled at me.

"Charlie Nicholas Whitlock." I said. The guys all looked at each other with smiles.

"That's perfect Bella." Peter said with a grin a mile wide. "Charlie and Nick would have been happy you did that for them."

"I'm glad I could do this for them too. It's perfect also cause my dad's name was Charlie. I lost him in the line of duty to a bullet a few years ago."

"This seems like fate Bells." Rose said smiling. I checked the time on my cell. _3am_. God I'm tired.

"Uh guys, it's 3am. I'm getting tired. Maybe we should go back to our rooms."

"Sorry Darlin' but we need to go get ready. I have a surprise for you." Jasper said smiling.

"What Jas?" I asked tired.

"Well the wedding is in 2 hours at the top of the Eiffel Tower at sunrise."

"2 hours? I'm so tired." I pouted.

"You can sleep after the ceremony. I promise. I wanted this to be special for us. I thought why not have the beginning of our marriage start at the beginning of a new day."

"Damn that's romantic." Rose said. "Can I steal him Bells?" We all laughed.

"Hell no Rose! He's mine! All mine!" I leaned over and kissed him. "I guess then we better go up to the rooms and get ready. I will hold you to your promise for after. I will have to get some caffeine to stay awake too."

"I will call room service for you Darlin' and have them send up something for you."

"Thanks Baby." I said. "I'm gonna need a ton of it. This little guy," I patted my stomach "makes me tired. This is the latest I have been up since that night we shared all those months ago."

"I'm sorry Darlin'. I didn't even think about that. I just wanted this to be perfect and special for us." He looked sad.

"I understand Baby. I appreciate all you have done for me, for us. Come on, let's go get ready." I said as I got up. The waitress walked back over.

'_Can I get you guys anything?'_

"Sorry Mich. We have to go get ready for something. I apologize that we didn't order more. Here," He handed her $100 bill. "I hope this makes up for it." Jasper said giving her his signature grin. She grinned in return.

'_Have a nice night everyone.' _She said as we walked away. We all got onto the elevators and headed up.

"Be at the Eiffel Tower elevators at 4:45am. I will meet you at the top soon-to-be-Mrs. Whitlock." Jasper kissed me as I got off with Rose.

"See you then Mr. Whitlock." I said as the doors closed. Rose and I looked at each other and squealed.

"Oh. My. God. That is so romantic. I mean come on. A sunrise ceremony. If you weren't marrying him I would. He's perfect." Rose said as we walked to the room.

"I think he just might be Rose." I sighed as we walked into the room to get ready.

"I'm gonna run home and grab some stuff for us to get ready with. I will be right back. Luckily we live close. I want to do your hair and make-up special." She grabbed her purse and left me. I knew she could be back in 30 minutes so I had time to relax. I turned on the TV and flipped the channels. I needed something to keep me awake. I was dead tired. Of course there was nothing on so I checked the pay-per-view list._ Ohhhhhh_ Made of Honor. I have been wanting to see that. Let's order that. I clicked order and it started. There was a knock at the door. I got up to see who it was since Rose had a key. I opened the door and was happy. There stood a room service guy with a variety of caffeine options for me. I laughed.

"Miss Swan?" He asked.

"Yep. That's me." I replied.

"These are from Mr. Whitlock."

"Thanks. You can put them over there on the bar." I pointed. I went over to my purse to get him a tip.

"The tips been included miss. But thanks." He said walking out the door. I went over and grabbed a Pepsi and put the rest in the fridge. I went back to the couch and curled up to watch my movie. By the time Rose gets back I am laughing hysterically cause this movie is funny as hell. The guys were playing basketball drilling him on wedding etiquette and were repeating 'What are we going to do? Steal the bride.' This was some funny shit.

"What are you watching Bells?" Rose asked when she saw how hard I was laughing.

"Made of Honor. This movie is hilarious."

"Well come on, let's get you ready to get married." She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that. I wanna know how it ends." I whined.

"I will rent it for you." Rose said. I huffed.

"Fine. Let the torture commence." I grumbled. Rose dragged me into the bathroom to touch up my make-up and to curl my hair. I decided to wear it loose down my back with curls. I curled Rose's hair and we put it into a high ponytail. When we were done with all the girly things in the bathroom we went to get dressed. I pulled out the dresses we picked. Mine was a simple white eyelet sundress. And Rose's matched mine in red. We had matching silver sandals that laced up our legs. There was a knock at the door. Rose and I looked at each other.

"I'll get it Bells. You relax for a minute." She walked into the living room and I heard her open the door. "Hey Em. What's up?" She asked.

"I'm here with something for Bella and to bring you girls to the ceremony." I walked into the living room.

"Hey Em." I said.

"Hey Bella. I have something for you from Jasper." He handed me a box. I opened it and smiled. I took it out and held it up. It was a beautiful W in white gold or platinum. "He asked that you wear it for the ceremony."

"Will you help me put it on?" I asked him.

"Sure, turn around." I turned and he clasped it for me. It hung just perfect on my neck at the bottom of my throat. I turned to look in the mirror. It was perfect. "You look beautiful Bella."

"Thank you Emmett."

"You look beautiful too Rose. You look like 10 grand in that necklace."

"What? Huh? No way." Rose sputtered.

"Jasper only buys the best for his friends. And you took care of Bella for him. He was showing you how much he appreciates you." Em said.

"But that's more than my car!" Rose squeaked.

"Don't tell Jasper that or he'd replace that too." Em laughed at the face Rose made. "Come on ladies. I was given one job, and that was to bring you to the elevators, so let's go. It's time." I looked at Rose and took a deep breath.

"Ready Bella?" Rose asked.

"More than you will ever know Rose." I smiled. We walked down the hall to the elevator and took it to the casino level. Then we went over to the Eiffel Tower elevators. There was a woman at the bottom with something in her hand. As we got closer I saw that they were flower bouquets. He thought of everything. Another woman came around the corner with a camera. He even hired a photographer. Well damn this man is good. She took a few pictures of us walking, then we got into the glass elevator and headed up to the top.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have why the baby was named that. And getting ready for the wedding. Up next- The wedding. Remember- reviews = Love! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"More than you will ever know Rose." I smiled. We walked down the hall to the elevator and took it to the casino level. Then we went over to the Eiffel Tower elevators. There was a woman at the bottom with something in her hand. As we got closer I saw that they were flower bouquets. He thought of everything. Another woman came around the corner with a camera. He even hired a photographer. Well damn this man is good. She took a few pictures of us walking, then we got into the glass elevator and headed up to the top.

* * *

><p><strong>Major tissue warning! You may need a box if you are a crier!<strong>

**JPOV**

I'm sitting here overlooking the strip from the top of the Eiffel Tower at the Paris. It is a sight to behold. The view is 360 degrees of Las Vegas. I look down and see the elevator approaching. I can't wait to see my girl and make her my wife. The guys are standing next to me looking a mix of happy and nervous.

"You sure Jasper? Is this girl your forever?" Peter whispered.

"I am very sure. I love her more than my own life." I said confidently.

"That's all I needed to know." Peter put his hand on my shoulder as I held my breath as the photographer came out taking pictures of the girls and Em. I let my breath out when I saw them. Rose looked pretty but my Bella, she looked like an Angel. The sun was starting to rise and it hit her hair just right that she looked like she was literally glowing. He hair was blowing in the breeze and she just looked...

"Perfect." I whispered. "My Angel. My savior." The minute she saw me she smiled. She slowly walked up to me and the minister. When she got to me I let the breath I was holding out the rest of the way. "You look amazing Darlin'. My Angel." Bella looked at me and then the guys.

"You look pretty good yourself there Jas. So do all of you." She said to the guys. "You did a good job with the clothes. And even Rose and Em match." We looked at them, they really did.

"I need your middle name for the ceremony Bella." Peter asked.

"It's Marie, Peter." She answered him.

"Thanks Bella. I will be right back and we can start JJ." Peter replied.

"JJ?" Bella asked.

"You will see why he calls me that. We grew up together. It's my nickname from when I was a kid."

"You kids ready?" The minister asked. "The sun is coming up."

"We are ready." I said. I pulled Bella over to the side where the sun was coming up and we got into a line. Rose was by Bella's side and on mine was Peter, Em, Edward, Carlisle, and Jake.

"We are gathered here to celebrate love. Jasper repeat after me..."Isabella Marie Swan, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

_"Isabella Marie Swan, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." _

"Do you have anything to add Jasper?" He asked me.

"Yes I do." I turned to her and smiled. "Bella, the night I met you I was a broken man. But you have healed me. I was in a million pieces and you used your love as super glue to put me back together one piece at a time. You and our son mean the world to me. I don't know how to thank you for what you have given me. You have given me my life back, not only that, you have given me the most precious gift. You and our son. I will cherish each and every day I spend with you both. I love you more than you will even know." I reached over and brushed away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

"Bella repeat after me..."Jasper Jackson Whitlock, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

_"Jasper Jackson Whitlock, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." _

"Anything you want to add Bella?" He asked her.

"Yes." She turned to me and smiled. "I never knew I could feel this way about someone. I thought love like this was for fairy tales. That night we spent together was the beginning of something I can't describe. I gave you all of me that night, body and soul. When I found out that I was pregnant I didn't know how to feel. I was scared and angry that you left me alone. But once I heard his heartbeat I knew that I would have a piece of you with me forever. I was terrified that once you found out about him that you would be mad. But you surprised me again by accepting it and were actually happy. Then you showed me your heart when you told me about your past. You showed me who you were on the inside. Not the guy on the outside. You are an amazing man Jasper. I just wish you knew it to be true for yourself. I love you with all that I am, and all I will ever be. I love you Jas, more than my own life." I was crying by the end. Damn this woman had a way with words. She is so strong, inside and out.

"I love you Angel." I whispered.

"May I have the rings?" The minister asked. Peter handed them to him. "Rings are a circle. They have no beginning and no end. Love is the same. It is eternal, just like a circle." He turned to me. "Jasper take the ring for Bella and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." I said as I slid it onto her finger.

"Bella, take the ring for Jasper and repeat after me." She grabbed the ring. "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." She said as she slid on my ring. We both had tears running down our faces.

"With the power vested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said as I pulled Bella in for a passionate kiss to show her how I felt. "Lady and gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock." He said to applause and hooting and hollering. Everyone grabbed us both and gave us giant hugs and kissed Bella's cheek. The photographer came over to us.

"Can I take some more pictures of the two of you before we head back down?" She asked.

"Yes please." I answered. We took every combination possible as the sun was coming up. We ended with me dipping Bella in a deep kiss.

"Perfect. Just perfect." She said as she looked at the camera screen. She turned it around to show us and our jaws dropped. She manged to get the sun right behind us. You could see it between our faces right in the middle of the kiss. We were glowing and you could see how truly happy we were in that moment.

"Wow." We both said.

"This is one of the best pictures I have ever gotten. Can I use a copy of this for my portfolio?" She asked.

"Only if you can get me the proofs today." I replied. She thought for a minute.

"Deal. I will go straight home and do them for you. I will have them to you by dinner." She replied smiling. I looked to Bella and she was smiling but looked like she was getting tired again. She was fading fast.

"Come on Angel. Let's get you to the room to get some sleep." We all loaded up the elevator and headed back down to the casino. I looked to the group. "Guys I'm taking Bella to go rest. She is exhausted. Why don't you all go get some sleep and we can meet for dinner?"

"Yeah right Jasper. Rest." Peter teased wiggling his eyebrows at me. He then really looked at her and got concerned. "No she does look exhausted. Feed her and put her to bed. We will see you later. Call us when you want to get together."

"I will Peter. Night guys. Or should I say morning." They laughed. I took Bella's hand and led her to the elevator. We got off on a different floor than the others. She looked confused. "I got us our own room Angel. Come on. Let's get you taken care of." I led her down the hall and opened the door. I picked her up and walked over the threshold. "I love you Mrs. Whitlock." I leaned down to her and kissed her. "Forever." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have the ceremony. Did I do well? Was it beautiful? Did it live up to expectations? What do you think? Let me know. Up next- The wedding "night" and dinner. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"I will Peter. Night guys. Or should I say morning." They laughed. I took Bella's hand and led her to the elevator. We got off on a different floor than the others. She looked confused. "I got us our own room Angel. Come on. Let's get you taken care of." I led her down the hall and opened the door. I picked her up and walked over the threshold. "I love you Mrs. Whitlock." I leaned down to her and kissed her. "Forever." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I love you Mrs. Whitlock." He leaned down to me and kissed me. "Forever." He whispered.

"I love you forever too Jas. With every fiber of my being." I said as he turned on the lights and my mouth dropped. He had red and white flowers everywhere and there was a breakfast spread set out. He put me down and took my hand.

"Come on Angel. Let's feed you both then I will keep my promise and let you sleep." I leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you Jas. This is absolutely perfect. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you as my husband. You are a good and kind man. You showed me how romantic you are today with how thought out the ceremony was. You did it all to make me happy. It is something I will remember for the rest of my life." I kissed him so hard that he leaned back into it and moaned.

"OK Angel, we need to stop before I don't feed you both and forget my promise to let you sleep." To prove his point he adjusted himself. I huffed.

"Fine Jas. But when we wake up you are all mine." I growled in frustration.

"You'll get no complaints from me Angel." He said smiling.

"Why do you keep calling me that Jas?" I asked.

"Cause when you stepped out of the elevator you looked like one. The sun hit you just right and you were literally glowing. The sun made a halo off of your hair. Plus you saved me. You are and forever will be my Angel. My saving grace. My life and my love. Til the end of time." I had tears running down my cheeks again. _Damn hormones_. And damn the fuckhot man who is now my husband for being so amazing.

We both grabbed plates and loaded them up with food. He led me to the huge bed and we snuggled while we ate. Once we were done we slowly undressed each other. Jasper untied my sandal laces and kissed up each leg as he did so. When he got to the top of my leg he kissed my belly.

"I love you Charlie." He whispered as he caressed my belly softly with his fingertips. Charlie kicked him in reply. "I know you do baby. I promise to take care of you and your mom for the rest of our lives. I love you both more than life itself." That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

I was having the most amazing dream of Jasper and I since that first night. It was so clear that it felt real. I was moaning and writhing under his soft touch. His tongue was licking me up and down my entire body with him stopping every now and then to kiss and caress my belly. He really did love us. I could tell by the look on his face as he did this. He was such a good man inside and out. He stuck his head in between my thighs and started to lick me slowly.

"Ohhhh God." I moaned. "Oh Jas. Feels so good Baby. Harder. Faster." I was almost to the point of being incoherent.

"Open your eyes for me Angel. I want you to see me give you pleasure. I want to hear you scream my name." I guess this was reality and not a dream. _Oh God_. Now this is a way to wake up. I was mumbling incoherent words and he went to town with his tongue. He started to use 2 fingers and when he started to rub the inside I lost it, when he bit my clit I came screaming his name.

"Jasperrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" I was trying to catch my breath and he came up grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary. "What a way to wake up." I finally said after I got my breath back. He came up and kissed me softly.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Whitlock." He said kissing me all over.

"Good afternoon Mr. Whitlock." I said kissing him back. "What time is is anyways?"

"3pm. We have time before we have to meet everyone for dinner. What shall we do?" He said acting innocent. I rolled him over and slid between his legs.

"Oh I bet I can think of something." And then slid his long, thick, hard cock in my mouth. He groaned on the uptake when I used my teeth lightly.

"Oh God. How did I get so lucky that you care so much for me? And how do you know how to do this so well? Oh geez woman. I have never felt this good with a woman. You can do amazing things with that hot little mouth of yours. I am a lucky bastard to get you all to myself, to be the only one you have ever had." He said as I continued to slide him up and down my mouth. "All mine. No one will ever know the pleasure of you except me. I am so lucky for all the things you have given me, nothing more so, than your heart." I took him all the way in til he hit the back of my throat and he groaned. "I need to be inside you now!" He growled and pulled me up his body. I slid him right in and started to ride him with abandon. God he felt too good. I wasn't going to last long at this rate and by the sounds coming from him, neither was he. By this time I was riding him so hard and fast I was starting to breathe uncontrollably. I moved a tiny bit to the side and felt him hit the spot that made me lose all control. I came screaming his name and my orgasm spurred his own on. He growled out my name as he shuddered below me. I leaned down and kissed him with him still deep inside me.

"I love you Mr. Whitlock. With all that I am and all that I have."

"I love you too Mrs. Whitlock. With everything that I am, I am nothing without you." I finally slid him out of me and we both sighed at the loss of contact before he pulled me into his arms. He kissed my head and said, "Do you know how hot that was? You riding me like that with those amazingly beautiful perfect boobs bouncing in my face. That was the hottest, most amazing, hardest orgasm I have ever had. I have only had the best with you Angel. No one will ever compare to your beauty inside and out." I snuggled into his arms and kissed his chest.

"I have never been this happy in my life."

"I will make sure you are this happy for the rest of our lives Angel. I promise." We just laid in each others arms for another hour before we had to get up and get ready to head to dinner. I was starving cause I hadn't eaten since breakfast, but I didn't want to leave the warmth and safely of his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there was some lemony goodness. What did you think? Up next- Dinner with everyone. Remember **= **Reviews = Love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"I will make sure you are this happy for the rest of our lives Angel. I promise." We just laid in each others arms for another hour before we had to get up and get ready to head to dinner. I was starving cause I hadn't eaten since breakfast, but I didn't want to leave the warmth and safely of his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"I will make sure you are this happy for the rest of our lives Angel. I promise." We just laid in each others arms for another hour before we had to get up and get ready to head to dinner. I didn't want to let her go. Luckily I had the bellman bring some of the bags from our rooms to this one so we had something to wear. Not like I wish we didn't have clothes and she had to stay naked. She was so hot, even with the tiny belly.

"So hot, so sexy." I whispered as I kissed down her body. I finally relented and we got up and got dressed. "Can't we ditch them for dinner and stay here and eat dinner off of each other?" I asked.

"As much as I'd love to do that, and boy does that sound fun, you asked that photographer to meet us there too. I kind of want to see the pictures."

"OK, whatever you want Angel." I said kissing her neck. I grabbed her hand and the key for the room and we headed downstairs to the restaurant. I gave the hostess my name and she led us to a table that everyone was already at.

"So how did everyone sleep?" Bella asked the table.

"Sleep, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Peter asked. The whole table burst out laughing.

"No Peter. I meant actual sleep. Jasper took me back to our room. He fed us then we curled up and slept. This little guy makes me exhausted." She patted her belly. "And with being up all night I was gone."

"Poor Jasper." Em said. "He gets married and then doesn't get any from the wife. And so it begins." Rose elbowed him hard in the side. "OW woman! That hurt."

"You deserved it for being an ass." Rose retorted. Oh yeah. They will get along just fine.

I sat next to the photographer Laurie. She handed me a book of the pictures and I opened it and smiled. Bella leaned over and we both flipped through them smiling.

"They came out beautifully." Laurie said. "These are some of my best work. I picked my favorites and made you this." She handed us a large package wrapped in bubble wrap. Bella and I looked at each other and opened it carefully. It must be breakable if its in bubble wrap. When we opened it out mouths came open in shock. It was a 16x20 photo collage of our wedding. It had at least 50 of the best pictures arranged on it.

"Its beautiful, thank you Laurie." I said.

"It's perfect, thank you so much." Bella said as she handed it around the table.

"How about Bella and I go through the proofs and we will order the pictures that we want when we get back into town from our honeymoon?" I asked Laurie.

"Sounds good to me, just give me a call and let me know what you want." She said getting up from the table.

"Oh Laurie, can you please make me another one of these collages? I am going to take this one to Texas with me and put it in my house there. I'd like one for here too." I asked.

"Sure thing Jasper. I will have it ready when you order your pictures." She replied grabbing her purse and headed out.

"What honeymoon Jas?" Bella asked.

"I'm taking you to Texas tomorrow for a few days, then we head out to Hawaii for a week or so." I answered.

"And what about work?" She asked.

"Call Kate to cover for you. I want to take you to Texas and show you around, then take you to Hawaii and we can celebrate right."

"I will call Kate and ask her if that's doable." She said as she picked up her cell and dialed. "Hey Kate...I wanted to see if you could cover me at the bar for the next 2 weeks... Uh well I want to go on my honeymoon with my husband... I got married this morning... yeah... OK I will... Thanks Kate... I will make sure Rose is there to help you... Thanks and I will see you when I get back. Bye." She hung up and smiled. "We have 2 weeks."

"Yes! I get to show you my home and then we get to have a real honeymoon." I leaned over and kissed her. I picked up my cell and dialed.

'_Hello Mr. Whitlock. How is Mrs. Whitlock this fine evening?'_

"Very well Mr. Williams. I need you to book 2 first class tickets into Austin for tomorrow."

'_No problem, I will get right on that.'_

"I also want to thank you for setting all that up for me. The wedding was perfect. I want you to charge my card an extra $5000 as a tip for yourself for a job well done."

'_Thank you very much Mr. Whitlock. But you know I do this job because I love to help my clients. But I appreciate that you want to reward me for the effort I put in every day. I truly hope that you consider me your friend. I just like to see my friends happy. I have never heard you this happy. I am so happy you and Mrs. Whitlock found each other. She seems to be good for you.'_

"That she is, that she is. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am truly lucky to have her in my life." I looked to her and smiled.

'_I will get right on the plane tickets, anything else?'_

"For now, no. I will let you know if we need anything else though. Talk to you later"

'_I will call you with the details when I have them.'_

"Thank you, bye."

'_Bye.'_

"All set Angel. We will have flight details in about an hour. He is very thorough and quick. We still need to go to the DMV tomorrow before we leave and change your name. I want you to be officially a Whitlock tomorrow."

"OK Jas. We will go first thing." We ate and chatted as a group. After dinner we all headed back to our rooms to get some much needed sleep. Tomorrow I was taking my wife home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So theres dinner. How did you like it? Up next- The DMV and he sees where she lives. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"OK Jas. We will go first thing." We ate and chatted as a group. After dinner we all headed back to our rooms to get some much needed sleep. Tomorrow I was taking my wife home.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When we got back to our room and had cuddled up in bed I took a deep breath.

"Jas?"

"Yes Angel?"

"After the DMV I need to go back to my place and pack for us to go. I don't have much to wear cause of my ever expanding belly so I need to go grab what does fit me."

"Don't worry about it Angel. We will just hit the mall after we land and get you whatever you want and or need. I told you before that I was going to take care of you both. We can run by your place and drop off all your stuff and then we will hit the airport. I don't have a suitcase either. I will just leave the clothes I bought here at your place. I need clothes here anyways since I am not leaving your side, ever again." He said as he kissed me.

"I love you Jas. I will take you to my place and we will drop all this off and then head to the airport after the DMV." I sat there playing with my Whitlock W necklace and he ran his fingers soothingly through my hair. He put his head on my belly and started to talk to Charlie.

"So we did it baby boy. I married your momma. I can't wait for you to meet her. She is amazing. Funny, sweet, beautiful, loving, forgiving, and just an all around good woman." He kicked his head. "I know baby. I love you too." He kicked him again. "You get to go on your first airplane tomorrow. I'm going to take you to where I grew up baby. I will take you to see the world if you want Charlie. All you and your mom have to do is ask and it's yours. I love you both more than I thought I was capable. You and your mom showed me I was worthy of being loved. You and your mom are the most important people in my life. I love you more than I thought possible. You are my future, you both are." Charlie kicked him in the head again. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "I love you Angel. You truly saved my life. I love you more than anything. I am proud to call you my wife." I leaned down as best as I could and kissed him.

"I love you too Jas. Charlie does too. I can feel it." We kissed some more before exhaustion took over and I fell asleep with Jas' head on Charlie. The last thing I remember was him whispering how much he loved us both to him. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I woke up the next morning being kissed for all I was worth. I moaned into it before I opened my eyes. There was a very hard, large cock pressing into my back. I think he's trying to make up for lost time. Not like I'm complaining about having my fuckhot husband want me. I pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. He groaned as I ground my dripping wet, hot center on his rock hard cock. What did I do to deserve this hot, sexy man as my husband? Oh who cares. I just want to attack him. I think I will.

I leaned down and licked his plump, juicy lips. He instantly gave me access to his hot mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance. God he tasted so good I had to have more. I plunged my tongue so deep I almost choked him. I was grinding up and down his rock hard body that I didn't know what to do next. I was a writhing mess. He grabbed my thighs and spread me wide open. He slid into my hot, wet folds and I groaned in pleasure. He slid in slowly inch by painful inch. Once he was fully sheathed he picked me up and let go, slamming me down onto him hard. We both groaned at the contact. This wasn't going to be sweet. This was going to be hard and fast. I was loving every second of it. My husband sure knew what to do to me to make me come unglued. I threw my head back in pure pleasure. He kept up a furious pace and we were both losing it, and quick. I felt the coil tighten up and with one last slam and a growl from Jasper I screamed out in ecstasy. I fell over onto his chest while we were both breathing deeply as our orgasms left us breathless.

"Now that's how to wake a girl up." I said smiling. We both burst out laughing. I slowly rolled off of his body and we both groaned at the loss of contact. I held my hand out for him. "Shower Baby?"

"Oh yeah Angel." He got up and followed me in. As the water heated up he peppered my shoulder and neck with soft kisses. "I love you Angel." I stepped into the shower and pulled him in.

"I love you too Jas." I wrapped my arms around his neck and showed him the depth of my love for him. We tapered off kissing and slowly, gently washed each other. We got out and dried each other while leaving soft kisses all over each others bodies. We both threw on jeans and t-shirts and packed all of our stuff into the shopping bags to get ready to head out. Jasper called downstairs and asked if we could use the limo to run our errands. They said it would be ready in 10 minutes. He then asked for a bellman to come get our bags and then we headed downstairs to head over to the DMV. We loaded up the limo and headed over to get my named changed. I can't believe I am now a Whitlock.

We pulled up 10 minutes later and I grabbed my purse with my info and headed inside with Jasper. I walked up to the start counter and she handed me a form to fill out and a number. I sat and filled out the form and waited til I was called.

'_B106'_ The speaker said. I got up and Jasper followed me.

"What can I do for you?" The woman asked.

"I need to change my name on my license." I said as I handed her my filled out form and my marriage license. She looked over the information and I heard her mutter 'lucky bitch' under her breath as she checked out Jasper. I just looked at him as he snickered and rolled my eyes. What is it with women and my husband? Geez! Get over it. He's mine.

"Here you go Mrs. Whitlock." She handed me a paper with all my info updated. I looked at Jasper and smiled.

"Thank you. Bye." With that we walked away back out to the limo and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was the evening and morning to your liking? Who doesn't want to be attacked by a fuckhot Jasper? LOL I DO! Up Next- Where Bells lives and maybe a surprise or two. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Here you go Mrs. Whitlock." She handed me a paper with all my info updated. I looked at Jasper and smiled.

"Thank you. Bye." With that we walked away back out to the limo and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

We left the DMV and headed in the direction of the bar. We pulled up to an apartment complex. We parked and Bella and I grabbed our bags and headed inside. She looked nervous as she went to unlock the door.

"Its not much, but its home." She said quietly. Did she really think I would think less of her for where she lived?

"I love you Angel. No matter where we live." I said to reassure her as she opened the door. She flipped on the light and walked in. I smiled when I took a look around. It was small but comfy. I like it. It feels lived in and warm. "I love it Angel. It might be small, but its cozy and warm." I said smiling at her. She showed me the small kitchen and then our room and bathroom.

"It will do for now." She said. "We will need a bigger place when Charlie gets here."

"Whatever you want baby. We can buy a house if you want. I will live wherever you want to." I said as she looked at me.

"We will talk about it later. Right now I want to grab a few things to take with me." She pulled out a large purse and threw in a few books, her camera and her laptop. "We will stop and grab clothes at Motherhood if you were serious. I almost can't fit into my regular pants now because of Charlie here." She pats her stomach. I smiled with pride that she was carrying my son. "I want to change into something comfortable for the flight. I don't want to be all uncomfortable in tight clothes." She grabbed a boho skirt and tank top and shed her jeans and t-shirt. She then threw on some flip flops and she was ready.

"We will go to whatever stores you wish Angel. Your wish is my command." I fake bowed to her and kissed her belly. She laughed at my actions. I looked at her. "You ready baby?"

"Yes Jas. Let's go." We locked up and headed to McCarren airport. We walked up to the ticket counter through the VIP line.

"How may I help you?" A chipper voice asked me.

"I'm here to pick up our tickets under Whitlock. Isabella and Jasper. And I need to check this box. Be careful, its fragile." She hit the keys and smiled.

"I found you. I just need ID and your credit card to verify and we will get you on your plane." She winked at me. I handed her my card, ID and Bella's ID from the DMV and she printed the tickets. I ignored the look of desire that she kept giving me. I am taken! Ugh! She handed them to me and gave Bella a dirty look. "Thanks and have a nice flight." She winked at me again and I ignored her and walked away with Bella. We got through security with no problems. Even though Bella had a temporary license cause we changed her name. Luckily they gave us her old one with the name change paperwork so they didn't give us a problem. We went to the First Class lounge and grabbed something to drink and waited for us to be called to board. We sat and snuggled on a couch to wait.

'_Flight 5150 to Austin is now boarding first class passengers.'_ Was heard over the loud speaker. We got up and headed to board. They scanned our tickets and we walked into the plane. We put the stuff in the overhead compartment and sat down. I looked over at Bella and she looked scared.

"What's wrong Angel?" I asked brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm scared Jas. I haven't flown since my dad's funeral." I grabbed her and hugged her to me.

"I'm right here Angel. I won't let you go." I flagged down the flight attendant and asked for a blanket and a pillow for Bella. She brought it over and I brought up the armrest and pulled her into my side. She relaxed once we were in the air. I started to kiss her naked shoulders and up her neck. She moaned quietly and pressed her neck into my lips harder. The sound went straight to my now hardening cock. I shifted in my seat trying to get some relief.

"Hey Jas." She whispered in my ear while licking it. "Fancy joining the mile high club?" I looked to her in shock.

"Ddddiiidddd you just say mile high?" I whispered back stuttering. She nibbled my earlobe and smiled.

"Yep." She popped the p. I groaned, she was going to be the death of me. "See the bathroom up there?" All I could do was nod. "I am going in there and you will follow me in a minute." I shook my head again. I just couldn't find the words. She got up and went to the bathroom. I waited for a few minutes and knocked on her door. She opened it and I slid in quickly. She pinned me against the door and locked it. Thank God we were in first class. This bathroom was big enough for the both of us. She kissed me hard.

"Hey Jas?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Have you ever joined the mile high club?"

"Nope. You will be my first." She smiled at me.

"I'm glad I get to be your one and only. This is special for the both of us."

"Yes it is Angel. Cause its with you." I grabbed her leg and hitched it over my hip and showed her how turned on I was. She moaned into the kiss. I slid my hand under her skirt to find her without underwear on.

"Oh. My. God. That is so hot!" I groaned as I started playing with her dripping wet pussy. I pulled her skirt up to her waist and unzipped my jeans. She grabbed me out of my jeans and groaned when she realized I was going commando as well. I mean a guy can hope, can't he? She scooted closer and I slid home. We groaned quietly and started in at a furious pace. There was a knock on the door.

"Are you OK in there Mr. Whitlock?" She said sounding concerned.

"We are fine. My wife just got sick, she's pregnant." I said, Bella was snickering as she slid down on me.

"OK, I will get her some water and crackers when she gets out." She said and walked away.

"Oh my God, we just almost got busted." I laughed.

"This is so Hot Jas! I mean this is the riskiest thing I have ever done." She moaned as I slid in faster and harder. We might as well finish now that they knew we were in here. "Oh so close." She moaned. I started to suck on her neck and when I bit down we both lost it. We were shaking so hard from the violent explosions of our orgasms that we almost lost our balance. When we were done we pulled apart and straightened our clothes. We looked at each other to make sure we looked right and opened the door to go back to our seats. We sat down and I covered us back up. The flight attendant came over with some water and crackers for Bella.

"Thank you." I said to her smiling. "Gotta love morning sickness when it hits any time of day." She nodded at me.

"I remember those days. Been there, done that. I am glad you take care of your wife. It was nice to see a husband who cares." I just nodded and smiled. When she walked away Bella and I burst out laughing.

"If she only knew how good you were taking care of me." Bella said. I kissed her nose.

"That's for only us to know Angel."

A few minutes later the pilot announced we were landing and to get back in our seats and put our seat belts on. Bella sat up and buckled back up. We descended into Austin and I got very nervous about what was to happen in the next few days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have her apartment and some plane fun! Who wouldn't want to join the mile high club with Jasper. I know I would! LOL Up next- Texas and shopping. Remember- reviews = Love!  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"That's for only us to know Angel." A few minutes later the pilot announced we were landing and to get back in our seats and put our seat belts on. Bella sat up and buckled back up. We descended into Austin and I got very nervous about what was to happen in the next few days.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We landed in Austin and after the doors were opened a fight attendant came up to us and handed us the box with our wedding pictures. I grabbed my bag and we headed off the plane. Since we didn't have any luggage we skipped baggage claim and went straight for a car rental place. Jasper got a set of keys and we headed out to find it. He walked up to a 2011 Land Rover. It was big, black, and beautiful.

"Come on Angel. Let's hit the road and get you some clothes. And maybe something for me for the honeymoon." He waggled his eyebrows at me. I just laughed. I think we could arrange that. I will have to hit Victoria's Secret for underwear anyways. Oh yes. I think I will have to do just that. About 15 minutes later we pulled up at a big mall. We headed inside to find me some clothes. Not like I was planning on wearing much in Hawaii. Oh I need a bathing suit too. We walked into the mall and found Motherhood. I went and started looking around. I have never shopped for maternity clothes before. This place had cute stuff. Thank God. I was hoping to not wear ugly clothes while pregnant. I found a few things to try on to find my size and walked over to the girl to get me a dressing room.

"I'd like to try these on." I said to her.

"I will open a dressing room for you." She said politely and unlocking the door.

"Thank you." I walked in while Jasper waited outside the door. I pulled my clothes off and put the new ones on.

"Do they fit Angel?" Jasper asked.

"Yes Jas. They fit." I took them off and put my other clothes back on for now. I walked out the door and Jasper pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you Angel." He said smiling at me.

"I love you too Jas." He leaned down and kissed my belly.

"I love you Charlie." He whispered. Charile kicked him. He sure does know his dad's voice. I started to walk around the store, grabbing things I liked in my size. I got shorts, jeans, tops, and tanks. I knew I would need these for the rest of summer and Hawaii was nice right now. I found one dress that was black and was a wrap around that I liked. I also found a sundress similar to my wedding dress. Jasper had his hands full and went to put the stuff down on the counter.

"Don't I know you?" The girl asked Jasper.

"I don't think so." He replied confused.

"You look familiar. Is your name Jasper?" She asked smiling.

"Yes. Why?" He asked getting annoyed.

"I do know you. You are Jasper Whitlock. What are you doing in here?"

"Shopping." Was his only reply as he turned to help me with the rest of the clothes. "You done shopping here Angel?"

"Yes Jas. But we still have to hit a few other stores before we go home."

"OK Angel. Whatever you want." He leaned down and kissed me as she rang up the items.

"It will be $1248.96" She said watching us. Jasper took his hand and without breaking our kiss handed her his credit card out of his pocket. I finally had to come up for air when she handed us the receipt and the bags. We headed back out into the mall and I looked back and she had her phone in her hand and she was hitting the keys quickly. We headed over and found Pac Sun cause I could get most of the rest of my items there. I found some cute sandals, flip flops and got a new pair of Chucks. My others were worn out. I grabbed some cute socks and headed over to the bathing suits. Oh yes! Here we go. I grabbed 5 suits in my size and headed to the check outs. Another $400 later we headed out to find Victoria's Secret. We walked in and I started to browse. I grabbed a handful of bra and pantie sets and headed off to find a person to let me into the dressing rooms.

"Can I help you? A nasally voice asked me.

"Yes. I'd like to try these on." She led me over to the dressing rooms and let me in. Jasper sat down with all the bags on a chair by the room. I think a little more teasing payback will be nice right about now. I stripped and put on one of the the sets.

"Oh God." I moaned. I heard bags rustle on the other side of the door. I took my cell and snapped a pic of my cleavage with my hand caressing my breast and sent it to Jasper. I heard his phone beep with the text and I heard a 'Oh my God' on the other side of the door. I snickered and continued moaning quietly. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" I asked breathy, smiling knowing who was on the other side of the door.

"Let me in Angel. I want to see what you picked out." He whispered. I know damn well what he wants to see. I slowly slid the lock and he slipped in. He looked at me with wide eyes then slammed me against the wall. His hands going everywhere and nowhere at once. His lips held mine down and I was gasping for breath after a few seconds. He was pulling at my boy shorts trying to get them off so he has access where he most wants it. I grabbed him through his jeans and he groaned into my mouth. This was not going to be slow and sweet, this was going to be hard and fast. He finally got the boy shorts off as I unbuttoned his jeans and slid his rock hard cock out.

"Oh God. Feels so good." I moaned as I ground into his fingers which were now working me into a frenzy.

"So hot, so wet, so tight. Oh God Angel I want you and I want you now." He growled into my neck as he nipped and bit it.

"Yes please."I said as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He slid into me with a groan and set a furious pace. I was holding on for dear life all while trying to stay quiet so no one heard us. What this man does to me I just can't explain. I was going to hit my peak quickly at this pace and I wanted to make sure I took him with me. I started to grind back into him as he slid into me. He was making all kinds of sexy sounds in me ear as I started to lick and suck on his neck.

"Not gonna last much longer Angel. Come with me." He said as he bit my neck. I bit his at the same time and our necks muffled our screams of ecstasy. He pulled back to look at me and smiled. "Damn Angel. What you do to me." I slowly climbed off of him and put my clothes back on. He straightened himself out and we grabbed what I had in there and walked out. Now that I knew my size I walked around the store and grabbed everything I would need for the next 2 weeks. We went and checked out and Jasper's phone beeped with a text on the way out the door. We put the bags into the truck and sat in the seats when he opened it, he showed me the text and I frowned.

'_We need to talk, I have to tell you something.' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun. I wonder what someone has to tell him. So did you enjoy shopping? Who wants to have hot fitting room sex with Jasper? Up next- what the person knows and maybe some more fun. Remember- reviews = Love!**_  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

'_We need to talk, I have to tell you something.'_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

'_We need to talk, I have to tell you something.' _ I dialed Peter to find out what he needed.

"Yes Peter?" I growled. "What do you need?"

'_Well I just thought you'd want to know whats going around twitter faster than a prostitute gets off.'_

"Well? What is it?" I was losing my patience with him.

'_There was a tweet saying Austin's most eligible bachelor is off the market. He was spotted in Motherhood buying clothes with a woman and they were both wearing wedding rings.'_

"Don't people have their own lives? Can't they stay out of mine!" I growled. I looked at Bella. She was frowning.

"What happened Jas?" She asked.

"Hold on Peter. I need to tell Bella." I said into the phone.

'_OK JJ. I will be here.'_ He said in reply as I looked at my Angel.

"Angel someone saw us in Motherhood and tweeted it out to the world." She just growled.

"I knew I saw that bitch on her phone doing something when we walked away. Oh well. There is nothing we can do about it now." She said.

"I don't care that its out there. I just wanted to tell my parents first without them hearing it from someone else." She leaned over and kissed me.

"It's OK Jas. We can go see them and then you can tell them." I picked up the phone.

"Did you hear what she said Peter?" I asked.

'_Yes. It will be fine. I just wanted to warn you.'_

"Thanks bro. I will talk to you later. I'm gonna take my wife home now."

'_Bye JJ. Talk to you soon.'_ We hung up and I started to drive home. I grabbed her hand and kissed the back.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you too Jas." She said as we pulled up to my front gate. I put the code into the gate and it opened. I drove up towards the house and her jaw dropped.

"Welcome home Angel. This is Whitlock Manor. It was left to me by my grandfather. It has been in my family for generations."

"You live here?" She squeaked as she took in its massive size.

"Correction Angel. We live here. Well when we are here we will be." I said smiling at the look on her face. I pulled up to the front of the house and we grabbed the bags and headed inside. I took her straight upstairs and we put the bags on the bed. I grabbed her hand and led her back downstairs.

"Where we going Jas?" She asked.

"I'm gonna give you the grand tour Angel." I said as we hit the bottom of the stairs. "OK so you obviously came in the door and have seen the entry. Through here is the living room." I said as I led her into it. "Then on the right of the hall is the study and attached to that is the library." I said walking through the rooms. "Next we have the kitchen." Her eyes got wide when I opened the door and she saw the inside.

"This is every chef's wet dream Jas. It's amazing." She whispered taking in the sight before her.

"I'm glad you like it Angel. We will have to go buy some food so we can use it. I have been gone for months, there is no food here." She leaned up and kissed me.

"We can do that after the tour Jas. Now show me the rest of the house." She said to me. I took her hand and led her to the rest. "This is the TV/ Game room. It used to be a ballroom in the 1800's but I have no use for that so I converted it." She looked around in awe at the sheer size of it. I must say it's impressive. I led her down the hallway to the last door. "This is one of my favorite rooms in the house. I love to be in here in the pool. Since it is indoors I keep it heated for year round swimming."

"Oh my God I love it!" She squealed. "We can swim without being in the sun and burning."

"We can also skinny dip without prying eyes." I said as I kissed her neck on the bite I left. She shivered in pleasure.

"I will hold you to that one Jas. Tonight!" I smiled against her neck.

"Your wish is my command Angel. Just name it."

"That'll do for now Jas." I led her to the french doors and opened them to reveal our huge yard. I showed her the pool, pool house, gardens and back porch with all the goodies for a good cookout. I showed her the rest of the second floor and then the third floor. Both floors were large bedrooms with bathrooms. We ended up back in what is now our room when I showed her the bathroom.

"This bathroom is bigger than my whole apartment!" She screeched. "How the hell are you going to be OK living there when you have all this room here?" I grabbed her and kissed her.

"I don't care about the room Angel. I just want to be together. We can always buy a house in Vegas. I know that's where your business is. I'm OK with it." I kissed her again. "We have time Angel. We will talk later. Why don't we get changed, I want to take you somewhere." I said kissing her neck again. We both put some clothes on and headed out the door. We got into the truck and headed over to my parents house. God I hope this goes well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the woman at the store told the world about Bella and Jasper. And Bella is freaked out about the house. Up next- meet the parents. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"I don't care about the room Angel. I just want to be together. We can always buy a house in Vegas. I know that's where your business is. I'm OK with it." I kissed her again. "We have time Angel. We will talk later. Why don't we get changed, I want to take you somewhere." I said kissing her neck again. We both put some clothes on and headed out the door. We got into the truck and headed over to my parents house. God I hope this goes well.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We drove down the road and turned into a driveway. We came up to a gate with W's on them. Where did he bring me? I'm starting to get nervous.

"Jas?"

"Yes Angel?" He asked as he put a code into the gate. They opened.

"Where are we?" I asked scared of the answer.

"My parents house. Don't worry it will be fine." He said seeing the look of horror on my face. He went to the trunk and grabbed the pictures of our wedding. He came and helped me out of the truck and held my hand as we walked to the door. He rang the bell and we waited. A brunette woman opened the door and looked shocked to see us standing there.

"Jasper?" She asked shocked. "What are you doing here?" She looked between both of us noticing our clasped hands.

"Am I really not welcome?" He asked with a pained expression. "We won't stay long. I just have some thing to talk to you about." She stepped back and let us in.

"Jackkkkkk. I need you in the living room now please." She called down the hall. She led us to the living room and we sat on the couch. She was eyeing me up and down. I felt like a piece of meat. A blond man walked in and looked at us confused. He came over and sat down next to the woman. Jasper, aren't you going to introduce us? I know I raised you better than this." Jasper flinched.

"Laura and Jackson Whitlock, this is my wife Bella Whitlock. And this," He pat my belly. "Is our son Charlie." The both gasped.

"Your what?" She screeched. "You went out and got someone knocked up and then married her? How do you even know if its yours? Huh? How? She could just be after you for your money! How dare you come into my house and say the name Charlie. You killed her. You killed my baby girl."

"I did not kill her!" He yelled in reply. "It was an accident! A drunk driver took us out. There was no way to avoid it. Did you forget you almost lost the both of us? Or are you only worried that you lost Charlie? It was always Charlie! Perfect Charlie! I lost her too! I was there when she died! I saw her face as she lost the battle to live. It has haunted me for months."

"Good. I wish it was you that was lost and not her. You have been nothing but trouble since the beginning. I never wanted you. You were a mistake I regret every day." She yelled in his face. I can't believe she is saying this shit to my husband.

"Wait just one minute here Laura. You have said some pretty shitty things to my husband and that is unacceptable. Do you know what losing Charlie has done to him? Do you know how your feelings have hurt him? Do you realize that you might have lost one child, but you still have another child who loves you? Do you know that even with the horrible things you have said to him he still loves you? I had no idea who the hell Jasper was before we were together. All I do is work. I don't pay attention to gossip and tabloid shit. I am a respectable business owner. I love your son more than anything. And I supported him when he said he wanted to come here and fix your relationship. He told me what happened. I didn't think it was this bad. That you really said this shit to your only surviving child of a horrific accident." I said yelling by the end. I saw Laura getting pissed and Jack looked at me with something like respect.

"Who the hell are you to speak to me like that in my own house? You are nothing but a money hungry whore!"

"I have my own money thank you very much. I own a very successful bar in Vegas! I don't need yours." Jasper stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Angel, let's go. You and Charlie don't need this stress. I'm sorry I brought you here but I thought they deserved to know my wife and their grandchild. I love you Angel." He said as he kissed me.

"I love you too Jas. More than my own life." We practically ran out of the house and sped down the driveway towards home. We passed our street and headed into town. He pulled up at the bank and we walked in.

"Welcome back Mr. Whitlock, what can I do for you." A man said walking up and shaking Jas' hand.

"Thank you Mr. Jenks. I need to add my wife to all my accounts." He said.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Whitlock." He said smiling to me.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Jenks." I said shaking his hand.

"Follow me to my office and we will get it taken care of." He said leading us to his office. We sat down and I got out my ID and handed it to him. "Thank you Mrs. Whitlock." He said in reply to me handing him my stuff.

"Call me Bella, Mr. Jenks." He laughed.

"Bella it is." He said hitting keys on his computer. "OK Mr. Whitlock I need to know which accounts to add her to."

"It's Jasper, Mr. Jenks. And all of them. I want her to have access to everything. And I need her cards in 2 days before we leave on our honeymoon. Call the plant and have them overnighted please." He said.

"Call me Brian. And I can do that for you. You and your family have been with us for over 100 years. I will do whatever you ask me to. Let me just add her to all the accounts and I will call them personally and have them sent over night to you. We can't have you leave the state and not have a way to pay for stuff." He said hitting keys to finish up. With the final click of the keys he picked up the phone and dialed. "This is Mr. Jenks. I need a check card and a black card for one Isabella Whitlock. I need it overnighted to the house. Yes. Thank you. Bye." He looked over to us. "All taken care of. They will be here tomorrow. Just be home to sign for them. Fed Ex will deliver them." Jasper and I stood up.

"Thank you Brian. I appreciate everything." Jasper said shaking his hand.

"You're welcome Jasper and Bella. I am happy for you that you have each other. I can see how happy the two of you are. Thank you for banking with us." He said walking us out.

"Thank you Brian. For everything." I said. Jasper grabbed my hand and we walked back to the truck. Once we were inside I asked him something I never thought of before. "How much money do I now have access to?"

"Uhhhh..." Was all he said while looking out the window trying to avoid me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think Jasper is about to be in big trouble. So how did you feel about his parents? I'm waiting for someone who reads One Stormy Night to say they wanna play whack-a-parents! LOL Up next- Dinner and bedtime. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

Once we were inside I asked him something I never thought of before. "How much money do I now have access to?"

"Uhhhh..." Was all he said while looking out the window trying to avoid me.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"How much money do I now have access to?" She asked me.

"Uhhhh..." Was all I could say while looking out the window. _Shit! _How do I explain this to her? "Well Angel. Let me put it this way. You can buy a new house every day and that wouldn't even touch the interest accruing on my accounts let alone the principal. My grandpa didn't just leave me the house. He left me all his money. It was in trust til I turned 25."

"That's why Rose called you a playboy. You had money and any girl you wanted." She whispered looking down. I turned her face to look at me.

"I only want you." I said simply and pulled her in for a kiss. "You and Charlie are it for me Angel. I want no other. I don't care about anyone else." Her stomach growled. How could I be so careless as to not feed her and Charlie? Dammit. "Come on Angel. Let's get some food. We can go to the store tomorrow. What do you want to eat?"

"Tacos?" She said quietly.

"I know just the place." I started the truck and drove away from the bank. I headed over to my fav hole in the wall tex-mex place. I parked and Bella just gave me this look. "What?" I asked her.

"This doesn't look like a place you'd eat Jas." I laughed at her.

"You will know why I do when you taste their food. Now come on." I said as she opened her door and came with me inside. I went and ordered us some food while she grabbed a table. After I ordered I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I muttered looking up. _Aw Fuck my life!_ It was my ex Lauren.

"Its OK Jasper baby." She said trailing her hand up my chest.

"Uh, no its not Lauren. I should have been watching where I was going." I said taking her hand off of my chest. I looked over to find a pissed off looking Bella. "Uh sorry again Lauren, I need to go." I said turning around and walking away. I sat down at the table and looked Bella in the eyes. She was pissed.

"Who was that and why was she touching you like that?" She hissed.

"An ex." I said quietly.

"Well she obviously doesn't know the ex part cause she's walking over here now." I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, she was.

"Who's this Jasper?" Lauren asked pointing to Bella.

"Lauren Mallory meet my wife Bella Whitlock." I said pointing to her.

"Excuse me? Did you just say wife?" She huffed.

"He did. And this," She rubbed her stomach "Is our son." Bella said proudly.

"You married her cause you knocked her up. I get it. You wouldn't want her otherwise. I mean look at her. She obviously married you for your money." She sneered. I looked at Bella, her face was so sad.

"I am looking at her. I see her beauty, grace, humor, and love. She is an amazing woman Lauren. You should only hope to be 1/10th of what Bella is. I love her and our son with all of me." I said smiling at her.

"I love you too Jas." Bella replied with tears in her eyes.

"Call me Jasper when she dumps you and takes all of your money." Lauren said before walking off.

'_Order for Jasper is ready.'_ Was called over the loudspeaker. I got up and grabbed the food.

"Can we please box those up. I'm not in the mood to eat." Bella said frowning at the food.

"Whatever you want Angel." I said getting boxes for the food. I walked her to the truck and headed home. We pulled into the driveway and got out. I opened the door and we went inside. Bella walked upstairs to our room. I followed her with the food. She had to eat. She closed the door before I got there. I opened it to find her curled up in a ball on the bed. I put the food down and went to her. I laid down behind her and just held her.

"Why have 2 women accused me of marrying you for your money today?" She whispered to me.

"I don't know Angel. But I know you better than they do. That is not who you are. You would never do that to someone. All that matters is that I know that. Screw them. And not literally too. Yuck! One is my mom. Or should I say former mom. No one talks to me or you like that. She can rot in hell for all I care. You and Charlie are all I care about from now on. Now can I please get you some food. I know you are hungry." Like on cue her stomach rumbled. She let out a deep breath.

"Fine." I went and got the food and we ate in bed. I turned on the TV and we watched a movie and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Jasper answered but didn't answer her question about the money. And an ex made an appearance. Up next- The next morning. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Fine." I went and got the food and we ate in bed. I turned on the TV and we watched a movie and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up to sunlight streaming in the windows and I had a naked man draped across me. His head was resting on my belly and Charlie was kicking him in the ear. It was the cutest thing ever and I was hard pressed to keep from laughing. Jasper slid closer to me in his sleep and I ended up with his legs near my head. I turned my head and was practically being poked in the eye by my now favorite body part of his. It was long, thick and hard and just standing at attention staring at me. I was drooling just looking at it. I had to have it, and I had to have it now. I leaned over trying to not touch him as to not wake him up.

I slid his hard cock into my mouth with a quiet moan. I took him all the way down and then slowly slid him all the way out. I kept this up and added grazing my teeth down the sides of him on the uptake while licking around his head and then sliding back down. He was moaning and groaning in his sleep. He kept mumbling my name in his sleep. 'Oh yeah Bella' 'Just like that Angel'

"Just like this Jas?" I asked out loud. His eyes flew open and he smiled when he saw it wasn't a dream as I slid him all the way down my throat and swallowed.

"Holy Shit Angel. Do you know how hot that is to find you sucking on me while I sleep? No one has ever done that before."

"Oh good. Another first for just us to share." I whispered as I licked him from base to tip. I kissed the tip when I got to it. He turned around and kissed me.

"Good morning Angel." He said leaving a trail of soft kisses up and down my neck.

"Mmmmmmm, good morning Jas." I said grabbing his rock hard cock and began slowly sliding my hand up and down.

"You better stop that Angel or I won't be held responsible for my actions." He said looking me in the eye. He had a twinkle in his eye. I was counting on what he was thinking so I kept up what I was doing. He leaned down and captured my lips in a heated kiss. He slid my thighs apart and climbed in between them. He hooked my knees over his shoulders and plunged into me full force. We both hissed in pleasure.

"Oh God Jas." I moaned.

"So hot, so wet, so tight. And its mine all mine." He groaned as he plunged deep into me.

"All yours." I gasped.

"Only mine. Only ever been mine, only ever will be mine." He growled as he pounded into me at inhuman speed. I was quickly coming to the edge, I needed him to fly with me.

"So close Jas." I mumbled incoherently.

"Me too Angel. Feels so good being buried so deep inside you. If I could, I would live here between your legs." He said as he adjusted the angle and bent me a little further back. I just about screamed when he hit that spot deep inside.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." I moaned.

"I'm not God Angel, but the feel of you has taken me to heaven. Holy Jesus Angel. I'm about to cum. Cum for me Baby." He said as he rubbed my clit and sent me over the edge screaming his name. My orgasm was so intense that I clamped down on him and didn't let up until I was done minutes later. He collapsed on me breathing so hard that I thought he was going to pass out.

"You OK Jas?" I asked panting hard.

"Yes Angel. That was amazing. It has never been this good." He breathed hard. "Now that's how to wake a man up, damn!" I burst out laughing.

"Now you know how it feels to be woken up like that. You did it to me so I figured I'd repay the favor. Plus it was about to poke me in the eye and I figured it would get you to move." We both laughed.

"That it did Angel, that it did. Not like I'm complaining or anything. That was by far one of the best morning wake up calls I have ever had." He said smiling at me.

"I'm surprised you slept as much as you did. When I woke up your head was on Charlie and he was kicking you in the ear."

"No way. He was?"

"Yes." I laughed. He leaned over and kissed my belly.

"Sorry for not getting your warning I was squishing you baby boy." Charlie kicked him and we both laughed. "I love you too baby." Just then my stomach growled.

"Well I guess it's time for me to get up and feed my wife and baby." Jasper said getting up and grabbing his jeans from the night before. "I'm going to go to the store and get food. You shower and wait for Fed Ex."

"OK Jas." He smiled.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't I buy stuff to have a pool party and BBQ and we can invite the band over and you can meet Peter's parents. They are like my parents too since I grew up with them around pretty much every day."

"I would like to meet them. I think a pool party and BBQ sounds good. I'd love to spend more time with your friends and I definitely want to meet Peter's parents who mean so much to you. Go get food and call them while you are out. I will shower and wait for Fed Ex." I said getting up and walked to the bathroom naked shaking my ass the whole way.

**JPOV**

My new wife is a sex fiend. Who would have guessed that tiny, shy, quiet Bella would turn out like this. I am so happy as I watch her walk away into the bathroom wiggling her hot ass at me on the way.

"Tease!" I shout and she giggles at me then shuts the door. I put on the rest of my clothes and throw on some old beat up chucks and head out to the store. I get into the truck and head to the grocery store. I pull out my cell and dial Peter.

"Hey Fucker." I said laughing.

"Hey Asshole. What's up?" He asked laughing.

"Pool party and BBQ at my house at noon. Tell all the guys and bring your parents."

"You got it. I will call everyone. Where are you? I thought you'd be locked up with your wife."

"Oh I was earlier, but she got hungry and there is no food in the house. I'm on my way to the store. I will see you at noon."

"We'll be there. See you then." Peter said.

"Bye." I hung up and drove to get the food for the party and to feed my babies. Life with the exception of assholes for parents is good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is some fun! Did you like my lemonade? Was it yummy? Up next- A surprise guest shows up. Remember- reviews = love!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

** A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out. **

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Bye." I hung up and drove to get the food for the party and to feed my babies. Life with the exception of assholes for parents is good.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I took a long hot shower and just relaxed. I had a very good morning and was hoping it would continue the rest of the day. I just got through putting my shorts and tank top on when the doorbell rang. I ran for the stairs and the door. I yelled 'coming' as soon as I saw the door. I opened it and my jaw dropped.

"Good morning Mr. Whitlock." I said looking down.

"Good morning Bella. And it's Jackson or Jack." I looked up and smiled.

"What brings you over here this morning?" He held up a box. "You left this behind when you left yesterday."

"Come in. Jas isn't here but you can wait for him if you'd like to." He smiled and walked in. I took the box and set it down carefully. He followed me over to the couch and sat down.

"So tell me about yourself Bella. I'd like to get to know my new daughter-in-law." I took a deep breath.

"OK Jackson. Well I have an MBA in finance and co-own a bar in Las Vegas. I am an only child and lost my parents a few years ago in separate incidents. My dad was shot in the line of duty and my mom was in a car accident with my step-dad. I like to read and watch movies and loath shopping. Although with Jasper its fun. He makes anything fun." I smiled wistfully.

"How did you meet?" I blushed as he asked me.

"Well he was with the band at a gig they played at my bar. There was just something between us and that was it for us." I said rubbing my belly. Charlie kicked and I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Jackson asked.

"Charlie must know I'm talking about Jas cause he kicked me. He always does when he's talking or being talked about. It's like he knows." I said wistfully.

"So how did you come up with his name?" Jackson asked quietly.

"Well Jas was telling me why he left Texas and was with the guys. Then I told him why I picked the names. My dad's name was Charlie also. I thought it would be a good tribute to both my dad and Charlotte and then Nicholas and the baby. So this one baby will be named for four people that we loved more than anything in this world." I looked over at Jackson and he had tears streaming down his face. I scooted over and enveloped him a hug. I just let him cry on my shoulder. I heard the door open and someone take a sharp inhale of breath. I looked over and found the shocked face of my husband. He put the bags down and slowly walked over.

"Is everything OK Angel?" He said me quietly.

"Yes Jas. Everything's fine Baby." I said rubbing soothing circles on Jackson's back. He sat down next to me.

"What happened? Why is he here?" He asked me.

"He came over to bring the wedding pictures we forgot there yesterday. Then he asked about me and I told him. Then Charlie kicked me and I explained how he got his name. Then he started crying and I wanted to comfort him. He's obviously in pain Jas. He needs us. Join in the hug Baby." I said opening my arms for him too. He came in and wrapped us in a tight hug. Jackson looked up at me.

"Did you say that there were wedding pictures in the box? Cause if you did, I'd love to see them." I shook my head.

"Of course you can." I said as my stomach grumbled. Jasper looked at me and laughed.

"I have to go make my babies some food Dad. Want to look while I cook in the kitchen?" Jasper asked.

"You're gonna cook?" He asked exasperated.

"Hey! I am not totally inept. I am capable of taking care of my wife and son thank you very much." Jasper said saucily. I got up and kissed him while grabbing the box.

"Thank you Baby. I love you." He picked up the bags of food and we headed down to the kitchen. He put all the food away as I unwrapped the frame. I handed it to a smiling Jackson as he watched Jasper start to cook eggs and bacon.

"Do you want some too Dad?" Jasper asked looking over his shoulder.

"Sure if its edible." We all burst out laughing.

"Funny, very funny." He grumbled going back to the stove. Jackson was going through all the pictures on the collage smiling. I was watching him with a shit eating grin on mine.

"You look happy in these Jasper." Jackson mused.

"I am happy Dad. I have never been this happy in my life. Bella and Charlie are my life and I love them more then I thought possible."

"I can see that. You seem different than when you left." Jackson mused.

"I am. I have learned that love conquers all. Love can help you get over anything with the right person beside you. Meeting Bella might have been a coincidence, but someone out there was watching out for me to bring her into my life when I needed her the most. She showed me what it truly means to be loved for who you are, not what you have. She didn't know me or my name when we met. She had no clue I had money. She loved me for me. I bet if I did ask her for a pre-nup she would have signed it no questions asked."

"You're right Jas. I would have. I'm not all about money. I do have my own you know. I own my own business and live off of what I earn there. I only used part of my parents' estates to pay for the bar. I have the rest sitting in the bank. I have enough to live off of and not have to work if I don't want to. I earned my MBA all on scholarship money. I don't owe anyone money. I am just not a materialistic girl. You saw me in the mall Jas. I don't like to buy things if I don't need them. I made an exception for clothes when we got here cause little Charlie here is making it so I can't wear my normal clothes." I said patting my belly. Jasper brought us all over plates of food. "And you spoiling me like this is not helping either oh dear husband of mine." I said mockingly.

"I'm just taking care of my family. I love you Angel." Jas said.

"I love you too Jas."

"Jasper why do you keep calling her Angel?" Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow. Jasper reached over and picked up the picture and pointed.

"Now do you see why?" He asked him.

"I do." Jackson replied.

"But that's not the only reason. She is my Angel cause she rescued me from hell. She saved me in more ways than one. You and mom screwed me up so bad I almost lost her cause I left her. I was miserable for months. The guys were ready to kill me cause I was unbearable. I was lost and she saved me. She loved me no matter what. I told her about the accident and she held me and cried with me. She told me it was an accident and it wasn't my fault. She said she loved me when no one else did. She is my Angel. My savior." I leaned over and kissed him to show him how much I loved him back. Jackson cleared his throat. It seems we got a little carried away. I blushed beet red. They laughed at me.

"Hey! We're married. So we got a tad carried away. Who cares. I'm on my honeymoon and I am going to damn well enjoy it." I said forcefully. Then turned back and ate my food. The doorbell rang and Jasper went to answer it. He brought back an envelope and handed it to me. I put it down and continued to eat.

"So what are your plans from here on out Jasper?" Jackson asked him.

"Well, Bella and I are going to Hawaii for a little more than a week for our honeymoon. Then we will be staying in Vegas. Its where she lives, and works. So I will be there to support her. She has an apartment and stuff so we have somewhere to live. Even if its small. For now until Charlie gets here it will be fine for us." Jackson just nodded his head.

"That makes sense." He said. "I like this new you Jasper. I am proud of you. You have a good woman and you seem to be happy. That's all I have ever wanted for you."

"Thanks Dad. That means more to me than you will ever know." Jasper said with tears streaming down his cheeks. He grabbed his dad and hugged him. I am so happy it seems he has fixed his relationship with his dad. But what about his mom? I guess we will have to wait and see.

"When do you and Bella leave?" Jackson asked.

"Tomorrow. I was going to take her to our house there."

"Can you move it back a day for me. I want to spend time with you both." Jasper looked at me and I smiled and nodded.

"Sure Dad. Do you want to stay with us today? We invited all the guys and Lily and Jack over for a pool party and BBQ for them to meet Bella."

"Sounds good Son." We sat there and ate in peace and quiet. In just a few hours everyone would be here to hang out and have some fun. I couldn't wait to meet Jasper's other parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have who came over. Is it who you expected? Did you see what happened coming? Up next- and unexpected POV. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Sounds good Son." We sat there and ate in peace and quiet. In just a few hours everyone would be here to hang out and have some fun. I couldn't wait to meet Jasper's other parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson POV<strong>

I was watching them carefully to see how they were with one another. They really did love each other. You could see it just be looking at them. Laura obviously has it all wrong. What am I going to do with her? How can I fix this? Well I know how I will start to make up for all this crap.

"Excuse me kids. I need to make a few phone calls." I said.

"Feel free to use the office Dad." Jasper said.

"Thanks Son." I said and I walked down the hall to the office. I called my real estate agent first.

'_Hello this is Emily. How may I help you?'_

"Emily it's Jackson Whitlock."

'_Hi Jackson. What can I do for you?'_

"I need you to find me a house in Vegas ASAP."

'_Specifications?' _She asked intrigued.

"Not too big, not too small. A nice kitchen, 4 or 5 bedrooms, pool. You know what I like."

'_I do. Is there a reason why you need the information quickly?'_

"Yes. I need to find one and have it paid for and closed in the next 10 days."

'Why so quick?' She asked curious.

"Its a wedding present for my son and his wife."

'_I think we can do that. Where do you want me to send the info? I can have it to you in 30 minutes.'_

"Fax it to me at 867-5309. I will check them out and let you know which one."

'_Give me 30 minutes and you will have a list and pictures.'_

"I will check back then. Thanks Emily. Bye." I hung up and dialed again.

'_Hey Sugar.'_

"Hey Darlin'."

'_Where are you?'_

"Jasper and Bella's." I said hoping she would talk calmly.

'_And what are you doing there?'_

"I brought back the box they took to our house to show us. And let me tell you you would have loved what was inside."

'_What was inside?'_

"Their wedding pictures. They are beautiful Laur. And I had a talk with Bella this morning while Jasper was at the store. She told me all about herself and she's a good woman. You only have to watch them for 10 minutes to see that they really are in love. I bet you'd like her if you talked to her. She was just defending her husband yesterday when you said all that mean stuff about her and demeaning him. She is fiercely protective of him. She loves him. He is different. She has helped him grow up. He has turned into a fine man Laur. One I am proud to call mine."

'_I don't know Jackson. I don't think all of what you said is possible. There is no way he has changed that much.'_

"Come and see for yourself. Jasper and Bella are having a pool party and BBQ for Lily and Jack to meet her. The guys already have. They were at the wedding. Do you really think Peter would have let him marry her if she was out to get him in some way? You know how close they are. He was their best man for Christ's sakes."

'_Alright, alright. I will give her a chance.'_

"That's all I am asking you to do. I bet you will love her."

'_We'll see. What time is everyone coming?'_

"Noon."

'_Fine, I will be there.'_

"Thanks Darlin'. See you then." I hung up and the fax machine began printing out pages. I went over and grabbed them when it was done printing. I sat at the desk and went through them. I needed some more info before I decide. Now to get it without them suspecting anything. I put the papers in my pocket and went to find them. They were in the living room snuggling on the couch. Jasper has his head on Bella's belly talking to it.

"Hi baby boy." Jasper said. I saw Jasper's head move. "I love you too baby."

"Did you just move your head Jasper?" He looked at me and laughed.

"Nope." He popped the p and laughed again.

"I told you so Jackson." Bella said giggling.

"You sure did. I just wasn't sure to believe you."

"Come here Dad and see for yourself." Jasper said looking at Bella. She nodded her approval. I slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. Jasper took my hand and put it under his head. He turned and put his lips to her belly and started talking. The baby immediately started kicking him.

"I love you too baby." Jasper said grinning up at me. "I think grandpa loves you too." He kicked me again. I leaned down.

"That I do baby. That I do." He kicked my hand again and I had a shit eating grin on my face. Bella busted up laughing. I looked at her. "What?"

"You two are already whipped by him and he's not even here yet!" She kept laughing at us. Dammit. She's right. All he would have to do is ask and it's his. Time to change the subject.

"So what do you do in your spare time Bella?"

"Well I like to read. I haven't had a chance to check out the library here yet. I like to cook too." She said smiling.

"So where is your bar in Vegas? The strip or off-strip?" I was trying to see where the bar is to find a house nearby.

"It's on Paradise and Tropicana. It's near the airport too and UNLV." OK So no Summerlin or North Las Vegas.

"I will have to come see it soon. It sounds like a good location."

"Oh it is. You should see us after the games let out at the stadium. We have a ton of regulars too since we have live music weekly." Bella replied.

"It sounds like fun. I will have to come see you guys and you can show me around."

"We'd love for you to come visit Jackson." Bella said smiling.

"I have to go back to the office to make one more call. I will be right back." I got up and headed back to the office to see what I could use as a house for them. I pulled out the papers and sorted out the ones that were too far away. I found a couple in Henderson and went over them to see if they would work. I found one I liked and noticed the address and laughed. It was like a sign. Fate. I picked up my phone and called Emily back.

'_This is Emily, how may I help you?'_

"I found the house Emily. I need to know if its empty and if we can have a short closing."

'_Which one?'_

"Jasper Lane. Offer them full price if it is." I laughed.

'_I will get right back to you. Let me see what I can do.'_

"Thanks Emily."

'_You're welcome Jackson.'_

We hung up and I went back to them in the living room. They were still cuddled up and were now kissing. Ah young love. They were whispering to each other and giggling. I think she is going to be perfect for him and this family. I sat down on a chair and just relaxed. It was almost noon and the people would be here soon. My cell rang and I excused myself back to the office.

"Hello."

'_Jackson its Emily.'_

"What's up Emily? Did they take it?"

'_Yes it is empty and yes they took it. I will have the keys in 7 days.'_ 7 days is perfect. I can do a few other things for them too.

"I will see you in 7 days for the keys. Send me the paperwork to my home fax. I will send it back tonight."

'_I will send it as soon as its done.'_

"Thanks Emily. I will talk to you later." I shut the phone and smiled. I was going to give my son and his wife the best wedding gift I could. The doorbell rang as I came out of the office. Time for some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have Jackson's thoughts. Do you like what he said and did? What do you think about what he said to Laura? Up next- meet the other parents. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

** _Previously...**

_"Thanks Emily. I will talk to you later." I shut the phone and smiled. I was going to give my son and his wife the best wedding gift I could. The doorbell rang as I came out of the office. Time for some fun._

**-ONIV-**_  
><em>

**JPOV**

I was having a great day so far. First I wake up to my wife attacking me, then I come back from the store and my dad is here with Bella hugging her. I spent the rest of the morning talking to Bella, Dad and Charlie. And now the doorbell just rang and now the party can start. I jumped up and ran for the door. I left the room to Bella and Dad laughing at me. I flung the door open and saw Peter, Lily and Jack. I grinned when I saw them. Lily came flying at me.

"My baby is home." Lily cried into my shirt. I hugged her back.

"Oh come on Mama Lil. I wasn't gone that long. Peter was gone too." Peter rolled his eyes at me.

"She did it to me too man." Peter laughed. I laughed at him. I stepped back and let them all in. I led them to the living room and Bella stood up and came over towards me. Peter pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hi to you too Petey." She laughed.

"I missed you Bells." He said to her smiling. She burst out crying. Peter looked at me. "What did I say?" He asked concerned.

"I have no idea man." I grabbed Bella and held her to me tight. "What's wrong Angel? What did Peter say to make you cry?"

"He called me Bells. My dad used to call me that." She cried. I was running my hand through her hair soothingly.

"Shhhhhh Angel. It's OK. He didn't know." I said holding her close. Charlie was kicking against my body. "Shhhhhh Angel. You need to calm down. Charlie is kicking me. I think he's upset too." She looked up at me and started sniffing. I brushed the hair out of her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her.

"Thank you Jas. I love you."

"I love you too Angel." She turned to Peter.

"Sorry Petey. I didn't mean to lose it but I hadn't heard that name for almost 3 years." She hugged him.

"Its OK Bella. I'm sorry I made you cry. Now how's my nephew?" We all laughed.

"He's good." She pulled his hand and put it on her belly. He jumped and looked startled.

"Holy Shit. He just kicked me." We all burst out laughing.

"You should have seen how I woke up. Jas' head was on my belly and Charlie was kicking the hell out of his head. And Jas slept right through it all." Lily burst out laughing. We all turned and looked at her.

"Jack was like that with Peter." We all laughed after hearing that. She grabbed Jack in a hug. "Jack we are going to be grandparents." Bella walked over to her.

"Yes you are Lily." She took her hand and put it on her belly. She jumped then started to cry. She knelt down.

"Charlie, I am your Grandma Lily. I can't wait to meet you. I am going to spoil you rotten." All the men groaned in the room. We knew how much damage she could do on a good day, but this will be her first grandchild. He's going to be spoiled.

"We will be living in Vegas Lily." I looked to Jack. "Breathe easier Jack. She will have to spoil him from a few states away." He let out a deep breath. Aw shit! I forgot to introduce everyone. "Sorry guys but I forgot the introductions. Lily and Jack Hamilton meet my wife Bella Whitlock. Bella meet my adopted parents Lily and Jack."

"Its nice to meet you." Bella said sweetly. "Sorry about the breakdown."

"It's OK Bella. I remember those days when I used to lose it when I was pregnant with Peter." Lily said.

"Why don't we all go sit down and wait for everyone else?" I asked as the doorbell rang. "Never mind. I will go get the door and you all go sit down." I said walking to the door. I opened it to find the rest of the guys. "Hey guys."

"Hey Jasper." Was chorused. I stepped aside to let them in.

"Come in guys. Everyone's in the living room talking to my wife. I swear I am now chopped liver." They all laughed at me. We walked into the living room and the guys all laughed at the sight before us. Bella had my Dad, Lily and Jack's hands on her belly. They were all smiling. I guess Charlie wrapped 2 more people around his little finger. We are all going to be screwed. I swear if we add my mom to this mix and Charlie dazzles her also, I don't know what I am going to do. The doorbell rang again and I looked around the room. Everyone we invited was here. Who could it be? I walked back to the door and opened it. When I saw who was here my jaw hit the floor.

"Can I come in Jasper? We need to talk." She said looking at me.

"Uhhh... I don't know. We have guests and I don't need a scene. And I definitely don't need my wife and baby stressed." I answered honestly.

"I will try to behave. I promise. We just need to talk. Where's Bella?" She asked.

"In the living room with everyone." I answered and stepped back to let her in. We walked into the living room and her jaw dropped at the sight before her. Bella, Dad, Lily and Jack all had their hands on Bella's belly and were laughing hysterically. "What's so funny Angel?" I asked smiling at the scene.

"Jackson was telling Charlie about you as a child. These stories are hilarious!" I groaned. "Charlie was enjoying them a lot. He keeps kicking everyone."

"Dad. That is so not fair! She's going to get to hear all of my awkward childhood stuff and I won't be able to hear hers." Mom looked at me funny. Then back at Bella and the others.

"Oh come on Jas. It's not really that bad. Charlie is going nuts over here. Come feel Baby." I walked over and put my hand on her belly. Charlie let me have a good kick. I leaned down and kissed her belly.

"I love you too Baby. And I love your mommy." I said and kissed Bella. When we were done I looked at Bella and she was looking behind me. I turned to see what she was looking at and I knew she was watching my mom. Mom had a look of curiosity on her face. She looked like she felt left out. I think you could hear a pin drop in the room with the next thing out of her mouth.

"Wanna come feel Charlie kick Laura?" We all sat there in shock waiting for the answer.

**-ONIV-**

**A****/****N****: ****So**** there ****you**** have ****meeting ****the ****parents****. ****And**** an ****unexpected**** visitor****. ****Up ****next****- ****Laura****. ****Remember****- ****reviews****=Love****!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

** _Previously...**

"Wanna come feel Charlie kick Laura?" We all sat there in shock waiting for the answer.

**BPOV**

"Wanna come feel Charlie kick Laura?" I asked her as we all sat there waiting for the answer. She looked around the room. I think she didn't think I was serious. I saw Jackson and Jasper nod their heads at her.

"You sure? I know you don't like me." Laura asked me.

"Who says I don't? You thought you were protecting your son, but instead I defended my husband from being attacked by you. Its what any good wife would do. I bet you would defend Jackson if I said anything. Not like I would cause he's awesome." I turned and winked at him, he smiled back. "How about you come over here and feel your grandson and then we can talk while we hang out at the pool? Then you can decide for yourself how you feel about me."

"I think we can do that." She said walking over to us on the couch. Everyone made room for her to sit on the edge and feel Charlie.

"Jas. Talk to Charlie and show your mom what he does." I said to my husband. He put his mouth to my stomach and started talking.

"Hi Baby. This hand right here is your grandma's." He said pressing her hand down. Charlie proceeded to kick it. I looked at her as the tears streamed down her face. She leaned down to my belly and shocked the living daylights out of us at what came out of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Charlie. I'm so sorry. I just miss Charlie and Nick so much that I took it out on your dad, mom and you. I am so sorry baby." She looked at Jasper. "I'm sorry Jasper. I know that I have been blaming you for 8 months. I just had no one here to blame and took it out on you. Can you ever forgive me baby?" She said. I started to cry. "It took almost losing you and this baby to make me realize what Bella said was right. I was not only losing 2 children and a grandchild. But I was about to lose you, your new wife and my grandson. You are all I have left. Please don't leave me. I don't think I can handle losing you too. I'm so sorry baby." She was all out balling. She grabbed Jasper who was now crying and held him to her tight. When she calmed down she turned to me. "Bella I am sorry for how I acted yesterday. You were right in sticking up for your husband. I did deserve to be yelled at the way you did. I said some horrible things and I won't blame you if you never forgive me. Please give me a chance to get to know you." She cried to me. I looked around the room and almost everyone had tears in their eyes.

"I know you said those things yesterday because you were hurting. I also know that you said those things to make me hurt because you were hurting. If you got to know me you would have a very different opinion of me. I am not the girl you accused me of. I have no idea how much money he has, nor do I care. I am and have always been a very independent woman. I have my own money and own a very successful business. I live off of what I make at the bar and leave the rest in the bank. I am not your average 25 yr old woman. I'm not into shopping or material things. I treat others with respect no matter what. I love my friends and family deeply. They are the most important thing in my life. I would rather stay home and read a book than go out and party. I even graduated from High School and College early because I could. You can ask me anything and I will be honest. That is just who I am. Just give me a chance to show you who I am. Can you do that Laura?" I asked her. She looked like she was processing everything I just said.

"OK Bella. I owe you more than that, but we can start there." She said smiling. I looked around the room.

"How about I get out our wedding pictures and you can all see them. Our photographer made us a collage til we order what we want." Jasper got up and grabbed it from the kitchen where we left it this morning. He handed it to the three parents who haven't seen them yet. The guys were there and saw it at the restaurant.

"Oh I want a copy of this one." Lily said.

"I like this one too." Jack replied pointing.

"Can I have this one?" Laura asked hesitantly.

"How about while we swim and eat all of you can go through the proof books and make a list of what you want?" I asked the parents. "We told her we would put in the order when we got back from Hawaii in 2 weeks." I said smiling. "Now why don't we all change into our suits and head out to the indoor pool. We can open the doors to use the BBQ." I said as I got up to head to change.

"Alright everyone," Jasper said "Go change and meet us by the pool. I will light the BBQ when I get out there." We all headed to the bathrooms to change. Jasper and I headed upstairs to our room. He pinned me to the back of the door and kissed me like it was our last. "Thank you Angel. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I know Jas. I will do my best to like her. She said mean things to not only me, but you. You really should tell her how she's made you feel all these months." I said.

"I will Angel. Thank you. I love you." He said to me.

"I love you too Jas." I walked over to the bags of clothes and took out a bathing suit and cotton sundress to go over it. I went to the bathroom to change so Jasper wouldn't see me just yet. I undressed and put on my blue 2-piece and checked myself out in the mirror. My belly was sticking out over the bottom and my top was barely containing my new found growing boobs. I threw on my sundress and headed down to the pool. I hope he likes what hes going to see.

**-ONIV-**

**A****/****N****: ****I ****hope ****I ****did**** a ****good ****job**** with ****Laura**** and**** everyone****. ****Did**** she ****beg**** enough**** for ****you****? ****I**** think ****she ****did ****a ****pretty ****good ****job**** apologizing****. ****Up ****next****- ****the ****parents ****plot****. ****Remember****- ****reviews****=Love****!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

** _Previously...**

_"I love you too Jas." I walked over to the bags of clothes and took out a bathing suit and cotton sundress to go over it. I went to the bathroom to change so Jasper wouldn't see me just yet. I undressed and put on my blue 2-piece and checked myself out in the mirror. My belly was sticking out over the bottom and my top was barely containing my new found growing boobs. I threw on my sundress and headed down to the pool. I hope he likes what hes going to see._

**-ONIV-**

**Jackson****POV**

Once the kids were upstairs Laura grabbed my hand and Lily's and pulled us into the kitchen. She told Jack to follow us. We got to the kitchen and we all sat down at the table.

"OK." She looked at all of us. "When are they leaving Jackson? I have an idea."

"They were going to leave tomorrow but I got them to stay an extra day. They will be staying in Vegas where her business is. We talked about it today while we ate breakfast. Why?"

"How about we throw them a dinner reception tomorrow night. We can invite everyone and celebrate with them. Do you know where they will live? Do you know what they might need?" She asked me.

"Uh, well..." I stuttered.

"What did you do Jackson?" She asked raising her eyebrow. I looked to the doorway to make sure no one was around.

"I bought them a house. They were going to live in a 1 bedroom apartment til Charlie came. I couldn't let them do that. I wanted it to be a wedding present from us Laur. So I think they will need everything."

"They would live in a 1 bedroom apartment? Are you serious? I can't picture Jasper in a place so small."

"He actually seemed OK with it. He has grown up. I think he would do anything for her and that baby. They love each other. Can you see it now Laur?" I asked her.

"You were right Jackson. They do. I think she is good for him. He seems to have grown up. Now how about we all 4 take turns and call everyone for a dinner tomorrow. They can bring gifts if they want. What are the details for the house?"

"Well Emily said she will have the keys in 7 days. They get back to Vegas in 10. I thought we could fly out there and set it up for them with the basics. Then they can move the rest later. Maybe you girls can handle the furniture and kitchen and us men can handle the electronics and gaming stuff." I looked at Jack and he was shaking his head.

"You want us to help too?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah. We will only have 3 days to do this. I want them to be surprised when they come back. You guys are family too. Do you think Peter and the guys would help us too?"

"We will handle all of it." Lily said. "You guys take turns coming into the house for something and get those calls made. Jack and I will help if you give us a list too since we all have the same friends. I will ask Peter to ask the guys and we will all fly out to do this for them. I really like Bella. I am so happy Jasper found someone who loves him for him and not his money. Remember all those money grubbing whores who used to throw themselves at him in high school and college?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah. Remember the worst one was Lauren. I wonder what happened to her." Laura asked.

"You don't want to know Mom." Jasper said walking in. I let out a deep breath. That was close.

"Why do you say that Jasper?" Laura asked him.

"Cause unfortunately Bella and I ran into her last night. Between you going off on her and Lauren, she was so upset she didn't want to eat and came home and cried in bed. Lauren accused her to getting pregnant on purpose to get me to marry her. She said to call her when Bella leaves me with all my money." We all were shocked when he said this. "Add to that what you said to her before all that and she broke. I brought her home and she curled up in bed and cried. I barely got something into her to eat. She was a mess. I didn't know what to do to help her. I felt helpless to help my wife. I know what both of you said to her was hurtful to her. But I assure you she didn't know who I was. It was priceless when she was told. The look on her face was epic. She looked like a deer in the headlights. It was so cute. She is the first woman to not know who I was. I think it was because she was so set on graduating early from school. My wife is very smart. She has an MBA in finance." He said proudly smiling. "And she co-owns a bar in Vegas. We met cause the band played her bar one night. That was the best night of my life." He said wistfully. "The best morning was our wedding. I married her at the top of the Eiffel Tower at The Paris hotel at sunrise. It was so romantic." Jasper said smiling.

"It was perfect Jas. It will be a day I remember for the rest of our lives. You planned the prefect way to start a marriage. You truly are a special man Jasper Jackson Whitlock. And I love you more than my own life." Bella said walking over to him and kissing him.

"Not as much as I love you Angel." He whisper replied. "I don't know what I would do without you and Charlie. You are my world. I still can't believe you agreed to marry me. You are my light in the dark. My savior." I looked and the women were all crying. OK we need to change the subject.

"Hey Jasper. I need to use the office again. I have to check on what I was working on earlier. I will be out to swim in a few minutes." I winked at Laura, she knew what I was up to.

"OK Dad. Go ahead. We will be by the pool. I am going to light the BBQ so we can eat soon. I know if I'm hungry, so is Charlie." We all laughed. I walked out of the kitchen to everyone standing up at the table to go get changed to swim. Time go go set up a wedding reception.

**-ONIV-**

**A****/****N****: ****So**** the ****parents ****are ****plotting****, ****but**** in ****a ****good ****way****. ****Do ****you ****think ****they ****are ****doing ****something**** good****? ****Up**** next****- ****The**** pool ****party****. ****Remember****- ****Reviews=****Love****!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"OK Dad. Go ahead. We will be by the pool. I am going to light the BBQ so we can eat soon. I know if I'm hungry, so is Charlie." We all laughed. I walked out of the kitchen to everyone standing up at the table to go get changed to swim. Time go go set up a wedding reception.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Dad went to my office to do God knows what and everyone else and I went to the pool. I opened the doors leading outside and lit the BBQ. The guys were all in the pool and I found Lily, Bella and my Mom walking to the lounge chairs. As soon as she took her dress off my jaw hit the floor. The little minx was wearing a skimpy 2 piece with her belly showing. She caught me looking and wiggled her ass at me. What a tease. She will pay for that later. I looked to the pool and all the guys were standing in the water with their mouths matching mine checking my wife's ass out.

"Hey assholes! Stop ogling my wife. I know she's hot, but get your own woman." I growled. There was a round of 'sorry Jasper and sorry JJ's going around' and the women just looked at me and laughed. Jack just laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Get used to it son. She's beautiful and looks smoking hot in that suit. Men will look. It's in our DNA." We both laughed.

"Thanks Jack. Now I am going to want to kill every man that looks at my wife."

"Sorry Son."

"Wanna help me get the meat to grill Jack?" I asked.

"Sure Son, let's go get the meat." He said as we walked back to the kitchen to grab the food. I loaded up the plates of steak, burgers and hot dogs and we headed back to the grill. We found the guys playing volleyball and the women lounging and chatting. I am so glad my Mom is making an effort to get to know my wife. My Dad was still in the office. I wonder what he's up to. We put the meat on the grill and I went over to see my wife and make sure she's OK. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Hi Angel. You OK?"

"I'm fine Jas. Your mom and I were talking stories of your childhood." I groaned.

"Please no Mom." I said turning to her. She started laughing. Bella was right behind her.

"I was kidding Jas. We haven't gone that far yet. Although I can't wait to see the pictures she promised to show me." Bella said as I groaned. I thought I was done being tortured by my mom.

"So what have you been talking about then?" I asked curious.

"Well remember everything I told your Dad earlier? All that. I told her about school and my parents being gone. My bar and how lucky I am to have you. I even told her how much is in the bank so she knows I really didn't marry you for your money." She said smiling.

"Yeah, its a nice little chunk of money. I like that she doesn't touch it, that she lives off of what she makes at the bar." Mom said. I smiled at her. I still didn't know how much she had. And she didn't know how much I had. I'm afraid it will scare her.

"I'm glad my 3 favorite women are getting along." I said smiling.

"We are Jasper. You seem to have found a good woman." Lily said.

"I think so too Mama Lil. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. And Charlie is too. I love them both with all that I am."

"That's all that matters in life. Love is all that matters. Money is nothing compared to love." Lil said as the other women were shaking their heads yes. I had to get up to flip the meat and Bella got up too.

"What are you doing Angel?"

"Going with you to check on the food." She said walking towards the BBQ shaking her ass at me. The moms just laughed at me when I groaned and followed her. The guys were staring at her ass again.

"Stop ogling my wife assholes!" I shouted at them.

"What? She's hot!" Em replied.

"And she's mine so back off. Don't you have a thing for a tall blond back in Vegas?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He shut his mouth fast as Bella whipped around.

"And who might that be Em?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh... no one Bella." He said and turned around to get out of there. Peter blocked his exit.

"Spill it Emmett." Bella demanded. Em huffed and replied.

"Rose. I like Rose." He said shyly.

"Well how would you feel if I told you I knew what she thought of you?" She teased him.

"Please tell me Bella. Please!" Em whined.

"Nope." She popped the p for effect.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top? I will do anything." Em said. Oh she's good. She knew she had him by the smile on her face. I'm going to have to watch it with her. She is sneakier than I think.

"Anything?" She asked sweet as pie.

Em nodded. "Yes."

"OK, I will tell you but you will have to promise when the tour is over you will come to Vegas and stay for a bit. You are to treat her well and take care of her. She is my best friend and I will not tolerate you hurting her. Do you understand me?" Bella demanded.

"Deal. Now tell me please." We all started laughing, he didn't get that she did just tell him.

"I just did Em. You just weren't paying attention. You better treat her well or you will regret meeting me." She growled.

"Yes Bella. She will be treated like gold. I like her too much to want to hurt her. She seems tough but I think she's softer than people know." He said.

"You're right Em, she is. Just do good and we will be fine. I don't want to hurt you while I am pregnant, but I will if you fuck it up. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Em saluted her and we all burst out laughing. I grabbed her and dipped her kissing her.

"I love you Angel. I love that you love Rose enough to take on Em if he hurts her. You will be such a good mom. A fierce protector. You are a Mama Bear and I like it." I said kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is some fun. So Em likes Rose. Up next- Laura's POV. Remember- Reviews = Love!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"I love you Angel. I love that you love Rose enough to take on Em if he hurts her. You will be such a good mom. A fierce protector. You are a Mama Bear and I like it." I said kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Laura POV<strong>

I have been observing them since I arrived and I can see what Jackson means. They really do seem to love each other. Jasper seems to have grown up too. This girl can work miracles I think. I have sent Jackson to make calls to set up a dinner reception for them. He already took care of their gift and all I have to do is order the food. Between Lily and me we have this covered.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." I asked her after we got into the lounge chairs.

"Well I have an MBA in finance and co-own a bar in Las Vegas. I am an only child and lost my parents a few years ago in separate incidents. My dad was shot in the line of duty and my mom was in a car accident with my step-dad. I like to read and watch movies and loath shopping. Although with Jasper its fun. He makes anything fun." We laughed.

"How did you meet?"

"Well he was with the band at a gig they played at my bar. There was just something between us and that was it for us." She said smiling.

"How do you support yourself?" I asked.

"Well I live off of my salary from the bar. I have money in the bank and I refuse to touch it. I mean I drive a 57' Chevy truck for Christ's sake. I should drive something newer, but I refuse to spend money on something, when I have one that still works."

"OK this is going to sound nosy but how much do you have in the bank? I want to know so I can tell everyone its not about the money. I don't really think it is anymore. I can see the love you both share. I know now its not about the money."

"I will tell you but you can't tell Jasper. He doesn't know."

"Uh... why doesn't he know?" I asked.

"Well we never told each other how much we both have yet. With us money doesn't even come into the picture. It's just us and nothing else matters." She said. I looked at Lily.

"We promise." I said.

"OK 1.2 million." Lily and my jaws hit the floor. "My step dad was a minor league baseball player. Him and my mom left me a lot of money. And my dad was police chief and he left me his pension. I had 1.5 and then I bought the bar with my partner Kate. I refuse to touch it for anything not a necessity."

"Well that put my mind at ease. Even though it doesn't matter to me anymore. You really do love him and I can see it. Money doesn't mean a thing without happiness and love." I replied.

"Thanks Laura. I appreciate you giving me the chance to show you who I am. I am not some money grubbing slut. As a matter of fact..." She blushed and stopped talking.

"What Bella?" I asked curious. "You can tell us. We won't tell anyone."

"Well...uh...." She rushed out. I looked and Lily as both of our mouths were hanging open in shock.

"What?" We both asked shocked that we heard her correctly. She took a deep breath and looked us dead in the eyes.

"I was kind of a virgin before that night with Jasper." She said and ducked her head. I was oh so very wrong about this girl.

"How old are you Bella?" I asked.

"25. Same as Jasper." She said quietly looking at the ground. I took her face in my hand and made her look me in the eye.

"That is a very rare thing these days. You are definitely one of a kind Bella. I am glad Jasper has found you. And I am proud to have you as my daughter-in-law. I am so sorry with everything in me that I ever questioned your motives and whether Charlie was my grandson or not. I truly believe you when you say he is. No one would ever have the guts to claim what you just told us if it wasn't true. I give you my respect as a woman for your honesty and loyalty. And I welcome you to the Whitlock's with open arms." Jasper decided to come over to us.

"Hi Angel. You OK?" He asked Bella.

"I'm fine Jas. Your mom and I were talking stories of your childhood." Bella said as I tried not to laugh.

"Please no Mom." He said turning to me. I started laughing. Bella was right behind me.

"I was kidding Jas. We haven't gone that far yet. Although I can't wait to see the pictures she promised to show me." Bella said. Jasper groaned.

"So what have you been talking about then?" He asked.

"Well remember everything I told your Dad earlier? All that. I told her about school and my parents being gone. My bar and how lucky I am to have you. I even told her how much is in the bank so she knows I really didn't marry you for your money." She said smiling to him.

"Yeah, its a nice little chunk of money. I like that she doesn't touch it, that she lives off of what she makes at the bar." I said. He smiled at me.

"I'm glad my 3 favorite women are getting along." He said smiling.

"We are Jasper. You seem to have found a good woman." Lily said.

"I think so too Mama Lil. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. And Charlie is too. I love them both with all that I am."

"That's all that matters in life. Love is all that matters. Money is nothing compared to love." Lil said as us women were shaking our heads yes. Jasper got up to check the food. Bella followed.

"What are you doing Angel?" He asked her.

"Going with you to check on the food." She said walking towards the BBQ shaking her ass at him. Lily and I just laughed at him when he groaned and followed her. The guys were staring at her ass again. Jasper looked murderous.

"Stop ogling my wife assholes!" He shouted at them.

"What? She's hot!" Em replied.

"And she's mine so back off. Don't you have a thing for a tall blond back in Vegas?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. He shut his mouth fast as Bella whipped around.

"And who might that be Em?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh... no one Bella." He said and turned around to get out of there. Peter blocked his exit.

"Spill it Emmett." Bella demanded. Em huffed and replied.

"Rose. I like Rose." He said shyly.

"Well how would you feel if I told you I knew what she thought of you?" She teased him.

"Please tell me Bella. Please!" Em whined.

"Nope." She popped the p for effect.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top? I will do anything." Em said.

"Anything?" She asked sweet as pie. This woman knows how to get what she wants. I like her.

"OK, I will tell you but you will have to promise when the tour is over you will come to Vegas and stay for a bit. You are to treat her well and take care of her. She is my best friend and I will not tolerate you hurting her. Do you understand me?" Bella demanded.

"Deal. Now tell me please." We all started laughing, he didn't get that she did just tell him.

"I just did Em. You just weren't paying attention. You better treat her well or you will regret meeting me." She growled.

"Yes Bella. She will be treated like gold. I like her too much to want to hurt her. She seems tough but I think she's softer than people know." He said.

"You're right Em, she is. Just do good and we will be fine. I don't want to hurt you while I am pregnant, but I will if you fuck it up. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Em saluted her and we all burst out laughing. This girl was sassy. I like it. She is definitely a Whitlock.

"I love you Angel. I love that you love Rose enough to take on Em if he hurts her. You will be such a good mom. A fierce protector. You are a Mama Bear and I like it." He said kissing her again. I can't wait for Jackson to get back and let me know what's up for tomorrow. Speak of the devil, here he comes. Jackson walked over to Lily and I and sat on the lounge Bella had just vacated.

"Laur, I called everyone. All you and Lil have to do is get food ordered. Everyone will be there at 4pm. I told them they can bring gifts but it is optional. I want this to be a relaxed party. Like a backyard BBQ. Can you order BBQ for dinner? We can all wear summer shorts and nice shirts and you ladies can do sundresses and such."

"I like it. We can keep it simple but fun. That seems totally Bella. She doesn't do fancy or crazy like we are used to. I mean did you see how simple and beautiful the wedding was?" I said smiling. We must not have heard Bella walk back over.

"Jasper did that." She said smiling.

"What? No way." I said.

"Yes. He planned the whole thing. All I had to do was show up. And he even sent Em with a wedding present and to properly escort us to the ceremony." We all laughed.

"Well, well, well, maybe he has learned something after all these years." I mused. "So what's up Bella? You come over here for something?" I asked.

"Yes. I wanted to see if you ladies wanted to help me in the kitchen get all the sides and stuff."

"I have to go make a phone call for something, but I bet Lil will be glad to help you." I said looking at Lil and winking.

"I sure would Laur." She said. "Let's go Bella." She said getting up and walking towards the kitchen. I went past the kitchen as quickly as I could and went into the office shutting the door. I went into a phone book app on my cell and put in BBQ in Austin and a bunch of them came up. I wanted to find something amusing so I looked for an odd name. Hades Bar & Grill, Big Butt's Rub & Grub, Rubbed & Ready, The Tumbleweed, Salt Lick. Who names these places? I started calling them and the only one who could do tomorrow was the Salt Lick. They even came to the house and brought a giant BBQ to make the food fresh. I booked them for a party of 50 and headed back out to the pool. I found Jackson over near Jasper and Jack chatting and Bella and Lil were setting up the table with buns, condiments, sides and eating utensils. I caught Jackson, Jack, and Lily's eyes and winked and nodded my head yes. Now all we have to do is get the kids there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have Laura's POV. What do you think of all that was revealed? Up next- The BBQ. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"I sure would Laur." She said. "Let's go Bella." She said getting up and walking towards the kitchen. I went past the kitchen as quickly as I could and went into the office shutting the door. I went into a phone book app on my cell and put in BBQ in Austin and a bunch of them came up. I wanted to find something amusing so I looked for an odd name. Hades Bar & Grill, Big Butt's Rub & Grub, Rubbed & Ready, The Tumbleweed, Salt Lick. Who names these places? I started calling them and the only one who could do tomorrow was the Salt Lick. They even came to the house and brought a giant BBQ to make the food fresh. I booked them for a party of 50 and headed back out to the pool. I found Jackson over near Jasper and Jack chatting and Bella and Lil were setting up the table with buns, condiments, sides and eating utensils. I caught Jackson, Jack, and Lily's eyes and winked and nodded my head yes. Now all we have to do is get the kids there.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Here we are all sitting down at the table with a ton of food and just enjoying each others company. We were laughing and having a good time. Now this is how I want to spend family time. Laughing and enjoying each other's company. I love sitting here observing everyone. All the guys were joking with each other and the parents were engrossed in their own conversation. Laura looked down to our end and smiled. I smiled back. I'm so glad we talked and she saw who I was and what I am about. I'm still amused at her and Lil's faces when I told them I was still a virgin that night. I thought they were gonna keel over and die of heart attacks. I snickered to myself.

"Hey Bella?" Laura asked.

"Yes Laura?"

"I know Jackson asked you guys to stay an extra day and I was wondering if you wanted to go baby shopping with me and Lily tomorrow?" The men all groaned.

"And so it begins." Jackson said. The table snickered.

"Well she's due in a few months." Laura defended. "She will need to be registered for stuff when it comes time for a baby shower."

"I'm actually due the week of Christmas." I said smiling.

"My birthday week too." Jasper replied. I need to pay more attention to the paperwork I have been signing. How did I not know his birthday? I wonder if he knows mine. We will have to find out. But not now. I will file this away to go with the other stuff we don't know.

"Now to answer your question, sure, I'd love to go with you and Lily shopping. But I told you before I don't like it so can we maybe do this low key?Just hang out and talk while browsing? I agree about registering too. I'm sure Rose is already planning the shower. I just don't know where we will have it since I live in a one bedroom and so does Rose." I said.

"Don't worry Bella, we will figure something out. We can always have it at the bar or a hotel suite. It could be fun to get a suite and have food and games. Maybe have the spa send up people to pamper us while we have fun."

"Well the Palms does have in-room services." I said blushing and looked at Jasper. He cocked his eyebrow at me in question. "Rose and I had massages after Jasper left." I said quietly as Jasper winced. He still didn't know all that happened after he left.

"Angel? Can we go talk in the kitchen for a minute?" Jasper asked me.

"What's going on Jasper?" Laura asked.

"Nothing Mom, I just need to talk to her for a minute." Jasper replied.

"If you say so Jasper." Laura said looking like she didn't believe him.

"OK Jas." I looked at the table. "We will be right back." I said as I got up. We went to the kitchen and he grabbed me in a hug so tight I couldn't breathe. He started to sob.

"I'm so sorry Angel. I'm so sorry." He just held onto me for dear life and cried. "Please say you forgive me for all of that. For leaving you like that. I mean, I left you without so much as a goodbye. How could you have let me back into your life, let alone married me." I heard someone take a deep intake of breath.

"You did what?" She shrieked._ Aw fuck! _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** I know this chapter is short, but the next will be longer. I had to stop there for the next chapter to be good. Up next- who took the breath. Remember- reviews = Love!**_  
><em>


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out. **

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles. **

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"I'm so sorry Angel. I'm so sorry." He just held onto me for dear life and cried. "Please say you forgive me for all of that. For leaving you like that. I mean, I left you without so much as a goodbye. How could you have let me back into your life, let alone married me." I heard someone take a deep intake of breath.

"You did what?" She shreiked._ Aw fuck! _

* * *

><p><strong>Laura POV<strong>

I decided to go grab a drink and happened to overhear something that just made me mad.

"I'm so sorry Angel. I'm so sorry. Please say you forgive me for all of that. For leaving you like that. I mean, I left you without so much as a goodbye. How could you have let me back into your life, let alone married me." I took a deep breath.

"You did what?" I shrieked. Jasper turned and looked at me like a deer in the headlights.

"Uh...nothing Mom." He replied.

"That was not nothing I heard Jasper. What exactly happened?"I asked.

"Uh... well... ." He rushed out.

"What the hell did you just say? And slow it down this time."

"I kind of left her in the middle of the night cause I was scared and afraid of her being in this fucked up family." He said looking at the floor. "I mean she gave me all of her that night and I was so scared that I left her in a hotel room alone after the best night of my life. I am just grateful that she took my sorry ass back. I was in hell for 5 months after I left her. I loved her and was too scared to go back and explain why I left. I was afraid she'd tell me to never speak to her again. Even when I did go back to see her and I saw her pregnant, I almost left without talking to her. Rose was the one who stopped me and told me to grow up and talk to her. I thought she had moved on and was better off without me." I think I owe this Rose for making him talk to her. We could have lost her and Charlie if it wasn't for her. Bella grabbed his head to look at her.

"I will never be better off without you. I love you Jas." She said to him as tears slipped down his face. Oh fuck, we fucked him up good.

"Can we sit down at the table to talk for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Sure." Bella replied and helped walk Jasper to the table.

"Now what really happened Jasper?" I asked.

"Well I took her to a hotel, took her virginity and then abandoned her there in the middle of the night."

"I raised you better than that Jasper!" I shouted. "How could you do that to her?"

"I know Mom, but I was so messed up from you and Dad blaming me for the accident that I didn't want to drag her into this mess." What had Jack and I done to him? This is all our faults.

"Oh God. What did we do?" I cried.

"Mom, stop blaming you and Dad. You were grieving and didn't know where to put the blame. I was the only survivor so it ended up being me. I get it now. I would die for Charlie right here and now if I had to. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." I was crying and he came over and knelt down next to me. "It's OK Mom. She forgave me, that's all that matters now."

"But if it wasn't for me you might have been with her all this time. You wouldn't have had to be forgiven." I sobbed.

"But then I might not have met her at all. I only went on tour with the guys to get away from this mess. I would have stayed in Texas. I got something I wouldn't trade for the world cause of a fucked up mess. I can't regret anything that has happened cause it brought me Bella and Charlie. Please forgive yourself Mom. I have." I grabbed onto him and held on for dear life.

"You are all I have left baby. Please don't leave me. I already lost Charlotte, Nicholas and the baby. Please don't let me lose you, Bella, and Charlie too." I was crying so hard my shoulders were shaking.

"Mom we will only be a plane ride away. Bella owns the bar in Vegas. It's where she lives and works. I will not ask her to give that up when she has worked so hard for it. I was hoping to help her and Kate with it since I have a business degree also. I want to do something with my life. I want to support Bella and Charlie. Just because I have money doesn't mean I don't want to do this together. I like the idea of working together and doing this as a team."

"Well..." Bella said hesitantly.

"What Angel?" He asked her.

"Well, Kate was mentioning possibly selling her half of the bar and moving back to Alaska. I wasn't sure what to do about it."

"Why don't I buy it and we can run it together?" He asked her. She smiled.

"I think I like it. We can do this together. We can run the bar together when we get home, then when Charlie comes we can take opposite shifts." This girl is smart. Now no daycare expenses and he will always have a parent there with him. Not some stranger.

"Well I think you two have a good plan. Charlie will always have a parent there for him and not some stranger. You are pretty smart Bella. Plus it will be a family owned and operated bar. There aren't many of those in Vegas. Vegas is all about big and flashy. This I think will be a good investment for you Jasper. Something for you both to do together. I can't wait to come to Vegas and visit and see the bar."

"How about after our Honeymoon we can figure out a good time?" Bella asked me.

"I like that idea. Thank you Bella." I said to her.

"You're welcome Laura. I'd love to show you around Vegas and my bar. There is a ton to do there too. You have to see the sun rise from the top of the Eiffel Tower." She said looking off wistfully.

"We can arrange that for us all Angel. All I have to do is call Mr. Williams and he will take care of it again for me." I looked at him.

"Thanks Jasper. That would be awesome. I can't wait to come visit now." I said smiling. "Bella and Jasper, Jackson, Jack, Lily and I would like for you both to come over tomorrow night for dinner. We will have dinner and hang out to celebrate your marriage. You can tell us all about the wedding and stuff. It will be low key and relaxing." I snickered to myself. Yeah right. 50 people is low key. "You don't have to dress up, you can wear your sundress and a bathing suit if you want. We can night swim too." Jasper looked at Bella. God I hope I didn't blow this surprise and they say no. Bella nodded to him.

"We'll be there. What time Mom?" Jasper asked.

"How about 4pm. Then we can hang out and chat." I said smiling.

"We will be there. Why don't we go back to the others? I'm sure they are wondering where we are." Jasper said. We got up and went back out to the pool. I caught Jackson, Jack and Lily's eyes and winked.

"We are all set for their send off dinner with the 6 of us Lil." I said calmly.

"Good. I can't wait to celebrate with them." She replied. We sat around and chatted the rest of the day just relaxing. God I hope they don't get mad about us doing this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have what happened and the confrontation of Jasper and his Mom. Was it good. Did it work for you? Up next- The pool party aftermath.** **Remember- reviews = Love!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out. **

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"We are all set for their send off dinner with the 6 of us Lil." I said calmly.

"Good. I can't wait to celebrate with them." She replied. We sat around and chatted the rest of the day just relaxing. God I hope they don't get mad about us doing this.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

When the last person left our house and the door was closed I started to rain kisses down my wife's neck. I was going to show her the depth of my love for her. I kissed her slow, and started to lick and nibble in between kisses.

"Oh God Jas. That feels so good." She breathed in my ear.

"You ain't seen nothing yet Angel." I said as I swooped her up in my arms and headed back to the indoor pool. I kept kissing and nibbling on the way. I set her on her feet once we were by the steps. I slowly took her sundress off her and quickly shed my shirt. I grabbed her hand and slowly walked into the pool. She just kept following without asking a question she obviously had since her face held a concerned look.

"What's going on Jas?" She finally asked after she was waist high in the water.

"Well I am holding you to what you promised me last night." I said as I started pulling on the strings on her top to relieve her of it. She smiled when she remembered what she promised.

"Oh really now?" She sassed back.

"Oh yeah." I said as I pulled on the bottom strings to finally rid her of the offending pieces of fabric that had her hot, tight body covered from my eyes.

"And what might I ask was it that I promised?" She asked cocking her eyebrow at me with a grin.

"Well Mrs. Whitlock, you said you had never skinny dipped before and I merely suggested that we do it. So here I am holding you to it." I smirked.

"Well Mr. Whitlock, I think skinny dipping involves _BOTH_ of us naked." She replied while grabbing my board shorts and pulling them down with force.

"Damn Angel. Anxious much?" I teased and grabbed her and shoved my tongue in her mouth. She put her arms around me and moaned into the kiss. I walked a little deeper into the pool to where we were about ¾ of the way in and I pulled her up and she threw her legs around my waist and I left no air between our aching needy bodies. I slammed into her wet, hot pussy with a force that threw me a little off balance. She screamed into my mouth with ecstasy at being filled. I groaned into her mouth at being buried so deep inside her. I stilled and just kept assaulting her with my mouth.

"Oh God Jas. I need more. I want to feel you so deep I feel you in my throat." She ground into me as I groaned at her words. She knew just what to say to get me to do her bidding. This woman was going to be the death of me. I picked up her body and started slamming it down onto mine. I was buried so deep inside her I was afraid of splitting her in half.

"Oh Angel. Do you have any idea how good you feel wrapped around my acing cock?" I breathed as I kept up a relentless pace. I was just pounding away into her like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Jas. So close." She breathed. Fuck this, I am going to make her scream my name. Not some breathy words. I pounded into her as hard and fast as I could go. By then I was filling her so deep that she had no choice but to scream out my name. Her body was shaking violently with her release then I heard the best sound ever. "." She was shaking so hard I was having trouble holding onto her at this pace. I started to slow my movements momentarily for her to get some semblance of balance back so I didn't drop her. She went weak in my arms. I slowed to all near stopping. God I hope she is OK.

"You OK Angel?" I whispered. Her head lolled back, then she looked up at me weakly.

"Holy Shit Jas. You just made me see stars." She whispered. "I have never orgasmed that hard. Damn baby. You are a God. You know how to play my body like no one else." I got a shit eating grin on my face as I slowly walked to the steps. I sat her down on a low step so she could lean back on a higher one to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't hurt you and Charlie, did I?" I asked worried. She chuckled.

"No Jas. But I'd say you thoroughly fucked me into an almost coma." We both laughed. "Now if I noticed correctly you didn't get to feel what I did." She said as she grabbed me and pulled me down to her level. She lined me up and slid me into her. We both groaned at the contact.

"Are you sure Angel? I can live without finishing. I need to know you and Charlie are OK."

"We are more than OK. Now let's get you to feel as good as I do right now." She said as she flipped me to sitting on the step and she began to ride me. I leaned my elbows back onto a higher step for leverage as she pounded onto me. I was moaning and groaning. She started to suck on my neck and that was my undoing. We both groaned and cried each others names out as we both shuttered with our releases.

"Oh God Angel. You sure do know how to play my body like a fiddle." We both laughed. I leaned forward and picked her up. I walked up the steps of the pool and to the stairs leading to our bedroom. She kept grinding on me since I never bothered to pull out of her hot, wet, tight heat. I loved the feeling of being wrapped around by her. I got to our bed and laid her lovingly down. We both sighed when I slipped from her body. She moved into the middle of the bed. I laid down next to her and started to kiss her belly. "I love you Charlie." I whispered. I was repaid with a kick to my lips. We both laughed. I put my head on her belly and fell into a deep sleep having dreams of my beautiful wife and my son kicking my head as I drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I have been MIA this week. I have had a migraine for 6 days. I wrote you some lemonade to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed it! Up next- the women shop. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out. **

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Oh God Angel. You sure do know how to play my body like a fiddle." We both laughed. I leaned forward and picked her up. I walked up the steps of the pool and to the stairs leading to our bedroom. She kept grinding on me since I never bothered to pull out of her hot, wet, tight heat. I loved the feeling of being wrapped around by her. I got to our bed and laid her lovingly down. We both sighed when I slipped from her body. She moved into the middle of the bed. I laid down next to her and started to kiss her belly. "I love you Charlie." I whispered. I was repaid with a kick to my lips. We both laughed. I put my head on her belly and fell into a deep sleep having dreams of my beautiful wife and my son kicking my head as I drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up to light streaming in the windows and a head resting on my bladder. To make matters worse, Charlie was kicking the hell out of Jas' head where it was resting. I was laughing to myself. This shit was funny. Damn I have to pee but I don't want to wake up Jas. I reached over and grabbed a pillow to put under his head. I have no idea when he decided to permanently use my ever expanding belly as his own personal pillow. Although it was kind of cute that he did. I slowly inched my way to his head with the pillow. I picked it up gently and slid the pillow under it as I wiggled away from him to the other side of the bed. I breathed a sigh of relief as my feet hit the floor and I took off to the bathroom as fast as I could get there. I took care of all my bathroom needs and crept back to the bed as quietly as I could. Watching Jas sleep was so cute. I just wanted to lay there and admire his beauty. I laid down across the top of the bed cause of the angle at which he slept.

I just laid there drawing patterns on my stomach to keep Charlie occupied while Jas slept. Charlie was chasing my finger kicking the hell out of it. This was funny, I had to laugh. Unfortunately I couldn't hold it in and it came out loud. I heard a groan come from Jas. Dammit. I was enjoying the view of his naked ass and rock hard cock standing at attention just for me.

"Morning Angel." Jas said in his husky sleep voice. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Morning Jas."

"Why do you taste like mint?" He asked smiling.

"Cause between you and Charlie I almost peed my non existent pants so I went and peed and did my morning stuff. That includes brushing my teeth Jas." I said as he rolled over on top of me. He started to kiss me slowly. Up and down my lips, jaw and neck. Then we heard a sound that has us both groaning. The doorbell. I looked at the clock and laughed.

"Damn cockblocking mom's." Jasper said rolling off of me. I burst out laughing and got up and put a robe on as the doorbell rang a second time. I ran down the stairs and threw open the door. What I saw on the other said was a couple of shocked faces.

"Morning ladies." I said blushing.

"Morning Bella." They replied. I stepped back to let them in.

"Come in. I forgot to set a clock and we just woke up." I said blushing a deep red.

"Yeah right." Lil laughed. Jasper decided to come down in just a pair of jeans. God he looked delicious in jeans and nothing else.

"Morning Mom's." He drawled smirking as he kissed my neck over the hickey he left last night. The women saw where he kissed and laughed. Fucker. He will pay for that later.

"I will go run and shower and you ladies can wait for me in the living room. I'm sure Jasper would love to keep you company." I smirked when he frowned. Payback is a bitch baby. "I will be back in 10 minutes." I said walking up the stairs. I grabbed some clothes and headed into the shower. I made it a fast one since I was so late. I dried off quickly and threw on my clothes. I put on sandals cause it was hot out already and headed back downstairs after running a brush through my hair. I walked back into the living room to find it empty. I walked down the hall to the kitchen and found all 3 people laughing, standing around the kitchen island.

"I'm ready to go." I announced walking in.

"I made you breakfast Angel." Jasper said pointing in front of him to eggs and fruit. I walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Jas. I love you." I said grabbing the food and sitting on a stool at the island. I moaned as I ate the eggs. Damn this boy could cook. I looked up to find them all snickering at me. "What? They are good." I said quietly. This only caused them to burst out laughing. I huffed. Jasper came over and kissed my neck again.

"We aren't laughing at you Angel. You are just so cute that we can't help ourselves." He said rubbing my ever expanding belly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have a tiny bit o fun and the mom's showing up. Up next- shopping. Sorry I haven't been posting my usual once a day. I have been sick this week and too tired and in pain to write. I will be trying to catch up as fast as I can. Please bare with me. I hope I didn't lose anyone out there. I love you all. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out. **

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

**A/N: To make up for taking a while, I made this an extra long ch. Like 3x as long. Enjoy the fuckery to come! Kim**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Thank you Jas. I love you." I said grabbing the food and sitting on a stool at the island. I moaned as I ate the eggs. Damn this boy could cook. I looked up to find them all snickering at me. "What? They are good." I said quietly. This only caused them to burst out laughing. I huffed. Jasper came over and kissed my neck again.

"We aren't laughing at you Angel. You are just so cute that we can't help ourselves." He said rubbing my ever expanding belly.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily POV<strong>

As I sat here watching the two of them I smiled and looked at Laura. She saw my face and smiled in reply. They were so damn adorable together. I can't believe how much Jasper has changed since he left. I am proud of the man he has turned out to be. It might have taken him time to get here, but he sure knew how to do it when he did. I can't believe he took her virginity and then abandoned her. That is like the most fucked up thing I had ever heard. But you can't blame him for his reason. His parents sure did a number on him after losing Charlotte, Nicholas and the baby. I am just glad that she took his sorry ass back. I don't know what would have happened if she didn't. We would have never known about her or the baby. Ah the baby. My first grandchild. I know Peter is actually my son, but he and Jasper have been friends since they were in diapers. He was in essence, my son too. I am going to spoil that baby rotten. He was mine!

"Bella, you ready to go honey?" I said smiling.

"Yep. Let's go so I can come back in enough time to change for dinner." She said to me.

"Come on Laur. Let's go buy our grandson some cute stuff." Bella groaned when she heard this. I laughed.

"I thought I was just registering for stuff for the baby shower?" She whined. I laughed.

"We are Bella. I just can't help myself when it comes to my first grandbaby." I said sweetly.

"Can you please try?" Jasper asked.

"Why Jasper?" I asked.

"Because Bella and I don't want him spoiled. I want to raise him right. He will not have everything handed to him, he will work for what is most important in life." Jasper said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Who are you and what have you done with Jasper?" I asked shocked. "My billionaire son is telling me not to spoil my grandson." Jasper had a horrified look on his face as I said that. He turned to look at Bella and she was standing there with her mouth open and nothing coming out.

"Angel. Look at me." Jasper said to her. She just kept standing there gaping like a fish. "Please look at me Angel." He whispered.

"Billionaire?" She whispered. "As in billion, with a b?" Jasper looked down.

"Yes." He whispered.

"That's why people keep saying things about the wonder everyone thought I got pregnant on purpose, that's a lot of money. Not like I need it. I'm a millionaire in my own right." Bella said. Jasper's eyes widened.

"Millionaire, really?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Yes. Just cause I have it, doesn't mean I brag about having it. I like living off of what I make. It makes me feel good that I have accomplished everything on my own." Jasper kissed her.

"I am proud of that fact too Angel. I love the fact that you went to school and accomplished so much by our age. I can't wait to buy the bar from Kate and run it with you. I am so excited to be doing this together. I think we will be an unstoppable team. The Whitlock's will show Vegas how fun and hot an off strip, family owned bar can be." She kissed him back.

"We sure will Jas. We will show everyone how we Whitlock's do it. Put up or shut up time." Bella said smiling.

"That's my girl. I love you Angel." He kissed her.

"I love you too Jas."

"It's about time we go so we can make it back for dinner." I said smiling at the blissfully happy couple. Jasper and Bella huffed. Laur and I cracked up. They even breathe together. They are so damn cute. I hope that Peter finds someone like Bella one day. I don't want Charlie to be my only grandbaby.

"Fine." Bella said pulling away from Jasper. "Let's go get this over with." Bella pouted.

"Oh come on baby girl, I will make sure you have some fun. Think about using the price gun to scan the things you want for Charlie." I said.

"That's just it Lil. I don't know what I am going to need for him." Bella whined.

"Well its good that you have me and Laur here who have had a kid or two before."

"I didn't think of it that way. You both have done this before."

"Yes we have." I said. "We will worry about the big things like furniture first since that is what's most important, the little stuff we can worry about later. We will shop and register for necessities. Don't worry Bella. We have you covered Sugar." She smiled at me.

"OK, let's go." She said as she pulled away from Jasper.

"I love you Angel." Jasper said kissing her like it was going to be his last. Bella came back up breathless.

"I love you too Jas. I will only be gone a few hours." Bella said. Jasper burst out laughing.

"A few hours my ass." He guffawed. "You are taking my moms with you. I will be lucky to see you by next week."

"We are not that bad Jasper." I laughed.

"Uh huh. Shall we call Jack and ask him?" He cocked his eyebrow to prove his point.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said defeated. "You are killing my buzz to shop for my first grandchild." I pouted. Jasper walked up to me and hugged me.

"Sorry Mama Lil." He whispered.

"It's OK baby boy. I know you didn't mean it."

"You're right, I didn't. Just please go easy on my wife? She's not a big shopper."

"Oh I know, she told us. I will be on my best behavior. I swear." We all got up and grabbed our purses.

"Bella do you have your new cards?" Jasper asked her.

"No. I don't need them." She replied.

"Oh yes you do. I want you to carry them at all times. And buy whatever you want. If you find something you like, get it. We can always ship it to Vegas so we have it." Jasper said. Bella huffed.

"Alright. I will take them, but I make no promises to use them. You know how I feel about spending money Jas."

"I know Angel, but you might want to buy something if you find something you like."

"Fine. I will take them. Geez." Laura and I burst out laughing. This woman really does not like spending money. She was obviously telling the truth. This is priceless. A man with unlimited cash has a wife who refuses to spend any of it. I burst out laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"What's so funny Mama Lil?" Jasper asked.

"I just realized you have unlimited money and your wife refuses to spend any of it." He smiled and started laughing hard. He was clutching his side it was so hard.

"Oh. My. God. You are right. This is hilarious." Jasper said through laughs. Bella walked over to us and she play smacked his arm.

"Hey! That is so mean Jas. So I'm not a big spender. I know I am a woman but not all of us like to shop. I'd just rather be safe than sorry. I like having money in the bank. Something to fall back on if anything were to happen. Do you think my parents left me that money for their health? No. They left it to me because they knew I would use it to do something with my life. I have always been like this. I'm a low maintenance woman and I am proud of that. But I will buy something if I find it. We, as of now, have nothing for Charlie. So he will need things. I promise that if I find something I can't refuse, I will buy it." She acquiesced.

"I will make sure she does Jasper." I said.

"Me too." Laura said.

"You two behave with the buying." Jasper said to Laura and I.

"We will do our best Jasper." I said.

"I agree with Lil. We will do our best, but I make no promises." Laura said. We all grabbed our purses and Bella put the cards into her wallet Jasper handed her. I was going to make sure she bought something, even if it was small. We will get her used to buying things. Jasper kissed Bella goodbye and we headed out to the truck.

"You drive a pickup Lily?" Bella asked surprised.

"I sure do Sugar. I figured we might need it to bring the stuff we buy home." I replied.

"Uh... I don't think we are going to buy that much Lily. I live in Vegas, not here."

"Well you will be here too sometimes." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Let's go see what the store has and maybe we will find something I like for Charlie." She said as we all climbed into the truck and headed out the gate. It took about 20 minutes to get to Babies R Us. We parked and headed in. Bella's eyes got huge when she saw all of the baby stuff.

"Oh God." Bella moaned. "I'm going to need all this stuff for one little baby?" She whined.

"Deep breaths Bella. We are here to help you figure out what you will need. Let's start with the basics. Let's go get your registered for the shower and you can then go aisle by aisle and we will tell you the stuff you have to have."

"OK." She said taking deep breaths as we walked over to the registration desk.

"Welcome to Babies R Us. How may I help you?" I knew that voice. I checked her name tag and my jaw hit the floor. Lauren.

"Oh fuck no!" Bella screeched.

"Oh look, its the woman who got knocked up on purpose to trap Jasper for his money." Lauren put her hand on her hips. Oh hell no! No one is saying that shit about my Bella.

"Look bitch. You have no right to say that about Bella and my grandson!" I was seething.

"Lauren. How could you say something like that about someone you don't know?" Laura asked.

"And how can you be with the woman who trapped your son? How do you even know that baby is his?" She screeched.

"I do in fact know that Charlie is his. I also know she didn't marry him for his money." Laura said. "She has money of her own and doesn't need his."

"Well she doesn't look like she has money." Lauren bit back.

"Oh let me tell you, she does. Just cause she doesn't dress extravagant, doesn't mean she isn't loaded. She has more money than you would even wish to have Lauren." Laura said to a shocked Lauren. A woman walked up to us looking concerned.

"Can I help you ladies?" She asked.

"Uh yea, you can find someone else to help us. This woman is extremely rude and was saying mean things to my daughter-in-law just cause she used to date her now husband and the father of her baby." I said.

"Lauren, were you rude to these people?" She asked her.

"Yes, because she stole my boyfriend." Lauren snapped.

"She did not steal Jasper from you, Lauren. He left you before he left Texas." Laura hissed.

"Lauren, I think you need to go home. I will help these ladies with their shopping and help her get registered for her shower." The woman said.

"But...but..." Lauren stammered.

"No buts Lauren. You are to go home. Don't make me suspend you for the week." She demanded.

"Fine." Lauren huffed before turning to walk away. "I will not give him up. He will be mine again." Lauren said as she walked away.

"Like hell he will." Laura said as she turned around. "You will never marry Jasper. He is happy and in love with Bella. I will not let you ruin that. If you even try to fuck with them, I will get a restraining order on you Lauren. I swear you will regret it if you even think about Jasper again."

"One more word Lauren and you will lose your job." The manager said. Lauren huffed and stomped off. The manager turned to us.

"I am so sorry about how Lauren acted. I will help you get set up to get registered. And just so you know, for all the trouble I am going to give you all 20% off your purchases today."

"Thank you..." I said.

"April." She said.

"Thank you April. Let's get Bella started and then we can walk around the store and check it out. I want to start with furniture first so we get a feel for what his room will look like." I said.

"We can do that..." April said.

"Lily, and this is Laura and Bella." I said pointing to the other ladies.

"Well its nice to meet you ladies. Now let's get this done and get to shopping." April said sitting at the desk to get Bella's info. She put all of it into the computer and handed us the gun. She took us around the store and showed us the furniture first. Bella walked up and down all the aisles until she came upon a beautiful set. It was a white crib set that turned into a full size be for when he's older. It had a matching changing table, dresser and rocking chair. It was absolutely perfect. I turned to April.

"Can you check if you have 3 sets of this that we can take home today?" I asked her.

"3?" She squeaked.

"Yes, 3. We all want a set for each of our houses." I said smiling at the look on Bella's face.

"I will go check now." April said walking over to a computer.

"Why 3 sets Lil?" Bella asked.

"Well Bella, I know that Laura, I and your house here needs furniture for baby Charlie to sleep in when he's here."

"I see your point." Bella said as April walked back.

"I do have 3 sets." April said.

"We will take them April. We still need to walk around and see what else she needs to add to her registry." I turned to Bella. "Scan those for your registry cause you will need a set in Vegas too." I said as she scanned them. Little did she know we would get them in Vegas and set them up in the new house. I looked at Laura and winked. She winked back knowing what I was thinking. We started to walk around the store and Bella would stop and scan what she liked. We offered our opinions on what she should register for and she took it all into consideration before she scanned stuff. We landed in the clothing department last and we oooohed and aaaaahed over the cutest little outfits. There were a few that she just had to buy. Hell, if she didn't, I would have. They were adorable little onsies that said the cutest things. My mommy loves me, My daddy loves me, My grandma loves me, my grandpa loves me, Little Prince, If you think I'm cute you should see my daddy. And the piece de resistance, I'm cute, mommy's cute and daddy's a lucky bastard. They were so precious. The last one was hilarious! We all cracked up at that one. When we were done scanning the items she wanted we returned the gun and went to check out.

April herself rang us up for everything. She started with the furniture and the total was $10,000. Laura handed her her black card. Aprils eyes widened when she saw it. She rang us out and then rang up Bella's onsies. Bella only spent a whole whopping $50. Wow Jasper was right. She really didn't like spending money. We got a few male employees and loaded up the furniture in the truck. It barely fit and then we headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>A?N: So thoughts? Did you like shopping and how cute our fav couple is?<strong> **What do you think of what Lauren said? Do you think she will give up? Up next- The arrival home. I might throw you a curve ball so be prepared. MUAHAAAHAAHAAAHAAA Please go check out my other stories, One Stormy Night, Something More, and my new collab Blow Jobs and Screaming Orgasms. They are all Jasperlicious! HEHE Remember- reviews = Love!  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out. **

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles. **

**Please check out my other 5 stories!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

April herself rang us up for everything. She started with the furniture and the total was $10,000. Laura handed her her black card. Aprils eyes widened when she saw it. She rang us out and then rang up Bella's onsies. Bella only spent a whole whopping $50. Wow Jasper was right. She really didn't like spending money. We got a few male employees and loaded up the furniture in the truck. It barely fit and then we headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I was sitting in the living room with Jack and Dad waiting for the women to come back from shopping when the doorbell rang. I got up to see who it was and was shocked at who was on the other side of the door. Lauren.

"What can I do for you Lauren?" I asked short.

"You can divorce that bitch and come back to me for starters." She retorted.

"Uh, I don't think so. Why are you calling her a bitch? What did she ever do to you?" I was getting pissed.

"She almost got me fired for one thing. And you know she only got pregnant to trap you."

"How did she almost get you fired?" I asked impatiently as the Dads came to see what was going on.

"I was at work and she practically attacked me." That doesn't sound like Bella.

"That's not our Bella." Jack said.

"I agree. That's not Bella." Dad said.

"What did you do to her Lauren?" She couldn't look me in the eye to answer me. I knew she did something.

"I told her the truth. That you only married her cause you thought this baby is yours. And she only married you for your money. Plus that she stole you from me." She screeched. I looked down the driveway at the gate opening. They were home. I looked in the windshield and saw the Moms' faces. They were pissed. Uh oh.

"Lauren, I suggest you get in your car fast, leave even faster, and don't come back. I am leaving on my honeymoon tomorrow and don't plan to come back here much. Just get over the fact I am happily married and having a baby. You will find someone else. I promise there is someone out there for you." I said as the women pulled up and got out. Mom was seething. She stormed over to us.

"Lauren. I thought I told you to leave Jasper and Bella alone or I would get a restraining order on you." She spat.

"Well you are not the boss of me." She snapped back. Oh this is bad.

"Oh you want to talk about bosses huh? Shall I call April and tell her you are now at my son's house uninvited? You know she was ready to suspend or fire you earlier. Wanna take that chance?" Mom was livid. "Or shall I call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing. I can always call my lawyer and have that restraining order put on you that we discussed at the store."

"I...uh..." She looked mad. "He's mine." She hissed.

"I am no one but Bella's. Always will be too. We will be raising our son together and own a bar together in Vegas."

"No! He's mine!" Lauren screamed and lunged for Bella. Mom stepped in front of her and swung her fist into Lauren's cheek. Dad picked up the phone and dialed the police.

"I need a squad car here now. Someone came on my son's property and we told her to leave and she refused. Then she went to attack my pregnant daughter-in-law with bodily harm. My wife intervened and hit her. Thank you." Dad hung up.

"They will be right over." He said to me.

"Thanks Dad." I said going over to Bella. "You OK Angel?" I asked checking her over to make sure she was OK.

"I'm fine Jas." She said quietly. "Why can't she just leave us alone?" I kissed her.

"I'm sorry Angel. Can I get you something?"

"No Jas. I am fine." I led her onto the porch to sit down to wait for the police.

"So I see you got some stuff from the store seeing the back of the truck." I laughed at the overflowing truck bed.

"Uh, I only bought some onsies. Your mom and Lil got the rest." I looked at the women.

"What Jasper? Charlie is going to need somewhere to sleep when he's here in Texas. Me, Lily, and Bella got a set of the same furniture for each of the houses for him. But Bella bought some cute onsies for Charlie. So she did spend some money. Even if it was only $50." We all laughed. My wife, the spendthrift. Lauren decided to speak up.

"Yeah right she has money. She went shopping and only spent $50? That's pathetic. I spend more than that on my nails."

"And that's why they look like shit." Bella retorted. "I have better things to spend my money on than things I don't need. I own and run a very successful bar in Vegas. I have over 1 million dollars in the bank. I know how to save my money for something important. I don't need to make myself something I am not to find a man to spoil me. I spoil me when I want to, but don't feel the need to. I am happy with who I am. I don't have to be fake to be myself. Jasper met me in jeans and a t-shirt. He liked me for me. Just be you Lauren, drop the attitude, clothes that normal people wouldn't wear and the fake tan, nails and hair and you might find a man to love you."

"She's right Lauren. Just be you. Men might like you a little more instead of being intimidated by the way you look. You might be judging people by the way they look instead of who they are. You might have passed up a good man who would treat you right because of your attitude." I said as the cops pulled up and came over to us.

"Who called us?" He asked us.

"I did." Dad said.

"What can we do for you?"

"Well this woman Lauren came over and refused to leave. Then she tried to attack my pregnant daughter-in-law." The cop looked at her.

"Is this true?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said quietly. Bella reached over for my hand and looked at me.

"Jas? I don't wanna press charges on her." She whispered to me.

"Why not Angel?"

"She needs a break. I think the hit Laura gave her is punishment enough." I looked up at the cop.

"My wife and I don't want to press charges as long as she leaves us alone." I said.

"You sure?" I looked to a crying Lauren.

"Lauren, will you leave us alone now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Jasper. It's just I don't like losing something that is mine."

"I was never yours. I am mine, and now Bella's. I won't press charges on you if you leave us alone now."

"OK. I don't want to press charges on your mom either. I deserved it." She said to the cop. He looked back at me.

"I guess we will go now."

"Thank you officer." I said as he walked back to his car. Lauren decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry I went after you Bella. I'm just jealous that you have the man and life I want."

"Lauren, go find a man that will treat you well. You can always make money. A man that will take care of you and treat you well is way better than a man with money who will treat you like crap. I just happened to win the lottery with Jasper. I happened to get both all rolled into one. If I found it, you can too. Just work on you and you might find someone who will like you for you." Lauren came over and knelt in front of Bella.

"Thank you Bella. I never thought of it like that. Maybe men are put off by my attitude and the way I look. I promise you that I will take a long look at myself and work on my issues. I am glad Jasper found a good woman to take care of him." Bella grabbed her hand.

"Your welcome Lauren. Let me know if you see in you, what I see in you." Lauren looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"I will, if its OK to call Jasper."

"Give me your cell." She handed it to Bella. "Here's my number, call me if you need help or to let me know how you are coming along. I would love to see what you come up with."

"I will, I promise to make the most of this second chance you are giving me. I am going to go home and sit down and take a good, long, hard look at myself." Lauren got up and went back to her car and left. I looked at my parents. All 4 of them were staring at Bella in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" Mom asked shocked.

"Bella just set her straight, forgave her, and sent her home." I said smiling.

"Why Bella?" Mom asked her.

"Because underneath her bitch exterior she is lonely. I bet she's actually a good person underneath all that fakeness. I decided to give her a second chance. She already lost Jasper. She was just hurt."

"You are a good woman Bella. Better than most. Most women would have had her arrested and put in jail. You gave her a dressing down and then gave her your phone number." Mom said amused.

"How about us men unload the furniture for Charlie and bring it in the house, then we can go home to set up for dinner?" Dad asked the other adults.

"Let's do it" I said. "Ladies, will you go take Bella inside and make sure she rests?"

"We are on it Jasper." Mom said.

"Come on Bella." Lil said taking her hand and leading her inside. I walked over to Jack and Dad and we pulled out one set of the boxes in the truck. We took them upstairs to the room next to ours. I still need to talk to Bella to find out where she wanted Charlie's room. This would work for now. Once it was all brought in Bella got the bag with the onsies to show me as the parents left. She took them out of the bag and handed them to me.

"These are so cute I had to buy them." She said beaming.

I started to read them. My mommy loves me, My daddy loves me, My grandma loves me, my grandpa loves me, Little Prince, If you think I'm cute you should see my daddy. And the piece de resistance, I'm cute, mommy's cute and daddy's a lucky bastard. I was cracking up the the last one.

"Oh...my... God..." I was laughing so hard. "This last one is perfect, and so true!" I guffawed.

"I know right?" She was laughing too. I grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Come on Angel. Let's go upstairs and pick out Charlie's room. Then we can go get ready for dinner."

"OK." She said and followed me upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have the fuckery. Did you enjoy Lauren getting hit? Do you think Bella did the right thing forgiving her? Up next- some naughty fun Remember- reviews = Love!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out. **

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles. **

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Come on Angel. Let's go upstairs and pick out Charlie's room. Then we can go get ready for dinner."

"OK." She said and followed me upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was fully enjoying the view as I followed my totally fuckhot husband up the stairs. We could pick a room later. Right now I wanted to have my husband fuck the ever living shit out of me. Once we got to the top of the stairs He turned around to see where I was and that was when I shoved him against the wall. I was going to show him who he belonged to. I held him against the wall and kissed him like never before. He groaned and pressed back into me. He started rubbing his now rock hard cock into my stomach.

"Oh God. I need you Jasper." I breathed. He grabbed me and picked me up. I threw my legs around his waist. I wonder how long we will be able to do this with my ever expanding belly. He walked me into our room and laid me down on the bed. He stepped back and started to slowly undress me between kisses. He then started to put on a show for me. He was stripping himself slowly trying to be sexy. It was funny so I giggled at him.

"What's so funny Angel?"

"You."

"Me? How so?"

"Cause you are being all cheesy stripping for me like that." I giggled some more.

"Oh really. Well then I will see what I can do about that." And with that he ripped his clothes off and plunged straight into me. I screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh Fuck Jas." I screamed out as he hit that spot deep inside.

"Oh I plan on it Angel." He said pounding into me like never before. He leaned down and started to lick and suck my neck. He pulled my legs over his shoulders to get even deeper into me. At this rate I wasn't going to last. He noticed and pinched my clit sending me into oblivion screaming out his name.

"Jasperrrrrrrrr." While I was coming down from my high he was still pounding making me build right back up so fast I was seeing stars.

"Oh God Angel. Feels so good baby. So tight. So wet. So hot." He breathed. I was back at the edge. From the sounds he was making he was right there with me. I brought my hand down and tugged on his balls and he growled out his release sending me with him for a second time. He slowed his movements down a little riding out the blissful feelings. By the time we were done shaking we both had smiles a mile wide on out faces. He slipped out of me slowly, both groaning at the loss of contact. He pulled me into his side for a minute while we fully recovered.

"I love you Jas."

"As I love you Angel." He leaned down and kissed my belly. "I love you too Charlie." Charlie kicked him and we both laughed. I looked at the time and groaned. Time to get ready for dinner.

"Jas we have to get ready to head over to your parents house for dinner."

"Fine." He huffed. "If we have to." I laughed.

"They are your parents and we promised to have dinner with them on our last night here. Tomorrow we will be in Hawaii relaxing with no one around. Let's enjoy this while we can."

"Alright Angel. Whatever you say." He said getting up and helping me up to get in the shower. We heated the water up and showered together washing each other softly, adding kisses wherever we felt like on each others bodies. We got dressed after. I put on my sundress with a bathing suit on under it since they said something about night swimming. And Jasper put on some board shorts and a t-shirt. We both put on sandals and headed out to the truck. We climbed in when I thought of something.

"Jas?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Do we have time to stop for a few things?" I asked.

"Sure Angel. Where and I going?"

"Do they have Target in Texas?"

"Yes. I will take us there now. What do you need?"

"Well since they asked us to dinner I wanted to bring something, and I know they carry sparkling cider. Since I can't drink." I said patting my belly. "I was also hoping to get and iPod for the next plane ride. I was hoping that maybe the music would keep me calm." He was pouting. "What are you thinking Jas?"

"I was hoping for a repeat of the last plane ride. But I wouldn't argue about the music maybe helping too." He smiled at me.

"Oh you were, were you? Well we will see about that too then." I winked at him. He was bouncing in his seat as we pulled into Target to get our items. We went in and grabbed a bunch of cider and headed over to the electronics department. We grabbed 2 iPod touches and $1000 worth of iTunes and the walked through the CD department, since I had my laptop we could download it to the iPod too. We each grabbed a bunch of CD's and headed to checkout. We paid for our goodies and loaded up the truck with out stuff. We drove to his parents house and noticed the street was crowded. We pulled up to find the gate open and Jasper looked at me apologetically when we saw all the people there walking into the house.

"Aw fuck. What did my Mom do now." Jasper said groaning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have some much needed fun and a little shopping trip. What do you think so far? What do you think is going to happen next? Up next- party! Remember- reviews = Love!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out. **

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles. **

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Aw fuck. What did my Mom do now." Jasper said groaning.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV <strong>

"Aw fuck. What did my Mom do now." I said groaning.

"I have no idea." Bella squeaked.

"I bet the Mom's did this." I was seething.

"Jas, calm down baby." Bella was trying to soothe me. "Take deep breaths." I was taking deep breaths. "Come on, let's go in and get this over with." She took my hand as we got out and we grabbed the bags of cider and headed in. There were people everywhere. The parents all saw us and came over.

"Surpriseeeeee." They all said happily. I just frowned.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Dad asked.

"Well uh, you could have warned us about this." I growled.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Mom said sadly. "I just wanted to show off my new daughter-in-law and soon-to-be grandson." How could I be mad after hearing this? Dammit. I took a deep breath.

"Fine Mom, just keep it low key cause Bella doesn't need stress or to be overwhelmed with all your friends." I huffed.

"OK Jasper. We promise." Mom and Lil said to me as they took Bella's arms and led her off to the first of their friends. Mom and Lil took her and made the rounds as Dad, Jack and I took the cider to get chilled. We ended up in the back yard and I smelled the most delicious smells I hadn't smelling in a while. Barbecue. Oh lord was my mouth watering for some down home Texas barbecue. I went across the lawn and sat on the gazebo overlooking the entire backyard. I guess I was lost in thought that I didn't even hear Bella come up behind me. I jumped when she put her arms around my shoulders and kissed my neck.

"Sorry I scared you Jas." She whispered into my neck.

"It's OK Angel. I was lost in thought." I smiled and pulled her to me. She leaned down and kissed me. God I will never tire of kissing her. She groaned and straddled my lap without losing contact with the kiss. A throat cleared behind us. We broke apart panting to find Peter standing there smirking.

"What do you want Peter?" Bella huffed. He just laughed.

"Answer my wife Fucker!" I hissed. Peter held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I just didn't think you wanted 50 of our parents closest friends to see you two go at it." Bella and I laughed. I looked down to see he was right. She was straddling me and I was enjoying every second of it too. Hence the now very large bulge in my board shorts. I leaned Bella back slightly and I adjusted myself. Stupid fucker was right. I would have ravaged my fuckhot wife. Audience be damned. What can I say? I am a 25 year old man with a wife that could put most women to shame. Even almost 6 months pregnant she was still a hot piece of ass. I took her hand and helped her up.

"Come on Angel. Let's go take a dip and cool off." I needed to cool off alright. I need to get this raging hard on for my fuckhot wife to go down and quick. There were like 50 of my parents friends here and only like 5 of mine.

"OK Jas." She said leading me down to the pool. She took off her sundress and man did I get an eyeful. I took a look around and a bunch of men were staring at her. Damn her for being so sexy. I turned and was giving them dirty looks. _She's mine assholes_. I was growling. Bella burst our laughing.

"What?" I whisper yelled.

"Your doing it again Jas." She laughed.

"What am I doing Angel?"

"Growling at the men looking at me." She guffawed. "It's kind of cute seeing you go all possessive of me."

"I love you and Charlie more than life itself." I said taking her hand and leading her into the pool. I pulled her into my arms and showed those men who she belonged to. Me! I kissed her so thoroughly and possessively that they went back to their conversations. I sat down on the step and sat her on my lap. She relaxed into my hold and leaned her head back on my shoulder. I leaned my head back on the deck and just tried to relax. I opened my eyes when I heard a click.

"Mom. What did you just do?" I asked.

"Nothing Baby." She was trying to play innocent.

"Mommmmm."

"Fine." She huffed. "You and Bella looked so cute snuggled into each others arms relaxing that I couldn't help but take a picture. Bella squeezed my hand and smiled.

"It's OK Laura. I love that you found it so cute you had to take a picture. I'd love a copy of all of the ones I saw you take yesterday and today as well." Bella said to her.

"I can do that Bella." Mom said. "By the way, you guys should get out cause the food is ready." Bella practically dove out of my arms towards the stairs. Mom and I laughed.

"What?" She huffed. "I'm hungry."

"We'll feed you right now Mrs. Whitlock." I said teasingly.

"Why thank you kindly Mr. Whitlock." She said mocking me.

"Awwwwwwwww." Mom cooed. "You two are just so damn cute!" She squealed. "Come on. Since it's your celebration dinner you two get to go first." She said handing a towel to Bella and I. We dried off and followed Mom to the table of food. Bella and I piled our plated a mile high with all the barbecue yummy goodness and sat down. Everyone else stood in line and did the same. I looked over to find my wife with BBQ sauce all over her face. I burst out laughing.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"You are a mess Angel. I love it." I said wiping my finger across her cheek and licking the sauce off of it. She looked at me and her eyes darkened. Damn she was insatiable. Not like I was going to complain.

"Oh thanks Jas." She rolled her eyes at me. "I love you too though." She said getting back to her food. Once we were done Mom came over to us.

"OK don't get mad you two. But Lil and I kind of ordered you a wedding cake since you didn't have one." I looked at Bella. She was smiling.

"Thank you ladies. We would love some cake." Mom get excited.

"We will go get it. Come meet us at the table next to the food." She said.

"OK, we will be right there." Bella said. Mom walked off to get Lil and the cake.

"You OK with all this? They are a little crazy. And they like to get carried away."

"Yeah, I gather that. But you do realize they are trying to make you happy. This is the first thing to celebrate in a long time." She said to me. I thought about this and realized she was right. We hadn't celebrated anything since New Year's and the fateful accident.

"I know Angel. I am trying to go with the flow now that they sprung this on us." I said taking her hand and walking over to the table. They brought out a huge 4 tier wedding cake. WOW. They went all out for this.

"Woah." Bella breathed.

"I told you so Angel." I said quietly.

"Yes you did, but nothing we can do about it now Jas." She kissed me on the cheek and turned back to the cake. It looked delicious. Mom handed me and Bella a big knife so we could cut it together. They took a ton of pictures of us as we fed each other. Well not so much fed as much as smashed the cake into each others faces. Everyone was laughing around us. Lil took off the top layer and put it in a box.

"What are you doing Mama Lil?"

"This is for you to eat on your first wedding anniversary Jasper."

"Uh, OK"

"I will take it back to your house and put it in the freezer for you tomorrow."

"Thanks. We leave early. We should be going soon as a matter of fact. We still need to pack and load up our new iPods." She looked sad.

"OK, get some cake and we will take all your presents back with the cake tomorrow."

"Presents?" Bella asked.

"Sure, everyone brought you guys something, there is also a stack of cards." Lil said smiling.

"Really? They don't even know me. Why?"

"Cause they all love Jasper. They support you two." She said smiling. "How about you take the cards with you since there might be cash in them for you to use on your honeymoon, and Laura and I can ship the gifts to Vegas for you while you're gone?" Lil asked.

"Sounds perfect Lil." Bella said beaming as she stuffed her face with a huge piece of cake. That's my girl. I grinned and ate my piece. When we were done we made the goodbye rounds and thanked them for coming and the presents. We explained we had an early flight and we still had to pack. They all said they were happy for us. We grabbed the envelopes from the pile and headed back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is the party. What did you think? Leave me your thoughts. Up next- packing. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out. **

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Cause they all love Jasper. They support you two." She said smiling. "How about you take the cards with you since there might be cash in them for you to use on your honeymoon, and Laura and I can ship the gifts to Vegas for you while you're gone?" Lil asked.

"Sounds perfect Lil." Bella said beaming as she stuffed her face with a huge piece of cake. That's my girl. I grinned and ate my piece. When we were done we made the goodbye rounds and thanked them for coming and the presents. We explained we had an early flight and we still had to pack. They all said they were happy for us. We grabbed the envelopes from the pile and headed back home.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We got home and unloaded the bags from Target. I pulled out my laptop and loaded up the site to put iTunes on it. I simultaneously started downloading the CD's to the laptop. Jasper brought his over and started doing the same thing. Once it was all set up downloading he grabbed suitcases so we could pack our clothes. He walked over and handed me a large suitcase. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Thanks Jas."

"You're welcome Angel. Is it big enough?"

"Yes. Thank you." I said as I grabbed some of the motherhood bags and started loading up the suitcase. I kept going back to the laptop every time the CD player was done downloading the next CD. I looked up to find Jasper doing the same thing. I just laughed to myself. We were so in sync its not even funny. I saw him zip up his suitcase and was watching me finish mine. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a few things to finish up packing. I zipped it up and smiled. It all easily fit.

"Did you see they have movies and TV shows on iTunes Angel?"

"No. Where?"

"Click on the search bar and type in whatever you want. If they have it it till come up and tell you how much it is to download. We have the iTunes on our accounts so get whatever you want to watch on the flight." I clicked on the search bar and typed out a few movies i had yet to see, but wanted to. I clicked them and as they downloaded I looked up at my husband.

"Thanks Jas. I am getting a few movies I have been wanting to see. This is awesome."

"I know right? Now while they download why don't we check out a few rooms to pick one out for Charlie while we are here. Dad and Jack said they'd come set up the furniture while we were gone."

"OK." I said taking his hand as he led me out of our room. We looked at 3 rooms around ours and decided on the one they already put the furniture in. We walked back into the bedroom and checked out the progress of the downloading, it was all done. I opened the iTunes folder and plugged in my new iPod touch. It pulled up a screen and I set it to upload. Once it was all done, I unplugged it and shut everything down and put it away to get ready for the morning. I pulled out my camera and made sure the batteries were charged and ready to go. I grabbed the little bit of clothes and Jasper looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing so late with all that?" I put it down on the bed and stripped out of my dress and suit. He just cocked an eyebrow in reply.

"Strip." I demanded. He just looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What..huh.." He mumbled. I burst out laughing.

"I'm going to do laundry so we can pack it to go with us and not leave any dirty laundry here. I want to take this suit and dress with me since I need all the clothes I can get my hands on." He pulled his clothes off and added them to the pile.

"Thank Angel. Do you want help?"

"No thanks. I just want to get it in so we can put it in the dryer before we go to sleep." I said grabbing the clothes and walking out the door. I got it all in one load and headed back to our room to watch a movie with my husband while I wait for the laundry. We snuggled in bed and watched The Italian Job. I love this movie. Action, drama, romance. It has it all. Halfway through the movie we paused it so I could switch the laundry to the dryer. I snuggled back into bed with my husbands head back on my belly while Charlie beat the hell out of his head. He just laid there smiling and whispering words to him that I could not hear. We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know the alarm clock is going off. I tried to sit up and couldn't since Jasper's head was still on my belly. And damn if I had to pee badly. I stated shaking Jasper and he just moaned and groaned in response.

"Jasper wake up and turn off the clock. I have to pee. Move it." I stressed the last few words. If he didn't move like now I was about to pee my pants.

"Five more minutes Angel." He mumbled. I was wiggling truing to get from out under him. I was seriously about to lose it.

"No Jasper. Now." I shrieked. "I'm about to pee the bed and I haven't done that in over 20 years. So move!" He rolled off of me and I couldn't get up fast enough. I just about fell out of bed when I got tangled in the sheet. "Dammit!" I yelled trying to catch myself. I ran to the bathroom and did what I had to do. I wet a washcloth with ice cold water and walked over to my still sleeping husband. Time to show him what was about to happen because of him not wanting to move. I squeezed out the wash cloth out on his face. He jumped up and shrieked.

"Angel! What the hell?" He yelled jumping out of bed.

"Well you about made me do that to the bed so I figured you'd like to get wet. Then you didn't want to get up and get ready to go. So I killed two birds with one stone at this point. Now that you are up and we can get ready to go. Now go shower while I go get the laundry."

"How about you come shower with me and then we can get the laundry?" He sassed back.

"Nope. This is your punishment for not moving when you were asked to. I just about wet myself."

"But Angel..."

"No butts. Go." I demanded and pointed to the bathroom. He got up in a huff and walked away looking like someone kicked his puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So do you think Jasper got what he deserved? Any women out there do this to their hubby's? Let me know what you think. Leave me some love.** **Remember- reviews = Love! Please check out my 5 other fics. Love you all!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

** A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

** This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles. **

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Nope. This is your punishment for not moving when you were asked to. I just about wet myself."

"But Angel..."

"No butts. Go." I demanded and pointed to the bathroom. He got up in a huff and walked away looking like someone kicked his puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Here I stand naked and alone in the shower wondering what the hell just happened. One minute I was asleep, the next I was shocked awake with freezing cold water and my wife demanded that I get up and get ready to go. I stood under the hot water and just relaxed. This was the beginning of our so called honeymoon and I wanted to enjoy spending the time with my wife. I stand here thinking and realize that there are some things I needed to consider about this morning. Number one, she is 6 months pregnant and number two, my head was resting on Charlie and he was probably pressing on her already full bladder. God I'm an ass. I washed myself quickly and got out to find her. I went into our bedroom and found her sitting on the bed finishing folding the laundry she had done. I walked up and put my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't mean to make you almost pee yourself. I was just so comfy that I didn't realize where I was. Or what my head was pressing on. Please forgive me." I pleaded. She leaned over and kissed me.

"Of course I do Baby. I love you. I was just freaking out cause I really had to pee cause you and Charlie were pressing on my bladder and I thought I wasn't gonna make it."

"Well I will promise to try not to fall asleep on your stomach from now on. I don't want you actually peeing on yourself, me or our bed." We both laughed. "Now go shower so we can hit the airport and get to have some fun." I said helping her up and smacking her ass. She yelped in surprise.

"Jas!" She shrieked. I just growled. She is one sexy woman. Even 6 months pregnant she looked good enough to eat. And dammit if I didn't wanna do just that right now... Fuck! I needed to change my thoughts or we would miss the plane. When she was done with her shower she came out and put on the same traveling outfit she did as the last trip. Hmmmmm, I wonder if she is going commando again. I think I will just have to find out later. My dick was twitching in anticipation of finding out.

We packed the rest of our stuff in the suitcases and loaded up the truck. Before we left I handed her a key for the door. She looked at me and smiled. "I love you Angel. This is for the door to this house. I will make you copies of everything next time we come back. I'm sure it will be soon since I know the moms will want to throw you a baby shower here." She just rolled her eyes.

"When do they _not_ want to throw a party?" We both laughed.

"True, true." I gave everything the once over and we headed to the airport. We grabbed breakfast on the way and made it in record time. I'm so glad we were traveling on a weekday. Less traffic. We took the truck back to the rental counter and they unloaded our bags. Then we headed to check in. Once we had our boarding passes we went to the first class lounge to relax. We still had 30 minutes before our flight.

We snuggled on a couch and waited. Eventually our flight was called and we headed to the gate. Since we were flying first class we were the first to get on the plane and sit. She grabbed her new iPod and put the rest up in the overhead bin. I did the same and then we waited while the rest of the passengers got on and seated. Soon the flight attendants were doing the safety speech and we were headed down the runway to our week and a half of bliss. There were so many things I wanted to do with her in Hawaii that I don't think we could fit it all in. Hell, I barely think we will make it out of the bedroom with all of the wicked things I wanted to do to her.

I have 6 months of sexing to make up for for being gone. There is nothing, and I mean nothing that felt better to me than being inside my wife. Once we were in the air I lifted the armrest and pulled her into my arms. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Mrs. Whitlock." She sighed.

"I love you too Mr. Whitlock." She pulled out her iPod. "Do you want to share the earphones and watch a movie with me Jas?"

"Which one Angel?"

"I was thinking of Red Riding Hood. It looks kind of dark and maybe a bit scary."

"OK, but if it is scary just know I am going to hold you and make sure you are safe. Nothing will ever hurt you if I have anything to say about it."

"Awwww." She said and kissed me. She then snuggled into my arms and we sat back and watched the movie. There were a few parts we both jumped, but almost 2 hours later as we descended into LAX to refuel The movie ended in a very climatic ending. We just relaxed til it was time to take off again. Bella seemed to get nervous again. Maybe when the fasten seat belt sign was turned off we could pull another bout of nauseous wife in the bathroom. I just sat there smiling waiting to take and ravage my wife when it was all clear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have some plane fun. Up next- more plane fun. LOL Remember- reviews = love! Please check out my other 5 fics. Love you all. Kim**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out. **

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Awwww." She said and kissed me. She then snuggled into my arms and we sat back and watched the movie. There were a few parts we both jumped, but almost 2 hours later as we descended into LAX to refuel The movie ended in a very climatic ending. We just relaxed til it was time to take off again. Bella seemed to get nervous again. Maybe when the fasten seat belt sign was turned off we could pull another bout of nauseous wife in the bathroom. I just sat there smiling waiting to take and ravage my wife when it was all clear.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm sitting here in my seat and peek at my husband. He has a wicked smile on his face. I think I am in trouble.

"What are you thinking about my naughty husband?" I asked cheekily.

"Nothing Honey."

"Nothing my ass." I sassed.

"Your ass. Where? I wanna see."

"I bet you do naughty boy."

"I am naughty. I think I need a spanking." We both burst out laughing.

"I bet you do."

"Yes please."

"Yes please what?"

"I'd like a spanking. You were offering and I was accepting."

"I'll think about it my naughty husband."

"Oh you do that Angel. And I will sit here and think about you doing it to me. Mmmmmm. What a lovely visual." I groaned. Damn he was a horny bastard. Not like I wasn't now that I was pregnant. I did after all have a very hot husband and boy did I not mind him taking advantage of me and our situation. We had just taken off from LAX after refueling and I had a very wicked idea.

"Baby, I don't feel too good." I said loudly as I put my hand over my mouth faking I was going to throw up. I winked at him. His wicked smile got huge.

"Do I need to help you to the bathroom Angel?" He asked louder than normal.

"I don't think I can make it on my own Baby." He helped me up and walked me up to the bathroom like I needed help to walk. We went in and he locked the door then we burst out laughing.

"And what shall I ask are you doing Angel." I answered him with my lips on his and shoved him up against the door.

"Oh I was sitting there and decided you looked good enough to eat, so I decided to show you how yummy you are." I said licking his jaw and neck. He let out a long drawn out groan.

"You are so going to kill me Angel. But what a way to go." He said happily as I bit his neck lightly. His mouth found mine and did to me what I had already done to him. I was moaning, groaning and breathless by the time he decided to move lower down my neck. I slid my hand down and started stroking him through his shorts. He was bucking up into my hand and I knew he wanted this too. I slowly unbuttoned his shorts and slid down his zipper as he picked up my skirt and put my foot up on the toilet seat. He then slid his hand up my leg and his breathing hitched when he realized I was going commando. He started stroking my now soaking folds with his finger tip and brought it to his lips as he sucked on it.

"Oh Jas. I need you in me now!" He pulled himself to me and slammed in. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure. God I love the way he feels in me. He's so big, yet the perfect size for me. He was picking up speed just the way I liked and was practically mauling every inch of skin he could get his mouth on. I was doing my best to keep my moans and groans quiet and was almost losing the fight.

"I'm so close Angel. So good." He panted into my neck.

"I know. Me too Jas. I need just a little more." He reached down and started rubbing my clit hard. There was nothing gentle about this bathroom fun. This was all about need and getting what we needed at this particular moment. And what I needed most was to cum. Long and hard. And I needed him to fall over the edge with me.

"Oh God Angel. I'm...I'm...Oh God." With that said he pulled me close and pinched my clit and we both shoved our tongues into each others mouths to muffle our screams. We held onto each other while we came down from the violent shaking. We both groaned as he finally slipped from me. I so loved being filled by him. He turned around and got some toilet paper and cleaned us both us best he could before we fixed our clothes to go back out. Surprising no one came and bothered us in here. I wonder how long we had been gone from our seats. We smoothed out our clothes and checked each other to make sure we looked alright and unlocked the door. I put my hand back on my stomach and we walked out slowly.

"Are you OK Mrs. Whitlock?" The flight attendant asked. "I was about to serve lunch, do you want something?"

"I feel sick. I need some crackers and water. Luckily my husband helped me to the bathroom. I almost didn't make it." I said trying not to laugh. I chanced a look at Jas and he looked ready to lose it as well. He put his hand on my back and led me back to our seats as she went to get me crackers and water. Once we sat down we let out our laughs.

"That was close." He whispered to me.

"No shit. I almost lost it with her. I noticed you weren't doing much better." I giggled.

"I really wasn't." He laughed and leaned over to kiss me. "I love you Angel."

"As I love you Jas." We said as she came over with water and crackers. She handed them to me as I curled up to Jasper.

"What can I get you for lunch Mrs. Whitlock since you aren't feeling well?" She asked.

"Do you have soup? That should be light enough that I should be fine the rest of the flight." I turned and winked at Jasper.

"I do. I will bring it to you."

"Thanks." I said as she walked off. She came back with my soup, more crackers and a sandwich and chips for Jasper, along with a few sodas for us both. We sat and ate in silence. After a while we got the announcement that we were almost to Hawaii. We gave our trash to the flight attendants and got ready to descend to our final destination. I was really excited to be going to Hawaii. I have only been to a few states in my short life and I wanted to see them all. Jasper has been giving me this since I met him. We had gone to Texas and now to Hawaii. I was thinking so much I missed landing and getting pulled into the terminal. Jasper was looking at me with his smirk.

"Welcome back Angel." He laughed.

"Sorry. I was thinking about all you have given me since we met." I said rubbing my belly while getting up out of my seat to grab my bag. Jasper pulled it down for me and kissed my cheek.

"Here Angel. I will do that for you. You are already carrying enough." He said patting Charlie and threw it over his shoulder as he led me off the plane. We walked over to baggage claim and grabbed our suitcases and headed towards the exit. Before we got to the door there was a man in a suit with a sign that said Whitlock on it. We walked up to him and he introduce himself as James and then took our bags to his limo. Jasper held my hand as he helped me climb in. Then followed me in. I took out my camera just in case there was anything I wanted pictures of. We pulled away from the curb and were off to Jasper's family's house. I kind of liked that we weren't staying at a hotel. We could walk around naked all day, every day if we wanted and no one would care. This was going to be an interesting week and a half. I wonder what all he has planned to do with me here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we ended up with some more mile high fun. What do you think? Like it, hate it? Was it hot and lemony enough? Let me know. Up next- Casa de Whitlock. Remember- reviews = Love! Please check out my 5 other fics. Love you all. Kim**

**PS. I have been nom'd in Jasper's Darlin's for 4 Everything's Bigger in Texas awards. Please feel free to vote at jaspersdarlins (.) blogspot (.) com**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

** This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles. **

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Here Angel. I will do that for you. You are already carrying enough." He said patting Charlie and threw it over his shoulder as he led me off the plane. We walked over to baggage claim and grabbed our suitcases and headed towards the exit. Before we got to the door there was a man in a suit with a sign that said Whitlock on it. We walked up to him and he introduce himself as James and then took our bags to his limo. Jasper held my hand as he helped me climb in. Then followed me in. I took out my camera just in case there was anything I wanted pictures of. We pulled away from the curb and were off to Jasper's family's house. I kind of liked that we weren't staying at a hotel. We could walk around naked all day, every day if we wanted and no one would care. This was going to be an interesting week and a half. I wonder what all he has planned to do with me here.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

We are sitting here in the limo and Bella has this excited look on her face. She is taking pictures of the scenery as we drive by it. I still can't believe she is mine. I am resting my hand on Charlie just enjoying him moving under my hand. I can't believe in less than 3 months I am going to be a dad. We soon pulled up to the front gate and her jaw dropped. I opened the door and put in the gate code as we pulled in.

"Welcome home Angel."

"Home?"

"This is our Hawaii vacation home. This will be home whenever we come here." I said helping her out as the driver got our bags. I opened the front door and he put the bags down. I handed him a tip and sent him on his way.

"This place is beautiful." She breathed.

"That is is."

"It has this wide open, beachy feel. All the colors are soothing. But it is so big!"

"And this is only the living room." I said grabbing her hand to show her the rest of the house. "This is the kitchen." I said seeing her jaw drop.

"This is bigger than our apartment." She said longinly looking at the appliances.

"Don't worry Angel, we won't be there much longer. I wanna buy a house soon and move before Charlie gets here." I said rubbing Charlie.

"We'll see. I don't like spending too much money. Maybe we should rent one."

"We can talk about it when we get home. Right now we are on our honeymoon and I want to take advantage of having you all to myself." I said kissing her nose. She turned and took possession of my lips.

"Oh really now. And what would you like to do husband?"

"Anything my wife wants to do."

"Well I would like to see the rest of the house and then maybe take a nap." She said as her stomach growled.

"I think we need to have lunch first, then we can continue the tour."

"But we don't have any food here. And I don't wanna leave." I kissed her.

"There is food here. Irina came and stocked the fridge and cupboards this morning. She will come and make any meal we don't want to cook, and she will be here to clean up daily." I said pulling out a few platters of fresh cut fruit and meats and cheeses that was left for us. "Wanna go eat on the patio and check out the view?" I asked.

"Yes please." She said grabbing the fruit while I got the meat and cheese with a few bottles of water. I opened the sliding door and her jaw dropped when she saw what laid outside. I put the water and food down on the table and helped her with hers. I took her hand and led her around the backyard. "There is a BBQ, spa, infinity pool and we own 2 miles of private beach in both directions. We can skinny dip in the ocean if we want cause we have no neighbors." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her. She just laughed at me.

"We'll see about that Jas." I led her back to the table and started feeding her bites of meats, cheese and fruit. I licked her chin as a drop of pineapple juice dribbled down her face.

"You taste amazing Angel. I must eat more." I said as I turned her face and captured her lips in mine. I have no idea how while we were kissing she ended up on my lap, but she did. Not like I am complaining.

"Oh God Jas. So good." She said kissing me back and grinding on my lap.

"Let's go back inside." I said groaning. "Are you done eating Angel?"

"I am for now." She said grabbing the half eaten plate of fruit as I grabbed the rest. We put it all away and I grabbed our bags from by the front door and showed her down the hallway.

"This is the office/library." I said pointing. "A bathroom. My parents room, a guest bedroom and then at the end of the hall is my room. I mean our room." I corrected as I opened the door. She walked in and saw the size of it. I loved my room. It was the best in the house if I do say so myself. I have a dark cherry california king, 4 poster bed. With white and light blue sheets. Hardwood floors to match, with a low dresser and a TV on the wall. But the best thing about my room is that one wall is solid windows overlooking the backyard with the ocean behind it. I pulled open the french doors leading outside to let the fresh air in.

"Wow." She breathed. "This place is amazing." I put our suitcases on the chair in the corner to be unpacked later. I had other plans. I took her by the hand and sat her on the bed. I leaned over and took off her shoes, then helped her lay back. I climbed onto the bed and peppered her face with kisses. I kissed all the way down to Charlie and laid my head down on him so we could chat.

"Rest Angel. I am gonna lay here and talk to our son." I said kissing her belly. She yawned.

"OK Jas. Love you."

"Love you too Angel." I said as she drifted off. Charlie decided to kick my head. He was getting strong cause that hurt. I leaned over to whisper to him.

"Be nice to Mommy Charlie." He kicked me again. "She needs her rest. It has been a long flight and you make her tired. She is new to all this so go easy on her." I just laid there enjoying spending time with my son. I must have dozed off cause when I woke up it was getting darker out. I leaned over and kissed my Angel. "Angel, wake up. Let's go watch the sun set. from the beach." I said as she stirred.

"OK Jas. Just let me go pee and then we can go." She said getting up and heading for our bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and we headed out the back doors to the beach. We stood on the sand in our bare feet watching the sun go down. I wrapped my arms around my perfect wife and son thinking life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is their first sunset on their honeymoon. What did you think? Up next-... its a surprise! LOL Remember- Reviews = Love! Please check out my other 7 fics. Love Kim**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out. **

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles. **

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"Be nice to Mommy Charlie." He kicked me again. "She needs her rest. It has been a long flight and you make her tired. She is new to all this so go easy on her." I just laid there enjoying spending time with my son. I must have dozed off cause when I woke up it was getting darker out. I leaned over and kissed my Angel. "Angel, wake up. Let's go watch the sun set. from the beach." I said as she stirred.

"OK Jas. Just let me go pee and then we can go." She said getting up and heading for our bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and we headed out the back doors to the beach. We stood on the sand in our bare feet watching the sun go down. I wrapped my arms around my perfect wife and son thinking life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We stood on the sand and watched the sun slowly go down. It was absolutely perfect standing there with my husband while he held onto our son. I leaned back into his arms and put my head back on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and just stood there enjoying the feel of his arms around us. I don't know how long we were out there but we just stood there til the sun was completely down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock?" Was shouted from behind us. Jas and I turned to see who was calling us.

"Irina." Jas whispered to me smiling. "I wonder what she's doing back here."

"Let's go find out. I'm getting chilly and hungry." Jasper laughed and rubbed my belly.

"Let's go feed my babies." He said taking my hand and leading me up to the back porch. "What's up, Irina?" Jasper asked.

"I called you in for dinner." She said smiling.

"I don't remember asking for you to make any."

"Well I wanted to surprise you both, kind of as a wedding present." She said shyly looking at me. Jasper looked at me and realized something.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Irina. This is my wife Bella. Bella, this is Irina." I shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Irina."

"You too, Mrs. Whitlock."

"Oh no, no Mrs. Whitlock. Call me Bella please."

"OK,, Bella. Now are you hungry? I made dinner for you both. Or should I say the three of you." She said looking at my basketball size belly.

"This is Charlie." Jasper said running my belly.

"Well then let's go feed Charlie." She said smiling leading us to the back table that was covered in a variety of food.

"Wow. This looks amazing Irina." I said smiling.

"Thank you Mrs... I mean, Bella." She said blushing. There was pasta, fish, rice, and grilled veggies all laid out on platters.

"Why don't you go home, Irina. We can clean up the dishes when we're done." Jasper said.

"Are you sure?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm sure. My wife and I will handle it." I grabbed a plate and took a little of everything. It all looked so good.

"If you're sure. I will see you in the morning." She said turning away.

"See you then." Jasper said grabbing a plate and filling it with all the yummy goodness. I sat down with Jasper next to me and inhaled the food. It was all so good. When I finished, I was still hungry so I grabbed more of everything. Jasper just raised an eyebrow in question.

"Don't say a word, oh dear husband of mine." I sassed.

"I wasn't thinking of it, oh dear wife of mine. You are eating for two, and if you are still hungry, then you are still hungry." He said sincerely.

"So you don't care how much weight I gain?"

"Nope. Eat away. I will love you no matter what, so go for it Angel."

"That's good to know Jas. Even though I doubt I will get carried away. We don't have long to go now." I said rubbing Charlie.

"I know. I can't wait to meet our son." He said excitedly.

"Three more months. I can't believe it's almost over." I said quietly.

"I'm just sad I missed most of it." He said.

"You don't know how sorry I am about that Jas. I truly am. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was scared." He took my hand and kissed it.

"It's OK Angel. You did tell me, and look how that turned out. I am now married to the love of my life, and we are having a baby in three months. I can't get over all of this."

"Do you regret any of it?"

"Nope. You and Charlie are my life, I would never regret any of it."

"Me either. I love you with all my heart Jas." He leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you too Angel. So much it hurts sometimes. I don't ever wanna let you go." He said holding me tight.

"Then don't. I'm not going anywhere." I said picking my fork back up and continuing to eat. We ate the rest of our food and cleaned up together. When everything was inside and put away I looked over to see my husband loading up the dishwasher awkwardly. He must have sensed I was watching cause he turned to me and grinned.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"It's not nothing Angel. What? Tell me please?"

"Well... I just find it amusing that you are doing dishes. Have you ever done them before, cause you don't look like you know what you are doing Jas."

"Uh... well... I..." He stuttered. "It's that obvious?" He said raking his hands through his curls. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes Jas. But it's OK. Want me to come show you how to load it right?" He looked down defeated.

"I guess."

"Don't Jas." I said pulling up his face by his chin. I leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you Jas."

"I love you too Angel." I dropped his chin and grabbed his hand to turn him towards the sink and dishwasher.

"OK Jas. This is actually easy, the top is for cups and anything plastic, the bottom is for plates and pots and pans. The silverware have their own place here." I said pointing to the holder. "Knives go facing down, and the rest face up." I said showing him how they go in.

"That's it?" He asked tentatively.

"Yep, that's it."

"I can do this." He said putting the rest into the dishwasher by himself. When he was done he turned around and trapped me against the counter. He leaned over and kissed me hard. "Thanks Angel. I love you."

"Love you too Jas." I said kissing him back. Soon, his body was against mine tight against the counter. He put his hands around my thighs and picked me up and set me on the counter. I was at the prefect height to kiss him.

"God I love you Angel." He groaned and leaned over and licked me all the way from my neck to my ear. It was then my turn to groan.

"Oh God Jas. I need you." I said and he grinded into my now soaking wet center.

"Your wish is my command Mrs. Whitlock." He backed up a few inches and slowly undressed me, kissing each new revealed inch of exposed skin as he went. When I was naked, he stepped back and gave me a crooked smirk. _Uh oh_, I bet he's up to something. He started wiggling his hips and started humming some cheesy strip tease music. I just sat there and watched his exaggerated stripping moves as he took his clothes off. I couldn't help but laugh at how funny he was being. Things got serious when he was done and pinned me back against the cabinets in a fuckhot kiss that had me moaning for more.

He took his time making love to me on the counter. God I hope Irina doesn't come back and find us on her counter doing dirty things to each other. I was on the edge of the counter, leaning back with my head resting on the cabinets. I needed more to fall over the cliff since Charlie was awake now from all the movement.

"More Jas. So close." I whispered holding my belly to try to get Charlie to settle down.

"You OK Angel?" He asked breathily.

"I'm fine. I just need more to get over the edge, and Charlie has woken up and kicking me hard." I said rubbing where he was steadily kicking my belly. Jas put his hand on my belly and went a little harder to get us both off of the cliff. After we both exploded, he leaned his head over and rested it on my belly.

"Shhhh Charlie. It's OK baby." He said patting where he was being kicked. He slowly pulled out and we both groaned at the loss of contact. He helped me off of the counter and grabbed our clothes before taking my hand and leading me back to our bedroom. We laid down still naked, and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have some honeymoon fun. Up next- a few surprises. Remember- reviews = Love! Please go check out my other 9 pics. Love, Kim**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.** **This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.** **_** Previously...

"You OK Angel?" He asked breathily.

"I'm fine. I just need more to get over the edge, and Charlie has woken up and is kicking me hard." I said rubbing where he was steadily kicking my belly. Jas put his hand on my belly and went a little harder to get us both off of the cliff. After we both exploded, he leaned his head over and rested it on my belly.

"Shhhh Charlie. It's OK baby." He said patting where he was being kicked. He slowly pulled out and we both groaned at the loss of contact. He helped me off of the counter and grabbed our clothes before taking my hand and leading me back to our bedroom. We laid down still naked, and fell asleep in each others arms.

**LauraPOV**

The plane just touched down here in Vegas and we were waiting for the driver to load the limo for us to go get the house keys and get the house set up for the kids. Jackson, Jack, Lily and I can't wait to see their faces when they come home and see what we have done for them. God I hope they don't get mad about this. We all piled into the limo and Jackson told the driver to take us to Young Realty. We pulled up to a stone building and all got out. We followed Jackson through the door and were greeted with the air conditioning blowing at top speeds. _It was hotter than...a whore on dollar night_. I so had to use that phrase since we were in a state with legal prostitution.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Emily Young please."

"Do you have an appointment sir?" She asked Jackson.

"Tell her Jackson Whitlock is here for her. She will know what this is regarding." He said with force. I shivered. A forceful Jackson, is a Hot Jackson. I internally giggled. Sometimes I forget how powerful he is. I will hold that thought for later. She picked up the phone and called Emily. We heard her say who was here and yes then she hung up and looked up at us and gulped.

"She will be right with you sir. Sorry." She stammered.

"Thank you." Jackson replied to her. We saw Emily come out.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Whitlock." She said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to see you too Emily. And I told you about this Mr. Whitlock crap last time, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah." She said smiling. "Shall we go back to my office and I will get you the keys for the house."

"Sure." He said and we all followed her to her office. She went to her desk and pulled out a set of keys.

"Here you go Jackson. Do you know how to get to the house?" She asked.

"We hired a limo. He can get us there I'm sure. Do I need to sign anything else?" Jackson asked.

"Nope. You are all good to go. I hope they like it." She said shaking all of our hands.

"Thanks Emily." I said as she shook mine. "I know they will." We took the keys and headed back to the limo.

"Driver, can you take us to a bar called 'The Jungle'."

"Sure Sir." He replied as we all climbed in. We pulled out and 5 minutes later we pulled into the parking lot for the bar. It was off the strip but the parking lot was mostly full, even at this early hour in the middle of the week.

"This is Bella's bar. Soon to be Bella and Jasper's bar. I wanted to check it out." Jackson said.

"OK. Let's go see what our children are up to while they are here." We all climbed out and headed inside. It was a nice size space with a small stage and dance floor at the other end. The bar took up half of the long wall and had a bunch of people sitting on stools. There was a beautiful blond behind the bar helping out customers. I bet this is the Rosalie who has our Emmett all smitten. Bella's best friend. We walked up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Are you Rose?" I asked smiling.

"Who's asking?"

"Laura Whitlock, Bella's Mother-in-law." She looked surprised.

"I thought you were in Texas."

"We were. But we wanted to come get their wedding present set up. And please don't tell them we are here, they have no idea."

"Why does their wedding present need to be set up?"

"We bought them a house." Her jaw hit the floor. "We don't want them in a one bedroom apartment. They need room for them and Charlie."

"I agree. What can I do to help?" She asked smiling. "I have a spare key to the apartment." I looked over to Lily and she shook her head yes. I think we just found our ally. We will get Rose to help us pull this off.

"Where is a woman named Kate?" Jackson asked.

"She's in the back. What's up?" Rose asked him.

"I need to talk business with her. Can you go get her for me please"

"Be right back." She said walking down a side hallway. She came back a minute later with a tall brunette woman.

"I'm Kate, how can I help you?"

"I'm Jackson Whitlock. Jasper's dad. He said you wanted to sell your half of the bar, and my son Jasper wants to buy it from you. I had my lawyer draw up the paperwork, and I have a cashier's check for market value for you for your half." He put up the paperwork and the check on top for her to see. She picked up the check and her eyes bugged out.

"Uh... this is more than market value Mr. Whitlock." She stuttered. "About double market value."

"Not according to my lawyer. I might have thrown in a little something extra for you for doing this so quickly. I know you want to move back home to Alaska. And I figured it could help you do that fast. I wanted everything done for when Bella and Jasper come home."

"This is double what I paid for my half of this bar with Bella."

"Then you did well for yourself." Jackson said. "Now will you sign?"

"Show me where." He pointed and she signed.

"I will have Jasper sign when they get home next week. As of now, go grab your stuff and go pack to go home."

"What about til they get back?" She asked.

"Rose can handle the bar, right Rose?"

"Sure can Mr. Whitlock."

"I will go grab my stuff then. Thanks Mr. Whitlock. I can't wait to go home." I looked at Rose.

"Actually Jackson, I need Rose with Lily and me." I looked at Rose. "Rose is there someone you can call to come relieve you so you can help Lily and I with the house."

"I will call Chelle to come in for me." She looked over to the waitress. "Mandy, you are in charge with Chelle when she gets here. I am going to help Mrs. Whitlock with some stuff." She said as she picked up the phone to call in her relief. A few minutes later she looked up and smiled. She grabbed her purse and got Mandy's attention. "Mandy, Chelle is on her way. She will be here in 5 minutes. Can you handle the bar and the floor by yourself til she gets here?"

"Sure can Rose. Go with Mrs. Whitlock and have fun. I got this." She said taking her apron and politely shoving her out from behind the bar."

"Thanks Mandy." I said to her.

"No problem Mrs. Whitlock." She said smiling.

"That's Laura, Mandy."

"See you later Laura." She waved as we all turned for the door. We all headed to the limo.

"Come on Rose. You can leave your car here and we will being you back later to get it." Jackson said to her smiling holding the door open for her.

"Thanks Mr. Whitlock." Rose said politely as she climbed in.

"That's Jackson to you. And this is Jack and Lily our best friends and Peter's parents."

"It's nice to meet you Jack and Lily. I'm sorry about Peter though." Rose laughed.

"Sorry about what dear?" Lily asked.

"That that pain in the ass is your son." She said. We all burst out laughing.

"I see you have spent some time with him." Jack guffawed.

"Unfortunately. That man drives me nuts."

"Yeah he tends to do that to people. I wish he'd be like Jasper and grow up and settle down." Lily said.

"Good luck with that." Rose said. "I feel bad for the poor woman who marries him if he's still like this in a few years."

"Boys tend to mature slower than women. Hell look at Emmett. He used to be a player and just recently he seems to have calmed down." I said eyeing Rose to see her reaction. She had a small smile on her face. "I think he met a nice young woman recently, he won't tell me anything though. I just hope he realizes what he has, while he has it and does something good for a change. I can see how happy he is. He better not screw that up. A woman like that is one in a million." I said winking at Lily.

"We'll have to wait and see if he does." Rose said as we pulled into a residential neighborhood with decent size houses. I started laughing when I saw the street name.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"Jasper Lane!" I was laughing so hard. "Did you know about this Jackson?" He started laughing.

"I sure did Darlin'. Thought it would be funny. And the house was perfect to boot." The rest of us were laughing as we pulled up to a beautiful house. 632 Jasper Lane. It had native landscape of rock and a few small palm trees. The outside had small columns with high archways leading up to the front double doors. Rose squealed.

"This is absolutely perfect!" I said smiling as we climbed out of the limo to take a look at the inside. Jackson opened the front door and we all gasped at the interior. It had a large great room with a giant kitchen to the right of the room with stainless steel appliances and a huge island. Rose walked into the kitchen and ran her fingers over the granite counter tops.

"Bells is going to freak out when she sees this kitchen. She loves to cook and this is like her dream kitchen."

"I know. We talked when they were in Texas and I found out what she likes. I picked this house for the size and the amenities it had."

"What is in this house?" Rose asked. I was curious also so I paid attention.

"Well Rose, it has 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, as you can see a huge kitchen and great room, it also has a library/office, a TV/game room in the basement and a huge pool and spa outside." Jackson said on one breath. Woah. That's a lot of stuff.

"You do know that this is Bella's dream house right?" She asked smiling.

"I do hope so." Jackson said smiling. "I wanted this to be perfect for them. Now it seems like it might be."

"Let's go check out the bedrooms ladies." I said looking at Lily and Rose. "We can see what they need painted and where to put Charlie's room. I want to measure the rooms and make lists of what we can get them from the stores. Then we can head out and pick up the stuff."

"OK." They said in unison as we went to leave the kitchen and head down the hall to the rooms.

"Us men will be in the basement seeing what we need to set up the electronics." Jack said to us as we headed down the hall.

_Boy and their toys_. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

**A/N: So there you have where all the fun will begin. Sorry its taken me a while to update, I have been working 6 days a week. I do taxes so this is my busy season. I will be posting whenever I can. Remember- reviews = love! Please check out my other 9 fics. Love you all. Kim**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.** **This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.** **_** Previously...

"Us men will be in the basement seeing what we need to set up the electronics." Jack said to us as we headed down the hall.

_Boy and their toys_. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

**JacksonPOV**

"Us men will be in the basement seeing what we need to set up the electronics." Jack said as the women headed down the hall to see the rest of the rooms. I followed him down the stars into the basement to assess the situation.

"Well it looks like there is plenty of room for a pool table and some nice couches and such." I said taking in the expanse of the room.

"How about a giant flat screen on that wall." He pointed to the far wall.

"We can do that. And all the trimmings too. Surround sound, Blu-Ray, and all the gaming systems." I replied grinning.

"Let's find paper and make a list, then we can go buy it all tomorrow with the boys when they get here." Jack said heading for the stairs. I followed behind and headed to see if one of the women had a paper and pen.

**RPOV**

The last 90 minutes have been a whirlwind of stuff to happen. I met Jasper and Peter's parents, Jasper now owns the other half of the bar, I got to ride in a limo to Bella and Jasper's new house, and now we are checking out the rooms to see what furniture to buy for this house. This place is spectacular. Bella will freak out when she sees this place. We opened the doors to the master bedroom and my jaw hit the floor.

It was perfect. It was big and spacious with high ceilings and arches over the closet and bathroom doors. I walked in slowly taking in my surroundings when I opened the door to the master bath and got extremely jealous.

"Wow." I breathed as I saw the marble double sink. A huge shower I swear that can fit 6, and a huge sunken Jacuzzi tub that looked to seat 4.

"I agree Rose." Lily said behind me.

"Not bad." Said Laura peeking in. "You have to see the closet ladies." She said pointing to the other door. "Its huge for a house this size." I followed her to the open door and looked in.

"Holy shit! Bella will not know what to do with a closet this size. She doesn't own a lot of clothes."

"What?" Both ladies exclaimed.

"Just wait. You will see what I mean when you see the apartment." I smiled at the thought of these women seeing Bella's tiny apartment.

"Hey ladies." We heard coming from the hallway.

"Master bedroom guys." Laura shouted.

"Do any of you have a paper and pen so we can make a list of what we need?" Jackson asked.

"I do." Lily said digging in her purse for the items.

"I think that's a good idea Jackson. Let's make a list of stuff for these rooms too ladies." Laura said looking for another set for us.

"What about paint colors?" I offered. "This white is boring and Bella will hate it."

"Oh yeah." Lily said. "What color in here Rose?" She asked me. "Since you know her best." I thought about it for a minute.

"Well Jasper took her to Hawaii right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Laura said smiling.

"Well, she likes beaches. How about a tropical theme? Blue skies, sandy beaches. And we can transfer the theme into the bathroom as well."

"I like it." Laura grinned. "White crown moulding, a light turquoise paint, sandy color bedroom furniture, white billowy curtains."

"Sounds perfect." I said. "How about Charlie's room? Which room do you think we should use?"

"The one across the hall." Lily said. "We can go to Babies R Us and get the furniture tomorrow and have the guys set it up. When we went Bella didn't pick a theme for the room." She brought up.

"She didn't, did she?" Laura said quizzically.

"Well Bella loves animals, so how about a jungle theme?" I said.

"I like it. Charlie will be the king of his castle." We all giggled.

"And he already swings from Bella's insides like a monkey." Jackson sputtered. "Have you all felt him?"

"Yeah. I was there for all of her firsts with him." I said sadly.

"I wanna talk to you about that Rose." Laura said walking over and taking my hand.

"Me too." Lily said coming over too.

"I want to thank you for being there for her while Jasper was away." Laura said in tears. I reached up and fingered my necklace.

"There is no thanks needed. I love Bella and will be there for her no matter what." I said with conviction. "She's not only my boss, but my best friend. You know when she woke up after that night she called me from the hotel room and I rushed over there to take care of her. I was also the one who bought the pregnancy tests, and have been there for all of her doctors appointments."

"We know, and that's why you mean something to us too. We can never thank you enough. You took care of her for us. And you did it well." Lily said wiping a tear away.

"Loyalty goes a long way with us Rose." Laura said winking at Jackson.

"It sure does." Jackson said winking at Laura. Uh oh. They are up to something.

"Jasper already thanked me." I said pointing to my necklace. "He bought me this and told me he was giving me 2 hearts because I took care of his 2 hearts while he was gone."

"I taught that boy well." Jackson said winking at Laura. "Its beautiful."

"OK, I think we have a plan." Laura said breaking the tension. "We will take the limo to the hotel and drop off our stuff, then go rent a couple of trucks to move all the stuff."

"I have a better idea." Lily said looking at Jack. Jack nodded.

"Do tell." Laura said intrigued.

"Its a surprise. Let's head out." She said tucking the list into her purse.

**A/N: Uh oh, what do those women have up their sleeves? You will have to stay tuned to find out. Feel free to check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.** **This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.** **_** Previously...

"I have a better idea." Lily said looking at Jack. Jack nodded.

"Do tell." Laura said intrigued.

"Its a surprise. Let's head out." She said tucking the list into her purse.

**LilyPOV**

"I have a better idea." I said looking at Jack. Jack nodded at me. He knew what I was thinking.

"Do tell." Laura said intrigued.

"Its a surprise. Let's head out." I said tucking the list of furniture into my purse. We all piled into the limo and headed to the Palms.

"The Palms?" Rose asked as we pulled up.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"This is where..." She trailed off. "Never mind." She said as the valet opened the doors to let us out. A bell hop came and got all the bags and we went inside to check in. We walked up to the VIP line and were greeted.

"Welcome to the Palms. Name please?" She asked.

"Whitlock." Jackson said handing her his ID. A man behind her heard this and came to talk to us.

"I will take care of them Candace." He said. "I'm Mr. Jackson and I will get you all set up. I had the pleasure of taking care of another Whitlock a few months ago. What was his name?" He mused.

"Jasper?" Jackson asked.

"That's the one. I just wish he didn't leave in such a hurry. He didn't even have time to see our casino. We comped him one of our top suites and his lady friend charged some spa stuff to it too. I'm glad they had a good time and referred you all to come and check us out."

"He said the customer service and rooms were above expectations." I piped in. He grinned at me.

"Well I will have to thank him if I ever see him again." Mr. Jackson said smiling.

"The massages were amazing." Rose said.

"You were here?" I asked.

"I was. She called me crying when she woke up and he was gone." She whispered the last part only Laura and I could hear.

"Crying, fuck." Laura hissed. "What did he do to her? Poor Bella." She said quietly.

"She's OK now Laura. They are so happy and in love..." Rose said wistfully. "I want that kind of love someday."

"You will have it Rose. You are an amazing woman." I turned back to the men talking.

"I will make sure he comes back and thanks you Mr. Jackson." Jackson said. "He's moving here to be with his wife. They spent a wonderful night here."

"You mean that cute brunette?" He said smiling.

"That's the one. She owns a bar off strip and they will be running it together. That's why we are here. We are setting up their wedding present." Laura said.

"Cool. You will have to get me their info so maybe if people want a local bar I can send them their way."

"I will make sure that you have it before we leave in a few days." Jack said.

"Well I set you all up in the presidential suite on us. Feel free to gamble in our casino and if you need anything just let me know. I can get you guys a line of credit for when you are ready too."

"We will take you up on that later maybe. We have some stuff to do to get ready to set up the house for them. They will be back in 5 days." Jackson replied.

"Here's 4 key cards, and I will send Antonio up with your luggage." Mr. Jackson said smiling.

"Thanks. You can tell him to leave it. We are running back out to shop for some things to set up the house." I said smiling at him. We all walked out and piled back in the limo. I leaned over to the driver and whispered to him as I got in. "Take us to the Ford dealer."

"Yes ma'am." He said as he closed to door. We pulled away a minute later and headed to the dealer. Rose, Laura and Jackson all looked confused when we pulled up to the Ford dealer.

"What's going on Lily?" Jackson asked.

"We are buying them their wedding presents here." I said snickering at his wide eyes. "Jasper doesn't have a car here and from what I heard Bella's truck is older than us."

"I think it is Lily." Rose said snickering. "It's from the early 50's." She said climbing out of the limo. We all followed.

"So what would Bella like?" I asked Rose.

"Probably a small SUV. It will have room for Charlie and all his stuff." She said walking to the SUV's lined up. She smiled and ran her hand over a red Edge. It was very nice.

"What color?" Laura asked.

"Black." Rose said with no hesitation.

"What's your favorite color Rose?" Laura asked casually winking at me.

"Red." She said looking back longingly at the red Edge.

"Why don't we get Jasper a truck while we are here?" Jackson asked. "Then we can use them to move their stuff from the apartment and store without having to rent a truck."

"I like it." Jack said. "Let's go find him one while the girls take care of Bella's." They headed off towards the trucks. We found a black Edge and opened the doors. It was fully loaded and just perfect.

"This is the one." Rose said running her fingers over the dash.

"I will go find a salesman." I said walking over to the building. A man with a shirt and tie came out to meet me.

"I'm Mr. Black. How can I help you?" He asked.

"I need to pay for 3 trucks." He stood there stunned. Mouth agape.

"Three..." He stuttered.

"Yeah. I need those 2 Edge's and the F-250 extended cab that my husband is standing next to." I said pointing to each truck.

"Uh, let me go grab the serial numbers from the vehicles and get them written up." He said smiling.

"OK. I will round everyone up and bring em inside." I said. I waved at all of em to come inside. We all went and sat down at the tables and waited for him to come back. He came inside and went over to the desk and set to work on the paperwork. He picked up the phone on the desk and dialed someone. He looked over at us and smiled. A few minutes later he came over with another man.

"This is our owner Mr. Ginsberg. He wanted to come see you himself." Mr. Black said to me.

"I'm Lily, this is my husband Jack, our friends Laura and Jackson, and Rose." I pointed to each of them.

"Well I wanted to come see you myself and talk price for all of the trucks since you are buying more than one." I looked at Jack and he nodded at me.

"I saw the prices of them all, and am willing to pay one hundred thousand cash out the door for all of them right now." I said showing him my black card. His jaw dropped as he took it from me.

"I think that can be arranged. I will send them to go be washed while we sign the paperwork." Mr. Ginsberg smiled and went to run my card. Rose just sat there with a shocked look on her face.

"You Whitlock's and Hamilton's sure know how to get people to do what you want them to do." She said awed. "I'd never be able to come into a dealer and buy a new car like that. Hell, I drive a 1996 Honda with over 200,000 miles on it because its paid for. I barely make enough to cover rent and bills, let alone a car payment." She whispered sadly.

"One day you will baby girl." I said brushing her hair out of her face. "You are a beautiful, smart, wonderful woman. You will have all that and more one day. You deserve to have all the love someone possesses. A new car will come to you when you least expect it." I said as Mr. Ginsberg handed me the slip to sign along with the keys.

"OK. Now who's names will these be registered?" He asked with the final paperwork being handed me to sign.

"The F-250 and the black Edge will be registered to Jasper and Isabella Whitlock and the red Edge to Rosalie Hale." Her head snapped up and the sound of her name and she had the fish face going for her. We all busted up laughing at the sight of her gaping mouth.

"No. Nu uh. No way." She said. I took her left hand and Laura took her right.

"Yes way Rose. It's our way of thanking you for taking care of our daughter and grandson." I said with tears.

"No." She whispered, shaking her head.

"Yes." Laura said hugging her.

"But Jasper already thanked me, even though I told him he didn't have to. I love Bella and Charlie. I would never let her do this alone."

"And that's exactly what we mean. You don't ask for a thing in return. You give yourself freely. That's a true friend. I want nothing more than to reward you for this. True friends are hard to come by. Trust me, I know. People only want to be mine and Laura's friend for our names, not us as people. But not you Rose. I bet you don't give a shit about if we had a million dollars, or one. You'd still treat us the same."

"I would. What you have, doesn't define who you are. Look at me. I have my looks, and that's all people see. Little do they know I have an engineering degree from UNLV."

"Then why don't you use it?" Jackson asked.

"I've worked for Bella since she bought the bar. She always worked around my school schedule and gave me time to study for tests and stuff. She has been a true friend to me for a long time. I am repaying that favor to her and not leave her with someone who doesn't know a sex on the beach from whiskey." We all laughed at the drinks she picked.

"OK we are done." Mr. Ginsberg said handing us the paperwork for each truck with the keys.

"Jack and I will take Jasper's truck and head over to Best Buy for the electronics, and to Home Depot and get the paint for the rooms." Jackson said taking the paperwork and keys.

"The ladies will take the two SUV's and head over to Babies R Us and pick up the furniture for you to put together with the boys when they show up tomorrow."

"What boys are coming tomorrow?" Rose asked blushing.

"Our son Peter's coming with a few friends to help set up the house." I said winking at Laura.

"Do I know any of them?" She asked timidly. I think I will just tease her a little.

"A few of them from the wedding, so yes you do."

"Who?" Time for the kill.

"Well, it will be Peter, Edward and Carlisle as far as I know." Her face dropped.

"I guess Emmett lied when he said he'd come back to see me." She whispered sadly thinking we didn't hear her. "Typical man. Says one thing, does another." She said shaking her head.

"Who's a typical man?" I asked.

"No one. Just thinking out loud." Rose said shaking her head. "How about we go to the apartment first and see what she has to be packed up, then go to the stores."

"We'll follow you since you know where you are going Rose." I said smiling as she go into her new truck.

"I will stay as close as I can to you. Keep up ladies." She said grinning.

"We will." I said climbing into the drivers seat. I looked at Laura and we burst out laughing.

"That was so mean Lil."

"I know, but wait til you see her face when she sees him tomorrow. She has got it bad."

"I know. Remember his face when Bella teased him about not letting him see her?"

"Oh God. Tomorrow is gonna be awesome."

**A/N: So there you have some sweet moment and some evil ones. Muahahaha. Stay tuned for more Hawaii fun in the next ch. Feel free to check out my other 9 fics. Remember- Reviews = Love! Kim**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.** **This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.** **_** Previously...

"That was so mean, Lil."

"I know, but wait til you see her face when she sees him tomorrow. She has got it bad."

"I know. Remember his face when Bella teased him about not letting him see her?"

"Oh God. Tomorrow is gonna be awesome."

**JPOV**

We have been here in our own little world for almost a week and I couldn't be happier. The more I get to know about my wife, the more I love her. From just how she has been taking care of me, I can see how amazing of a mother she will be. She keeps trying to refuse for Irina to do anything around the house, cook or clean. It seems she_ likes _to take care of me. Who knew? How in the hell did I get so lucky?

I am laying here in the sun on a lounge chair watching my very sexy wife float in the calm ocean. God I want her. _Again._ Damn what has she done to me? It's like she possessed my cock. Hers, all hers. I can't even look at another woman now. She has ruined me. But oh well, shes mine now. All mine. I get up and slowly walk into the calm ocean as to not startle her. She looks so relaxed just enjoying the water lap on her body. I don't want to scare her so I lay back to float with her. I gently reach my hand out and take hers slowly. She locks our fingers together and turns her head to me and smiles.

I put my feet back on the bottom and pulled her into my chest. I cradled her close and kissed her lips softly. I can't have her this close without kissing her. This moment was perfect to me. Her in my arms, here, this was home. Life can't get any better than this.

"Jas?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"I haven't checked in with Kate, Rose, or the bar since we left Vegas."

"Well, how about we dry you off and you can call the bar and check in." I suggested.

"OK, Jas. Let's go." She led me up the beach and we grabbed our stuff and headed back to the house. We put our stuff on the patio table and sat with our towels around us as she dialed and put it on speaker phone.

"_Thank you for calling 'The Jungle', this is Mandy, how may I help you?"_

"Mandy, this is Bella. Can I speak to Kate?"

"_Uh... Kate's not here right now." _She mumbled nervously.

"Then can I speak to Rose?"

"_She's not here either. I was left in charge while she ran a few errands."_

"Who's with you? Are you alone?"

"_Rose called Chelle in to help me here. Don't worry, we can handle it."_ I looked at Bella and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I can't believe they left you there like this. I have 5 more days of my honeymoon here and I leave for the first time and my best friend and my partner just up and leave you alone."

"_Um, sorry Bella. I gotta go help customers. Don't worry about us here, just enjoy your honeymoon. We have it covered." _Bella looked at me worried.

"Uh, OK. Call me if you need me."

"_OK I will, bye." _They hung up and Bella immediately called Rose.

"_Hello?"_ She said after the 3rd ring.

"Rose, it's Bella and Jasper. Where are you?"

"_I'm at the bar, why?"_

"Nice try, wanna try that again?" I said.

"What do you mean, nice try Jasper?" She said nervously.

"Just what he said, I just got off of the phone with Mandy, and she said Kate and you were gone and she was in charge with Chelle." Bella said.

"Uh...well." She stammered. "'_Thank you for shopping at Babies R Us. Can I help you find something?'_ Shit!" She hissed.

"Rose, what are you doing at Babies R Us?" Bella asked.

"_I'm uh... helping someone with something." _She stuttered. _"Just please drop it. Mandy and Chelle are fine at the bar. Don't worry Bells, everything is fine here. Just enjoy your honeymoon. 'Come on Rose, we gotta hurry. Not much time left.'" _We heard a woman's voice in the background. For some reason, she sounded familiar to me.

"Not much time for what?" I asked.

"_Nothing Jas. Don't worry about it. I'm just helping with something and its almost time for it to be done, they needed my help. That's it, end of story. 'Jas? Shit!"" _Was hissed in the background then the line went dead.

"What the fuck is going on at home, Jas?" She asked me looking confused.

"I don't know, Angel. I guess we'll find out when we get home. I'm sure they have it all under control." I pulled her into my lap. "Now, I have 5 more days here with you and I plan to take advantage of every minute of it." I said kissing her neck.

"But I do worry, Jas. That is my bar, and my employees. I love them as my family. And something is definitely going on with Rose. Who could she be with? This is so unlike her. She doesn't like or talk to anyone but me, and I'm obviously not there. I wonder what shes up to."

"I'm sure every thing's fine, Angel. We will be home soon. Home, hmmm. I like the sound of that. Home to me is wherever you are, Angel."

"And I am right where I belong. Right here in your arms my love." She leaned over and kissed me. The rest of the day we spent in each others arms.

**A/N: So there is some fluffly fun and a little drama. Sounds like Rose got busted and Jasper seems suspicious about those voices he heard. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. Please feel free to check out my other 9 fics and the one I just posted that was written for me for my birthday by fallgoddess and lunareclispe1, Mistresses Of Pain. See you next time. Remember- reviews = love! Much love, Kim**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.** **This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.** **_** Previously...

"I'm sure every thing's fine, Angel. We will be home soon. Home, hmmm. I like the sound of that. Home to me is wherever you are, Angel."

"And I am right where I belong. Right here in your arms my love." She leaned over and kissed me. The rest of the day we spent in each others arms.

**LauraPOV**

We followed Rose for about 10 minutes when we drove into a small apartment complex. It was not the nicest, but it also wasn't the worst I had seen. We parked next to Rose and followed her to the door.

"Before I open this door I am going to warn you that it is small and she has no room for anything."

"We don't look down on her for what she has, Rose. You should know that by now." I said.

"I know, Laura. I just don't want you to think badly of my best friend." Lily put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"That's not us, Rose. We love Bella and would never think badly of her." Lily said.

"No we wouldn't. We are proud of her for living on her paycheck alone and not touching the money her parents left her." I said.

"She told you about that?" Rose asked shocked.

"Yes she did. She wanted us to know she didn't marry Jasper for his money." Rose laugh snorted.

"She had no clue who he was. She loves him for him. She's not like that." Rose said smiling.

"We know. And that's why we love her. She truly loves him for him. And she has accomplished so much in her short life too. She has a degree and a successful business at her young age. Jasper and her have already figured out a way for them both to run the bar without needing a baby sitter for Charlie too."

"Sounds like everyone has talked a lot in the last few days." She said sadly opening the door for us. She flipped on the light and Lily and I looked around. This place is tiny. I am so glad we bought them the house.

"Where did she think she was gonna put Charlie?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea. This place is so small." I said looking at how cramped everything is. There was a small living room with only a couch and small TV on a stand, and a bookcase full of book on the wall. The kitchen was tiny and has appliances all over the counters. I walked into the only door and found a small bedroom with a bathroom attached. She had a queen size bed and a dresser. There were suitcases and a few bags along the wall and on the bed. Men's clothes were strewn out of them. They must be Jasper's. I guess he left some here for when he comes back.

"Oh my God, Laur. There is no room for all of them here. I am so glad you got them a house. There is no way the three of them would be able to live here." Lily said shocked.

"If you think this is tiny, you should see my place." Rose said under her breath. I looked at Lily and winked. She nodded her head slightly. She knew I had a plan. I think once everyone hears what I am thinking, everyone will be happy.

"I think that we can have this place boxed up and moved in a matter of hours with every one's help ladies."

"We can grab boxes while we are out today. I will text the guys and see if they can find some too." I looked at Rose. "Is she attached to this furniture?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I was thinking about finding a domestic violence shelter and donating it."

"I think she would like that idea." She grinned.

"Done. Now let's go get to Babies R Us and get my grandson's room all taken care of." Lily piped in.

"I know where it is. Follow me ladies." Rose said locking up the apartment. We got into the trucks and headed to the store.

"What do you have in mind Laur? I know that look you gave me earlier." Lily asked.

"Well, you will find out soon. I have a plan."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nope. You will be all for this one. You are included in it too." Lily giggled.

"We have been best friends for over 30 years. I better be included in whatever fuckery you have come up with." She said pulling into the parking lot and parking next to Rose. We got out and walked to the door when Rose's cell started to ring.

"Shit!" She hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella." Is all she said as she answered. _"Hello?"_ She said after the 3rd ring.

"Rose, it's Bella and Jasper. Where are you?" Aw shit, this can't be good.

"_I'm at the bar, why?"_

"Nice try, wanna try that again?" Jasper said.

"_What do you mean, nice try, Jasper?"_ She said nervously.

"Just what he said, I just got off of the phone with Mandy, and she said Kate and you were gone and she was in charge with Chelle." Bella said.

"Uh...well." She stammered. "'_Thank you for shopping at Babies R Us. Can I help you find something?'_ Shit!" She hissed.

"Rose, what are you doing at Babies R Us?" Bella asked.

"_I'm uh... helping someone with something." _She stuttered. _"Just please drop it. Mandy and Chelle are fine at the bar. Don't worry Bells, everything is fine here. Just enjoy your honeymoon."_

"Come on, Rose, we gotta hurry. Not much time left." I hissed grabbing her arm.

"Not much time for what?" Jasper asked.

"_Nothing, Jas. Don't worry about it. I'm just helping with something and its almost time for it to be done, they needed my help. That's it, end of story."_

"'Jas? Shit." Lily hissed then the line went dead when Rose shut her cell.

"I think we just got busted." Rose said looking at us.

"God I hope not. I'm looking forward to surprising them when they get home in 5 days." We all grabbed a cart and headed to the baby registry to get a copy of it so we could get the furniture. As soon as it started printing Rose's eyes got big.

"A baby needs this much stuff?" Lily and I laughed.

"We took her in Texas to get registered and showed her everything she would need for him."

"This is a lot."

"Not really. Now let's go get the furniture handled then we can go find the rest of the stuff to decorate his room." We walked to the furniture department and someone came to help us.

"Can I help you?" Their name tag said Shay.

"You sure can, Shay. I need all this furniture here on this registry today." She took the list and scanned it for the set we needed. She checked the computer and looked up at us with a smile.

"We have the whole set in stock."

"Good, can you get it pulled so we can take it with us please? We still have some other stuff to get." Lily said.

"Sure."

"You don't happen to have some jungle themed bedding and such do you?" I asked.

"Actually we do." She said pointing. "We have bedding and all the other accessories for a jungle theme room. Bouncer, carrier, stroller, swing, pack and play, high chair and such over there in aisle 30."

"Thanks, Shay. We will come back to you when we are ready to check out so you get credit for the sale."

"Thanks." She said going back to the computer to get our furniture. We walked over to aisle 30 and we were in baby heaven. There was everything we could imagine in this aisle for him. From jungle animal themed clothing to bedding and room decor.

"Bingo!." Lily said excitedly.

"Bella is gonna love all this stuff." Rose said walking down the aisle.

"Grab one of everything." I ordered to them. "Rose take the clothes, Lily the decor and I will take the stroller and stuff." My cell rang. I looked at the called ID and smiled.

"What's up, Jack?"

"_Jack and I are at Home Depot and I have a surprise for you."_

"Do tell." I said smiling at the girls.

"_Well, we were talking to the paint guy here at the store and he gave me the number of someone who can paint a mural on the wall of the baby's room."_

"What kind of mural?" I asked intrigued.

"_How about a jungle?"_

"I like it. Make the call and set them up for tomorrow so we can put the furniture together after it dries."

"_Love you, Darlin'."_

"Love you, too, Jackson." We hung up and I grinned at the girls. "Jackson and Jack were referred to a muralist for the baby's room."

"Sounds perfect." Lily said.

"Oh yeah." I grinned. "Now let's toss all this in our baskets and get back to the house." We started grabbing one of everything and I look up and Rose holding a onesie up. "What's it say Rose?" She turned it to face me. It had a picture of a lion and said 'King of this Jungle' "That's perfect." I said laughing. "Show it to Lily." She turned it and Lily lost it when she read it.

"That is so true! He will be the king of his jungle."

"Do we have one of everything?" I asked checking our already full carts.

"Yep. If we forgot something we can always come back, but then again." I trailed off. "She is going to have a baby shower. Let's just get the necessities for now. I bet she won't want for nothing by the time our family and friends are done with her." Lily scoffed.

"Like they will have anything left to buy after we get done with her." We all burst out laughing when we looked at all of our full carts.

"I guess they will be in charge of diapers and clothes at this rate." Rose said.

"Pretty much." I said walking back in the direction of Shay. They followed.

"It's all pulled. Now let's go up to the register and get you all rung up." Shay said leading us to the registers. We started unloading as Shay handed the cashier a paper with the bar codes and walked away. The cashier scanned everything then looked at me.

"It's $4959.07." I pulled out my black card and handed it to her.

"No problem. Now can we have help out to put it all in the trucks?" She picked up the phone and called the warehouse.

"Can I have 2 guys come up here and help some women load their trucks?" She nodded. "OK, thanks." She looked at us. "They are on their way. Can you pull into our loading zone?" She said. "You can leave the baskets up there with the furniture and the guys will being it out."

"Thanks." I said as we all rolled the carts to the front by the doors and headed out to get the trucks. We pulled up the the loading zone as two big guys came out pulling all the furniture and all our purchases.

"I don't think all of this will fit into those SUVs ma'am." Guy number one said. I pulled out my cell to call the guys as the men started filling the backs of the trucks with the boxes and bags of goodies we bought.

"_What's up, Darlin'?"_

"We need you and Jack to bring the truck cause we don't have enough room for everything." I explained.

"_Where are you guys?" _I turned to Rose.

"Where are we Rose so the guys can come help us?"

"Off the 215 off of Trop. Not too far from the house." She said.

"_I heard her. We are in the area there too. Give me 5 minutes."_

"Thanks, Jackson. See you then." I said and hung up. "They are 5 minutes out." I said to the guys.

"We will be done with loading the small stuff by then. Then we will help the guys with the big furniture." The second guy states as he puts the stroller into Bella's truck.

"Thanks guys." As they were finishing with the bags and boxes the guys pulled in. They parked next to us and hopped out to put the tailgate down.

"Ladies." Jack drawled. "How may we be of service?"

"Let's get the furniture loaded and go back to the house." Lily said.

"As you request my love." Jack said bowing. We all laughed. He's so corny. They loaded up the dresser, changing table and crib and we headed back to the house. We pulled up to the house and opened the garage door to empty the trucks.

"Did you ladies buy enough?" Jackson teased.

"Yes we did. We only bought the necessities. I'm sure Bella will get the rest at her shower." I said helping unload the boxes and bags while the men took out the furniture. "Did you guys get the electronics taken care of?"

"We did. All of its ordered and will be delivered tomorrow. Along with a pool table."

"Perfect. Did you call the muralist?" I asked grabbing another box.

"We did. She can come tomorrow and check out the space. I hope she can do it tomorrow and the next day so we can set everything up. We are down to only having 5 days left before they get home." Jackson said.

"It's gonna be close. But we can do it. Bella's apartment is tiny and she doesn't have much to pack. We can do that in the morning when they guys come in to help us."

"Good. Cause the electronics and pool table will be here in the afternoon."

"Perfect. We will move the apartment in the morning. You can be here for the deliveries in the afternoon, then the ladies and I can go furniture shopping for the rest of the house while the lady works on the baby's room the next few days. By the time its dry we can have the rest of the house set up for when they get home."

"Let's do it." Jackson smiled and looked at Rose. "Can you meet us at the hotel in the morning and we can go pick up the guys from the airport and go hit the apartment right after?"

"Sure, Jackson. What time is their flight?" Rose asked.

"They will be here at 8am."

"I'll meet you at valet at 7:45. Then we can go grab the guys and pack the apartment up. I will run by a few stores and pick up boxes on the way home." She said unloading the last bag from her truck.

"We'll see you then sweetie." I said giving her a hug. Lily walked over and gave her one too.

"Drive safe, Rose." Lily said smiling.

"I will, Lily. I am gonna go check on the bar on my way home. I wanna make sure Mandy and Chelle have it under control."

"That's nice of you, Rose. You are a good friend and employee. I can tell how loyal you are to Bella. You are a good woman." Jackson said taking and kissing her hand.

"Thank you, Jackson. I appreciate the compliment." Rose blushed.

"We will see you in the morning. Thanks for all of your help, Rose." I said as she closed the trunk.

"Your welcome, Laura. Thank you for being nice to me. And I want to thank Lily again for the truck. I have no idea what I did to deserve it." She looked down.

"You deserve it for being a good person. You are kind and loyal. You deserve that and so much more baby girl." Lily said. "You took care of my grandbaby and his mother for us. It was the least we could do for you."

"I love Bella so much. She means the world to me. I would never abandon her when she needed me. I am here for her til our last breaths." She said vehemently.

"And that explains it all really, Rose." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks, Laura. I will see you in the morning. I'm gonna go check on the bar and head home. I'm tired and need some sleep."

"See you in the morning, Rose. Sweet dreams. And thanks again for all your help." I said as she got in and drove away. I looked at Jackson and he had a look of recognition on his face. He knew something was up.

"What are you thinking Laur?" He asked.

"I have a plan." I said looking at all of them.

**A/N: So there you have some shopping fun. Up next- the plan and picking up the kids from the airport. Please check out my other 9 fics and the one written for my birthday last week. It's on my profile. Mistresses of Pain. Remember- reviews = love! Love you all. Kim**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.** **This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.** **_** Previously...

"What are you thinking Laur?" He asked.

"I have a plan." I said looking at all of them.

**RPOV**

I left the house in total shock. My day got so crazy I don't know what to think. first Jasper's Dad buys Kate's half of the bar. Then we go see their amazing wedding present. And last but not least, we go buy cars for everyone. I still can't believe Lily and all of them did this for me. I don't think they really know what this means to me. I pulled into the bars parking lot and look at my old car. I know just what I am going to do with it to pay it forward. I got out and set the alarm and went in. The place looked OK. I guess the girls had it handled. I went up the the bar where Mandy was serving drinks.

"Hey Mandy. How did it go?" I asked.

"Chelle and I had it handled. Except for when Bella called and asked for Kate or you." She cocked an eyebrow at me. "I kinda told her neither of you were here." I laughed.

"Yeah I know. She called my cell and almost busted me and Laura and Lily at Babies R Us."

"Uh oh. How did that go?"

"I blew it off like it was nothing, stating that I was there picking up something with a friend."

"This is gonna be epic when they see what you all have been up to." She said smiling.

"Speaking of up to." I said taking out my keys and tossing her the Honda key. "That my dear friend is yours."

"What? How? Why?" She stuttered.

"I am paying to forward."

"Please explain?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Well, I was given a gift today and don't need that one anymore. I know you have no car, and I wanted you to be able to have reliable transportation. It might look like shit and be old, but it still runs. And you have no car and I now have two."

"They bought you a car?" She asked shocked.

"They bought me a 2013 Ford Edge, fully loaded for taking care of Bella and Charlie for them."

"They are very nice." She said, tears slipping down her face.

"We try to be." I heard come from behind me. I turned to find Jackson behind me.

"Well you are Jackson, so don't worry. Now what are you doing here? I told you I would come chack on the bar for you guys." I asked.

"I know you did Rose, but we need you for the next 5 days, and I wanted to see if Mandy and Chelle could run the bar for me til Jasper and Bella get home so we can have your help at the house. You all will be paid for this week well." He said looking at Mandy and Chelle who walked up to the bar to get some drinks.

"Well, now that I have a car I can rely on, I say hell yes." Mandy said grinning.

"I'm in." Chelle said grabbing her drinks and walking away.

"What about you Rose? You in?" He asked with one eyebrow cocked.

"I'm in, but you don't have to pay me. You have already done enough for me today with the truck." I said in reply.

"Nope. Not gonna happen Missy. If you help us, you get paid. End of story. And since I am your boos right now, til Jasper and Bella come home, you have do do as you are told." He said smugly. I knew I didn't have a choice now that he put it that way. I huffed.

"Fine. You win." I said.

"I always do Rose. Don't forget that." Jackson winked at me. "Now what did I hear when I came in about you giving your old car to Mandy?"

"Well Jackson, she didn't have one to get to work. She rides the bus or gets rides from friends. You guys did something nice for me today, so I figured I'd pay it forward to Mandy so she had a way to get to work."

"And that right there is the reason we did that for you Rose. You deserve the world. We just gave you a little something to show you how wonderful you are, and how grateful we are to you for everything you do for others." I lost it hearing that and started sobbing. Jackson took me in his arms and held me while I cried. "You are going to make some man very happy someday. You are a wonderful woman inside and out." Jackson looked at Mandy and smiled. "Thank you for your help Mandy. I see that our beautiful Rose has done something for you in return for your help. But I know that you can't make that much here to put a down payment on car insurance, so I will be bringing you some cash tomorrow for you to get the car in your name and insured."

"Thank you Jackson." Mandy said now tearing up. "I never thought all of this would be happening today. Today is a good day."

"Well I know how my son and daughter think of all of you. They said you are a big family here, I never thought of my employees that way. But I like seeing it here. Bella is very lucky to have all of you as her family, friends and employees. You all seem like you care about each other."

"We do." I said smiling. "If one of us is hurt, we take care of it. If one of us needs money, we pitch in to help. Its what we do. Its who we are."

"I think I like it." Jackson said. "Now how about we all heave a beer on me?"

"I say you get one on the house since I was left in charge by Bella." I smiled as Mandy handed all of us one. I lifted mine up. "Cheers." We all clinked our bottles and said 'Cheers'. After we were all done with our bottles, Jackson looked at me.

"Go home Rose. I will lock up and give Mandy the key for the morning. I will see you at the hotel at 7:30 to pick up the guys."

"Are you sure Jackson?"

"Yes, now go. As your temporary boss I am ordering you home. And call me J or Jack."

"I can't call you Jack since Jack is here too. I will call you J. Thanks." I handed him the key.

"Goodnight Rose. Tomorrow will be a new day. A day filled with happiness and surprises I'm sure." He had a gleam in his eye like he knew something I didn't. I guess I would find out tomorrow.

"Goodnight J and Mandy. See you tomorrow. Call me if you need me." I said writing down my cell number on a napkin and handing it to J.

"Thanks Rose. I will. I will see you in the morning. Don't be late. I don't want to keep the rest of our lives waiting." He said smirking. I have no idea what he keeps hinting at, but I will find out in the morning. I picked up my purse and went out to my new truck and drove home thinking about tomorrow and what surprises awaited me.

**A/N: So there you have some bar fun. What do you think J is hinting at? Remember= reviews = love! Please check out my other 9 fics. And the new one on my profile written for my birthday. Love, Kim**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.** **This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.** **_** Previously...

"Goodnight J and Mandy. See you tomorrow. Call me if you need me." I said writing down my cell number on a napkin and handing it to J.

"Thanks Rose. I will. I will see you in the morning. Don't be late. I don't want to keep the rest of our lives waiting." He said smirking. I have no idea what he keeps hinting at, but I will find out in the morning. I picked up my purse and went out to my new truck and drove home thinking about tomorrow and what surprises awaited me.

**LauraPOV**

"I have a plan." I said as Rose drove away. Jackson leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Fill me in later Darlin'. I'm gonna go check on the bar and talk to Mandy and Chell about taking care of the bar the rest of the week."

"OK, Jack. I will tell you when you get back to the hotel. We will meet you there." I said as he took off to the bar. I looked at Jack and Lily and smiled.

"What's up Laur?" Jack asked.

"I have a plan that we need to do in a few stages. I'm gonna need both of your help to pull it off."

"Do tell. Please say part of it has to do with Em and Rose. I think they would be perfect together." Lil said smiling.

"That is part of it. The other is I want to open a branch of Whitlock Oil here in Vegas. I think Rose and her engineering degree would be perfect for us. With Jasper moving in town he can pick up the slack from Rose, and then maybe she wouldn't feel bad about leaving Bella with the bar alone."

"I like it." Jack said.

"That means that we can buy a house to be close by when we come in for business and see the kids and our grandbaby too." Lily screeched.

"Bingo!" I said grinning.

"Plus we can help Rose. She is a good woman. I think Em and her would be perfect together. Plus we could always use her mad engineering skills to our betterment in the oil field." Jack said. "I wonder if she would design us a building for here too?" He mused.

"We will have to ask and find out. The next thing we need to do is find us a house, and Rose a condo. When we went to see Bella's tiny apartment, she said under her breath that hers was smaller. And let me tell you something, Bella's is so tiny, a bathroom in this house is bigger."

"Damn. How were her, Jasper and Charlie gonna live in there?" Jack asked.

"He said they were gonna get a house when he came, but who knows with how long it takes to close these days." I said. I noticed Lily pulled something out of her purse and then pulled out her cell and dialed.

"Hello Emily. This is Lily Hamilton. I was in there today with Jackson Whitlock when we picked up the keys to the house... Yes... It's perfect actually... I need you to find me another house in this area, same specs as this one, and a condo... Yes please fax the lists to the Palms attention the Presidential Suite. Thanks. Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." Jack and I just looked at her. "What?" She asked. "I grabbed her card when we were there. You never know when you will need a realtor. And this just proves it. She's sending lists to us at the hotel. Now can we all pack it up and go relax."

"One last thing, then we can go. Now the thing with Em, I want all of the guys to fill the other 2 trucks so Em will be forced to ride with Rose. They need to talk. I saw her face when we said he wasn't coming. She likes him. And now they will have an opportunity to talk."

"Agreed." Lily said as we grabbed our purses and headed out to the SUV. We got back to the hotel and headed up to the room.

"Let's order room service and relax. Tomorrow is going to be a long day of labor." I suggested when we opened the door. We ordered some assorted food and waited for Jackson to come back. He came back as we were finishing dinner.

"Where were you Jay?" Jack asked.

"Had a beer and a chat with the girls at the bar. Do you know I found Rose there checking on the bar, and that she gave her old car to one of the girls who works there that didn't have one?" He asked flopping on the couch.

"This is exactly why I want to do what we are going to do for her. How often can you find someone like this in the world, who is not only beautiful on the outside as she is inside." I asked.

"You can't. Now what's this plan Laur?" Jackson asked.

"We are already underway. Lily called Emily to find us a house for here and a condo for Rose. We are going to ask her to design a building for our new office here in Vegas. It gives us an excuse for Rose to get a good job, Jasper is going to help Bella with the bar, and then we can have a house here to visit the office and the kids."

"Say no more, I'm in. Just tell me what I need to do." Jackson said smiling.

"Really? No arguing?" I asked.

"Not from me, now her on the other hand..." Jackson trailed off.

"We will have a new office and employee by the end of out visit. Trust me." I said confidently.

"OK Laur, whatever you say. I trust you. Now let me grab a few bites of food and lets go to bed. 7:30 comes fast." Jackson said grabbing a burger and stuffing it down. He drank a Pepsi and went to our room. I followed and we got into our PJ's and climbed into bed. I can't wait til Rose sees Em tomorrow.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

We went and met Rose at Valet at 7:30am and headed to McCarren to pick up the boys. We beat their plane so we parked in short term parking and headed to baggage claim to wait. Rose sat on a bench not paying attention when I spotted the boys coming. I saw Em tower over the other guys and I put my finger over my lips to shhh him and pointed to where Rose sitting. He saw her and his face lit up. He ran over and scooped her into his arms. She shrieked and stopped when she saw who it was. Then the tears came.

"Don't cry Rosie. I told you I'd come back to you." He said wiping her eyes with tenderness.

"You did, but I didn't think you meant it." She cried.

"Of course I did. Now stop crying Baby. I want to see that beautiful smile light up your face." She sniffed a few more times and then gave him the biggest smile I had ever seen. "There's my beautiful girl." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

"I missed you Em."

"I missed you too Rosie Baby. Now let's get all our stuff and go set up the house. Then I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

"You do?"

"Of course I want to take my girl out."

"Your girl?"

"I'm yours and no one else's." I looked at the rest of our group and they were all grinning watching Em and Rose be all lovey dovey. Part one of my plan went perfectly. Now on to part two.

**A/N: So there you have the plan and Rose and Em's reunion. How did I do? Did you like it? What do you think of the plan? Up next- the house. Remember- reviews = love!1 Please check out my other 9 fics and the one written on my profile for my birthday! Love, Kim**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.** **This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone it will be posted on both profiles.** **_** Previously...

"I missed you too Rosie Baby. Now let's get all our stuff and go set up the house. Then I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

"You do?"

"Of course I want to take my girl out."

"Your girl?"

"I'm yours and no one elses." I looked at the rest of our group and they were all grinning watching Em and Rose be all lovey dovey. Part one of my plan went perfectly. Now on to part two.

**RosePOV**

We went and met at the Valet at 7:30am and headed to McCarren to pick up the boys. We beat their plane so we parked in short term parking and headed to baggage claim to wait. I sat on a bench playing with my phone. Someone ran over and scooped me into their arms. I shrieked and didn't stopped til I saw who it was. Then the tears came.

"Don't cry Rosie. I told you I'd come back to you." He said wiping my eyes with tenderness.

"You did, but I didn't think you meant it." I cried.

"Of course I did. Now stop crying Baby. I want to see that beautiful smile light up your face." I sniffed a few more times and then gave him the biggest smile I could. "There's my beautiful girl." He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss.

"I missed you Em." I said quietly.

"I missed you too Rosie Baby. Now let's get all our stuff and go set up the house. Then I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

"You do?"

"Of course I want to take my girl out."

"Your girl?" I asked shocked.

"I'm yours and no one else's." He looked me straight in the eye as he said this.

"I think we can handle that."

"Oh, I can handle it alright." He retorted.

"We will see Em, we will see." I said as he put me down and went to grab his bag.

"OK all." Laura said. "We are all splitting up into 3 trucks and heading over to the house to check it out. The muralist comes today and some of the deliveries Jay and Jack set up are coming. I want us all to meet at the house so we can figure out who is doing what." She said as we walked out to the trucks.

"Nice trucks." Peter said.

"These two," Jackson pointed to the black Edge and the black F-250, "are Jasper and Bella's wedding presents from Jack and Lily." And that one," He pointed to mine, "is Rose's."

"Its nice Rosie. Shotgun." Em said going to the passenger side. The rest of the guys piled into the other 2 trucks. I looked at Em and smiled.

"I guess its just you and me big guy."

"Maybe I'll show you the big guy later." He smirked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Em, but I don't put out on a first date."

"Then thank God this is our second date." He said as I started up the truck and drove towards the house.

"Nope, this is our first."

"I beg to differ Sweetheart. This is our second. I escorted you to a wedding last week." I huffed.

"Fine, then I will amend my statement. I don't put out on the second date."

"We'll see." He said so softly I thought I was dreaming. We soon pulled up to the house and Emmett saw it his face lit up. "This is so Jas."

"And Bella." I added. "If you think the outside is nice, wait til you see the inside and backyard." I said climbing out of the truck. There was a woman waiting at the door for us. Laura walked up and opened the house for her. We all followed her inside and showed the guys around. The men went downstairs and I wandered into the master bedroom and looked at what I wish I had someday. I closed my eyes and dreamed of having this someday, a house, husband, and kids. A real family. One like I didn't have... I let that thought trail off as I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"What's wrong Rosie? Why the sad face?" Emmett kissed my cheek where there were silent tears coming down. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Nothings wrong. It's just..." I trailed off.

"It's just what Baby?"

"I want this." I cried into his chest.

"You want what Baby?"

"This... What Bella has." I cried harder.

"Shhhhh. You will have all this someday. I will make sure of it." He said rubbing my back.

"But how do you know?"

"I know because I will make sure it happens. I will give you whatever you want. Whatever will make you happy. Please stop crying. I can't stand to see you so sad Baby." He just kept on holding me until I was done crying. There was a knock on the door and Laura opened it.

"You ready to go furniture shopping Rose? I know the guys are waiting on Em to finish the man stuff while we are gone so they can be done before the deliveries this afternoon."

"Yay. I get to paint and get dirty." Em said enthusiastically.

"You already are." I deadpanned. He just winked and wiggled his eyebrows at me. It caused me to let out a huge laugh.

"There's my beautiful girl. Now leave this smile on your face all day for me. I want to see it when we go out tonight." I gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank Em."

"Anything to make my Rosie smile." He said taking my hand and walking me out to my truck. He opened my door and held my hand while I got in. I rolled the window down and closed the door. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. It was like he poured everything into something so soft and light. He made me feel special.

"More later?" I asked shyly.

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "I'd die without your kisses. They are like air to me. A necessity."

"Can you be any sweeter?" I asked laughing.

"I can try if you want me to." That made me laugh harder.

"Damn Em. You sure are funny."

"I sure hope your not talking about my face." He deadpanned. At hearing that I lost it. I was laughing so hard my head was leaning on the steering wheel and I was clutching my stomach. Laura and Lily came out of the house and smiled at the scene before them. I think those bitches set me up. I kind of wanted to kill them, but I think for now I will let them live because of the man standing at my side. Em turned to see what I was looking at and I scowled at them behind his back. I was get revenge on them, and soon. They got into Bella's truck and we headed to the furniture store. We soon pulled up to a big store and parked. I was gonna use this time for a little payback. I huffed and crossed my arms as we walked in.

"Let's start with furnishing the basement then work our way up a floor. The guys said they'd handle outside for us since its man territory." I just rolled my eyes at that statement.

"Sounds like something Peter would say." I said shaking my head.

"Sounds like you know him already." Lily said laughing.

"Kind of. He says some stupid shit. Makes me wanna smack him around." I smirked.

"We have all had that feeling Rose. And I have no idea how my own flesh and blood can act that way sometimes. Must be that damn Hamilton blood. I sure know its not from my side." Lily commented.

"He gets that from his Whitlock blood. All the men say the wrong shit at the wrong time. Or they run when they think they have fucked up beyond repair."

"Well that explains Jasper's disappearing act." I commented.

"Well I hope he's done with that shit now that he has Bella and Charlie." Laura said smiling at the names she just used. If I didn't know better, I'd say she missed them already. I thought as we walked over to the bar sets and stools for the basement.

"Let's get this bar and some extra stools for around the pool table. "Lily said as we found the prefect cherry wood bar set with armed stools.

"And how about those theater seats for the TV area?" Laura said pointing at the most awesome chairs I had ever seen. They were 4 of the most plush looking recliners all together with cup holders for each seat, just like at the movies.

"They are perfect. Bella loves to watch movies, and those look so comfortable." I said running my hand over the tops of them.

"Good, now how about we find a dining room table?" Laura said.

"How about we do the kitchen and living room, then Bella can do the dining room and guest rooms." I asked. "We can just do the few main rooms and let Bella do the rest of the house. I know what she likes, but I do know that she will want to do some of this herself."

"OK Rose. Let's go do the kitchen, living room and her room. Then we can head back and check on the rest of the house." Laura suggested.

"Sounds perfect. Now lets go find a light wood table set, a sectional for the living room, and a light wood bedroom set to make her beach theme room perfect." We ended up finding the perfect everything. When money was no object is sure did help. We got a light wood table and chairs for the kitchen, a few stools for the island, a gorgeous light blue sectional that was so plush, I wanted to fall asleep on it, and a bedroom set of my dreams. It has a 4 poster bed that had a very thick mattress set, a dresser with mirror for Bella and a few tall dressers for Jasper. It's amazing how fast one can spend $30,000. We arranged for delivery for tomorrow and headed back to the house. It had already been a few hours and I was wondering how it was coming. We pulled in and got in the door and stopped dead in our tacks.

The living room had two light blue walls for color. We walked into the kitchen to find the same in there but in a light yellow. Both doors to the nursery and master bedroom were open. We found that the master bedroom had been painted a sky blue on top and someone had painted the bottom a light tan. I guess the muralist painted the bottom to look like sand and in the corners were where palm trees were painted. It looked perfect.

"Wow." I breathed. "How did they get this much done already?"

"Well there was six of them. I know a few of them act like morons sometimes, but they are all good guys. They work when you ask them to. It looks so good in here." She said looking into the bathroom. "They did a wall in here too. It looks perfect right next to the tub."

"Cool. How about we go check on the nursery?" I said walking across the hall. the room was already blue on top and green on the bottom with the beginnings of the animals already drawn on the walls. When it was done, it would look perfect.

"Gimme a few more hours and this will be done." She said without turning around.

"Take your time. It looks amazing in here already. And the other rooms look just perfect too." I said awed.

"Thanks, I try." She said getting back to what she was doing. I wandered back into the living room and the ladies were in there whispering.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"We were about the check the basement. I bet they are painting down there." Lily offered. I turned to go down the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks at the bottom. I was holding my stomach in 0.5 seconds from laughing so hard. Apparently all the electronics were delivered and the men decided they could install it themselves. It was all strewn around the room and wires where everywhere. They were on ladders trying to hook up the surround sound. They were all trying to get a word in over each other on how it should be done.

"No, we need to use a staple gun to have the wires go along the ceiling." Jackson said.

"No, we need to put them along the walls." Jack corrected. The other ladies stopped dead in their tracks behind me seeing the scene in front of us.

"Oh my God you morons!" Laura shouted. "You are supposed to run the wiring up in the ceiling through the attic so no wires show!"

"No way woman. This is man's work. We know what we are doing." Jackson pandered. _Uh oh. Danger._ I thought as I saw her face turn pissed and she ran up the stairs. I followed her and she grabbed her cell and looked something up on it.

"Hello. Mr. Fix It?... Yes I need your help right away... My husband and some other men are trying to install a surround sound and TV in our TV room and are doing it wrong. Can you come fix their mess?" She asked. "Yes... $500? Yes I can do that. OK. 632 Jasper Lane in Henderson. 15 minutes. Yes thanks. See you then." She hung up and smiled at us. "They will learn their lesson in 15 minutes. It's a man who's coming, he will make sure its done right." There was a knock on the door 12 minutes later. We all looked at each other and smiled. Oh this was gonna be so funny to watch.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. They are going to have holes in the wall, ceiling and wires if we don't hurry and stop them." Laura said leading him to the basement stairs. We all walked down the stairs and they were still on the first speaker and still debating how to put the wires in. "Stop!' Laura shouted. "You have all been replaced." She said pointing to Mr. Fix It.

"She's right. You are all doing it wrong. You have to run those wires through the ceiling and then they won't show in the walls. Everybody step away from the equipment. I will have this done in a few hours." He said as the guys looked mad.

"Come one guys, the girls and I are going to go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond and pick up the linens. I need you guys to finish taking care of the backyard stuff."

"I'll stay and wait for the deliveries. The rest of you take the truck and go to Barbecues Galore and get one and the patio set for the pool area." Jack said.

"We're men. We're on it." Peter said. Us women just smiled and shook out heads at the sexist remark while Jackson smacked him upside the head. We all piled into the trucks and headed out. We pulled up and all grabbed carts. I knew how these women shopped.

"OK Rose. I need you to go hit the bedding department while I go get curtains and Lil is gonna go hit up the kitchen department. We'll meet in towels and then hit dishware. This is power shopping. Let's get this done." We all split up and I headed to the bedding department. I walked up and down the aisles looking for the prefect beach theme-esque bedding I could find. I grabbed a few sets of white, and turquoise deep pocket sheet sets. I then walked over to the pillows and grabbed 4 king size fluffy ones, and a bunch of throw pillows in white and turquoise. I then looked for a bedspread. I found the most fluffy one they had. It was so thick you could put it on the floor to sleep and still not feel the ground. I peeked towards the towel department and they weren't there yet so I went in search of the bathroom accessories. I bought 2 of everything they would need for the master bath because they each had their own sink. I looked and saw Lily and Laura in the towels so I went over.

"The bedroom and bathroom counters are done." I said.

"Good, so are the curtains and the kitchen." Laura said pointing to the overflowing shopping carts. Lily now had 2 carts with what looked to be top of the line cooking gadgets and pots and pans. "Now we need towels and stuff for the master bath, and pool towels. We will let her do the other bathrooms when she wants." I started grabbing white and turquoise towels for the bathroom, and matching bath mats while Lily and Laura started grabbing one of each pool towel. I guess they were going for an assortment of prints. By the time we were done we had to call over a few workers to grab another cart and to take the full ones up to the front to be rung up. We then headed to dishware. I saw the perfect set once there. Simple. Just like Bella would pick. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"This one." I said smiling.

"Its simple. Beautiful, just like Bella." Lily said.

"These are for everyday use." Laura said.

"Yeah. And I'm sure Bella would want to pick it out if it was full blown china anyways. This will giver her something to use everyday, that's not ostentatious."

"Black is elegant too. Even in this simple, plain set." I said as I grabbed 3 sets. The boxes had everything. I then grabbed 3 sets of simple utensils. I know how she thinks. She's not into fancy designs. I looked at them. "We're done! This should be most everything. I'm sure her and Jasper can get anything we missed when they come back."

"Let's go then." Lily said pushing the cart to the front. We checked out and ended up with 6 carts full of stuff and spent another $6000. Damn these women sure know how to spend money. We loaded up the two SUV's and headed back to the house. It was getting late, and I had to go home and get ready for my date. We got to the house and the guys must have just got back also cause they were all standing in the driveway. They came up to help us unload after we parked. We put all the stuff in the garage until tomorrow when the paint was going to be dry. Then we went into the house to check out what had been done.

We started in the basement seeing the pool table all set up with the cover on and the TV/games systems all set up too. It looked like there would be fun to have in this room. All it needed was some stand up old school video games and a pinball machine and it would be perfect. Then we went into the master bedroom and saw it all drying. It looked perfect for our theme. We all ohhhh'd and ahhhhh'd over how absolutely adorable the jungle was in the nursery. There was a savanna on the walls with every jungle animal dotted along the walls. I knew exactly where to put the crib when I saw one wall with lions on it. The opposite had monkeys and trees. It was so perfect.

"Wow." Laura and Lily said simultaneously. I had to agree.

"So perfect." I added.

"It is. I can't wait to get all the furniture in tomorrow." Laura said.

"Me too. Bella is gonna be so happy I bet she'll cry." I said feeling sad again.

"I can't wait for them go get home." Laura said.

"They'll be home soon. Now I think Rose had better run home to get ready for her date." Lily said winking at me.

"I have no idea what to wear. I don't know where we are going." I said.

"Wear something nice. I'm sure Em is going to wine and dine you." Laura said.

"Just go home and change, then meet him at our hotel in our suite. We are all going back and cleaning up for the day. They boys will be staying with us." Lily comments.

"OK, thanks." I said grabbing my purse and heading out the door towards home. I sure hope tonight goes well. I really like him.

**A/N: Well there you go. I know this was a longgggg chapter, but it had a lot of info in it. What do you think about what Rose wants, and how she feels? Up next- the date. Remember- reviews = love! Please check out my other 10 fics and the one posted on my profile written for me for my birthday! Love you all, Kim**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone... it will be posted on both profiles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

"Just go home and change, then meet him at our hotel in our suite. We are all going back and cleaning up for the day. They boys will be staying with us." Lily comments.

"OK, thanks." I said grabbing my purse and heading out the door towards home. I sure hope tonight goes well. I really like him.

* * *

><p><strong>EmPOV<strong>

I was standing in the Presidential Suite pacing and waiting for my Rose to come. Back and forth I walked through the living room.

"Sit down, Em," Peter said.

"I can't. I'm freaking out here. I don't know what I'm doing," I said hurriedly. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Shhhhhh, calm down. It will be OK," he said soothingly, "it's all handled. Dinner and dancing is all arranged where we talked about. I think she will see where you are going and love the fact you are taking her somewhere meaningful. She will love it, trust me, trust in the women who helped you plan this." He gripped both of my massive arms and tried to keep me in one spot.

"But..." I trailed off.

"No buts Em, she will love it. Trust me. Now take deep breaths and sit your ass on the couch to wait for your girl," he demanded. I sat down as a knock came on the door. I went to get up but Peter held me in place. "I will go get it Em. Relax," he said, walking towards the door. He pulled it open and there she was, my goddess. And boy did she look like one.

"Hey Rose," he said, kissing her cheek, "you look amazing tonight." And boy did she ever. She stood there in a strapless black banded dress with black stilettos. One look at her had my jaw on the floor.

"Wow," I breathed, grinning as I got up and walked over to her.

"Well Rose, don't you look beautiful," Lily said walking into the room. Rose blushed.

Turning to me, "And look at you, Emmett. All dressed up, just for me."

"I'd do anything for you Rose," I breathed. She cocked her eyebrow at me and grinned.

"We'll see about that Em," she said, leaning in and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek which was followed by 'awwwww's' throughout the room. I turned to look and blushed. Apparently the rest of the group was in the room and witnessed my softness for the stunning blond standing in front of me.

"Em, Rose, can you both stand together so I can get a picture? I'm sure Bella and Jasper would love to see it when they get back," Laura said, smiling. I pulled Rose into my arms and snuggled her close as Laura took the picture. I sure hope she got a good one to show the Grandkids when we were old and grey.

"Thanks Laura," I said, taking Rose's hand and walking with her to the door. She turned and waved at everyone.

"Goodnight everyone. See you tomorrow," Rose said as we were out the door and heading to the elevator. We entered and I pulled her into my side and put my arms around her. I wanted to keep her as close to me as possible. Even with her in my arms, I was still worried about what she was thinking, and if she was going to like where we were going. We walked down into valet and her truck was there waiting. I looked at her and smiled.

"I told them I would be right back," she smiled at me. I held my hands out for the keys. "Why are you driving?"

"Because where we are going is a surprise, Baby," I said, giving her the dimpled smile I know she loves. She just groaned and handed me the keys. I helped her into the passenger side, then went to the drivers and got in. I had to adjust everything since I was so much bigger than her. We pulled out into traffic and we were on our way. It was a very short drive, but the traffic on Las Vegas Boulevard was always crazy.

"Please tell me where we are going Em?" she asked quietly.

"Someplace special," was my reply as we turned into the valet line at the Paris. Her eyes got wide as we pulled up to the doors and got out. I handed the valet the key and gave him my last name as we walked into the casino. I led her by the hand to the elevator to the restaurant.

"Oh my God," she breathed and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I told you it was someplace special. At least it is to me," I whispered the last part. The tears started streaming down her face and she kissed me hesitantly. I just held my breath and let her kiss me. I didn't want to scare her before we had even had dinner, so I let her lead. The elevator dinged and she jumped back from me causing me to chuckle.

"Don't laugh Em, I might just walk out of here." I must have had a horrified look on my face since she burst out into laughter.

"Why you laughing at me?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator leading us to the restaurant.

"You look so adorable when you are scared. Did you really think I would leave?" I didn't want to really admit it, but she was too good for me.

"I thought you realized that you were too good for me and were gonna leave," I said, looking down.

"I wouldn't have said yes to you if you weren't," she said, leading me to the hostess.

"Welcome to the Eiffel Tower Restaurant. Do you have a reservation?" she asked.

"McCarty," I stated. Her eyes got wide.

"McCarty? As in the Texas McCarty's?" she squeaked.

"What does my _boyfriend's_ name have to do with the price of tea in China?" Rose asked.

"Boyfriend?" she scoffed. "Emmett, and for that matter Jasper too, don't have girlfriends. None of 'em do."

"Well, that shows how little you know," Rose said, stepping towards her. "Jasper just happens to be _married_ to my best friend." Rose pulled out her cell as it had just dinged with a text. "Speak of the in-laws and they shall appear," she mumbled, checking the message. She hit a few keys and put it back in her purse.

"What did Laura and Jackson want?"

"They wanted the name and number for the wedding photographer. I guess Laura wants to do something for them for when they get back from their honeymoon."

"I think the house here would be more than enough," I mumbled.

"You know Laur and Lil, too much is never enough." We both laughed.

"Jasper is moving here?" the hostess asked.

"Yes. To live with his _wife_," Rose said fiercely. I turned to the hostess.

"Can you please just seat us so we can talk privately?" I asked. She just huffed and walked away. We followed her and sat down at a nice table overlooking The Strip.

"Your waiter will be right with you," she spat out, then turned and left. Rose huffed.

"What a bitch," she said.

"I'm kinda glad I don't remember her. She's all kinds of awful," I replied. Rose just shook her head in reply. I took her hand, "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was telling you how beautiful you looked, and how lucky I am that you agreed to go out with me." I winked at her, she blushed in reply.

"I'm thinking I'm the lucky one Em."

"Oh no, beautiful, I am. You are amazing, and I have no right to be here with you." She just blushed in reply. "That right there shows me that you don't think much of yourself, you don't see yourself clearly," I stated. "You are amazing. You are smart and have a good heart. You are beautiful on the inside and out, Rose. I am lucky that you said yes to this date. I want nothing more than to sit here and talk to you all night. I can't get enough of you." I looked at her and she had tears streaking down her cheeks. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry. What can I do to make it better?" I was saved by the waiter.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Do you have a wine list?" I asked. He handed it to me and I looked to Rose. "Would you like some wine, Rose?"

"Sure."

"Any preferences?"

"Red or white, either is fine with me," she answered. I looked up at the waiter.

"We will have a bottle of 1959 Chateau Margaux," I said confidently. His eyes bugged out.

"Are you aware that bottle is $1000?" he asked.

"Did I blink at the price?" I asked snarkily.

"Uh... no Sir," he replied, then scurried off. Rose just sat next to me with her jaw on the proverbial floor while I rubbed small circles on her hand that I was still holding.

"Uh, Em. How can you afford $1000 for a bottle of wine when you're in a band?" she asked.

"Who said I'm just in a band Rosie?" I asked quietly.

"Uh...well...no one I guess," she stuttered, "but if that's not all you do, what do you do?" She seemed genuinely curious. I guess it's time to drop the bomb.

"I'm actually an engineer for Whitlock Oil." She just sat there dumbfounded. What did I say wrong? Her eyes glazed over and her mouth was open. "Rosie baby? What did I say wrong?" I was starting to freak out when she just sat there saying nothing. The waiter returned and poured the red liquid into two glasses and walked away. Rose picked up her glass and downed it. I don't even think she tasted it. I picked up the bottle and refilled her glass.

"An engineer? Really?" she squeaked. I just nodded 'yes'.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked, praying she wasn't regretting coming out with me.

"No. It just surprised me is all. I wasn't sure we had anything in common," she stated. I was confused.

"How do we have that in common?" I was genuinely curious now.

"Did Laura and Lily not tell you? I have an engineering degree from UNLV," she stated.

"No, they didn't. That's kind of cool. We can talk shop if you'd feel more comfortable."

"Another time maybe. So what else don't I know about you?" she asked, now sipping her glass of wine. She licked her lips as she put her glass back down. My eyes were glued to the perfection that were those beautiful red lips. I wanted to kiss her so damn bad. She cleared her throat then laughed. I shook my head.

"Uh, sorry. My thoughts ran away from me for a second." She just laughed as I smiled at her.

"And what were you thinking Em?" she purred. I swallowed so hard it made my throat hurt.

"No...noth...nothing," I stuttered. I was saved by the waiter.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked, eyeing Rose.

"I will have the filet, medium, and my _girlfriend_ will have..." I trailed off for Rose to answer for herself.

"Whatever my _boyfriend_ is having," she answered. The waiter wrote it down and walked away.

"Uh... sorry I called you my girlfriend without asking. You called me your boyfriend to the hostess, so I thought you wouldn't mind," I stated.

"Well, as you can see from my last sentence, I don't mind since I have called you my boyfriend twice now."

"Is that what you want?" I asked nervously, afraid of the answer.

"I think I am enjoying getting to know you, and I'd like to see where this goes. You are the first man that seems trustworthy that I've met in a while. I don't think you'd hurt me on purpose." She said the last sentence so quietly I wasn't sure she had said it. I put my finger under her chin and turned her toward me.

"I would never hurt you Rose, and any man who would, is not a man," I stated vehemently. She nuzzled her cheek into my hand.

"Thank you, Em."

"For?" I asked.

"Saying exactly what I needed to hear," she said as the waiter delivered our food.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Not now, thanks," I said, reluctantly letting her go.

"Let me know if you do," he said, walking away. I looked at Rose.

"Eat Baby. I have somewhere special to take you after we're done."

"More?" she asked, picking up her silverware and starting to eat. I did the same as I answered.

"Yes. Now please enjoy, Sweetheart." We ate and drank our wine. I really wanted to get out of here and to her surprise. I loved the fact that she didn't order all girly, she ordered actual food. I kept stealing glances at her, and caught her a few times looking at me in return. I hope she likes me as much as I like her. We finished our food and the waiter brought the bill. I didn't even bother looking at it, I just handed him my black AMEX and waved him away.

"What is with all black Amex's?" Rose whispered.

"Are you OK, Rosie?"

"I'm not used to people spending this kind of money on me," she said shyly.

"Well get used to it. I plan on spoiling you," I stated.

"That's what Laur and Lil said to me. I just don't get it, I mean you are you, and I am me, a nobody," she said, looking down.

"You need to stop that shit right now Rosalie Hale," I growled, "You are a somebody to _me_!" I said as I signed the bill and put my card back. I then took her hand and led her to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm going to show you what you mean to me," I said as I dragged her into the elevator and we went up instead of down. Her eyes got big in the glass reflection. I just held her against me as we hit the top. Once there, I pulled her out of the elevator and to the side where the sun was lighting up the sky with vivid colors as it sank down into the horizon. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"You wanted me to see the sunset?" she asked breathlessly.

"No. I wanted you to see the beauty that I see in you." I turned her face towards me, "You are more beautiful that this sunset Rose, inside and out," I said, capturing her lips in the kiss I have been dreaming about. She turned in my arms and threw hers around my neck, pulling me closer as she worked her lips with mine. I have to say, this was the most amazing kiss of my life. She pulled away, leaving me breathless, as she touched her lips. I just held her close with our foreheads touching.

"Holy shit," she breathed, "that was the most amazing kiss I've ever had."

"Me too, Baby," I breathed, looking into her blue eyes. "Would you like to continue our date?" I asked as the sun went the rest of the way down.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, a few things, but it's your choice. We can go downstairs to Masquerade and dance, we can go to a movie at the Palms Theater, or we can go watch a movie in my suite," I offered, "unless there is something else you'd like to do?" I waggled my eyebrows. She got what I was insinuating and laughed. She smacked my arm.

"Emmett!" I just started laughing.

"I'm only kidding, Rosie. I would never expect that from you on a first date," I said sincerely.

"You don't?" she squeaked out.

"Not even close. The most I'd like is to cuddle on the couch or something while we watch a movie," I said. "Well, and maybe make out some more. That kiss really was amazing," I batted my eyelashes at her to show her I was sweet and innocent.

"Oh don't try for the sweet and innocent act now, Mister. I've got your number," she said, grinning.

"Well not yet, but I plan for you to have it before the night is over." She grabbed my hand.

"Come on you dufus, let's go watch a movie and cuddle." She dragged me back to the elevator and held on while we descended to the ground floor. We went and got her truck from valet and headed back to the Palms. I sent a text to Peter, while she drove, for him to get lost for a few hours, and he replied he was gonna go hit the tables. We pulled up a few minutes later and she handed the valet the keys and gave him her name of Hale. We went to the elevators and rode up to the top floor. I opened the door to my suite and led her inside.

"Wow. This place is huge," she said, looking around. "Why so many doors?"

"Well, Peter and I are sharing it. It's a two bedroom suite."

"Is he here?" she asked.

"Nope. He went to play the tables. We are alone."

"What happens if he wants to come back?" she asked nervously.

"Well, he will probably text me."

"I don't feel right being here in the living room watching a movie, if you are sharing."

"Would you feel comfortable if we watch in my room? I promise to keep my hands to myself." She looked nervously around.

"I'm gonna trust what you have said, and say OK." I took her hand and led her into my room. I closed the door behind us. She turned white eyeing my huge bed.

"I told you before Rose, we will go at your pace Baby. I'm not going to take advantage of you," I cooed. She visibly relaxed and walked over to the bed. She took off her heels and tried to climb up on the bed. Apparently her dress was too short and tight to accomplish that feat. I chuckled to myself. "How about I get you some of my clothes to wear, so you can get comfortable Rose?" I asked. "I will change, too. That way we can both be comfortable."

"Uh...OK," she squeaked. I walked over to the drawers and pulled out a pair of my boxers and a UT football t-shirt. Returning to the bed, I handed them to her.

"I know they are going to be too big, but it's the best I can do right now, unless you want me to call downstairs and have something sent up?" She eyed the shirt. I saw what she was looking at... my last name on the back. "I think you will look so hot in my clothes Rosie babe." I groaned at the thought of her wearing the name McCarty on her body somewhere. She just cocked her eyebrow at me and went to change in the bathroom. I grabbed some basketball shorts and another t-shirt and changed quickly. I hopped onto the bed and grabbed the remote. I checked the movie list and laughed. I knew exactly what we could watch.

"What's so funny boyfriend?" she asked.

"Nothing girlfriend. I found the perfect movie for us to watch," I stated as she climbed up on the bed.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," I stated, ordering the movie. She saw my selection and laughed. "When in Vegas..." I trailed off as we got comfortable. She scooted up next to me and rested her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and held on as the opening credits for 'The Hangover' rolled. I tipped her face towards me and kissed her softly.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For being you," I stated, pecking her a few more times as she settled on my chest. I guess we were both more tired than we thought as I woke up and it was dark outside. I looked down to find Rose asleep in my arms. I just snuggled into her back and fell back asleep. It was the end to a perfect day. I had the woman who I was falling more and more for asleep in my arms, and I never wanted to let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have their first date. What did you think? What do you think of them falling asleep together? What do you think will happen when they wake up? Let me know what you think. Remember- reviews = love! Please check out my other 12 fics. Love, Kim**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials, and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out.** **This is a collab with LunarEclipse1 and Kim Rathbone... it will be posted on both profiles.** **_** **Previously...**

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For being you," I stated, pecking her a few more times as she settled on my chest. I guess we were both more tired than we thought as I woke up and it was dark outside. I looked down to find Rose asleep in my arms. I just snuggled into her back and fell back asleep. It was the end to a perfect day. I had the woman who I was falling more and more for asleep in my arms, and I never wanted to let her go.

**JPOV**

Here it is. The last night of our honeymoon and I didn't want to leave our quiet haven filled with only us and our love. I looked up as the bathroom opened and out came my amazingly beautiful wife with her baby belly proudly on display in her tiny bikini. I just sat there on our bed with my mouth gaping at her beauty.

"Close your mouth Jas, or you will catch flies," she giggled as I closed my mouth with an audible snap.

"I have something for you, Angel," I said, handing her the box. "Happy two week anniversary."

"Jasper, you don't have to get me anything. Just being here with you is enough."

"I know Angel, but I want to see you wear this for our last night here. We are going someplace special for dinner," I said as she opened the box.

"This is beautiful," she said, holding up the hawaiian print sundress I had gotten her. "I know we did most everything on my list that I wanted to do here with the exception of two things. I know the zip lining will have to wait til after Charlie gets here, I just wish I'd known that we had to make reservations in advance for a luau," she said, pouting. "I really wanted to learn to hula."

"I know you did Angel. I promise you that we can come back anytime we want. This is our house to use as we please."

"I'll hold you to that Jas," she said, snuggling into my arms.

"Come on Angel, let's go down to the pool or to the beach for a little bit before we have to get ready for tonight," I said, taking her hand and leading her out our glass doors onto the patio. "You choose Angel, pool or ocean?"

"Ocean," she said, leading me down to the lounge chairs by the water and putting her stuff down. We laid out in the sun for a bit, then went to dip our feet in the warm water. We sat side by side in the sand as the water ebbed and flowed around us. I leaned back on my arms and tilted my fact to the sun, letting it warm my face.

"I'm gonna miss this too, Angel," I said through the silence. The only sound was the water under our feet and the birds overhead. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I know you will Jas."

"How about we make it an annual trip? We can come out at least once a year. We can even make it an anniversary trip if you'd like Baby."

"We'll see. But I don't think I will want to leave Charlie behind."

"Then it will be a family vacation. Whatever you want my Angel."

"Thanks Jas."

"For?" I asked.

"Being you. The man I love who is perfect for me in every way. For not pushing me if I want to take our son with us on our anniversary trip," she sighed. "Just everything." I leaned down and kissed her.

"I would do anything for you. You should know that by now. I'd do anything for Charlie too," I said, checking my watch. "Come on Angel, it's time to go get changed for our last night here." We got up and grabbed our stuff and headed inside. We found Irina cleaning up the kitchen. She looked at our linked hands and grinned as she picked up Bella's camera and handed it to us.

"I hope you don't mind, but I went to check on you both outside and saw you on the beach being all cute together. I kinda came back and got the camera so you would have it preserved for eternity." I turned the camera on and saw what she meant. There, on the screen, was Bella leaning on me looking out over the waves. It was an extremely beautiful shot.

"We don't mind. Thank you Irina. For everything." She came around and hugged us both.

"You've always been like a son to me, Jasper." She turned to Bella and went to rub the belly, looking at Bella for approval. Bella gave a slight nod. "And this little guy is like my grandson. I will love you three til the day I die." She hugged Bella. "Thank you for making him whole again, for showing him what love truly is, and for bringing him into the light from the darkness he was stuck in." By the time she was done we were all crying. I pulled Irina into my arms and gave her a giant hug.

"You've always been there for me," I whispered.

"And I always will be," she whispered back.

"Jas and I were just talking about coming back Irina. We will see you soon," Bella said, taking Irina's hand and putting it back on Charlie. She jumped. "He's saying hi to Nana Rina," Bella said, beaming.

"Love you too, Baby Boy," she said as the tears kept on coming. She looked up at us. "I got you guys some pastries for the morning so you don't have to cook on the way to the airport at o' dark thirty."

"Thank you," I said, checking the time again. "If Bella and I don't go get ready now, we'll be late."

"Go. Go, enjoy your last night," she said, waggling her eyebrows at me. I just turned beet red and tried to hide. "Oh don't even try to hide Jasper, I've been cleaning ass prints off the counters for over a week. I know what you've been doing all around this house."

"Ah shit," Bella squeaked. Irina just laughed.

"It's nice to see my boy so happy and in love. Plus, it's your honeymoon. Ass prints are expected." Irina giggled.

"Stop embarrassing my wife and I, Irina." That just made her laugh harder.

"Oh Jasper, I have seen you buck naked. This is nothing in the embarrassing department compared to when you used to streak through this house naked."

"Next time we come Irina, I want you to stay for dinner and tell me these stories."

"You got it Bella. Until then, take care of yourself and my boys."

"Now that I can do," she said, looking at me with all the love in her eyes. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Come my love, it's time to get dressed. We are about to be late. How about you go shower in ours, and I will take one in the hall." She gave me the pouty lip. "Oh no Angel, if we shower together, we will miss tonight all together, and trust me, you don't want to miss this," I said, smacking her butt and leading her down the hall. I left her to get her clothes together as I grabbed my clothes and went into the hall bathroom to shower and change. I went into our room to return my dirty swim trunks and t-shirt to my luggage when my beautiful wife walked out of the bathroom.

"We match?" she asked, exasperated as she looked me over.

"Kind of," I sputtered. "Just the shirt and the dress." I was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a matching hawaiian shirt to her dress. She had her long hair pulled up into a ponytail with curls cascading down her back, and her halter dress tied around her graceful neck with some sandals. "You look beautiful."

"So do you," she said, giggling. I held out my hand to her and I threw on some leather flip flops.

"Shall we?" I asked. She put her hand in mine.

"We shall," she said as we stepped out into the sunshine and I opened the garage. She saw the car and her jaw dropped.

"I thought on our last night here we should splurge and take the fuckhot car," I said, staring at the convertible Ferrari in the garage.

"Well, I guess we should, considering we can't when he gets here," she said, pointing at her belly.

"Oh we can, when we have a sitter," I said, helping her into the car and lowering the top. We pulled out of the garage and I hit the gate button so we could leave. I turned onto the street and headed to our destination.

**A/N: So there's some of the last day's worth of fun. Stay tuned for the nighttime fun up next. What surprises does Jasper have in store for Bella? Where do you think he's taking her? Find out next time. Remember- reviews = love! Please feel free to check out my other 12 fics. Til next time, love you all, Kim**

**Thanks to texasbella for fixing my mistakes. Go check out her fics. They rock!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This story just came, it was inspired by a night of reading band stories, good music, Vegas commercials and Kim Rathbone. Those who have not checked out her story One Stormy Night you truly don't know what ya'll are missing out on.** **_** **Previously... JPOV** "I thought on our last night here we should splurge and take the fuckhot car," I said, staring at the convertible Ferrari in the garage. "Well, I guess we should, considering we can't when he gets here," she said, pointing at her belly. "Oh we can, when we have a sitter," I said, helping her into the car and lowering the top. We pulled out of the garage and I hit the gate button so we could leave. I turned onto the street and headed to our destination.

_**Previously... EmPOV**_

"I told you before Rose, we will go at your pace Baby. I'm not going to take advantage of you," I cooed. She visibly relaxed and walked over to the bed. She took off her heels and tried to climb up on the bed. Apparently her dress was too short and tight to accomplish that feat. I chuckled to myself. "How about I get you some of my clothes to wear, so you can get comfortable Rose?" I asked. "I will change, too. That way we can both be comfortable."

"Uh...OK," she squeaked. I walked over to the drawers and pulled out a pair of my boxers and a UT football t-shirt. Returning to the bed, I handed them to her.

"I know they are going to be too big, but it's the best I can do right now, unless you want me to call downstairs and have something sent up?" She eyed the shirt. I saw what she was looking at... my last name on the back. "I think you will look so hot in my clothes Rosie babe." I groaned at the thought of her wearing the name McCarty on her body somewhere. She just cocked her eyebrow at me and went to change in the bathroom. I grabbed some basketball shorts and another t-shirt and changed quickly. I hopped onto the bed and grabbed the remote. I checked the movie list and laughed. I knew exactly what we could watch.

"What's so funny boyfriend?" she asked.

"Nothing girlfriend. I found the perfect movie for us to watch," I stated as she climbed up on the bed.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," I stated, ordering the movie. She saw my selection and laughed. "When in Vegas..." I trailed off as we got comfortable. She scooted up next to me and rested her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and held on as the opening credits for 'The Hangover' rolled. I tipped her face towards me and kissed her softly.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For being you," I stated, pecking her a few more times as she settled on my chest. I guess we were both more tired than we thought as I woke up and it was dark outside. I looked down to find Rose asleep in my arms. I just snuggled into her back and fell back asleep. It was the end to a perfect day. I had the woman who I was falling more and more for asleep in my arms, and I never wanted to let her go.

**RPOV**

"Wake up, asshole!" I heard a male voice shout, while pounding on the door.

"Fuck you, Pete!" a voice yelled back as the owner of the voice snuggled into my back.

The last thing I remembered was laying in bed with Em, watching 'The Hangover', only to be scared awake by banging on the door.

"What... huh...what the hell is going on?" I mumbled. "What is with that pounding?"

"Ignore it, its just Pete," Em said. I jerked up, realizing where I was, and who I was with. I started hyperventilating thinking that I had slept with Emmett last night. "Shhhhh Rosie, it's ok, Baby," he said soothingly, trying to calm me as he stroked my face and head.

"But...but..." I turned to look at him. "Please say we didn't sleep together," I managed to gasp out.

"Oh we slept together alright." He winked at me while wiggling his eyebrows. I was having a very hard time breathing now. "Rosie, calm down baby. All we did was sleep. Shhhhhhhh. I was just playing with you." I turned toward him, smacking him upside the head before I jumped out of the bed.

"You asshole!" I yelled. He burst out laughing. "You scared the shit out of me." I started pacing the room.

"Why did I scare you?" he asked, getting up and looking concerned. I stopped and looked at him.

"Because, I don't sleep with anyone, let alone on a first date," I explained. He walked over to me and took my hand then looked me straight in the eye.

"And I would never expect you to either. I respect you too much for that. Haven't I shown you that Rose?" he asked sincerely.

"Well...I..." I trailed off. Come to think of it, he had shown me. I leaned into him and kissed him. He stepped back with a look of shock. "Thank you," I said, grinning.

"For?" he asked, as he sat on the bed, pulling me into his lap.

"Showing me that there are still decent men in this world," I said, nuzzling into his neck.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, holding me tight.

"I'll tell you one day," I said, giving a sigh of contentment. He shifted me slightly and I looked up in surprise. "Um, Em?"

"Yes, Rosie?"

"Is that a yardstick in your pants, or you just happy to see me?" I asked, giggling. He shifted me again and groaned.

"That, my dear Rose, is what you do to me with just a simple kiss," he said, blushing. I shifted myself on his lap and moaned at the feel of his hard body rubbing up against me.

"Get up asshole! Mom has been texting, asking where we are!" I heard shouted from the other side of the door.

"We're busy in here!" Em shouted back. I smacked him as he said 'we're'.

"Aw fuck," I mumbled.

"We're?" Pete asked.

"Ummmmmm, yes, we're," he said back.

"You have five minutes before I tell her Rose spent the night," he threatened. I just buried my face in Em's neck in embarrassment.

"We didn't even do anything, and now I have to do the walk of shame in front of Peter," I said.

"What walk of shame, Rose? We didn't do anything?"

"Well, I will be wearing the same thing we went to dinner in so, yeah, walk of shame." He sat me on the bed and reached for the phone, hitting a button, he waited for someone on the other end to pick up.

"This is Mr McCarty. I'd like someone to send up a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, size medium. And a pair of flip flops, size 9 to me. Women's. Yes, those will be fine. Thanks," he said, hanging up. "Clothes are on their way, Baby." I leaned over and kissed him.

"Thanks, Em. Now to find a toothbrush. I feel gross."

"There's extras in the bathroom. This place makes sure you have the essentials in case you forgot. I have mine from home, so go ahead and use the extra one from the hotel. Feel free to shower if you want, too. I will knock when the clothes come." I got up and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and stripped and hopped in the shower where I used all the bath products they provided and they smelled so good. A knock sounded on the door as I rinsed my hair.

"Come in," I shouted. I heard the door open and saw Em's huge shadow on the other side of the curtain.

"Rosie, please don't be mad at me," Emmett mumbled. I peeked my head out of the back to the curtain and glared at him.

"Now why would I be mad, Emmett? What did you do wrong?"

"I...uh..." he trailed off.

"Spit it out," I huffed.

"Please don't be mad at me," he pleaded again. "But I checked out the size of your bra and called back downstairs thinking that you'd want clean underwear to wear, and not the same ones as yesterday," he said sheepishly, showing me the white bra and the two different pairs of panties he held up. "I didn't know what kind of underwear you liked, so I asked them for one of each," he said, blushing again. I couldn't help myself with how cute he looked, all bashful, and I burst out laughing. He looked at me in shock. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You are so damn adorable," I said through my laughter.

"Adorable?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you blushed when talking about my underwear." His face got a confused look, then he burst into laughter too. "We haven't even slept together and we have already seen each other's underwear," he guffawed. That made me laugh harder.

"Yeah, and I've _worn_ yours," I said through my laughs. All of a sudden he stopped laughing. I looked up at him and saw his eyes look at me fiercely as his eyes darkened. "What I wouldn't give to see you in mine," I breathed out.

"Close the curtain and you will see," he growled. I flew behind the curtain as I heard fabric fall to the tile. "OK, Rose," he said hesitantly and I opened the curtain to find him in nothing but a pair of Playboy bunny boy shorts. He turned around and I lost it when I saw the bunny on his adorable ass.

"Bunny... ass... so not right," I laughed. He turned and looked at his ass in the mirror. He soon joined me in laughter.

"What?" he asked, "my ass looks good in these."

"Then I dare you to wear them all day." I had to cover up my mouth to quiet my laughs.

"To see you smile and laugh like that, I say OK." My jaw dropped in shock.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked with tears.

"Don't you know by now, Rosie? I'd do anything to make you smile and laugh. I care about you and want to see you happy," he said sincerely. This was the first time I had ever wanted to give in on the 'no sex on the first date' rule. He was amazing. I could see the sincerity, and something else, in his eyes. I wouldn't dare call that other emotion love. I was too scared of the consequences of that word just yet.

"Thanks, Em. For everything," I said, trying not to cry. "Now go out so I can wash my body and we can go."

"How about I come help wash that body?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. It made me laugh again but I pointed to the door.

"You. Out. You can help me some other time," I said boldly.

"Oh I'll help you out alright," he wiggled his eyebrows, "I will get you nice and dirty to only help you get clean again," he mumbled the last part as he walked out of the bathroom. I just laughed and went back to washing myself. I dried off and put on the clothes he got for me. Everything fit perfectly and I chuckled when I saw the Playboy bunny across the ass of my shorts. I went out to find that Em had already showered and dressed, and was waiting for me with breakfast in the living room. I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Em. Now let's eat so we can go upstairs and grab the rest of everybody and go finish the house before they get home." I said as I picked up some food and ate quickly. Em followed suit as we inhaled our food to get our butts moving. I just finished my last bite as Peter sauntered in looking like it was Christmas morning.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked smugly. I quickly swallowed my last bite and stood up.

"Not like it's any of your business, but Em and I fell asleep watching a movie last night." I snapped. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," he huffed. I just laughed in response. I looked at Em to see if he was done eating.

"You ready Babe?" I asked seeing him put his empty plate down.

"Yep," he said swallowing his last bite. He stood up and walked over to the hotel phone and dialed. "Hi Aunt Lil. Meet you at Valet in 5. Bye," and he hung up. He held out his hand for me to take. "Come on Rosie. Let's go finish this house for Jas and Bella." I took his hand and we walked out the door with Peter following. We all headed to Valet, and I handed them my ticket for my truck. I turned when I heard the rest of the group hand over the rest of the tickets for the trucks. I peeked over and saw Lily and Laura whispering to each other while sneaking glances at Em and I. Lily pointed to our joined hands and giggled. I just cocked my eyebrow in reply.

"You guys are just too damn cute Rose." Lily said seeing my bitch brow. Laura just nodded in agreement. I just looked away shyly as my truck pulled up.

"We'll meet you all at the house," I said as we climbed in and drove off. We arrived ten minutes later and went to see what was left to be done. I walked through the house to find that some of the stuff was yet to be delivered from the stores. I heard the voices of the rest of the group come in as I was checking out the master bedroom. I heard someone come into the room as I was in the closet.

"Rose?" I heard called.

"In the closet," I yelled. I saw Lily and Laura come in and look around.

"Whatcha doing in here?" Lily asked.

"I just realized that Bella has outgrown all her clothes in the last few weeks, and her closet is empty. I know Jasper left some clothes, but he's living here now and needs more than that little suitcase from the apartment."

"Why don't you and Emmett go to the mall and get them clothes while we set up the nursery furniture, and get the kitchen finished," Laura said handing me her black AMEX.

"Why Emmett?" I asked.

"Cause he knows Jaspers sizes," was her reply. I took the card.

"We're on it. See you in a few hours," I said walking out to find Em. My eyes popped out of my head as I saw Em come in from the garage with a huge, heavy box in his arms. His muscles rippling under his tight t-shirt. I had to make a conscious effort to not drool on sight. Em saw me standing there awestruck and chuckled.

"Close your mouth Rosie, or might catch flies." I just laughed and closed my mouth.

"Em, hurry and put that in the nursery, you're with me today." His face lit up when he heard this as he practically ran down the hallway to the nursery. He came out a second later and grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the truck.

"Where we going," he asked as he buckled up.

"We were put on clothing duty. Full wardrobes for Bells and Jas. So I say the outlet malls."

"Outlet malls?" he asked.

"Yep. They have a wide variety of stores, so it's a one stop shop."

"Point taken, let's roll." He said clapping his hands and bouncing in his seat. I just laughed as I put the truck in drive and headed out to get everything they needed. Four hours later we pulled back in with the back seat and trunk full of bags. What you could do in only a few hours with unlimited funds. We unloaded everything and hung it all up as everyone was finishing the nursery and kitchen. We all met up in the living room as we were done.

"OK everyone, looks like the only thing left tomorrow is the patio furniture and BBQ will be delivered. Then the house will be as done as we are gonna get." Laura said smiling. "The rest of the day is yours to go have some fun." Em walked over and took my hand.

"Come on Rosie, let's go back to the hotel and get massages."

"Kay," I said as he led me out of the house and back into the truck. We drove back to the hotel and got rubbed down but good. We ordered room service and fell asleep again in each others arms. The next day everything got delivered and set up in record time. We did one final walk through the house to make sure everything was perfect. It looked amazing. I knew Bella and Jasper were going to love it. I couldn't wait to see their faces when they showed up tomorrow.

We showed up an hour before they were set to land. We hung a welcome home banner on the front of the house, and stood under it waiting for the limo to show up. I looked at the faces around me as the limo pulled up and the driver opened the door.

"What the hell?" Jasper said at the scene in front of him.

"Surprise!" We shouted.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had some issues with wanting to write. Damn depression. What do you think will happen next? Will they like it, or be mad? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Remember- reviews = Love! Please check out my other 12 fics. Love you all, Kim**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. She's off til the weekend with her sick child. I will repost the beta'd version when she gets home.** **_** **Previously... JPOV** "I thought on our last night here we should splurge and take the fuckhot car," I said, staring at the convertible Ferrari in the garage. "Well, I guess we should, considering we can't when he gets here," she said, pointing at her belly. "Oh we can, when we have a sitter," I said, helping her into the car and lowering the top. We pulled out of the garage and I hit the gate button so we could leave. I turned onto the street and headed to our destination.

_**Previously... RPOV**_

We showed up an hour before they were set to land. We hung a welcome home banner on the front of the house, and stood under it waiting for the limo to show up. I looked at the faces around me as the limo pulled up and the driver opened the door.

"What the hell?" Jasper said at the scene in front of him.

"Surprise!" We shouted.

**BPOV**

"I thought on our last night here we should splurge and take the fuckhot car," he said, staring at the convertible Ferrari in the garage. "Well, I guess we should, considering we can't when he gets here," I said, pointing at my belly. "Oh we can, when we have a sitter," he said, helping me into the car and lowering the top. We pulled out of the garage and he hit the gate button so we could leave. He turned onto the street and headed to our destination. We drove for a while along the wide open roads until we came up to a fancy hotel. Jasper pulled into the valet and tossed him the keys before coming to help me out of the car.

"Last name Sir?" the valet asked.

"Whitlock, and please take care of this car. There will be a big tip in it for you if you do."

"Yes Sir," He replied writing our last name on the slip and handing us our half.

"Come on Angel, let's go see your surprise," he said leading me through the hotel and out the back door. My jaw hit the floor when he led me to a huge outdoor restaurant.

"Where are we Jas?"

"Dinner," he replied smirking.

"Oh really?"

"Really. I promised you you could learn to shake your ass, and here I am following through with it. You my love, will be learning to hula tonight."

"And how do you know?" I asked.

"Cause I told them when I called to make reservations." I squealed and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Baby!" He leaned over and kissed me.

"Anything for my Angel." A throat cleared behind us. We looked up and realized it was our turn to be seated.

"Can I help you?" The hostess asked while looking my husband up and down like he was something to eat.

"My _wife_ and I have reservations under Whitlock." He sneered at her. She just kept right on staring at him while leading us to our table.

"Jake will be right with you." She said licking her lips and leering at Jasper some more before walking away.

"What is it with everyone wanting you?" I huffed.

"I'm sorry Angel, you are the only one I see." He said kissing my hand.

"Welcome to The Royal Luau, my name is Jake. Are you ready to order your drinks?"_ I know that voice_. I looked up and get the shock of my life.

"Jacob Black?" I asked. He looked down at me and his eyes widened.

"Bella Swan?" He asked.

"Uh, it's Bella Whitlock now actually." I show him my left hand. Jake looks me up and down.

"You look good Bells." I hear Jasper clear his throat.

"Thanks Jake, may I introduce you to my husband Jasper. Jasper this is my childhood friend Jake." I said standing up. "And this," I point to my belly, "is Charlie."

"I'm gonna be an Uncle?" He asked, picking me up and swinging me around.

"Considering we've been friends since diapers, yes you are gonna be an Uncle. Now what are you doing here?" He put me down and looked at his feet.

"Well the college I moved here to go to kinda lost funding and I lost my scholarship. So I had to drop out of school to pay the bills." I look over at Jasper and he cocks his head sideways and shakes his head 'yes' knowing what I'm about to say.

"Pack your shit up, we will transfer you to UNLV and you can work for me, I... I mean we will help you pay for school and you can work for me at my bar." I said indicating Jasper and myself.

"Can I think about it?"

"We leave in the morning for Vegas, this is our last night here. We are on our honeymoon. So you have til then to figure it out."

"I think that would be enough time. Now what can I get you to drink?"

"Non-alcoholic and fruity please." I said.

"Me too." Jasper added.

"You got it." He said walking away.

"Care to elaborate Angel?" Jasper inquired.

"The short version is we grew up together, our dad's," I gulp, "were best friends. His sisters moved away, and his dad is in a wheelchair. He got a scholarship here to UH and you heard what happened to that. He's here and all alone and can't finish school. If we give him a job and somewhere to live, we can get him back in school to finish, so he can make something of himself."

"OK Angel, good enough for me. We will help him if it means that much to you." I get up and sit on his lap.

"And that's why I love you. You support my decisions."

"And I always will. I love you and Charlie so much Angel."

"You guys are gonna make me hurl. Get your hands off my sister in my presence please!" Jake shrieked.

"If she's your sister, that means I am your brother." Jasper snarked back.

"I've never had a brother, only my two sisters and Bella."

'Well you said she's your sister, and i am her husband, so that makes you my brother too then. And family takes care of family. So please come back with us to Vegas, and finish school."

"Please Jake? You are all the family I have left." I said with tears clouding my eyes.

"Fine Bells, but how am I gonna afford to move everything to the mainland?"

"Gimme a pen and paper Jake." Jake hands him one. Jasper writes something down and hands it back.

"Who's Irina Denali?" He asked.

"She takes care of our house here. She will ship everything to us. Just box up what you want, and call her. We have a FedEx and UPS account to send everything." Jasper said to him.

"But that will cost a fortune!" Jasper just laughed at him.

"Dude, did you not hear what my wife's last name is?"

"Whitlock, so?"

"I am one of the Texas Whitlocks, as in Whitlock Oil."

"And?"

"I'm a fucking billionaire. Sending your stuff home is change to me."

"Billionaire? You've got to be fucking with me." Jasper pulled out his wallet and showed him that every credit card was black, and he had about $5000 in cash on him.

"Wanna see what we drove up in? Or our multi-million dollar beach house here on the island?"

"Alright, maybe I believe you."

"And here I thought it would take him driving the Ferrari out front." I said giggling at his face at what kind of car we came in.

"That's the car that stays here at the house for when we all come in town."

"Do you have a lot to pack Jake?" I asked as he set down our drinks.

"Not really, just clothes and books and stuff."

"Think you can pack it up tonight, so you can come back with us tomorrow?"

"If I leave after this and grab a couple of boxes on the way home, I might be able to."

"Gimme your address and I will have the limo pick you up first with your stuff, we can leave it at my house for Irina to ship tomorrow, and you can fly home with us." Jasper said pulling out his cell and dialing the airlines. He got Jake a ticket with us on our flight and then called the limo company and gave them his address with instructions to pick him and his stuff up first.

"I guess he doesn't mess around." Jake said in awe of my husband.

"Not when it comes to family." I say as the food starts to come out.

"I better go grab your food, and then find my boss to quit." Jake grinned.

"Move it mister, we take off in t-minus 12 hours." I giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, not even off the island and she's already bossing me around." Jake grumbles as he walks away.

"He really is your family, isn't he?" Jasper inquired.

"Yep, the pain in the ass brother I never asked for." Jasper just laughed at that and helped me back into my seat.

Jake comes back with the food as a woman dressed up comes over to our table.

"Mr. Whitlock, so nice to see you again."

"Same to you too Mrs. Nale."

"Kimberly, please."

"OK Kimberly, may I introduce my wife Bella." She reached out and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Dude, Jasper. You know my boss?" Jake asked.

"I do. She hooked me and Bella up with a table tonight when I didn't call for reservations."

"I still need to talk to her about tomorrow."

"I'll handle this Jake." Jasper looks at Kimberly, "Kimberly, Jake here is coming home with us to Vegas tomorrow, so he needs to quit. He's Bella's brother, and didn't tell us about all the shit that he's been going through here. We are taking him home to finish school."

"Normally I require two weeks notice, but because its you Jasper, I will let him go without it. I don't want to stop him from getting his degree and making something of himself. He has so much potential."

"Thank you Kimberly. And next time I or my family's in town, we will make sure to make reservations here, and bring in a ton of business for you for accommodating me."

"I'll hold you to that Mr. Whitlock." She said walking away after shaking our hands again.

"How the fuck did you just do that?" Jake asked.

"I told you, I am a Whitlock, it's in the blood." He smirked at him. "So we will see you at 5am sharp! Be ready to go home."

"I'm gonna go finish serving my other tables, and I will be back to check on you in a bit." Jasper and I dug into our luau feast. I was shoveling it down like nobody's business. When we finished dinner a girl dressed in a hula outfit came and got me so I could learn how to hula. She dressed me up and wrote something on my baby bump. I can't wait for Jasper to see it. It's hilarious. We went on stage and when people realized what my belly said, they laughed. I followed the leader and learned to hula with the best of em. When I was done, I grabbed my dress and went back in hula outfit to my fuckhot husband.

"I'm hula'ing too, huh?" He laughed out. "So true." He said putting his hand on my bouncing belly.

"Nice moves Bells." Jake said coming to see if we need anything more. We were done so Jasper paid the bill, and knowing him like I do, he left Jake a huge tip.

"See you bright and early Jake."

"I'll be there Bells. See you Jasper, and thanks, to the both of you."

"You're family, and we take care of family." I reiterated. "Now go pack and get to the house as early as you can. We have breakfast for the ride over to the airport. Now go!" I demand.

"Damn bossy sisters."

"Damn straight." I say taking Jasper's hand and picking the Ferrari back up and headed home.

"Thank you Jasper. For everything." I say as we strip each other.

"Your family, is my family now, my wife. And they will be treated as such. Now let's go to bed. We need sleep cause we have to be up in only 5 hours." He said pulling me into his arms and humming me to sleep.

We wake at the asscrack of dawn and get ready to leave sleepily. I load the last of my clothes back in my suitcase and Jasper takes them all to the door. The gate rings and Jasper lets them in and opens the front door. Jake jumps out as soon as the car stops.

"Holy Fuck! This is the beach house? This is a mansion, not a beach house." He looks on in awe at the sheer size of the house.

"I looked like you do when I saw it too Jake. Don't feel bad, and if you think this is big, wait til you see the houses in Texas."

"Let's ease him into our world slowly Angel. We don't wanna scare him off."

"I will tell you now Jasper. I am already scared." Jake admitted.

"You don't have any reason to brother." He said squeezing Jake's shoulder. Jake put his giant paw over Jasper's.

"Thanks brother." The limo driver unloads Jake's boxes and a surfboard and puts them into the house, while grabbing our luggage and loads it into the trunk. Jasper locks up the house and we all stuff our faces with the amazing pastries that Irina got for us while drinking juice from the limo company. We arrived at the airport on time and took off back home. With one layover in LA, we all slept most of the trip.

We arrived back in Vegas and grabbed our luggage. We spotted a limo driver with a sign for The Whitlock's on it. So we walked over there to him.

"We are the Whitlock's." Jasper said.

"Welcome home Sir, I was sent to collect you and take you home."

"Thanks." Jasper said handing him some of the bags. We followed him out of the airport and loaded up into the limo. We were all jet lagged and just relaxed til the limo stopped. I looked around and didn't recognize where we were. I was expecting to be dropped off at the apartment. Jasper climbed out when the driver opened the door.

"What the hell?" Jasper said at the scene in front of him.

"Surprise!" was shouted as I climbed out behind Jasper. There standing in front of the most perfect house, was our friends and family. There was a welcome home banner hanging over the door. I immediately began to cry.

**A/N: So there you have it. They had their luau, and got welcomed home! Up next- explanations. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. She's off til the weekend with her sick child. I will repost the beta'd version when she gets home.****Previously... BPOV**

"Welcome home Sir, I was sent to collect you and take you home."

"Thanks," Jasper said handing him some of the bags. We followed him out of the airport and loaded up into the limo. We were all jet lagged and just relaxed til the limo stopped. I looked around and didn't recognize where we were. I was expecting to be dropped off at the apartment. Jasper climbed out when the driver opened the door.

"What the hell?" Jasper said at the scene in front of him.

"Surprise!" was shouted as I climbed out behind Jasper. There, standing in front of the most perfect house, was our friends and family. There was a welcome home banner hanging over the door. I immediately began to cry.

~Ch 58~

**JPOV**

I was stunned into silence as everyone started to swarm to Bella and I from the front porch. We were soon surrounded by the whole family.

"Let me reiterate, what the hell?" I asked. Dad and Mom walked over to us and hug us.

"Your mom and I bought you and Bella a little wedding present," Dad said, smiling.

"You bought us a house?" Bella asked in shock.

"You need more space than a one bedroom apartment, so we thought we would surprise you when you came home."

"We all worked on it, Bro," Em said, grinning proudly.

"And those," Lily pointed to two trucks in the driveway, "are from Jack and I as wedding presents. I know you didn't have a vehicle here in Vegas, Jasper, so we went out and got you and Bella each one." Hearing that sent Bella back into tears as Jack and Lily hugged us both.

"Who's the guy by the limo?" Peter asked. I turned and looked.

"That's Jake, he's like Bella's brother. We found him in Hawaii. I will explain later."

"Can we see the house?" Bella asked mom and Lil.

"Sure, Baby Girl. Let's go." They took her hands and led her inside. I followed behind them, I was curious about it myself. Bella took a deep breath and the tears flowed when she saw the living room. It was decorated in a beachy theme. White curtains and big, fluffy couches.

"Wow," she breathed.

"We only did a few of the rooms, Bella. We knew you'd wanna do them yourself," mom said.

"Which ones?" Bella inquired.

"We'll show you," I took her hand and we followed them into the kitchen. There were new pots and pans, cookware, utensils, dishes and silverware.

"I love it, thanks." Bella was beaming at what they had done for us.

"What else?" I asked.

"This way." Lil walked down the hallway and opened a door on the right. Bella and I stepped in and looked around in awe. It was perfect. Bella walked around the room and was running her fingers over the mural.

"We had someone come in and paint it. Rose, Lil and I all picked out the bedding and had the paint matched. I hope you like it," mom added.

"Like it? There's no like about it. I love it. It's absolutely perfect," Bella beamed.

"I agree," I added.

"Let's go see the master suite, Bells," Rose said, taking her hand and dragging her across the hall. I just followed to see what all the fuss was about. I didn't care what it looked like, just as long as my wife was happy. The doors opened with a flurry and we stood there in awe.

"Just like the beach house," she breathed. She walked through the room and had a smile I didn't think anything could wipe off of her beautiful face. She walked into the closet and her jaw dropped. "You went clothes shopping too?"

"Em and I shopped for you and Jas. You are both fully clothed, shorts, shirts, dresses, jeans, button ups, bras and panties," Rose winked at Bella as she blushed crimson, "socks, shoes, the whole shebang. We also went to the apartment and packed up the main stuff from there I know you would want. We grabbed all your books, clothes and Jasper's suitcases with the clothes he bought here too."

"The apartment, Jas. We can have Jake move there. He can go to school and work, since it is close to both. And since Lil and Jack gave us new cars, Jake can have the beast," I laughed at her nickname for her truck.

"Whatever you want, Angel," I said, kissing her.

"Enough with the girly room Jas, let's go see the best room in the house," Dad bellowed. I stopped the kiss and we followed him to the basement where my eyes lit up. There was a pool table, old school stand up video games and what looked like the biggest TV and entertainment system in history installed.

"Please say you didn't wire all that equipment?" Handy my dad was not.

"Me and the boys sure did, Son." Mom was laughing so hard she snorted.

"Until they screwed it up, and I had to hire someone to fix it. He installed all the speakers into the ceiling, and all the wires in the wall so it looks good. And best of all, it works."

"Let's go see the backyard before my ego is so hurt I can't function anymore," he huffed and walked back upstairs. We walked outside and found an enormous BBQ and nice patio furniture around the pool and on the porch. I looked up to my dad.

"This place is perfect, how did you know?"

"When I had breakfast with you and Bella in Texas, I asked her what she liked, and here is what I found in the vicinity. She hasn't seen, but one of the rooms is a library, I just didn't have time to fill it yet. But we did get her books from the apartment. I saw it, how were you all going to live there, it's tiny?"

"I would have found us a house by then, it was going to be temporary. But now its OK, Jake will live there."

"What's the deal with him? Why did you bring him back?"

"Jake and Bella grew up together since diapers. Their dads were best friends. Jake went to college in Hawaii and we found him waiting tables last night . We found out he's trying to earn the money to go back to school, since the funding ran out on his scholarship for school. So we told him he could finish here, and could work for her at the bar while in school."

"Speaking of bars..." he trailed off, "Kate is gone, she moved back to Alaska last week."

"What about the bar?"

"She sold it."

"Oh fuck, to?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Cause you said you wanted it to be a family bar. She wanted out, so she's out."

"Can I buy it from you then? I really wanted to run it with my wife."

"You can't."

"Why not?" I growled.

"Cause it's already yours," he laughed.

"What?"

"I wrote her a check from your trust and bought it for you. She really wanted to go home, so I made it possible."

"Thanks Dad, now I can help her with the bar, and she can stress less about it. Stress isn't good for Charlie."

"Speaking of Charlie, I forgot we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, Jas," Bella said, walking out to the patio.

"I will finally get to hear his heartbeat."

"And see him, I have an ultrasound too," I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms.

"I love you, Mrs. Whitlock."

"As I love you, Mr. Whitlock," she said as she kissed me.

"Can we come?" dad asked.

"Sure," Bella smiled.

"Oh boy, I'm gonna go tell everyone," dad beamed as he ran for the rest of the group in the house.

"You know you just made his year."

"They made mine with this surprise. I never thought I would live in a house like this. It's absolutely perfect. I'm glad Rose knows me so well. Speaking of Rose, did you notice her and Em were practically attached at the hip?"

"We will have to see what is going on there."

"I'm her best friend, she has no choice but to spill the details," she said smugly.

"Then get them, I wanna see if he's treating her right. Especially with what was said back in Texas."

"Don't worry, Jas. She can take care of herself. Now I see we have a new BBQ. Let's load it up with food and eat some dinner without family. Then we can break in our new bed." She winked at me as my shorts got a little bit tighter with the thought of my wife naked in our new house.

**A/N: So there you have the rest of the homecoming. Up next- seeing baby Whitlock. Please feel free to check out my other 13 fics. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Rathbone- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.****Previously... JPOV**

"They made mine with this surprise. I never thought I would live in a house like this. It's absolutely perfect. I'm glad Rose knows me so well. Speaking of Rose, did you notice her and Em were practically attached at the hip?"

"We will have to see what is going on there."

"I'm her best friend, she has no choice but to spill the details," she said smugly.

"Then get them, I wanna see if he's treating her right. Especially with what was said back in Texas."

"Don't worry, Jas. She can take care of herself. Now I see we have a new BBQ. Let's load it up with food and eat some dinner with our family. Then we can break in our new bed." She winked at me as my shorts got a little bit tighter with the thought of my wife naked in our new house.

~Ch 59~

**BPOV**

The first night in our new house was amazing. We had dinner with the family, then they all went back to either the hotel, or apartments. I told Jake he could use my old truck, and stay at my apartment, since it was still furnished. Today was the big day, my ultrasound appointment with Dr. Brandon. I think it's adorable that the whole family wants to be there. I just hope Alice is OK with it.

"You ready, Angel?" Jas asks coming into our new room, as I am standing in the closet trying to figure out what I want to wear.

"It looks like they bought out the store, and put in here in this closet."

"The did it, cause they love us," he says wrapping his arms around my stomach and gently rubbing it.

"But how did they do this, this fast? I mean we were only gone a little over a week, and they bought, painted, and partially furnished a house, and bought two cars." I stop and think for a minute what Rose said to me on the sly last night, "No, three. Rose said as a thank you, they bought hers too," I grab out a pair of shorts and a tank top, it was going to be 100, and I needed to stay cool.

"Going for cool, huh?"

"Not like you aren't wearing the same thing," I tease, looking him up and down.

"Hey, I am not a piece of meat."

"Oh yes you are, my piece of meat," I look down and lick my lips. He groans in reply, and I just have to laugh. He is so easy to rile up. I throw on some lacy undies and wink at him over my shoulder.

"You are gonna be the death of me woman."

"But, oh what a way to go," I tease.

"Let's go see our son," he says, taking my hand and leading us out to my new SUV. We loaned the others Jas' new truck to take back to the hotel, with Rose fitting the rest of the group in her truck. We drive to Dr. Brandon's office, my eyes widen when we enter the waiting room. _Everyone_ was here.

"What are _all_ of you doing here?" I ask.

"We wanna see our grandson," Mama Lil says.

"And we need to make sure its a nephew, so we can teach him how to play in our band," Peter pipes in, as tears start streaming down my face.

"Miss Swan?" I hear my old name and look up. It's the receptionist, so I walk over to her.

"It's actually Mrs. Whitlock now."

"Whitlock?" she asks, shock sounding in her voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"_You_," she sneered, "landed _the_ playboy, Jasper Whitlock?" I felt two hands go around my waist.

"Don't even think about talking to my wife like that again!" Jasper shouts out. The patient door flies open and Dr. Brandon come out.

"What is going on here?" she yells.

"Your receptionist just told my wife, she isn't good enough for me to marry."

"She trapped you, it's the only way _she_ could have gotten you."

"I love her, and the baby is just a bonus," Jasper says with venom in his voice.

"And how do you know it's yours?"

"That's enough, Tanya. You have no right to question a patient and her husband like this. Pack your stuff, and leave," Alice turns to us.

"I am so sorry Bella."

"It's OK, Alice."

"No it's not, now why do you have like ten people behind you looking furious?" she asks.

"Dr. Alice Brandon, meet my husband Jasper, Jackson and Laura, Lily and Jack, my in-laws. My new brothers Peter, Em, Carlisle and Edward. And of course you know Rose."

"Can we see our grandson?" Laura asks.

"If it's OK with Bella and Jasper, yes you can. I will go set up the room."

"It's fine, just set it up, and they can come in for the ultrasound. The rest we can do with just Jas."

"Done, the nurse will call you back in a second."

"Thanks, Alice," she walks away as arms tighten around my waist. "Why does everyone think I trapped you?" I whispered.

"Cause they are dumb and don't know us," I'm pulled out of Jas' arms into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Can't breathe, Em," I choke out.

"Are you OK, little sis?"

"I'll be fine, once you put me down," Rose walks over and smacks Emmett in the back of the head.

"Put her down, or I cancel our date," she growls.

"Date?" I pipe in as Rose blushes.

"I'd hope they were dating, considering they already slept together," Peter says grinning, as Rose turns and glares at him.

"Yea, we only slept together once, and that's all we did, _slept_. We were watching a movie and fell asleep," Rose explained.

"Bella?" I hear come from behind me. I turn to see my favorite nurse.

"Coming, Char," I grab Jaspers hand and turn to the group. "I will send nurse Char out for you when we are ready." Jas and I follow nurse Char back into a room, where she weighs me, and takes my blood pressure. Dr. Brandon walks in and looks up in shock.

"Who do we have here?" she asks.

"Alice, this is my husband, Jasper."

"Husband?"

"We got married two weeks ago. He's also Charlie's father."

"Charlie?"

"Yep." I say as she gets out her measuring tape and proceeds to check me out.

"Well, everything looks good guys. You ready for the ultrasound?" Alice asks.

"Do you mind if the rest of the family joins us?" Jasper inquires.

"If it's OK with Bella, I am fine with it. I'll tell Char to let them back." Alice responds opening the door and telling Char what was going on. Alice's eyes got huge when everyone filed in the room.

"Is it time to see our grandson?" Lil asks.

"Yep, now let's get Bella all set up and then you can see him." Alice says, setting up the machine while I laid back on the table. She squirted the gel on my stomach and put the transducer on my belly to find Charlie. The sound of his heartbeat filled the room, and tears started to flow from the crowd. Jasper grabs my hand and looks utterly blissful as he stares at the screen.

"Our baby," he whispers.

"Here's his hands," she points to them, "feet and legs, stomach, head," she shows everyone as she goes. "And.." she trails off as Jasper shouts.

"That's my boy!" We all burst out laughing at his words.

"Definitely a Whitlock," Jackson says, puffing out his chest, as the women all laugh at the male puffery going on in the room. I just shake my head at them. Alice looks at me and smiles.

"They always like this?"

"Worse, this is nothing," I laugh, shaking my head as she looks around the room.

"Do you do that 3-D thing?" Edward asks Alice.

"I do, but her insurance doesn't cover it." I see a black credit card fly in front of Alice's face.

"Do it anyways." Laura says grinning. "We'll gladly pay for whatever the cost." Alice flips a switch and the black and white, blurryish screen evolves into a close up shot of Charlie's face.

"Look how cute my nephew is," Em coos to the screen.

"_My_ nephew is adorable, yours is non-existent." Peter teases Em. I peek at Peter and see he's checking out nurse Char.

"Look Laur, he has the Whitlock nose too. So cute." Lil coos to the screen.

"Can you get a weight on him, Dr. Brandon?" Edward asks curiously.

"I can," she replies checking something. "How do you know all this?"

"My dad's a doctor," was his simple reply.

"OK. He's a little over two pounds," Alice answers.

"He's gonna be a big boy at this rate," Edward chuckles.

"Like his daddy," Jackson pipes in. _Woah!_ I so need to hear the rest of this.

"Just how big was his daddy?" I squeaked out.

"Nine and a half pounds," Laura says.

"I can't have a baby that big!" I shrieked. "Look at me? I'm tiny."

"Calm down, Bella." Alice says, as Jasper takes my hand in his.

"It'll be OK, Angel. Shhhhhhh," he coos to me, rubbing soothing circles on my hand.

"We'll just watch his weight Bella, no big deal." Alice reassures me, as she cleans up the gel. She turns to the group, "Who would like pictures of Charlie?" There was a resounding chorus of 'me' coming from around the room. "I guess that was a stupid question," Alice mumbled to herself as she hit print and set the amount of copies. She handed them to Char and she handed them out.

"I can't wait to have one of these, Rosie," I heard out of Emmett's mouth. I looked at Jasper with my jaw on the proverbial floor.

"We'll see, Em," was Rose's reply. Jasper leaned over to whisper to me.

"I think we missed some things while we were holed up in Hawaii."

"What happens in Vegas..." I trail off.

"Is life changing," he leans down and kisses me. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Jas." I look around the room and realize how truly lucky I was. "BBQ and pool party anyone?" I ask in general.

"Hell yes!" Em shouts. I look around the room and notice a few things. First, Edward keeps sneaking glances at Alice, and second, Peter and Char are making goo-goo eyes at each other. I look over at Jas and wink.

"Alice, you and Char are coming too," I demand.

"No, we couldn't," Alice says.

"You can, and you will. I want to thank you both for looking after my Angel and son. I won't take no for an answer," Jasper demands. Alice looks at Char, who nods her head.

"We're off at four." Alice smiles shyly at Edward while answering. I reach for the pen and paper oh the desk, writing down our new address.

"Five o'clock, at this address. Bring a swimsuit and your appetite. The family is from Texas, and you know what they say, everything's bigger in Texas. Including the amount of food we will be cooking."

"See you then," Char says, batting her eyelashes at Peter.

"I hope so," Peter blushes. I look at Jas and wink at him.

"Three down, two to go," he whispers in my ear, looking at Carlisle and Jake. I cock my eyebrow at him. "What? I just want them all to be as happy as I am with you," he states kissing me, then helps me up so we could leave. Char hands me a stack of both ultrasound pics on our way out.

"See you later, Char."

"I'll be there, Bella," she said as we walked out the door.

"We're gonna head back to the hotel and grab our stuff. What time should we come?" Laura asks.

"Whenever, no set time for family," I happily reply.

"Then we will be there soon. Need us to run to the store for anything?" Lil inquires.

"Steak, burgers, hot dogs, tri-tip," I mumble.

"Costco it is," Lil laughs.

"Whatever is fine, I'm gonna go home and make potato salad and a green salad, get whatever else you want."

"Got it, Bella," Laura adds.

"We'll take Jake back to the apartment to get his stuff," Rose pipes in.

"Thanks, Rosie Posey," I say playfully.

"Oh, bite me, wedding Bells," she says, as I burst into tears.

"No Bells, Rose," Em pulls me into his arms and holds me tight.

"Shit! I forgot, her dad used to call her that."

"I learned that the hard way in Texas," he holds me to him shushing me.

"I'll take her, Em," Jasper wraps his arms around me, I snuggle into his chest. "Shhhh, Angel. It's OK, I got you now."

"Come on guys, let's grab our gear and go buy a cow. I'm starving," Em rubs his stomach.

"When are you not hungry?" Peter asks.

"Right after I eat," Em punches his shoulder in play. I can't help but giggle at his reply.

"There's my Angel," Jasper smiles at me.

"Last one to the hotel has to pay for the cow," Em winks at me.

"Why buy the cow, when you can get the milk for free," I snort out my reply.

"I love you, Belly," Em guffaws out.

"Love you too, Emmy."

"I am not a day, or nighttime award show," he scoffs.

"Well I am not a body part," I retort.

"But you have the cutest baby belly, and your name is Bella," he whines.

"And you resemble a grizzly bear."

"I could work with bear," he shrugs.

"Alright, brother bear."

"Brother bear. I like it, momma bear."

"Momma bear, I can deal with. Cause if you fuck with my cub, I will go all momma bear on your ass," I growl out.

"Did my shy, sweet, timid wife just cuss out a man the size of a mack truck?" Jasper whispers to me.

"Yep, no one fucks with me and gets away with it," I growl out.

"Maybe I should change your name from Angel, to Kitten."

"Kitten?"

"Yeah, kittens got claws," he laughs out.

"Let's load em on up, and move em on out," Jackson says herding the group into the trucks to head out. Jas and I climb into ours and head home.

**A/N: So there you have some fun. Next up- the BBQ. Please feel free to check out my other 9 fics. I have pulled 4 of them to publish, in a short story book. Remember- reviews = Love! Kim**

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.** **A/N: This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. Thanks for flamingpen18 for pre-reading.****Previously... BPOV**

"I love you, Belly," Em guffaws out.

"Love you too, Emmy."

"I am not a day, or nighttime award show," he scoffs.

"Well I am not a body part," I retort.

"But you have the cutest baby belly, and your name is Bella," he whines.

"And you resemble a grizzly bear."

"I could work with bear," he shrugs.

"Alright, brother bear."

"Brother bear. I like it, momma bear."

"Momma bear, I can deal with. Cause if you fuck with my cub, I will go all momma bear on your ass," I growl out.

"Did my shy, sweet, timid wife just cuss out a man the size of a mack truck?" Jasper whispers to me.

"Yep, no one fucks with me and gets away with it," I growl out.

"Maybe I should change your name from Angel, to Kitten."

"Kitten?"

"Yeah, kittens got claws," he laughs out.

"Let's load em on up, and move em on out," Jackson says herding the group into the trucks to head out. Jas and I climb into ours and head home.

~Ch 60~

**JPOV**

As I drive back to the house, I peek over at my wife and see her going through the ultrasound pictures.

"He's perfect, just like his mom."

"But he looks just like _you_," she laughs out. "That would make _you_ the perfect one Jas."

"Nah." We pull up at the house and Bella hauls ass into the kitchen to start the potatoes. While she boils them, she runs into our room and puts on one of her bikinis. My eyes glaze over seeing her in all her pregnant glory.

"See something you like?" she purrs.

"Fuck yes. My wife is hot!" I growl out, pulling her into my arms. The timer goes off as I nip at her neck.

"Saved by the bell," she says, in a singsong voice pulling away from me.

"Get back here woman!" I shout as she makes a break for the kitchen.

"No way," she giggles. "I have to make the salad too." I walk over to the fridge and grab out the stuff to make it.

"I'm helping then. You need to relax. It's over 100 outside." I grab a big bowl and start chopping the veggies. I layer the romaine, carrots, cucumbers, tomatoes, cheese, avocado. While I steal one of the hard boiled eggs Bella was going to use for the potato salad, and add that too.

"Good job, Jas."

"Thanks Angel." The doorbell rings, and I run for it since Bella is up to her elbows in potatoes. I see Rose, Em and Jake at the door.

"Hi, Jas. Where's Bella?" Rose asks.

"In the kitchen making the potato salad." She walks into the house and heads for the kitchen. Em and Jake walk in smiling at me.

"How about we grab beers, and head out to light the grill?" I ask them.

"Let's do it Bro." Em claps me on the shoulder walking me out to the backyard.

"The beer is in the kitchen."

"The rest is in the outdoor fridge, Jas." I looked at him like he was crazy. I hadn't noticed one of those. He pulls open a cupboard in the island of the BBQ and I see its stocked with beer, water and soda.

"How did I miss that?" I ask.

"You were busy being overwhelmed yesterday by everything."

"How did you know I was overwhelmed?"

"Look at all this," he says, sweeping his arm around the property. "Anyone would have been."

"I still can't believe they did all this in less than two weeks."

"Try less than one. We had it for five days and did it all. Shopped, painted and set it all up."

"Damn. You all must have barely had time to yourselves."

"We had plenty. We all split up the work and got it done," Em says, grinning proudly.

"So what's up with you and Rose?" I ask him. His face breaks into a grin I'd never seen before.

"Dude, we went on this amazing date, and then fell asleep in each others arms."

"Then why was Peter teasing you about not getting any, if you slept together?"

"Because we only slept, literally. She said she wants to get to know me first."

"Wow. I really like her."

"Me too."

"So Jake, we need to get you set up with work and school now next, right?" I turn to look at Jake.

"Yeah, Bella said something about staying in the apartment and driving her truck to school. Then working in the bar."

"Yep, we'll go to UNLV tomorrow and see about getting you in. Then drive to the bar and introduce you to the staff."

"Sounds good. I hope they will let me in."

"If not, you take some of the classes at the community college you need, then transfer next semester. No big deal."

"I appreciate everything Jasper. You have no idea."

"You are family, and family sticks together."

"We sure do, Bro," Em adds, clapping Jake on the shoulder.

"Have you called your Dad, Jake?"

"No, I don't want him to know how bad it was in Hawaii." He hangs his head as I pull out my cell.

"Call him and let him know where you are, and are safe." He huffs and takes it from me.

"Hi Dad... yes... no... with Bella in Vegas... it's a long story... hold on, you can talk to her husband... yes she does." He looks at me handing over the phone. "He wants to talk to you Jasper." I put it to my ear.

"Hello, Mr. Black."

"And you are?"

"Jasper, Bella's husband."

"When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago, and we are having a baby." I add.

"I thought Jake was in Hawaii at school, how is he there with you?"

"We found him last night, working at a hotel, and Bella asked him what was going on. He told us about his scholarship money running out, and we packed him up and flew him back with us, so her could go to school here and work for us."

"Let me get this straight, I am going to be a grandpa, Bella's married, Jake ran out of money and didn't ask for help, but you and Bella found him a job and are putting him in school there?"

"Sounds about right to me."

"And where's my baby girl?"

"Making potato salad in the kitchen with Rose."

"Can I talk to her? I miss her."

"I'll go get her," I drawl, getting up and heading into the house.

**A/N: So there you have the guys hanging out and chatting. Up next- Bella and Rose in the kitchen. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**I am up for a nom for my fic, Oh Captain, My Captain. You can vote here, just take out the spaces. ** category/top-ten-fics/ top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012/

**Here is the new group I made for my fics. Updates and links will be posted here! Just take out spaces. Or type in Kim Ginsberg- Fanfic. Enjoy!**

** www. facebook groups/ 409675189085067/**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.****A/N: This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. Thanks for flamingpen18 for pre-reading.**_**Previously... JPOV**_

"Let me get this straight, I am going to be a grandpa, Bella's married, Jake ran out of money and didn't ask for help, but you and Bella found him a job and are putting him in school there?"

"Sounds about right to me."

"And where's my baby girl?"

"Making potato salad in the kitchen with Rose."

"Can I talk to her? I miss her."

"I'll go get her," I drawl, getting up and heading into the house.

~Ch 61~

**BPOV**

Here I stand, in the middle of the most amazing kitchen, in my new house, and I couldn't be happier if I tried. I really don't know what I want to do to the empty rooms, but luckily they aren't the most important ones. Those have been done for me already.

I hear the doorbell and voices. Then I see Rose walk into the kitchen, while the guys head outside.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey, Rosie."

"What can I help with?"

"Do you wanna help shuck the corn?"

"Sure." She walks to the fridge and grabs the corn and a trash can, then starts shucking.

"Spill."

"Spill what?" she asks.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you tell me right now what is going on with you and Emmett or so help me God," I demand. She looks at me over her shoulder and giggles. I growl at her. "Don't piss off the pregnant woman, it won't end well for you."

"Oh, I'm so scared Bella."

"Oh, Rose. Why?"

"Cause the last time I felt this way I almost didn't make it out alive."

"Rose, Emmett is nothing like Royce. You need to realize that."

"How do you know?" she asks, teary eyed.

"I've spent some time with him in Texas and just know. It doesn't hurt that I threatened him either."

"You didn't."

"I did, back in Texas."

"So when we went out this week he was already warned to be good."

"Yep. I'm assuming he was. Wasn't he?"

"The perfect gentleman. He took me out to dinner and then we went back to his suite and curled up and watched a movie, falling asleep in each others arms."

"And he was fine with that?" I ask.

"He said we'd go at my pace."

"See? He's nowhere near the prick that Royce was."

"I like him alot, Bella. What do I do since he lives in Texas?"

"He won't be there for long if he has any say in it, Rose," Jasper pipes in. We turn to see him standing behind us holding his cell phone at me. "It's for you, Angel."

"Who is it?" I ask, taking the phone.

"Your other dad." I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Bella." On the other end of the phone is a voice I haven't heard in years.

"Billy."

"Hi, baby girl."

"How?"

"It seems that your _husband_ made my _son_ call me to let me know what's up." I flinch hearing his words.

"Uh, yeah. A lot has happened in the last six months."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"How about I give you the quick version, then you can come see for yourself."

"How?"

"I will get you a plane ticket to come see Jake and me."

"How will I get there?"

"I will call Sue and ask her to take you to the airport. You can come stay with Jake, or Jasper and me."

"How does Jake already have somewhere to stay?"

"Cause while Jasper and I were on our honeymoon, our friends and family got and decorated a house for us. Jake is staying in my old apartment."

"But I know you can't afford the ticket."

"Billy, trust me, I can with my eyes closed. Let alone my new last name is Whitlock. I can do and buy whatever I want. On the other hand, I could always ask my in-laws to use the family jet."

"J..jet?" he stutters.

"Yeah. Ever hear of Whitlock Oil?"

"Maybe."

"They own most of Texas. So one little plane ticket is nothing." I look over and see Jasper on his laptop.

"When does he want to come, Angel?"

"Jasper is already on the airlines site. He wants to know when you want to come?"

"Is this weekend too soon?"

"Nope." I look at Jasper. "Book it for Friday."

"Done. He needs to be at Port Angeles at 8am."

"Billy, Port A, 8am."

"That easy?"

"That easy. Now do I have to call Sue, or will you?"

"I've got it. I will see you Friday." The front door flies open and the rest of the family comes in carrying a ton of food.

"See you Friday." I hang up and turn to the people who just walked in.

"See who Friday, Bella?" Lily asks.

"Jasper and I are flying Jake's dad in to see us. He's the only family I have left in Washington. He was my dad's best friend."

"Can we meet him this weekend?" Laura inquires.

"Are you still gonna be here Friday?"

"That's the plan. We still need to talk to the group about stuff."

"Do I even wanna ask?" Jasper asks.

"We'll tell you over dinner. Now let's go get this meat on the BBQ," Jackson answers.

"Come on Dad and whoever wants to come with us. Bella and Rose are working on the sides in the kitchen." I lean over and kiss him before he walks out.

"I love you, Jas."

"Love you too, Angel." The rest of the women follow me into the kitchen and help me finish the sides while the men start the meat.

**A/N: Sorry for this story to not be updated as much as I used to. I got caught up in a few of the new ones. I am back to this one now, and will hopefully have more updates as I have decided to make them shorter so I can post more often. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.****A/N: This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. Thanks for flamingpen18, Nicci W and happakids for pre-reading.**_**Previously... BPOV**_

"I love you, Jas."

"Love you too, Angel." The rest of the women follow me into the kitchen and help me finish the sides while the men start the meat.

~Ch 62~

**JPOV**

I stand with the rest of the men near the grill as the women work on the rest of the food in the kitchen.

"Why does it look sexist that all the men are out here with the grill, and the women are inside in the kitchen?" I muse to the group.

"Oh please Jasper, it's where a woman belongs," Dad teases.

"What did you just say, Jackson Aaron Whitlock?" Mom's shrill voice comes from the back door.

"Shit!" Dad hisses as the rest of us laugh at the predicament he put himself in. "Nothing, Baby. I was just playing with the boys. You know how it is."

"Keep digging, Dad. The shit keeps piling up, better grab your shovel," I say, smirking at him. "Or you are going to drown in the shit you just spewed."

"Smartass," Dad retorts.

"My smart ass knows not to say sexist shit where any woman can hear. That would make you a dumbass for saying it in the first place." I hear the doorbell and Bella yell that she would get it. I see Peter and Edward look at each other and grin.

"By the look on my son's face, my guess is that doorbell just might be the lovely Dr. Brandon and her nurse Char," Jack teases a now blushing Peter. I see Edward's face perk up at the lovely doctor's name.

"Are you really sure that we didn't have to bring anything, Bella?" I hear Alice ask.

"I'm sure Alice. Now, the sides are done, let's all go out back and check on the meat," Bella answers.

"Yeah, the man meat," Char replies. I see Edward spit out the gulp of beer he had just drunk.

"She's feisty, Pete. I hope you can handle all of that," Edward says to him.

"Oh, I fully intend to handle all of that," he replies as the girls all walk out the back door.

"I bet you do, Son," Jack whispers to him as the girls all walk to their respective other.

"You know it, daddy-o."

"Do I even wanna know what you and your father are talking about, Peter?" Lil asks.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. Just guy stuff," he answers as Char takes off her summer dress. "Holy shit!" Peter chokes out.

"Now those are some melons," Dad muses. I see Mom's hand smack him upside his head as the words tumble out.

"I'm calling the Palms and getting you a different room, Jackson. I so don't wanna hear that shit come out of your mouth about someone young enough to be your daughter," Mom hisses. "Especially, since she does have your daughter's name."

"Oh, ummmmm, ew. You are right, Laur. As always."

"So I didn't rattle your brain around too much when I smacked you, did I?"

"No, Darlin'. I'm fine."

"Say anything like that again, and you will be feeling the smack for days after."

"Yes, ma'am." I keep turning the meat on the grill, ignoring the stupid shit coming out of my dad's mouth.

"Does he always say stupid shit?" Bella whispers to me.

"You'd think he'd have learned by now, but no. He always finds something stupid to say. What a dumbass," I answer.

"You don't take after him, do you?"

"No, Angel. I know better. I have learned what not to do by watching him."

"Good. I don't wanna have to smack you, or end up divorcing you for being dumb."

"I don't believe in divorce, so too bad. Even if I do say something stupid, I won't let you go. I love you too much. Never gonna happen. We will die together. I never want to part from you, Angel." She leans over and kisses me with everything she's got.

"Damn you and your sweet words. I never wanna let you go either, Baby."

"Good, because it's not gonna happen. You are stuck with me forever." I look around the back yard and see everyone in their own little groups, talking or swimming. "By the looks of out here, I think you are stuck with all of us." I see her turn and look around too, seeing what I meant.

"I'm not complaining. Especially if I see Rose with that smile permanently."

"From what Em says, that's his plan. He's so into her it's not even funny. He's in this for the long haul if she will have him." likes him ver

"From what I got out of her, he respected her and she likes him very much too. I think she's in it for the long haul too."

"Let's eat so I can take Jake by the bar and introduce him to the staff. Then tomorrow, I am taking him over to UNLV to see if we can get him in for this next semester, or we have to wait till Spring." She leans over and kisses my cheek.

"You're a good man, Jasper. I am glad to be able to call you my husband."

"It is me, who is the lucky one. You and Charlie are my world." I run her belly and feel Charlie kick me hard in reply.

**A/N: So there you have more of the party. One more ch of it then time to meet the parent. I am back to this one now, and will hopefully have more updates as I have decided to make them shorter so I can post more often. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.****A/N: This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. Thanks for flamingpen18 for pre-reading.**_**Previously... JPOV**_

"You're a good man, Jasper. I am glad to be able to call you my husband."

"It is me, who is the lucky one. You and Charlie are my world." I run her belly and feel Charlie kick me hard in reply.

~Ch 63~

**BPOV**

I smile as I sit down at the table and load up a plate with food. I see everyone around me doing the same. We all sit and eat around the new table and chairs in the backyard, enjoying the summer sun.

"OK kids, we need to talk about some things your parents and I have been working on," Jackson says to the table.

"What's up, Dad?" Jas asks.

"Since you and Bella live here now, your Mom and I were talking about building a Whitlock Oil office here in Vegas. We want to be closer to you guys and the baby. We want Em and Rose to design it." I look over to see Rose looking at Jackson in shock.

"Why me?" she inquires.

"I know you have and engineering degree, and I want to put it to use. I'm sure by my guess that the rest of the gang would be willing to move here too if I asked."

"Hell yes!" Em booms.

"I'm in," Peter says, smiling at Char.

"Me too," Edward adds.

"Well, there you go..." Jackson trails off smiling.

"We are buying a house here too," Lily adds as tears start to flow down my face.

"You all want to come here to be with Jasper, Charlie and me?"

"Of course we do, Bella. You are family now," Lil says to me.

"It's nice to hear that, Lily. You should have seen when Bella first came to my office, scared about being pregnant, with only Rose for support. You don't know what a difference you've made in her life in this short time. She needs a family's support. Having a baby is very stressful, more so if you don't have a family's support behind you," Alice says to them.

"We are just happy that Jasper came to his senses and fought for her. He's very lucky to have found such an amazing woman," Jackson adds.

"Thanks for all the kind words, now how do we get down to find houses and apartments for everyone to move here?" I ask excitedly.

"Bella, do you forget who we are?" Jackson teases. "We are Whitlocks and have unlimited resources. We can have a house bought and paid for by the end of the day if we wish."

"I want to be moved and have the building designed and permits done before Charlie gets here," Jack adds.

"I like that idea, honey," Lil says to him. "I want to be settled for when my grandbaby gets here."

"With her this excited, you'd think I was the one having the baby considering I'm her actual child, and not this fucker," Peter points to Jasper. I can't help but giggle at the look on his face.

We all finish eating and I start to grab the empty dishes and put the extra food in the fridge for another day as people jumped into the pool and spa. I load up the dishwasher and enjoy the view from the kitchen window of everyone having fun. I love seeing Char with Peter, snuggling in the spa, and Edward and Alice talking side by side on the loungers near the pool. I feel arms wrap around me from behind, and a kiss is placed on my neck as my stomach is assaulted with kicks against his hands.

"How is my Angel tonight? I see my son is having a field day beating his mother."

"I am just enjoying everyone around, and I can't get over how everyone wants to move here to be closer to us, and then they tell Rose the want her to design and build the new Whitlock building, it's just so surreal, Jasper. I don't know what to do with all this."

"Shhh, Angel. It will be alight. Don't worry, they just don't want to be away from us from now on. I think we should start to look for another bartender since it seems like my Dad has stolen her from us."

"We will, Jas. Now how about we get rid of everyone and go to bed? I'm tired." I yawn.

"I'm on it, Angel. Just go say goodnight and go get ready for bed. I will lock up after everyone's gone."

"OK, thanks." I lean over and kiss him. I pull away and head for the back door. "I'm sorry to be a party pooper, but I'm exhausted. Between my honeymoon, moving into a new house, and Charlie, I am so tired."

"Goodnight, Bella," is chorused from around the yard as I turn and make my way to my room, and my huge comfy bed. I feel the bed dip a while later, but I am so exhausted I only continue to sleep as I feel arms wrap around me.

**A/N: So there you have the talk. LOL What do you think of everyone moving? What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.****A/N: This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. Thanks for flamingpen18 for pre-reading.**_**Previously... BPOV**_

"Goodnight, Bella," is chorused from around the yard as I turn and make my way to my room, and my huge comfy bed. I feel the bed dip a while later, but I am so exhausted I only continue to sleep as I feel arms wrap around me.

~Ch 64~

**JPOV**

I wake up, kiss Bella and head over to pick up Jake. We have a lot to do today. We need to go to UNLV and the bar and check out everything. I need to go through the office and make sure everything is straight for business. I walk up and knock on Jake's apartment door. It opens, revealing a smiling Jake.

"What's up, bro?" I look up, being a smartass.

"The ceiling," I deadpan.

"Oh God, Jas, did you really just say that?" he groans.

"Yep, now you ready to go?"

"Let's do it." We walk out to my new truck and head for campus. We talk to the dean and find out he's missed the cut off for this semester, but he can apply for the next one. We drive over to the local community college, and enroll him there for the next semester, making sure her takes classes that are transferable to UNLV. We hop back into the truck and head for the bar.

We pull up to find Rose's new SUV parked outside. I walk inside, with Jake behind me, up to the bar.

"Sorry, we aren't open yet," a brunette tells me.

"I don't think that counts for the owner." I smile and laugh at her face.

"And that would make you?"

"Jasper, and you are?"

"Mandy." I walk over and shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mandy. Now where's my new sister, Rose?"

"She's in the stockroom doing inventory. Where's Bella?"

"Home, cooking our son."

"Who's your friend?" She points to Jake.

"Meet your new bartender, Jake. He's also Bella's brother."

"Nice to meet you, Jake. Do you know how to bartend?"

"Nope, but I can learn," he answers her.

"How about you come back here and learn the basics while Jasper goes and sees Rose?"

"Thanks, Mandy. I like that idea. You or someone will have to teach me as well. I don't wanna just run it, I wanna be able to help out if need be."

"We can help you out too, Jasper. Just go find Rose and come back and see me."

"Thanks, Mandy." I turn to Jake. "Go learn while I go see Rose."

"You got it boss." He walks behind the bar to Mandy as she starts explaining things. I walk down the hall and find the door to the stockroom open, and Rose inside with a clipboard and pen.

"Hey, sis. What are you doing here?"

"Well the bar doesn't run itself, and the liquor can't order itself," she snarks back.

"Wanna show me what you are doing? I do need to learn if I am going to run this with my wife."

"Speaking of wife, where is Bella?"

"I left her home, asleep. I brought Jake with me though."

"Where is he?"

"With Mandy, learning the ropes."

"How did school go?"

"UNLV can't get him in til next semester, but he did apply. We went to the community college and enrolled him into a few classes he needs and can transfer."

"Perfect. Now where do we need to start for you to do this, and not me?" she teases.

"You don't like inventory huh?"

"Nope."

"Well, teach me. I'll do it from now on." She shows me how to count and figure out what we need to order, then shows me the ordering sheet and how to fill it out, then to fax it to the distributor for shipping. We go over the office and what's inside, the files and the computer. She tells me what Bella is in charge of, but I know that I need to learn how to do her job too, since Charlie will be here soon. Then I go back out front for my bartending lessons with Jake.

My head snaps up when I hear giggles coming from the doorway, I look up to see my wife standing there watching Jake and I behind the bar, attempting to make drinks.

"What's so funny, Angel?"

"Just you and Jake attempting to make drinks is hilarious. The key word there is, attempting."

"Hey!" Jake shouts. "I resemble that remark."

"I do too, Jake," I laugh out as I try to make a margarita. We spend the next hour, til the bar opens experimenting with mixing drinks, and learning where things are behind the bar.

I drop Jake back off at the apartment a few hours later, then head home with Bella to start unpacking into our new house.

**A/N: So there you have UNLV and bartending 101. Up next- Billy's visit. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.****A/N: I want to thank hapakids, and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 10th so get to writing now! Will post more details when it gets closer. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

tanyasjustrewards. blogspot

_**Previously... JPOV**_

I drop Jake back off at the apartment a few hours later, then head home with Bella to start unpacking into our new house.

~Ch 65~

**BPOV**

Today is the day that Billy is supposed to come. I am pacing around my new house, trying to calm myself down. I need to remind myself that he is family, and family doesn't judge. Unfortunately, Jasper left me here alone while he went and opened the bar for the employees, then he was going to pick up Jake and head to the airport to pick up Billy.

"Where's my Isabella?" I hear shouted from the front entryway. I run for the front door and almost trip on the edge of the carpet. "Woah, Isabelly, no hurting my grandson."

"Hey! What's with the Isabelly remark?"

"Well your name is Isabella, and damn you have a belly, so now it's Isabelly," Billy teases me as I launch myself at him.

"God, I have missed you."

"Don't you ever take yourself from my life again, or I will take you over my knee and spank you. Pregnant or not. You got me young lady?"

"Yes, Billy. Now would you like to come in and see the rest of the house?"

"Sure." I give Billy the grand tour, showing him the guest room that was finished yesterday, the nursery, master bedroom, and the living areas, ending up in the living room.

"I have to get to work, Bells," Jake says to me as we get back to the living room.

"I think the owners would understand if you are late," I tease.

"Nope, sorry. You and Jasper gave me a place to live and are paying for my school. The least I can do is be on time every day."

"I would have done those things even if you didn't work for us, Jake," Jasper says. "You are family, and family takes care of each other."

"But you didn't have to do it, Jasper. I appreciate it more than I could ever say, and I want to repay you however I can, be it work at the bar, or babysit my nephew. You have no idea what you have done for me already. Trust me, I will owe you for the rest of my life."

"Now I wish I lived closer so I could see all of you as much as I could. This is gonna suck to only be here for a few days, and then have to go back home where I am all alone," Billy says. "But I know Jake only has a one bedroom apartment, and you both are newlyweds and have a baby on the way, so home is where I will go when the time comes."

"If you have no one at home, Billy. Would you want to move here too?" Jasper inquires.

"I live alone, my daughters are all grown up and living in other states, and now Jake is here with you both, not like I wanted him all the way in Hawaii all by himself, but it's where he was given a scholarship to, so he went. I'd love to be here with all of you kids. Then I would have family with me all the time. Being the only one left in Washington is sad and lonely."

"Would you like company on the flight home so we can pack you up?"Jasper asks. Billy's head whips around and he just gapes at Jasper.

"What? Huh? How can you do that so fast?" Jake just bursts out laughing at his dad's questions.

"You think that's fast, I had less than twelve hours to pack up and meet them for the plane, Dad. At least you have days and not hours."

"Do you really mean it, Jasper?"

"Yep, I will call the apartment complex where Jake is, and see if they can transfer the lease to a two bedroom on the first floor. Or Bella and I can always buy another house and you and Jake can rent it from us."

"You would do that for me Jasper?" Billy asks in awe.

"You are all the family Bella has left, and you were her parents best friend. Of course I would. I take care of my family. It's not like I could ever spend as much money as I have, I like to share it with the people I care about the most."

"So how many people do we have to pack me up since I have a full house?"

"I will hire movers to meet us there to pack you up, you can have the furniture you want brought down here for the house here, then you can get rid of whatever you don't want."

"Won't it take a while to buy a house?"

"It took my Dad ten days for this one, it was empty and he paid cash, so I doubt it. I will just call his real estate agent and take care of it now." I see Jasper pick up his cell and dial, then walk into the kitchen.

"Did he really just go to buy a house so I could stay here with Jake and you, Belly?"

"Yep, that's one of the reasons I love him, he's a good man and very generous."

"Hold onto him tight, he's a good man."

"Wait till you meet his family. They are all moving here to be with us too."

"They don't want to miss out either I take it?"

"Nope."

"I'm heading to work. I will see you all when I get off."

"Be here for dinner, Jake. We will BBQ again."

"I'll be here, Bells. Take care of Dad for me while I'm gone."

"No problem." Jake goes out the front door leaving Billy and I in the living room chatting. Jasper walks back in with a grin a mile wide.

"Well that was easy."

"What was easy, baby?"

"It just so happens that the house two door away was just put on the market, and come to find out, it's wheelchair ready."

"How in the hell did that work out?"

"The woman's kids just moved her into a nursing home, so the house is all packed up and the furniture is now in storage. The house is ours in ten days. I already bought it."

"Did you even see it?" I ask in shock.

"Emily faxed me pictures. It's like this one, but with wider doorways and a wheel chair access shower in the master bedroom."

"Pool?"

"No, just a nice backyard. But we are only two doors down, so I don't mind them using this one if they ask."

"Perfect. Now I need to call the landlord of the apartment and arrange to break the lease."

"Just charge it to your credit card, Bella. I will take care of all of it. You just cook our son and don't worry. Now I am going to call the jet and arrange for it to take us back to Washington next week so we can pack up Billy's house."

"That's it?" Billy asks in shock.

"Yep, now let's watch a game on TV and then we can have a family dinner with Jake when he's off work." I leave the men to watch their game and I go take a nap til it's time for dinner. I get the leftovers of sides from last night and hand Jasper the meat to cook. Billy follows him outside to hang out while Jasper grills. Jake soon joins us and we have fun just talking the rest of the night.

**A/N: So there you have Billy's visit and Jasper doing things for the people he loves again. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.****A/N: I want to thank Nicci W for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 10th so get to writing now! Will post more details when it gets closer. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

** tanyasjustrewards. blogspot **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Enjoy!**

~Previously BPOV~

"Yep, now let's watch a game on TV and then we can have a family dinner with Jake when he's off work." I leave the men to watch their game and I go take a nap til it's time for dinner. I get the leftovers of sides from last night and hand Jasper the meat to cook. Billy follows him outside to hang out while Jasper grills. Jake soon joins us and we have fun just talking the rest of the night.

~Ch 66~

**JPOV**  
>The last few months have been crazy. First, we moved Billy down to Vegas with us into the house two doors down, then Jake started school while working with me at the bar. I know know that bar inside and out. I can do everything that has to do with any aspect. I want to be prepared for when Bella goes out on maternity leave.<p>

I have been going with Bella to all her doctor appointments and such. I think I am as prepared as any first time dad. At least, I sure hope so. I'm still not sure how I am going to handle seeing my wife in pain.

My parents, Jack and Lil, and all my friends have moved to be out here too. All their relationships seems to be going as well as Bella and mine are. Bella and I have been shopping, and filled the rest of the house with furniture that we picked out together.

Last month, for Thanksgiving, my parents flew out people and they threw Bella and I a surprise baby shower for Charlie. Even all of our employees were there. The bar was decorated in blue everywhere. They even catered all the food for everyone. It was like one huge Thanksgiving party. We got a ton of diapers and accessories, plus so many clothes, I don't think he will ever wear them all. They were bought up to a 2T. I mean who need this much clothes. He has more than me and his mother, and he's not even here yet.

The new Whitlock Oil building is coming along. Em and Rose designed it together. Their relationship is going strong. I think Em is planning to propose soon. He's asked me about Bella's ring, and where I got it. I told him when he's ready, I will go with him to find one for Rose.

This week is two things, my birthday and Bella's due date. The poor thing looks like she swallowed a beach ball. She's all baby in the front. People keep telling her how lucky she is. You can't even tell from the back that she's pregnant. Just the side and front views. I have been doing all the Christmas shopping, with Bella tired all the time from carrying Charlie around. Some days I come home to find her napping on the couch or our bed. The poor woman doesn't sleep well with all the extra weight on her tiny body.

Alice did an ultrasound and we found out Charlie is already over 7 pounds. I don't even wanna think about pushing a baby that size out of such a small hole. Women are amazing things, they can take the pain and endurance to bring a person that they wholeheartedly love into this world.

Tomorrow happens to be my birthday. I wonder what either Bella, or my friends and family have planned. They haven't mentioned anything at all. It makes me wonder...

**A/N: Do you think they have anything planned for Jasper? Find out next time. Happy Holidays to all my readers! I hope you enjoyed this ch even if it's short. I wanted you all to have it for Christmas! What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.****A/N: I want to thank Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 10th so get to writing now! Will post more details when it gets closer. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

** tanyasjustrewards. blogspot **

~Previously JPOV~

Alice did an ultrasound and we found out Charlie is already over 7 pounds. I don't even wanna think about pushing a baby that size out of such a small hole. Women are amazing things, they can take the pain and endurance to bring a person that they wholeheartedly love into this world.

Tomorrow happens to be my birthday. I wonder what either Bella, or my friends and family have planned. They haven't mentioned anything at all. It makes me wonder...

~Ch 67~

**BPOV**

I wake up sometime after midnight to the feel of the bed wet. I look down to see why I'm all wet, coming up with the fact I still have to pee means I didn't pee the bed, which can only mean my water has broken.

"Jasper!" I hiss.

"Mmmmm?"

"I think my water has broken."

"What!" he shouts, jumping up out of the bed and running around the room. He throws on clothes and grabs my bag and runs out of the room, leaving me wet, in the bed staring at the door in shock. I gingerly climb out of the bed and walk into the bathroom to clean myself up before Jasper realizes that I am not with him. I throw on a tee shirt and a pair of sweats and head for the living room to see if he really left me, or he came back to take me with him.

I walk out and see all the lights on in the kitchen and living room. The front door is closed and Jasper is nowhere to be seen. I pick up my cell and dial his.

"Hello?"

"Get your ass back here and take me with you. I'm the one having the baby, you dork."

"Shit! You are still at home?"

"Yes, now come back so we can go. I guess I can always call someone else to take me since you are gone. Jake is only two doors away."

"Call them anyways, but I am on my way back for you, angel. Be there in three. Meet me outside." I lock up the house and dial Jake and Billy.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answers.

"Jake, we are going to the hospital. My water broke."

"I'm up and we will be there soon."

"Can you call Rose and everyone for me?"

"You got it, Bella. I'm on it. We will see you soon. I will take care of everything."

"Thanks, Jake. See you soon." Jasper pulls up as I hang up and climb into the truck and we head for the hospital. We check in and are sent to labor and delivery, where I am hooked up to a fetal monitor and placed into a hospital gown to wait for Charlie's arrival.

"Good morning Bella and Jasper."

"Good morning, Alice," we say as Alice walks into the room.

"So Charlie wants out, huh?" she puts on gloves and comes to check me.

"Apparently so," Jasper drawls.

"It's not going to be long, Bella. You are 6 already."

"How am I 6 already? I haven't even felt contractions."

"Don't complain, I'm guessing you will be a lucky woman with this labor. It's 2am, I bet he will be here by 6."

"I'll take that bet, Alice. I was born at 5:46am, if he's here by 6 I will buy you a new car for being accurate."

"You are betting on my body getting him out in less than 4 hours? Why do I feel like one of those turtles on the beach you know will lay their eggs on a specific day and time?"

"Sorry, angel. We didn't mean to make you feel like that. We just want him out so we can cuddle him."

"I want that too, trust me. He weighs a lot. I should know, I'm the one carrying him. I am so big and round I look like I should fall forward with all the weight in my belly."

"You are all baby, Bella. Trust me, you are lucky. And you only gained 20 pounds, and you are all belly. Five bucks says you go back to pre-pregnancy weight in less than four weeks."

"Why does everyone want to bet on me?" I whine as a contraction hits. "Ow!"

"That was a good one. I think we will be good in a few hours, Bella. Just sit back and try to relax through them. Call a nurse if you need anything."

"OK, Alice. We will," I answer. I lay back and close my eyes and try to relax and pass the time till Charlie gets here. Around 5 am the contractions are right on top of each other, and not as painful as I first thought they were going to be. The whole family has been in and out of my room checking on us. Luckily everyone has moved here so no one has to wait for a plane. 5:15 am rolls around to find me fully dilated and ready to push. I push and rest for who knows how many minutes, Jasper holding my hand throughout the process. With one last push he's here. His big cry heard throughout the room.

"Welcome to the world, Charlie Nicholas Whitlock. Born 5:47am. 8 pounds 3 ounces. 22 inches long," Alice says. "And Bella, good job. You are a warrior. No drugs or tearing." Charlie is placed in my arms and I just sit there and look at his little chubby face. I look up to see tears streaming down my husbands face, watching us.

"Happy Birthday, Jasper."

"There will never be a better present that you could have gotten me, angel. I love you and Charlie, more than my own life." He leans down and kisses me, then our son.

"We love you too."

**A/N: So there you have Jasper being a dork and forgetting Bella home after her water breaks. Labor and bets. And little Charlie coming into the world. I'm sorry to say that this story is starting to wrap up. I will post a few more chapters, then hit complete. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.****A/N: This will be un beta'd.**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 17th so get to writing now! Will post more details when it gets closer. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

** tanyasjustrewards. blogspot. com  
><strong>

~Previously BPOV~

"Happy Birthday, Jasper."

"There will never be a better present that you could have gotten me, angel. I love you and Charlie, more than my own life." He leans down and kisses me, then our son.

"We love you too."

~Ch 68~

**JPOV**

So much has changed over the last year. Everyone has moved to Las Vegas permanently. Mom and Dad, and Lily and Jack have been trying to spoil poor Charlie, while Bella and I have been trying to stop them. We want him to know that even though we have more money than we could ever spend, we don't want him spoiled. We want him to grow up and want to work for the things he's got, not have them handed to him with no work involved.

The Jungle has been thriving, even in this economy. We still have live music every week, including our crazy brothers' band play. Everyone has seemed to pair off, and are very happy together.

Em and Rose have moved into a condo in Turnberry Place, and I have a feeling he will be proposing soon. They designed and oversaw the building of Whitlock's Vegas office branch, where Peter, Carlisle and Edward now work with them.

Billy and Jake are still two doors down, and Jake graduated and will be working for Whitlock in a few short weeks. He wanted to thank Bella and I by staying at the bar until the summer was over and we could find someone to take his spot.

Peter and Char got drunk one night at the bar and called Bella and I at 4am to come be their witnesses so that they can get married. We made them call Lily and Jack to come too. I knew Lily would kill him if she wasn't there. Little did we know that Michael Jasper Hamilton would show up seven months later. They didn't find out she was pregnant till after the wedding.

Edward and Alice weren't much better. They decided to have a June wedding and Alice is currently looking like she could fall over with that much belly sticking out. From the back she doesn't look pregnant, just from the side and front views. She's due in February with a little girl. I hope she's as tiny as her mom.

In August, for Bella and my one year wedding anniversary, we left Charlie with his grandparents, aunts and uncles and headed back to the beach house in Hawaii. Little did Bella know, the family joined us a few days later with everyone in tow. I knew she didn't want to leave Charlie alone for a week so I had him brought to us. We played in the surf, snorkeled, and had a good time on the beach for the week. We took everyone out on our last night to the luau where I took Bella on our honeymoon. We had an amazing two weeks as a family.

Carlisle met a lovely woman named Esme at Whitlock a few months ago. She is shy and quiet, and totally perfect for him. We will see where his relationship goes in the future, but I can say with certainty, they are perfect for each other. Like two halves of a whole.

Tomorrow is Charlies first birthday. Everyone is coming over to celebrate it with us. I don't even mind that I will be forgotten in the fray. As long as he's happy, so am I. I fall asleep with Bella in my arms, content with where my life has taken me.

"Wake up, birthday boy," I hear whispered in my ear.

"What? Huh?" I mumble with my eyes closed.

"It's 5:45am, your birthday is in one minute. Please wake up, Jasper. I want to wish you happy birthday properly." I feel kisses start to be rained all over my face, ending with my lips.

"Mmmmmmmm." I feel the covers being pulled away. I try to pull them back up, but my wife has a better angle on them. I feel the bed shift as shit straddles me and lowers herself onto me and start to bounce away. My eyes fly open and my mouth goes slack. I see her grin at me, keeping up the speed she's using on me.

"Happy birthday, Jasper."

"A happy birthday indeed," I moan out as she speeds herself up, just the way I like and I fly off of the cliff and into oblivion as my wife shudders above me. She collapses on my chest, breathing hard and looks up and me with a smile.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella."

"I have something for you, baby. A late anniversary present."

"What's that, angel?"

"We're pregnant."

"What? Who? How?" I stutter out.

"Apparently the antibiotics counteracted my shot. We got pregnant on our anniversary, so happy anniversary to us. We have an appointment with Alice tomorrow."

"That's awesome! The best anniversary and birthday present you could give me. I love you so much my angel." I kiss her hard and pull her into my arms and hold her tight. "I could not be happier if I tried. Just think, this all happened one night in Vegas."

**A/N: And there you have the last regular chapter of One Night in Vegas. I want to thank all of my readers out there for sticking with me over the last 17 months. To each and every one of you who R & R, thank you from the bottom of my heart. There will be a few future takes. I have some in mind, but until then, I'm hitting this story complete. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


End file.
